Como detener al hombre nuclear
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 0.7. No spoilers. PeterMohinder. SLASH. Tras terminar con el terrible peligro que ha estado a punto de matarlos, es hora de enfrentarse a viejos enemigos, Sylar sigue ahí y su odío hacia Peter y su obsesión por Mohinder, no han hecho más que empezar.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan estaba en su despacho preparando un nuevo discurso que iba a dar como presidente. A pesar de haber pasado dos meses de las elecciones presidenciales, seguía eufórico por haber ganado, por estar en ese mismo momento en la Casa Blanca como el nuevo presidente. El día siguiente iba a ser importante para él; tras haber ganado las elecciones, iba a hablar por primera vez delante de las cámaras, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba totalmente aterrado, como el niño que empieza el colegio por primera vez.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba escribiendo, que ni siquira escuchó la puerta del despacho al abrirse, ni vio a Claire entrando y colocándose delante de su mesa. Sólo cuando levantó los ojos para pensar su siguiente frase, la vio allí, de pie, mirándole a los ojos y con la expresión más seria que nunca le hubiera visto a su hija con anterioridad.

"¿Algún problema?"

"¿Acaso ya te has olvidado?, ¿Tanto te ha cegado tu ambición política que ya no recuerdas ni que dia es hoy?"

"¿Hoy?, dejame pensar."

Claire, casi fuera de si, golpeó con furia la mesa con ambas manos. "¿Qué tienes que pensar?, hoy hace dos meses que murió tu hermano, hoy precisamente se cumplen dos meses de que tu plan se cumpliera tal y como querías, tu llegaste a la presidencia gracias a Peter y la bomba. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?"

Nathan se había olvidado por completo, estaba tan ocupado con sus obligaciones con el estado mayor, que ni siquiera sabía en el día en que vivía.

"Es cierto." Nathan se entristeció de repente, como si hubiera caído por un barranco. "Pero ya sabes que no planee su muerte. Peter tenía..." No pudo seguir hablando porque entonces recordó lo sucedido el día después de ganar las elecciones.

"Si, claro, ya me lo has contado muchas veces en estos dos meses, pero no me lo trago. Sacrificaste a tu hermano, vendiste tu alma al diablo y dime, ¿mereció la pena?"

"¡Peter tenía que haber sobrevivido, esa era una de sus habilidades, regenerarse!"

"Pero no contaste con que tuviera que hacer como el Ave Fenix, no pensaste que tuviera que renacer de las cenizas. Porque sabes muy bien que eso es lo que quedó de él después de la explosión, eso fue lo que enterramos."

Nathan no contestó, no tenía argumentos para decirle que no tenía razón, tantas veces se había preguntado si habría habido alguna manera de impedir que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma, que ahora casi lo había ocultado en su propia mente. Sin embargo, Claire le había devuelto esos pensamientos.

"Si no me hubieras mandado a Paris, si yo hubiera estado aquí con Peter, seguramente lo habría podido impedir, seguramente le hubiera ayudado, de alguna forma, ante de convertirse en una gigantesca bomba nuclear." Claire agachó la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en lo que debía de haber sufrido Peter aquel día, le entraban ganas de llorar, pero no quería que Nathan la viera. Por eso se dio media vuelta sin dejarle contestar, pero antes de salir se giró hacia su padre. "Espero que la muerte de Peter te haya servido de algo."

Nathan despertó de un salto, miró a su alrededor y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. No había sido más que un sueño, se dijo a si mismo, una maldita pesadilla. Sin embargo, quiso asegurarse, sin encender la luz para no despertar a Heidi, salió de la habitación y entro en su despacho, miró el calendario y respiró aliviado al ver que estaba en lo cierto, aún faltaba algún tiempo para las elecciones y todo había sido un sueño.

Sin embargo, una voz de alarma, sonó en su cabeza, ¿y si no había sido sçolo un sueño?, ¿y si en realidad se trataba de una visión del futuro?. Nathan no tenía el poder de ver el futuro, ni si quiera estaba del todo convencido de disponer siempre que quisiera de su poder de volar. En realidad era muy receloso con todo el tema de los poderes en los que tan fervientemente creía su hermano Peter, aunque este ya se los había demostrado.

Sin embargo también recordó que Peter soñó con su accidente, que lo vio volar ya en sus sueños. Tal vez fuera como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma mentalmente y cuando a uno de los dos le pasara algo, el otro también lo sintiera. Sólo que este caso, era una visión del futuro y no era capaz de explicar como la había tenido. Simplemente había visto algo que no le gustaba nada, algo que no quería que sucediera en la realidad y que tenía que impedir como fuera.

Ahora ya sabía que Peter moriría en la explosión, que no se podría regenerar. Pero desconocía como pararlo. Si es que realmente quería pararlo. Se sorprendio al escuchar aquello dentro de su cabeza, como si dos versiones de si mismo, pero con distintos intereses, estuvieran peleando en su mente.

Como si se tratase de Nikki con Jessica, una parte de si mismo deseaba salvar a su hermano por encima de todo, mantenerlo seguro de la bomba y protegerlo, como siempre hacen los hermanos mayores, como ya hizo cuando Peter se tiró del edificio unos meses atras. Ya había sufrido bastante cuando creyó que Peter había muerto a manos de Sylar como para volver a perderlo ahora. Sin embargo también luchaba por salir esa parte de él que deseaba gobernar el país, porque aunque ganara las elecciones, sin la bomba iba a ser muy difícil llevar a cabo su ideal de pais. Por ello también pensaba que tal vez, tal y como le había dicho Linderman en el casino, la bomba era algo bueno.

Se reprendió a si mismo por pensar eso, por anteponer su egoísmo a la vida de su hermano y luego empezó a pensar cual podía ser la forma de pararlo. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar recordar el sueño que había tenido, porque si resultaba ser una visión del futuro, le convendría hacerle caso.

Entonces lo recordó, Claire, ella le había dicho que podría haber salvado a Peter si hubira estado allí. Tenía que hablar con ella otra vez, traerla de vuelta de París, contarle todo lo que había visto y tratar de que no se alejara de Peter ni un sólo segundo, porque si meses antes, la misión de Peter era salvar a la animadora para salivar al mundo, ahora Nathan sabía que la misión de Claire, de su hija, de la animadora, era salvar a Peter, para salvar al mundo.

Para ello, tenía que hacerla regresar de París, aunque debía pensar muy bien lo que le iba a decir. No había sido muy delicado precisamente cuando le dijo qu debía marcharse una temporada con su abuela y no creía que fuera a ser facil convencerla ahora de que tenía que regresar.

De repente vio la solución, hablarle de Peter, del peligro que corría y de lo que podía hacer ella para savarle. Ya conocía la debilidad mutua que tenían Peter y Claire por el otro y que Nathan esperaba que se quedara en debilidad familiar Ya había oído a Claire hablar de su salvador y a Peter hablar de la animadora y por como hablaba de ella, Nathan sólo esperaba que no pasara nada de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir si permitía que pasasen mucho tiempo juntos. Pero tenía que arriesgarse a que se encontraran otra vez, lo tenía que hacer por la vida de Peter.

-o-

Era por la mañana, bastante temprano, pero Peter tenía que encontrar a Mohinder lo antes posible, decirle que estaba perfectamente, que no había muerto. Le habían dicho que el genetista le había llevado a casa de su madre, porque no quería dejarlo con Sylar y por ello le estaba tremendamente agradecido, había arriesgado su vida por él y lo menos que podía hacer era darle las gracias personalmente.

Sin embargo, no sabía dond encontrarlo, había llamado a su casa, pero ya suponía que allí no estaría despues de lo sucedido con Sylar, por ello, sabiendo que condicía un taxí, decidió ir directamente a la central de taxis de New York y preguntar por él. Allí le dijeron que no lo habían visto en una semana, pero que había dejado un número de teléfono por su necesitaban hablar con él.

Peter tomó nota del número y se apresuró a llamar. Al principio parecía que no iba a contestar nadie, pero finalmente iba voz se escuchó al otro lado.

"¿Mohinder Suresh?"

"Si soy yo"

"Soy Peter Petrelli"

"No es posible, Peter Petrelli está muertó, yo mismo lo vi morir, en mi propio apartamento. No se quien es usted pero se trata de una broma de muy mal gusto" Mohinder colgó el teléfono ante de que Peter pudiera decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre canoso que tenía frente a él. "Nada, sólo un pirado que quiere hacerse el gracioso."

"¿A dicho que era Petrelli?" Dijo el hombre canoso mostrando una gran curiosidad por el tema.

"Si , pero ya le digo que sólo querían tomarme el pelo."

"Muy bien, me voy entonces, ya sabe que Primatech estará muy complacida de conocer toda la información que nos pueda proporcionar sobre Petrelli y sus poderes."

"Lo se, pero ya les he dicho muchas veces, que apenas lo conocía y no tuve tiempo de ver que poderes tenía."

"De acuerdo entonces, si quiere decirme algo, ya sabe como contactar conmigo."

El hombre de Primatech salío de la habitación de hotel y dejó sólo a Mohinder. Este todo lo rápido que pudo, abrió un cajón de la mesilla y sacó un teléfono móvil distinto al que solí utilizar. Buscó en el primero el número desde el que Peter le había llamado y marcó.

"Peter, ¿eres tu de verdad?"

"Si, pero ¿que ha pasado antes Mohinder, me has colgado o se ha cortado?"

"Es muy largo de explicar, lo mismo que tu me tienes que explicar unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo como puedes estar vivo. Será mejor que nos veamos, los teléfonos no son nada seguros"

"Claro, que tal en quince minutos en la sede de mi hermano."

"Bien, allí nos vemos."

Tras terminar de hablar, Mohinder cogió su bolsa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró al mismo hombre con le que había estado hablando y detrás de él otro hombre, tan grande que podía ser el doble que el primero.

"Profesor Suresh, no esta bien que nos tome el pelo de esta manera, usted vino a nosotros para que capturaramos a Sylar y cambio sólo le pedíamos sinceridad con nosotros. Si nos esconde información, como por ejemplo que Peter Petrelli sigue vivo, la confianza se rompe." Los dos hombres andaron unos pasos hacia Mohinder y este comenzó a andar hacia atras a la vez.

"No, ustedes me han estado utilizando, creen que no sabía que habían pinchado mi teléfono, que me seguían donde quiera que fuera, no eso no es confianza. Sólo he hecho lo que creo que mejor para todos."

"Menos para usted mismo." El hombre canoso le hizo una señal al que parecía ser su guardaespaldas, que al instante se fue acercando hacia Mohinder.

Mohinder suponía que no le dejarían salir de aquella habitación vivo y no le quedaban muchas opciones. Sin embargo, sin saber muy bien de donde venía, notó un tremendo calor desde el interior de su cuerpo, que luchaba por salir. Inconscientemente, acercó su mano a la lámpara más cercana, quería tener al menos un arma con la que defenderse cuando el hombre le atacara. Levantó la otra mano y como si una fuerza irrefrenable saliera por su mano, un rayo de energía, electricidad pura impactó en su atacante, que cayó al suelo fulminado.

Mohinder no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿eso lo había hecho él?, ¿también tenía algún poder y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?. Dejo caer la lampara y miró al hombre de la puerta que aún no había reaccionado. Cuando los dos se miraron el hombre de la Organización saxó una pistola de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia Mohinder. No era una pistola normal y corriente era una de las que le habían hablando y que servían para marcar a las personas con poderes.

No podía permitir que le alcanzara con el arma, si lo hacía sabrían en todo momento donde se encontraba. El hombre siguió acercándose y el buscó otra cosa que le sirviera de arma, pero no la encontró. Al ir retrocediendo, chocó contra la pared, fin del viaje, pensó. Sin embargo tuvo que probar fortuna, si su única forma de salir de allí era volver a usar un poder del que desconocía su existencia hasta hacía cinco minutos, lo haría.

Se concentró, mientras su atacante se acercaba. Lo miró y cuando creyó que este le iba a disparar, volvió a levantar la mano y un nuevo rayó eléctrico salió de su mano y también fulminço al segundo hombre. Según parecía no hacía falta que tocara un objeto, mientras tocara una pared por la que corriera electricidad era suficiente.

Decidió pensar en eso más tarde, cuando estuviera a salvó. Recogió su bolsa de suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación, comprobando cada pocos paso que no le seguía nadie. Finalmente llegó a la calle y se dirigió a su cita con Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Mohinder no había parado de correr desde que había salido de la habitación del hotel hasta la sede electoral de Nathan, donde le esperaba un recien resucitado Peter, a quien nunca hubiera creído poder volver a ver con vida. Estaba agotado, apenas le quedaba aire en los pulmones pero no quería parar, no fuera a ser, que alguno de los hombres de Prymatech le estuviera persiguiendo.

Al acercarse al edificio, vio una figura que le resulró familiar; era Peter, aunque le resultaba muy extraño verlo allí, delante de él, vivo, después de haberlo llevado su cadaver hasta el apartamendo de su madre, creyendo saber que aquel hombre se había sacrificado por él. Verlo ahora le hizo sentir aliviado al mismo tiempo que tremendamente feliz y al llegar donde Peter se encontraba, no pudo reprimir un abrazo. Sólo al tocarlo, al sentirlo fisícamente, creyó completamente Peter estaba vivo de verdad.

"No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte. Pero, ¿Tu estabas muerto?, yo vi como Sylar te clavó aquel cristal en la cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora estes aquí?".

"Puedo regenerarme, es un poder que adquirí no hace mucho de otra persona. Digamos que soy casi indestructible."

Mohinder lo miró aliviado a pesar de que apenas entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de cuales eran realmente los poderes de Peter, porque ya lo habia visto hacer cosas increibles, pero le seguía sorprendiendo. ¿Hasta donde podría llegar?

"¿Y Sylar?" Desde que había vuelto a la vida, sólo pensaba en dos cosas, en la bomba que iba a producir y que haría explotar New York y en su hombre que lo había matado. Tenía que encontrarlo, volver a enfrentarse a él, pero esta vez sin otras peronas delante que pudieran resultar heridas o algo peor, tenían que ser los dos sólos y tenía que evitar que Sylar volviera a matar a nadie más

"No se donde está, pero supongo que habrás oído lo de Mendez, el pintor. Sylar también lo mató y me siento terriblemente culpable por ello, porque lo más problabe es que cogiera su dirección de mi apartamento, igual que gracias a mi consiguió llegar a otra mucha gente."

"Tu no podías saber que él era Sylar, tu actuaste como mejor creías para todos, querías juntar a todos los evolucionados, explicarles sus poderes y que llegaran a comprenderlos. No puedes culparte por los terribles daños causados por ese asesino."

"Peter, tengo que contarte algo. Pero vayamonos de aquí, no creo que estemos seguros." Peter lo miró y vio la preocupación en sus ojos. No quiso preguntar nada hasta que el genetista se sintiera cómodo. Con un gesto, le dijo que entratar a la sede electoral de Nathan.

"¡Pete!, ¿qué haces por aquí?" Nathan vio a Mohinder y se sorprendió al verlos a los dos juntos. "Veo que has recuperado una vieja amistad."

"Nathan, estaremos por aquí un rato, Mohinder y yo tenemos que hablar y creo que este será un sitio tranquilo, si no te parece mal, claro está."

Peter no estaba en su mejor momento con su hermano, desde que le había dicho que Claire se marchaba a París con madre, Peter se dio cuenta de que Nathan nunca tomaba en cuenta sus consideraciones y que además no le importaba si Peter moría o no con la bomba, porque estaba seguro de que Claire iba a ser la única que iba a poder hacer algo por impedir que él explotara tal y como había visto en su visión.

"Claro, como quieras. Por cierto, ¿Estás libre esta noche?"

"No creo, tengo cosas que hacer y estaré bastante ocupado. ¿Por qué?" Peter odiaba cuando su hemano hacía eso, sabía que Peter estaba enfadado con él, también sabía porque, pero aún así, se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Peter necesitaba estar sólo, o al menos no cerca de Nathan.

"Quiero que cenemos en familia, hace mucho que no lo hacemos."

"No creo que haya motivos para ello, tus elecciones están muy cerca y además, para celebrar una cena familiar, tendríamos que ser una, pero yo no me siento parte de la tuya ahora mismo, asi, sintiéndolo mucho, voy a tener que rechazar tu oferta."

"Peter, no puedes odiarme siempre por lo que hice, tenía que progeter a Claire. Sabes muy bien de lo que ese Sylar es capaz de hacer. ¿Qué pasaría si coge la coge a ella?" Nathan dio un paso hacia Peter, pero este se alejó, mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Después de que todo lo que te he dicho que pasaría se cumpliera, sigues sin creer en mi, pensando sólo en tu beneficio personal. Sólo lo has hecho por las elecciones, para ganar. No has pensado en Claire, ni en mi, en que tal vez ella podría ayudarme a para la bomba que voy a producir." Mohinder se quedó mirando a Peter, el no conocía nada sobre la bomba y mucho menos que fuera a ser Peter quien pudiera producir una bomba. Sin embargo no quiso decir nada. "¿Nunca cambiarás verdad?"

Peter dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una de las salas de reuniones del edificio, sin embargo antes de que pudiera entrar en ella, Nathan le habló.

"Clarie va a venir a cenar. Esta de camino a New York ahora mismo." Peter se giró en el sitio, sin comprender nada.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

"Supongo que cometí un error y lo siento." Nathan no quería decirle nada a Peter acerca de su sueño de la otra noche, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle que por su culpa, porque Peter tenía razón y sólo miraba por su propios intereses, Peter iba a morir en un futuro muy próximo. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban y contarle una pequeña mentira. "¿Vendrás esta noche a casa?

Peter quería ver a Claire, apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ella cuando se fue a París y sentía unas ganas tremendas de volver a agradecerle que le salvara la vida. Además, quería conocerla, saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, porque tenía unos fuertes sentimientos hacia ella y quería pasar todo el tiempo a su lado antes de que llegara el día que tanto lo asustaba, por si todo cambiaba y podía estar más junto a sus seres queridos.

"Si, allí estaré."

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de reuniones, con Mohinder caminando detrás de él. Al cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en una de los sillones.

"Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esa situación. No creas que siempre estamos así, pero hay veces, en las que..."

"No tienes porque darme explicaciones."

"En realidad, creo que si que te debo unas cuantas explicaciones después de todo lo que has pasado y lo que has oído ahó fuera"

Peter le puso al día de su verdadero poder, de como había aprendido a copiar los poderes de otros como él y a usarlos y luego le contó todo lo que sabía sobre la bomba. Mohinder estaba completamente alucinada con todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que también debía contarle todo lo que había hecho la última semana.

"Peter, yo también te tengo que contar algo, de lo que por otro lado, no me siento muy orgulloso."

"Ya te he dicho que lo de Sylar no es culpa tuya."

"No me refiero a Sylar, es otra cosa." En cierto modo avergonzado por haberse dejado cazar tal facílmente con el disturso de Thomson en su apartamento el día de la muerte de Peter, Mohinder le contó todo lo que ahora ellos sabían, sobre la gente evolucionada, sobre Sylar y desgraciadamente, sobre el propio Peter. Aunque también era cierto que después de lo que acababa de oir en menos de una hora, Mohinder se dio cuenta que tampoco había revelado gran información a pesar de todo. "Lo siento mucho, pero después de verte morir, digamos que no supe como reaccionar y cuando encontré la tarjeta de Prymatech, supongo que lo vi como la única salida. Ahora se que me equivoqué."

"No pasa nada." Dijo Peter poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Mohinder. "Hiciste lo que creíste mjor para todos y no te culpo por ello. Pero ahora tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos."

"Hay algo más, que no se muy bien como explicar." Peter lo miró curioso, no sabía que más podía decirle. "Hoy ha pasado algo, he hecho algo y no se como. Cuando intentaba escapar de los hombres de Thompson, han intentado matarme y cuando me he querido defender he," Sólo pensarlo le resultaba ridículo. "He lanzado rayos eléctricos y los he matado, bueno no se si están muertos porque no me he quedado para comprobarlo."

"¿Quiere eso decir que tu también tienes un poder y sólo lo sabes desde hoy?, ¿porque no intentas hacerlo otra vez?"

"¿Aquí y ahora?"

"Si." Peter se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Mohinder. Por un momento, recordó los días que había pasado con Claude, cuando este le había enseñado como dominar los poderes adquiridos. "Piensa en lo mismo que estabas pensado cuando lo hiciste."

"No es fácil, estaban intentando matarme, era cuestión de vida o muerte."

"Muy bien." Sin previo aviso, Peter uso su telekinesia para levantar a Mohinder y tirarlo a suelo. "Vamos, piensa que voy a matarte piensa que soy Sylar." A duras penas Mohinder se levantó del suelo.

"No puedo, no voy a atacarte."

"Pues si no lo haces tu lo haré yo hasta que te defiendas de una vez. Es la única forma, te lo digo por experiencia."

"Pero Peter, yo..." Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ya estaba otra vez por los aires, una vez y otra, hasta que finalmente, cuando Peter iba a volver a hacerlo otra vez, Mohinder puso su mano en la pared y concentrándose en como circulaba la energía por su cuerpo, vio como un rayó salía disparado desde su mano e impactaba en el cuerpo de Peter, lanzándolo unos metros contra la pared.

"Oh diós mío ¡Peter!" Al oir los golpes, Nathan había entrado en la habitación, para ver gusto el momento en el que su hermano era lanzado por los aires. Se acercó a él, pero antes de llegar donde se encontraba, Peter ya se había levantado, aunque seguía saliendo un pequeño hilo de humo de su pecho. "¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?"

Peter miró a Mohinder, que seguía sentado en el suelo, mirando su manos sin ni siquiera pestañear. "Es Mohinder, que acaba descubrir su más reciente cualidad."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sacó a Mohinder de las oficinas de Nathan, o al menos así se lo había pedido su hermano y se lo llevó a un bar. Mohinder se movía con dificultad, estaba agotado, después de el esfuerzo que había hecho para sacar su poder y empezar a dominarlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder controlarlo con seguridad.

Casi le costó levantarse del suelo, conmocionado como estaba por ver como salía un rayo de electricidad de su propia mano, como impactaba en Peter y como, en lugar de matarlo, este se había levantado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Peter le ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo sujetó cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer otra vez al suelo.

"Creo que ahora ya sabes como funciona mi poder de regeneración y como pude salir con vida del ataque de Sylar." Dijo Peter intentado que Mohinder se olvidara por un momento del gran cambio que estaba sufriendo.

Lentamente lo sacó de allí, mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor los miraba extrañado, después de los ruidos que habían ocurrido en la sala. Hasta ese momento, Peter no se había dado cuenta de lo frágil que podía ser el profesor; las veces que lo había visto, en las que habían coincidido, siempre le había parecido una persona muy fuerte y segura de si misma, de las que parecen tenerlo todo controlado. Sin embargo, ahora que lo rodeaba con su brazos y que sabía que lo soltaba, seguramente caería al suelo, se dio cuenta de que no era asi.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle, Mohinder miró a Peter a los ojos, mientras poco a poco iba recuperando unas fuerzas que aún tardarían algunas horas en volver. En ellos, el genetista, vio la preocupación de Peter por él, sabía que sentía mal, porque pensaba que seguramente lo había forzado demasiado para que sacara su poder, pero Mohinder estaba agradecido de saber que había alguien que todavía se preocupaba por él.

Con una mano rodeándole la cintura y la otra por los hombros, salieron de la sede electoral y justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, la gente comenzó a cuchichear, a murmurar sobre lo que habría podido pasar allí dentro; hasta que Nathan salió y todos volvieron a enmudecer. Una de las secretarias, se acercó a Nathan.

"Ha habido una buena bronca allí dentro". Nathan la miró ligeramente contrariado.

"No ha sido para tanto sólo ha sido una pequeña discusión nada más."

"Es lo que tienen las parejas que están empezando, que a veces la tontería más pequeña, se convierte en una pelea de varias horas."

"¿Pareja?" Nathan no sabía de que estaba hablando su secretaria, mientras hablaban, él había estado pensando la mejor excusa para ocultar lo sucecido allí dentro, pero cuando escuchó lo que ella le decía comenzó a prestar atención. "¿Mi hermano y el profesor?; ellos no." Nathan dejó de hablar, pensó en las escusas que había pensado, pero ninguna parecía tan convincente como aquella, incluso pensó que tal vez le podrían venir bien para las elecciones ganar el voto del movimiento gay si se sabia que su hermano era gay, aunque no lo fuera de verdad. "Lo que ocurre es que no lo sabe mucha gente, llevan poco tiempo y no quieren agobiarse. Pero como tu has dicho ha sido una pelea de enamorados."

Después de haberse tomado un primer café y de haber pedido otro, Mohinder se encontraba mejor, aunque se seguía sintiendo débil. Apenas había dicho nada en ese rato, porque tampoco sabía que decir muy bien. Peter, que simplemente se había sentado enfrente de él, tampoco había dicho nada por el momento, simplemente prefería esperar a que su amigo se sintiera mejor, sabía que las emociones y pensamientos que debían de estar cruzando su cabeza serían muchos y confusos, por eso, había decidido bloquea su poder de leer la mente, no quería entrar en los pensamientos de Mohinder sin que este lo supiera. Antes de hacerlo, llegó a sentir, más que a leer un sentimiento muy fuerte que se desprendía del profesor y aunque no sabía como definirlo, se sentía a gusto sobre ello.

"Nunca creí que esto me pudiera pasar a mi. Yo que he estado buscando a la gente como tu." Mohinder vio en los ojos de Peter, una complicidad que nunca había sentido cuando estaban juntos, posiblemente sería a causa de que ahora Mohinder sabria como sentía Peter unas semanas antes. "La verdad es que no tiene sentido."

"Eso es algo que ya yo ya había descubierto hace mucho tiempo. Al principio también intenté descubrir el porque o el como, pero al final, me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenían cabida en nuestro mundo."

"Antes me dijiste que tenias que contarme algo, pero con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado." 

Aunque hubiera sido por un corto periodo de tiempo, Peter también se había olvidado de la bomba y de que tenía que detener su propia explosión. Pero Mohinder estaba en lo cierto, Peter se lo tenía que contar, porque tal vez juntos podrían encontrar una forma de evitarlo. Mientras Mohinder permanecía en silencio, Peter le puso al día de todo lo que sabía y también le dijo, que por el momento, no tenía ni la más remota idea de como podía evitar que aquello sucediera.

Cuando terminó, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia la ciudad que estaba seguro que iba a destruir en muy poco tiempo y pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería desaparecer del todo, pero no marcharse lejos, si no morir, quitarse de en medio para salvar a los miles de personas que iban a morir por su culpa. Luego ocultó el rostro entre las manos, no quería que Mohinder lo viera así. Sin lenvantar la cabeza, notó una mano que delicadamente acariciaba su pelo y escuchó la voz de Mohinder al mismo tiempo.

"No te preocupes, ya verás como encontramos una forma de solucionar todo esto." Sin saber muy bienpo rque motivo, aquello tranquilizó a Peter porque creyó las palabras del profesor, como si ahora supiera que había alguna forma de impedir que su detino cumpliera.

"Gracias."

Un segundo después, Mohinder vio acercarse a un hombre por detras de Peter con una cámara de fotos colgada del cuello. Oviamente era periodista, pero ¿qué querría de Peter

"Perdone." Dijo el hombre mirando a Peter. "¿Es usted Peter Petrelli, el hermano de Nathan, verdad?, acabo de recibir la información que acaba de comenzar una relación sentimental con su amigo el profesor Mohinder Suresh y me gustaría saber si me lo podría confirmar."

Peter, que no había quitado la vista del periodista mientras hablaba, se volvió hacia Mohinder que estaba tan perplejo como él. Peter supuso que debía ser cosa de Nathan, como cuando se suponía que había intentado suicidarse. Aunque adoraba a su hermano y deseaba que ganara las elecciones por encima de todo, también era cierto que a veces llegaba demasiado lejos y sin tan siquiera consultarle. Así que, aunque no estaba en su mejor momento, decidió que ese era un buen momento para divirtirse un poco.

Mirando a Mohinder, sonrió a este como si de un niño travieso se tratara y el profesor conprendió lo que quería hacer. Mohinder le devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir nada cogió entre sus manos las de Peter.

"Bueno." Dijo finalmente Peter al ver que Mohinder le estaba siguiendo el juego. "La verdad es que acabamos de empezar, casi nos estamos conociendo y prefería esperar al menos a que pasaran las elecciones antes de decir nada publicamente, espero que lo entienda."

Cuando Nathan abrió la puerta de su casa esa misma noche para recibir a su hermano, nunca se hubiera esparado encontrarse con Peter acompañado y mucho menos por el profesor Suresh. Nathan no supo como reaccionar ante eso, sólo se apartó de la puerta y esperó a que los dos hubieran entrado.

"Peter, me alegro de que hayas venido, pero no me habías dicho que no vendrías sólo. ¿Cual es el motivo de este cambio?"

"Bueno, es que supuse que ya que la prensa se había enterado de mi romance con en profesor Suresh," dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Mohinder y lo acercaba a él. "Tal vez fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo público."

"¿Peter?", la voz sonó desde el fondo del recibidor y Nathan se volvió para encontrase con Claire. Peter también la miró y sonrió feliz. "¿Es eso cierto?, ¿estás con el profesor?".

"Si, pero acabamos de empezar. Digamos que desde que estuve muerto el otro día, me he replanteado muchas cosas y sabiendo lo que puede pasar dentro de poco, no creo que cuente con mucho tiempo para platearme ciertas cosas. Necesito vivir mientras me quede tiempo." Por un momento, había olvidado de que estaba hablando en un principio y volvió a su mente la bomba.

Mohinder se dio cuenta de ello y supo que si Peter quería continuar con aquello sin que Nathan sospechara nada, debía hacer algo. No lo pensó dos veces, porque si entonces hubiera actuaba de una forma racional, seguramente nunca hubiera hecho aquello. Aunque durante todo el rato, desde que habían llegado a la casa de Nathan , Mohinder había estado algo apartado de la situación, dejando hablar y actuar a Peter, ahora era él que iba a hacer algo.

Se volvió hacia Peter, acarició su mejilla, mientras le susurraba que no se preocupara, de nuevo le dijo que todo iba a ir bien, y como si de lo más apropiado para el momento se tratara, atrajo hacia si la cara de Peter, que no se resistió en ningún momento y le besó en los labios. Un sentimiento completamente electrizante cruzó los dos cuerpos y ninguno de los dos se apartaron durante los interminables segundos que duró en contacto de sus bocas.

Nathan y Claire los miraron, al principio, ella pensaba, que Peter le estaba tomando el pelo, pero también era cierto, que Peter no solía bromear, pero ahora estaba convencida de que no se trataba de ninguna broma. Sin embargo Nathan, que en un principio habían pensado que Peter sólo quería hacerle rabiar por haberse enterado de su mentira, comenzó a pensar que tal vez y de rebote no hubiera sido una mentira después de todo y que a lo de su hermano con Suresh no era un completo montaje.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan se acercó al sofá en el que estaba acurrucado Peter, apenas se había movido de allí en últimos dos días y el mayor de los Petrelli ya no sabia que hacer para sacar a su hermano de aquellos pensamientos. Peter miraba por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, como si al hacer eso fuera a desaparecer, igual que cuando utiliza su poder para hacerse invisible. Pero ahora quería irse del todo, para siempre, desaparecer del mundo y así olvidar lo ocurrido.

Había pasado un mes desde que las vidas de miles de neyorkinos habían sido salvadas al evitar que la bomba y Peter con ella llegaran a estallar por completo. Nadie había llegado a saber nada, excepto unas pocas personas, que habían estado involucradas en ello.

Por ello, Peter se sentía terriblemente mal, por no poder decir al mundo que la ciudad y la historia, le debía un mejor futuro a un sólo hombre, que había impedido que los peores temores de Peter y la visión de Hiro se hicieran reales. Un hombre se había sacrificado por todos ellos y el mundo nunca lo llegaría a saber por nunca supo el peligro que corría.

Nathan apenas había salido del apartamento de su hermano, desde que Claire le había contado en que estado se encontraba Peter. Apenas había comido en tres días y si intentaban que durmiera algo, que descansara, siempre contestaba que eso no serviría de nada, que nunca le devolvería la vida a su amigo.

Nathan lo había intentado todo, pero nada había funcionado, era como si su hermano hubiera perdido por completo las ganas de vivir y estuviera esperando a que llegara el momento final y eso Nathan no lo podía permitir, había dejado todo de lado, incluyendo las elecciones en los últimos días de la carrera hacia el congreso, para salvar al vida de su hermano, se había volcado con él y no estaba dispuesto ahora a dejarlo así como así. No le iba a permitir rendirse sin lugar. Pero no sabía como.

Estando junto a Peter, este ni se inmutó, como si en realidad no estuviera junto a él y notó que se estaba quedando completamente frío. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo con alguno de sus nuevos poderes adquiridos, o si simplemente lo estaba dejando pasar. Nathan cogió una manta que tenía cerca y se la colocó sobre los hombros a su hermano, que al notar el contacto, intentó liberarse, pero Nathan se lo impidió sujetándolo con fuerza hasta que Peter dejó de moverse y se dejó caer sobre él.

"Esto tiene que acabar Peter, no puedes seguir así eternamente, estás matándote poco a poco."

"Supongo que eso tendría sentido, porque ya tendría que haber pasado. Tendría que estar muerto y lo sabes."

"No es cierto, por mucho la bomba hubiera estallado, tal y como decía giro que vio en el futuro, tu no hubieras muerto. Eso no lo puedes cambiar."

"Pero él si que está muerto. Sólo intentaba ayudarme y está muerto. Eso no tenía que haber pasado, en ese futuro del que hablas está vivo. ¿Por que lo tuvo que hacer?." Peter había empezado a llorar, hacía días que apenas había dicho nada, y en ninguno de ellos había derramado una sóla lágrima, pero ahora no podía parar. Sentir el contacto de su hermano, lo había sentir más débil que nunca y no podía dejar de llorar.

"Se que es duró de admitir, pero tal vez, esto es lo que tenía pasar de todas maneras, tal vez esto nos lleve a un futuro mejor. Eso no lo podemos saber."

"Pero yo, yo no puedo vivir con eso, ¿cómo voy a vivir teniendo en la conciencia la muerte de la persona que más me apoyó los últimos días, la que estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, a la que, no se muy bien como, acabé queriendo como nunca he querido a nadie?" Aquella palabras le dolieron a Nathan en su interior, pero sabía que era verdad, había estado tan inmerso en la campaña, que apenas le había prestado tiempo a su hermano y sus problemas. "No creo que lo puedas comprender, pero preferiría estar muerto y cambiarme por él."

"No se te ocurra volver a decir eso, me oyes." Nathan no lo pudo evitar, aunque eso había sonado como una orden demasiado dura para el momento que estaba viviendo su hermano, no pudo remediar el pensar que, estaba seguro de que de tener la ocasión Peter lo haría sin pensarlo.

"Déjalo, si en el fondó sólo hablo por hablar, se que las cosas no van a cambiar y tampoco puedo ir al pasado, porque eso pondría en peligro la vida de miles de personas inocentes si la bomba llegara a hacer explosión de verdad."

"Deberías comer algo."

"¿Para qué?"

Nathan no supo que responder, porque tampoco sabía que motivos darle. Ya los había gastado todos y no le quedaban más. Se sintió derrotado. Decidió dejar a su hermano donde estaba, con la esperanza de que de algún modo, aceptara lo que había ocurrido y volviera a ser el mismo, o por lo menos, volviera a la vida por si sólo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Sabes que fue lo último que me dijo?" Nathan se giro hacia Peter y vio las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. Ver a su hermano en aquella situación lo estaba destrozando por dentro. "Te quiero Peter Petrelli."

Hasta ese preciso momento, Nathan nunca había comprendido la más reciente relación sentimental de su hermano, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de Peter, supo que estaba enamorado, que la bomba no sólo había cambiado la historia y el futuro del mundo, que el sacrificio de aquel día había salvado de la muerte segura al 0.7 de la población mundial; pero había habido una víctima más, con la que nadie había contado, a la que nadie había visto morir de improviso. El corazón de su hermano se había parado aquel día, había dejado de latir para siempre y Peter nunca volvería a ser el mismo, por mucho que Nathan tratara de que las cosas volviera a la normalidad, eso nunca iba a pasar, no después de haber visto y oído a su hermano en ese sófá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nathan también tenía ganas de llorar, dejar de ser el fuerte de los dos y abrazar a su hermano, pero no podía, no podía derrumbarse también porque de lo contrario, ¿quien le iba sujetar a çel cuando se hundiera, quien iba a impedir que los dos hermanos tocaran fondo? No podía hacerlo por su hermano, por el recuerdo de lo que era su hermano antes de que todo aquello sucediera y por el hermano que ahora tenía que salvar, no ya de estallar con media ciudad, si no de explotar por dentro e impedir que cometiera una locura.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

En el preciso momento en el que desapareció por la puerta, Peter se hizo una bola más pequeña en el sófa y se cubrió más con la manta, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que todavía circulaban por su mejilla. Sin saber como, escuchó como de sus labios salían unas palabras, que hasta ese momento, no se había atrevido a decir en voz alta ni una sóla vez y por lo que se arrepentía tremendamente por no haberlas dicho cuando había tenido la ocasión.

"Yo también te quiero, Mohinder Suresh."

Peter se despertó gritando y empapado en sudor. Todo había sido sólo un sueño. O tal vez no, algo en su interior el decía que había sido algo más, una de sus visiones, igual en que se había visto a si mismo explotando y aquello le aterraba.

Escuchó la puerta al abrirse y al mirar hacia ella, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, estaba durmiendo en el sofá y el sueño y recordar la visión, no le permitían saber porque. La luz que venía del otro lado de la puerta le molestaba en los ojos y le impedía ver quien estaba allí entre sombras, entrando en el salón de su casa. Lo pensó un poco mejor y entonces se dio cuenta de que la otra persona, estaba saliendo de su propia habitación, alguien, que en ese momento no sabía muy bien quien era, estaba durmiendo en su cama. Sin embargo, la incógnita, no duró mucho tiempo.

"Peter, ¿estas bien?, te he oído gritar." Entonces, todo volvió a la mente de Peter, el día anterior, el encuentro con Mohinder, el descubrimiento de sus poderes, la cena en casa de Nathan y... si, no lo había soñado, Mohinder le habia besado.

"Si no te preocupes sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Vuelve a la cama."

Ahora todo estaba claro, el genetista no tenía donde quedarse, sin apartamento y sin querer registrarse en ningún hotel no lo fueran a encontrar, a Peter sólo se le ocurrió decirle que se quedara en su casa. Además eso le daba más credibilidad a la historia que le había contado a Nathan sobre su romance con Mohinder. Pensar en eso le hacía gracia, su hermano se lo había tragado por completo, Peter creía que su hermano ya se los estaba imaginando a los dos en las reuniones familiares de los Petrelli, y eso le hacía rabiar.

Pero Mohinder le había besado y no habían vuelto a hablar de eso, el profesor no le había dicho nada y el no se atrevía preguntar sobre eso. No sabía que pesar y la propia visión no le ayudaba a deshacer su lio mental. Sabía que Mohinder iba a morir por salvarlo, aunque no sabía como, pero ¿estaba loco al pensar que le iba a decir que le quería? Nunca había pensado en ello ni siquiera ahora se lo estaba planteando, pero lo cierto era que la visión había sido muy clara esta vez.

Volvió a tumbarse, pero antes vio, la puerta no se había vuelto a cerrar, que Mohinder seguía ahí de pie, mirándole entre sombras, con el pelo revuelto y apoyado contra la pared. Peter no sabía que decir, porque estaba seguro que si empezaba a hablar, le acabaría contando lo que acababa de ver y no quería.

"¿Querías algo?." Aquello había sonado demasiado cortante y Peter se había arrepentido incluso antes de empezar a decirlo pero ver a Mohinder delante de la puerta después de lo que había visto de su futuro le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas que antes no se hubieran pasado por su cabeza. Pero el profesor no le contesto, era como una estatua. Peter se incorporó lentamente y vio que al mismo tiempo, Mohinder se acercaba a él.

"No hemos hablando en casi todo el rato. Después del beso me refiero." Mientras hablaba, Mohinder se seguía acercando a Peter y esto como si estuviera hipnotizado por los ojos del genetistas, era incapaz de moverse. Cuando ya lo tenía enfrente de él y ya podía tocarlo, apenas levantándo la mano, Peter se decidió a hablar.

"Lo cierto es que." Mohinder le tapó la boca con su dedo índice y Peter no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Luego apartó la mano, se sentó en el sofá y miró a Peter a los ojos, tan cerca de su rostro, que podía sentir su respiración, entrecortada y cada vez más rápida. Moviendo su mano con lentitud acarició el pelo de Peter y comenzó a jugar con él, como si el resto del mundo a su alrededor, no existiera.

"¿Sabes que era lo que pensaba cuando tenía por seguro que Sylar me iba a matar en mi apartamento el otro día?" Peter negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sóla palabra. "Que la vida puede ser demasiado corta como para pensar las cosas demasiado y que si quiero hacer algo, debo hacerlo sin dudar. Y esto, es lo que quiero hacer ahora." Con suavidad acercó la cabeza de Perter hacia si y junto sus labios con los suyos, igual que había hecho en casa de Nathan, sólo que ahora no había testigos delante para poder dejarse llevar por sus emociones.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter despertó relajado, había dormido toda la noche y había descansado más que ningna otra otra noche del último mes. También descubrió que una mano estaba tocando, acariciando su pelo, con suavidad y que jugaba con mechones de su pelo de una forma despreocupada. Peter seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad que le ofrecía el día, escuchando el sónido de New York despertando poco a poco en la mañana soleada.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y se encontró enroscado en las sábanas de su cama y al mirar despertador, vio que ya habían dado las nueve de la mañana. No recordaba el día en que hubiera amanecido tan tarde. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, apartándose de la luz que entraba por la ventaba de su dormitorio, tal vez así se podría volver a dormir otra vez, por un día no pasaría nada.

Al girarse se encontró con los ojos de Mohinder, negros y profundos, que le miraban directamente. Había felicidad en ellos y miraban a Peter con ternura.

"¿Cuanto rato llevas despierto?" Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder y la sábana se resbaló, dejándole ver que estaban los dos desnudos.

"Un rato, pero no quería despertarte. Estabas tan tranquilo mientras dormías." Mohinder quería decirle que le gustaba mirarle mientras dormía y fijarse en cada detalle de su rostro, pero no se atrevió, no sabía cual era el nivel de romanticismo de Peter.

"He pensado que hoy podríamos practicar con tu poder." Peter no dejó que Mohinder contestara a su proposicón, simplemente se acercó y le besó en los labios. Por un momento, se sintió extraño, las veces anteriores, había sido el genetista el que le había besado a él, pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, simplemente dejó que las cosas pasaran. Mohinder se incorporó en la cama y se deslizó hasta el borde.

"Yo preferiría seguir buscando a la gente de la lista. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes que Sylar y avisarles del peligro que se avecina." Peter sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿Qué amenaza podía ser mayor que la que el mismo significaba para la ciudad entera?, entonces pensó en Mohinder, también era una amenaza para él, tal vez debía contarle la verdad, el sueño que tuvo sobre su muerte o tal vez debía alejarse de su lado para evitar que sufriera ningún daño. Pero no podía, los sentimientos que estaban empezando a formarse por el genetista, comenzaban a ser demasiado grandes. Se acurrucó en la cama, apoyandose en el cabecero de la cama e hizo desaparacer su cabeza entre las manos. "Eh, ¿Que pasa?, ¿He dicho algo..."

Mohinder se arrodillo a su lado y acarició el pelo de Peter con dulzura, como si se tratara de un niño que hubiera perdido a su madre. Quería abrazarle, tenerle lo más cerca posible y hacerle olvidar aquello que le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

"No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada." Peter pensó que esa mañana debía tomarse un respiro, olvidar sus problemas, de la misma forma que lo había hecho unas pocas horas antes cuando había recorrido cada parte del cuerpo de Mohinder con sus manos y cuando se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Quería esa felicidad para siempre, pero también sabía muy bien que no eso no era posible, por lo que sólo pedía un día de tranquilidad y sin sobresaltos, sólo eso.

Sacó de su mente todos los terribles pensamientos y los encerró en el cuarto más oscuro y apartado de su cerebro. Levantó los ojos y los fijó en el profesor. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a Mohinder. Sintió su respiración en su rostro, rápida y algo entrecortada, estaba nervioso, como lo había estado por la noche al entrar al dormitorio de Peter y caer sobre la cama. Peter acarició su mejilla morena.

"Deberíamos levantarnos, hay mucho por hacer." Mohinder volvió a ir hacia el borde de la cama y estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Peter, casi trepando por las sábanas se puso a su lado y lo empujó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre él e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Mohinder apenas se resistió por unos segundos, sintiendo después el calor y el sudor que desprendía el cuerpo de Peter sobre el suyo.

"Yo tengo una idea mejor". Peter le beso de nuevo, pero no con dulzura igual que antes, sino de una forma pasional, dejando salir toda la energía y fuerza que había estado guardando en su interior los últimos días.

Un ruido fuera de la habitación detuvo a Peter, que levantó la cabeza y escuchó con atención, pero no se volvió a repetir. Mohinder se incorporó apenas unos centímetros y susurró a su oído, "Déjalo seguro que no ha sido nada." Su forma de hablar, arrastrando las sílabas era muy sugerente para Peter y no dudó ni por un segundo en hacerle caso. Cerró los ojos y aflojó la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el genetista, casi se tumbó en la cama. Debía relajarse y lo sabía, que la mente dejara de pensar en que alguien aparecería por la puerta para atacarle o algo peor, que Sylar lo hubiera encontrado.

Mohinder se incorporó más y se colocó encima de él y volvió a jugar con su cabello. Le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba tocar su cuerpo, lo había recorrido por completo la noche anterior, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo. Se acercó a él y Peter, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sintió su respiración sobre su rostro, mientras notaba como sus labios iban recorriendo su piel. Los sintió en el cuello y le dejó hacer, mientras los rizos negros paseaban por su rostro. El olor del cabello negro del genetista le encantaba. Un momento después notó como Mohinder iba bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta a la primera, ninguno escuchó cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió, ni cuando los pasos se acercaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Peter. Ninguno estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que ocurriera fuera de esas cuatro paredes, fuera del mundo que habían empezado a crear entre los dos. Los cinco sentidos de ambos estaban totalmente concentrados en el otro, conociendo sus formas, sus olores, recorriendo todos sus puntos con sus labios y dejando que todo lo que les había sucedido las últimas semanas, sólo fuera un mal recuerdo, al menos por ese día.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la casa hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Nathan tenía que hablar con Peter, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, tenía que saber cual era la situación real entre su hermano y el profesor. Los había visto besarse delante de él, pero apenas le habían dicho como de en serio iban a llevar su relación, ni por cuanto tiempo realmente llevaban ocultándosela. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Peter y no podía dejar que pasaran más días o de lo contrario, tal vez la prensa comenzara a hablar más de la cuenta y lo pusieran a él en una situación que no le gustara.

Por eso se decidió a ir directamente al piso de su hermano a primera hora para hablar con él cuanto antes. No quiso avisarle, sabía muy bien que cuando Peter no quería ser encontrado o no quería hablar con él, tenía a desaparecer por unos días y no quería que eso ocurriera. Por eso, se había plantado en su apartamento y sin llamar al timbre, abrió con la llave que tenía, aunque que la puerta de su hermano estuviera cerrada, nunca había sido un problema para él.

Todo estaba en silencio dentro del piso, las persianas bajadas, como si no hubiera nadie, o como si y eso fue lo que Nathan pensó, Peter siguiera durmiendo. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y sabía que le gustaba dormir, no era una persona madrugadora cuando no tenía ninguna obligación y desde que no tenía trabajo, las obligaciones eran el menor de los problemas de su hermano pequeño, siempre y cuando, dentro de obligaciones, no le mencionara el tema de la bomba, en cuyo caso, lo veía ir de un sitio para otro, tratando de encontrar el modo de evitarlo.

Pero después de haberlo visto la noche anterior, junto a Mohinder toda la velada, sonriendo y por lo que parecía, divirtiéndose como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, Nathan estaba seguro de que no había pensado en la destrucción de New York en las últimas horas.

Intentó no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería sobresaltar a Peter, prefería entrar en la habitación despertarlo como siempre hacía cuando su hermano era pequeño, recordaba muy bien entrar en el cuarto de su hermano y abrir las cortinas, dejando entrar algo de luz, luego se tumbaba junto a él en la cama y lo miraba dormir hasta que Peter lo sentía y se despertaba, luego hablaban un rato, a veces hasta más de una hora, hasta que su madre les decía desde el piso inferior que el desayuno estaba preparado.

Quiso hacer lo mismo, sorprender a su hermano, arreglar una relación, que poco a poco, en el último año, se había resentido y los había separado hasta tal punto que Peter apenas confiaba en él ahora, tanto era así que ni siquiera le había dicho lo de su relación con Mohinder.

Llegó a la puerta del dormitorio y abrió la puerta despacio. Todo estaba oscuro dentro, aunque algo de luz entraba por la ventana, pero los ojos de Nathan no estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y al principio no vio nada. Luego prefiero no haber visto nada, no haber visto a su hermano debajo del cuerpo del profesor Suresh, no haber visto a Mohinder besar partes de su cuerpo, que Nathan no había visto nunca y no haber visto a Peter hacer ruidos que nunca le había escuchado.

Nathan estaba estupefacto, porque aunque le había costado toda la noche de darle vueltas al tema, había llegado a aceptar, al menos en parte, que su hermano estuviera saliendo con Mohinder. Pensaba, que tal vez estaba probando, que tal vez necesitaba un cambio, que tal vez era una nueva fase y que tarde o temprano aparecería en su despacho y le presentaría a la que iba a ser su futura mujer.

Pero, aunque había sido capaz de entender que Peter hubiera encontrado el amor en el genetista, no había pasado por su cabeza que Peter pudiera haber llegado a ese punto de la relación en la que metes a tu novio en la cama, tan rápido y menos haberlo visto por si mismo y de aquella forma.

"¿Nathan, qué estás haciendo aquí?" Peter sólo tenía ganas de desaparecer del mundo y sin darse cuenta, es lo que estaba haciendo, se había hecho invisible. Rápidamente se movió, casi empujó a Mohinder y este estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró agarrarse a las sábanas y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama. Cuando miró a su lado, Peter estaba allí, visible de nuevo y cubierto por la sábana.

"Pete, yo…" Nathan no sabía que decir, tampoco podía decir mucho, se había colado en su casa, que en otra ocasión no hubiera estado tan mal y se había metido en su habitación sin preguntar. Por un momento, pensó en darse la vuelta, en marcharse sin decir nada y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, pensó que era lo mejor, hacer como si no pasara nada, como si nunca hubiera estado en aquella habitación y que nunca había visto esa escena. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para aquello, porque él no disponía del poder de echar el tiempo hacia atrás y todo lo que había sucedido no lo podía cambiar. "Yo venía a hablar contigo, pero veo que estás ocupado. Volveré más tarde" No esperó respuesta, sin cerrar de nuevo la puerta, se dirigió a la salida del apartamento y no miró atrás.

Peter miró a Mohinder, tampoco él sabía muy bien que hacer, seguirlo y hablar con él, ¿pero que le iba a decir, no tenía nada que explicar aunque la situación hubiera sido de lo más violenta para todos?, también podía quedarse donde estaba, pero se sentía mal, sin hacer nada.

"Ve a hablar con él." Mohinder le cogió su mano entre las suyas. "Imagino que será fácil para él haber visto a su hermano pequeño entre los brazos de alguien extraño. Al menos habla con él" Peter no sabia cómo, pero Mohinder siempre sabía lo que decirle, como hacerle sentir mejor, o al menos como hacerle ver cual era la mejor solución en las peores situaciones. Le acarició levemente la mejilla y luego se levantó rápidamente, se puso el primer pantalón que vio y se dirigió al salón.

"Nathan espera." Lo vio salir por la puerta, pero al llegar al rellano, Peter se dio cuenta que Nathan ya no estaba. Había salido por la ventana, se había ido volando, algo que excepto el día que le había salvado en el edificio del que Peter se tiró, no le había visto hacer. Muy mal tenía que estar, pensó Peter, para haber usado sus poderes.

Quiso ir tras él, salir por la ventana y seguirle hasta donde fuera, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada, Nathan necesitaba estar sólo en esos momentos, olvidar lo que había visto y hacerse a la idea de que su hermanito ya no era alguien al que tenía que proteger de todos los peligros como había hecho siempre, ahora ya no.

Peter volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio, y aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no se sentía mal, no como otras veces, no como cuando sabía que había decepcionado a su hermano al hacerse enfermero, no como cuando su hermano no le creía al decir que volaba. No, ahora se sentía libre, se había quitado un peso de encima que nunca había sabido que tenía y se sentía bien. Por una vez, era Nathan, el que se debía de sentir avergonzado por haber irrumpido en su casa, por haber interrumpido lo que preferiría no pensar que su hermano estaba haciendo y había salido de su apartamento creyendo que había hecho algo que podía haber molestado a su hermano.

Peter se sentía demasiado bien. ¿tan malo era eso?, ¿tan malo era ser feliz en ese momento?, Peter no lo sabía y prefirió no preguntar a Mohinder cuando volvió al dormitorio y se lo encontró justo con donde lo había dejado, sentado en la cabecera de la cama, apenas cubierto por la sábana, con el pelo completamente revuelto, prueba de la noche que habían pasado y con los ojos llenos de preguntas que Peter estaba leyendo en su mente.

"No estaba, ya se había marchado y no he podido hablar con él. Pero todo está bien no te preocupes." Peter se dejó caer sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos. Notó una de las manos de Mohinder sobre él.

"Peter, se que apenas te conozco, pero creo que puedo decir que se que no estás bien. No puedes fingir algo que no eres. Necesitas hablar con tu hermano. De nosotros, de la bomba, de todo. Peter es tu hermano y te quiere, aunque a veces no haga las cosas del todo bien." Peter se abrazó a él, otra vez tenía razón. No se sentía bien, era su naturaleza hacer sufrir a su hermano por ningún motivo y ahora se daba cuenta de que si no hablaba con él tal vez no pudiera arreglar las cosas, evitar que el futuro que había visto la noche anterior se hiciera realidad, que tal vez de lo contrario no podría salvar a Mohinder de su destino.

Mohinder se retiró unos centímetros, "Por cierto, llevas puesto mi pantalón, pero te queda muy bien." Alargó el brazo y rodeo a Peter por la cintura, lo atrajo hasta él y le besó. Por un segundo, Peter dejó su mente libre de pensamientos y se fundió con los de Mohinder, que por otro lado le eran más llamativos en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque no se había dado cuenta, Peter llevaba cerca de media hora en la ducha, pero durante todo ese tiempo, no había hecho más que darle vueltas a la posibilidad de perder a Mohinder al día siguiente si finalmente llegaba a explotar, tal y como había visto en su visión. No hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez que no podía permitirlo, que tenía que hacer algo para impedir que el profesor estuviera cerca de él durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. La voz de Mohinder y la puerta del baño al abrirse, le devolvieron de nuevo a la realidad.

"Peter, lo he conseguido." Mohinder apareció por la puerta y Peter, mirándolo a traves de la mampara de la ducha, vio que sus manos estaban humeando.

"¿Estás bien? tus manos..." Dijo Peter mientras se envolvía en una toalla y salía de la ducha.

"Si es que he conseguido utilizar mi poder sin estar en una situación límite. Acabo de hacerlo y ha sido increible, aunque lo siento por tu televisión, te compraré otra. Bueno, bueno." Mohinder se acercó a Peter, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos. "¿Sabes una cosa?, deberías ponerte más a menudo esa toalla, lo cierto es que te sienta muy bien." Le rodeó la cintura con la mano y lo atrajo hacia si y después, mordiendo primero el labio de Peter, lo besó, mientras recorría su espalda con la mano. Tras unos segundos y al notar que algo no iba del todo bien, se separó de Peter. "¿Qué pasa Peter?"

"Tengo que contarte algo." Se vistió rapídamente y sin ni siquiera peinarse se dirigió al sofá donde ya estaba sentado Mohinder, que le miraba preocupado. "¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuve la otra noche?"

"¿Cuando te despertaste gritando?"

"Si, ese. Te dije que no era nada, pero en realidad si que importa. Creo que fue una premonición, como la que tuve cuando supe que yo era la bomba." Mohinder lo miraba en silencio, tenía miedo que si decía algo, Peter no continuara hablando. "En el sueño estoy yo, aquí en el apartamento con Nathan y ya ha pasado la explosión; bueno en realidad no ha habido explosión, al final la detuvimos." Peter dejó de mirar a Mohinder, al recordar como se detiene la explosión, se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos sin sentir unas terribles ganas de llorar.

"Pero eso es bueno, es una gran noticia." Emocionado ante la revelación de Peter, Mohinder quiso abrazarlo, pero al tocarlo, notó que estaba temblando. Sonrió amargamente. "Hay más ¿verdad?" Peter sólo asintió y tomó aire.

"Luego es como si recordara el día de la explosión, como si viera lo que va a ocurrir mañana y lo cierto es que si, la explosión es detenida y la gente de New York no muere... Pero." Le costaba decirlo, apenas podía ver en su cabeza la imagen de Mohinder muerto, era algo que no podía soportar. Por ello, decidió decirlo sin más, no pensar en ello y simplemente dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca. "Tu detienes la explosión, tu evitas que yo explote, tu salvas la ciudad"

"Vamos Peter, ¿cual es el problema?" Mohinder estaba empezando a inquietarse. Antes de ese momento, creía que apenas conocía a Peter, que los pocos días de relación, no le habían dado suficiente tiempo para saber lo que pensaba "el chico del taxi", pues así lo había llamado en su cabeza desde el primer momento en que lo vio; pero ahora que miraba dentro de esos ojos tristes, esos ojos llenos de pena que no podían mirarle, sabía que algo terrible iba a suceder al día siguiente.

"Si, detendrás la bomba, pero a cambio voy a perderte." Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te he visto morir por salvarme y no puedo soportarlo." Hundió la cara entre las manos pero Mohinder pudo seguir escuchando sus sollozos. Lo abrazó y dejó que descargara toda la tensión acumulada, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el miedo de lo que acababa de escuchar, de no levantarse y marcharse sin mirar atrás, porque él no era así y no pensaba dejar a Peter tirado, ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba. Peter levantó la vista, llorando todavía. "Quiero que te vayas, que no estés en la ciudad mañana. Te aseguro que no podría soportar el perderte."

Mohinder nunca había sabido si la expresión "amor a primera vista" era cierta o sólo una invención de cuento de hadas, pero en el momento en el que vio a Peter a través del espejo retrovisor del taxi, supo porque la usaba la gente y ahora más que nunca la comprendió a la perfección. Con la mano secó las lágrimas de Peter, mientras sonreía. "Nunca. No pienso dejarte ahora que te he encontrado."

"Mohinder por favor, ya perdido a demasiada gente durante estos meses y no quiero que tu seas le siguiente. Jamás me lo perdonaría."

"Pero es mi elección, ahora que lo se, yo soy el que decido quedarme." Acarició la mejilla de Peter con una mano y revolvió su pelo mojado con la otra. "Además si alguien tiene que morir como un heroe, prefiero ser yo." Casi de un salto, Peter se levantó.

"¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Crees que es fácil tener en la mente una y otra vez tu imagen despué de morir?" Mohinder se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él en una sola persona.

"Lo siento, sólo trataba... da igual , lo siento de verás, no ha sido lo más apropiado para decir, pero ya verás, encontraremos una forma de arreglar, eso. Te lo prometo. ¿Nathan lo sabe?"

"No, no he podido contarselo. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él. No me devuelve las llamadas desde lo del otro día" Si Mohinder no lo hubiera estado abrazando en ese momento, seguramente Peter se hubiera derrumbado. Todo aquello era demasiado para él.

No sólo tenía que decidir entre la persona que quería y la ciudad entera, si no que su propio hermano le había dado la espalda en el peor momento posible, había decidido hacer como si Peter no existiera y lo peor era que Peter no sabía como hablar con él, que decirle, ni que hacer para tratar de arreglar las cosas, porque tampoco es que sientiera que había hecho nada malo, nada tan grave como para que Nathan se comportara así con él. Además ahora tenía otras cosas con las que luchar antes de reconciliarse con su hermano.

"¿No vas a cambiar de idea verdad?"

"¿Sobre que?" Mohinder sabía perfectamente de que estaban hablando. Peter no le dijo nada, simplemente espero su respuesta. "No, no voy a marcharme. No te voy a dejar sólo con todo esto, sería muy irresponsable por mi parte. Además, ahora que estoy aprendiendo a dominar este nuevo poder, a lo mejor podamos cambiar tu visión."

"Por cierto, hablando de tu nuevo poder." Peter estaba mirando a lo que quedaba de su televisión. "Creo que sería mejor si practicáramos fuera de casa." Peter se acercó a Mohinder y le besó, no sólo porque quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible, si no como agradecimiento por estar con él, porque una parte de él, no quería que se fuera, no quería que también él lo dejara sólo en ese momento tan difícil de su vida y ante aquella situación que se le venía encima.

Mohinder también lo sintió a sí y aunque estaba terriblemente asusntado por lo que podía ocurrir al día siguiente, que tal vez fuera el último día de su vida, sentía que su lugar estaba allí, en el sofá del apartamento de Peter, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio, sus manos debajo de su ropa y su aliento recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sabía que ese era su lugar, pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Mohinder despertó sobresaltado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido, porque había estado gran parte la noche, pensando en la manera de evitar que el día siguiente ocurriera tal cual lo habia soñado Peter. Lo había tenido a su lado en la cama toda noche y aunque sabía que también le habá costado, el cansancio había terminado por vencer a Peter, que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Ahora ya casi estaba amaneciendo, aunque faltaban un par de horas para que se hiciera de día. Mohinder se incorporó un poco, para darse cuenta que Peter no estaba a su lado en la cama. El profesor se levantó y recorrió la casa, pensando primero, que tal vez estaba en el sofá, no sería la primera vez que lo encontraba allí o que por no poder dormir, estaría preparando algo en la cocina. Pero no era así, Peter no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido.

Mohinder volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, tratando de pensar donde podía haber ido Peter, porque el porque ya lo sabía. Si había estado despierto la mayor parte la noche, habia sido precisamente porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Peter se marcharía, trataría de alejarse de su lado para no hacerle daño al explotar. A pesar de la conversación que habían mantenido esa misma tarde, Mohinder sabía muy bien cual era la intención de Peter y ahora no había podido detenerlo y podía estar en cualquier parte.

Lamentablemente para Mohinder, también descubrió en ese momento, que por mucho que quería creer lo contrario, no conocía lo suficiente a Peter, aunque llevaban algún tiempo juntos ya, en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se podía haber escondido su amante y eso lo estaba haciendo trizas por momentos; porque si ya era horrible para él pensar que Peter no le dejara salvarle auque perdiera la vida en ello, no podía soportar el pensar que ni siquiera pudiera llegar a él y estar a su lado en el momento más delicado de su vida.

Trató de sacar de su cabeza toda esa clase de pensamientos e intentó pensar con el cinetífico que era, buscando una solución al problema, en lugar de añadirle más dificultades. De esa forma fue como se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a la persona, que mejor debería conocer a Peter y que era su única opción para lograr encontrarlo a tiempo.

Nathan no se empezó a mover hasta el tercer tono de su teléfono y aún así no quería cogerlo, no eran horas de llamar, pensaba mientras acercaba la mano a la mesilla para cogerlo. Aún estaba medio dormido cuando leyó el nombre de quien le llamaba y le costó creer que Suresh quisiera hablar con él a las cuatro y media de la mañana, pero aún así, algo dentro de si mismo, le decía que debía contestar a esa llamada, porque realmente era algo importante.

"¿Diga?" Su voz sonó casi de ultratumba al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Nathan?, perdona por despertarte, pero ha pasado algo." Aquella frase hizo que Nathan se incorporara en un momento en la cama.

"¿Peter está bien?" Le dolía tener que hacer esa pregunta, porque de ser así, no era él la primera persona en saberlo y no era la primera a la que su hermano había acudido, sino que estaba con el profesor.

"En realidad no se que decirte. Peter ha desaparecido y no se donde puede estar."

"¿Cómo que ha desparecido?" No se podía decir, que Nathan no estuviera acostumbrado a que Peter desapareciera unos días sin dejar rastro, pero sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la ciudad, no era el mejor momento para que su hermano desapareciera.

"Me acabo de despertar y no está en la cama." Nathan trató de no visualizar la escena de su hermano con Suresh en la misma cama, todavía no había asimilado del todo su relación. "Se ha ido de casa. De todas formas no me sorprende mucho, esta tarde hemos estado hablando y me ha pedido que me fuera de su lado, que no quería herirme, que si me quedaba moriría. Por eso te he llamado, porque igual tu sabes donde se suele esconder cuando no quiere que lo encuentren."

Nathan pensó en eso de que moriría, pero prefirió no perder más tiempo en ese momento y centrarse en la desaparición de su hermano.

"La verdad es que no lo se con certeza, pero hay un lugar donde a veces va para escapar de la realidad, como él dice. Es la azotea del edificio Devoir."

"Muchas gracias Nathan, iré allí ahora mismo y si lo encuentre, te volveré a llamar."

"No, iré yo también." Nathan sabía que no se había portado como debía con Peter los últimos días, no había llevado nada bien la noticia de su romance con el profesor y quería enmendar el error, volver a ejercer de hermano mayor, del soporte que Peter necesitaba ahora que se iba a enfrentar a tan terrible situación. "Nos vemos allí ahora mismo."

Nathan y Mohinder se encontraron en la puerta principal del edificio, pero estaba cerrada, obviamente no eran horas de que el público entrara en el edificio. Nathan dudó de lo que estaba pensando. Acababa de ganar las elecciones y hasta ese momento nadie, aparte de su madre, de su hermano y de Claire, que tenía cierta habilidad especial. Pero ahora tenía que hechar mano de ella y subir volando hasta la azotea y además llevar consigo a Suresh.

Aunque todo el mundo debía estar durmiendo en ese preciso instante, estaban en New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme y lo más seguro iba a ser que alguien le viera elevarse y transportar a su pasajero y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero obviamente, no le quedaban muchas más opciones y así lo hizo.

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar arriba?" Mohinder miró a Nathan, que lo estaba mirando a él. "¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Espero que no tengas miedo a las alturas." Antes de que Mohinder pudiera contestar, Nathan ya lo tenía sujeto por la cintura y había despegado en vertical.

Peter estaba sentado en el suelo y con la espalda pegada a la pared, el viento, fino pero constante le agitaba el pelo, pero a él parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Miraba la ciudad como si quisiera guardar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre, por si acaso al terminar ese día, New York ya no era así y sólo quedaba un recuerdo borroso de su explendor.

Una sombra se colocó delante de él y le tapó la visión, al levantar la mirada, vio que era Sylar. Peter se levantó casi de un salto y se dispuso a hacerle frente, esta vez no pensaba fallar, esta vez uno de los dos iba morir definitivamente y no iba a ser él.

"Hola de nuevo Peter." Peter no contestó. "Me impresionaste la otra vez con todas tus habilidades, pero lo cierto es que las quiero para mi. Con tu poder sería el ser más poderoso del mundo y ya no necesitaría deshacerme de tanta gente para lograrlo."

Peter movió una mano, quería usar la telekinesia para echar a Sylar a un lado, pero este lo vio antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Quieto." El poder de Eden era muy efectivo, aunque le había costado conseguirlo después de que se disparara, pero algo de su cerebro había conseguido aprovechar y aunque había sido algo difícil, había terminado por dominarlo. "Quiero hacer esto rápido, no quiero luchar, tal en otra ocasión y en otro momento hubiera sido distinto." Peter notó todo su cuerpo estático y era incapaz de controlarlo.

Nathan llegó a la azotea con Mohinder justo cuando Sylar iba a atacar a Peter. Nathan miró a Sylar, había oído hablar mucho de él, pero nunca lo había visto realmente, pero sin darse cuenta, Mohinder se estaba acercando a ellos, aprovechando que Sylar tenía toda su atención puesta en Peter, que a pesar de no poder moverse, hacía una gran fuerza mental por conseguirlo y Sylar debía usar todas sus energías en eso.

Mohinder miró a su alrededor y encontró una antena de televisón, "Perfecto" pensó y agarró la antena con fuerza. Se concentró en su nuevo poder que poco a poco había llegado a dominar bastante bien y sintió como la energía eléctrica comenzaba a cruzar por su cuerpo y finalmente, como si lanzara una pelóta de baseball, lanzó un rayo contra Sylar y lo derribó.

Peter cayó al suelo, atontado y algo dolorido por el esfuerzo y se giró para ver a Mohinder de pie a unos metros de él. Sylar se incorporó, el rayo sólo le había hecho un rasguño, pero al menos había servido para lo que Mohinder quería.

"Mohinder Suresh, cuanto tiempo sin verle. La cierto es que debería haberte matado cuando tuve la ocasión, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces."

Sylar elevó la mano y la cerró como si sujetara algo, luego miró a Peter y sonrió. Este vio que Mohinder parecía convulsionarse y entonces entendió lo que pasaba, Sylar lo estaba ahogando. Peter se levantó y quiso lanzarse a por Sylar pero no pudo, porque antes de que Peter se acercara, Sylar volvió a mover la mano, en este caso hacia el horizonte y Peter vio como Mohinder salía despedido por la azotea del edificio.

"¡Mohinder!" Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido que Peter casi no se dio ni cuenta de como sucedió.

Se había acercado al borde y estaba a punto de lanzarse a por él, cuando vio a Nathan, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta ni de que estaba en la azotea, como se lanzava y cogía a Mohinder, semiinconsciente en pleno vuelo. Vio que lo subía y cuando comprobó que los dos estaban a salvo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo a Sylar pero este se había ido, de nuevo lo había vuelto a perder, pero en ese momento casi no le importaba.

Se giró hacia donde estaba su hermano con Mohinder. "Esta bien, sólo necesita descansar."

"Llevémoslo a casa."

De nuevo en el apartamento, los hermanos metieron a Mohinder en la cama y salieron de la habitación para que el profesor pudiera dormir.

"Peter esto no ha sido culpa tuya" Nathan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Peter, lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que se sentí tremendamente culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Mohinder. "Ya atraparemos a Sylar, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por otras cosas más importantes e inmediatas."

"¡Nathan!" Peter se estaba mirando las manos, que habían empezado a brillar por si sólas. "Está pasando, no soy capaz de controlar este poder, tengo que salir de aquí."

"Lo harás pero conmigo" igual que había hecho antes con Mohinder, Nathan sujetó a Peter y los dos salieron por la ventana.

"Nathan ¿qué estás haciendo? Si exploto moriras conmigo"

"Trato de salvarte a ti y a media ciudad." Como si estuvieran haciendo el camino inverso de un cometa que cayera a la tierra, los dos hermanos, inmersos en una gran bola de luz estaban ascendiendo hacia el cielo.


	8. Chapter 8

Mohinder despertó sobresaltado, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Le dolía la cabeza enormente y aunque al principio no supó el motivo, ni como había llegado a la cama, un momento más tarde, las imagenes volvieron a su mente y se fueron amontonando, haciéndole casi imposible almacenarlas todas.

Vio la azotea, recordó haber llegado con Nathan y luego vio a Peter enfrentándose a Sylar. Finalmente se dibujó en su mente la imagen de como Sylar había estado a punto de matarlo y de caer del edificio. Pero no había nada más. Suponía que Peter lo habría llevado a casa, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, según parecía ni siquiera estaba en el apartamento.

Entonces lo escuchó, un sonido lejano, pero que sin lugar a dudas, sonaba como una bomba la explotar. Mohinder pensó, que lo inevitable había pasado finalmente y que no había podido hacer nada para pararlo. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, esperando ver la nube producida por la explosiçon y parte de la ciudad destruida; pero no fue así, todo estaba bien, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había mirado a New York y no comprendió nada.

"Tal vez no haya sido Peter." Se dijo a si mismo, tratando de mantener una pequeña esperanza en su interior. Pero una voz le decía que no, que por extraño que pareciera, ese ruido había sido producido por Peter al hacer explosión, aunque no supiera como, ni donde había ocurrido. Se maldijo por no haber estado allí, por no haber coseguido impedir que ocurriera, ni siquiera recordaba el sueño de Peter en el que Mohinder moría por salvarlo. Simplemente no hubiera hecho, se hubiera sacrificado si así, su persona más amada seguía vivo.

Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que Peter habría muerto en la explosión, que de nuevo lo había perdido, sin que hubieran tenido apenas tiempo de disfrutar juntos. Que nunca lo volvería a ver, que no lo había podido salvar, tal y como le prometió. Le había fallado.

Nathan se encontraba frente a su hermano, aunque Peter parecía no verle, como si en realidad no estuviera allí. Nathan reconocío el lugar, como Kirby Plaza, y vio que otras personas también estaban allí, mirando a Peter, asustados y paralizados por el miedo. Reconoció a Nikki y vio que estaba con su hijo. Nathan se fijó en las manos de su hermano, parecían en llamas, iba a explotar en ese momento. Nathan no lograba entenderlo, recordaba haberse llevado a su hermano, no podía estar pasando esto ahora.

Peter también estaba asustado, tratando de parar lo que ya era inevitable para todos. Nathan, quería ayudarle, volver a hacer, lo que estaba seguro que ya había hecho, pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba allí, era un sueño, como el que había tenido unos días antes, en realidad se trataba del mismo, sól que ahora era el principio del mismo.

Vio que alguien se movía por detrás de Peter. Era Claire, que corría para acercarse a Peter. "Peter no." Le dijo a su tío con un hilo de voz. "Claire no te acerques, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer." Claire comenzó a llorar desconsolada, pero no se alejó de su lado.

Entonces las cosas se sucedieron rápidamente. De la nada, Nathan vio aparecer a Hiro Nakamura, que portaba una gran espada. "Tengo que matar a Sylar o la ciudad explotará". "No Hiro, yo soy el que va explotar, tienes que matarme a mi." "¿Peter Petrelli?". "Si, pero debes hacerlo rápido, porque ya ha comenzado a pasar."

Hiro dudó por un segundo, pero lo último que vio Nathan antes de apartar la mirada, fue la espada acercándose al cuello de Peter.

Nathan se despertó de golpe. "Asi que eso es lo que se suponía que iba a pasar." Se levantó con dificultad. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente donde había caído y mucho menos sabía donde se encontraba su hermano.

Recordando los últimos acontecimientos, sabía que se había llevado a Peter, cuando este había empezado a perder el control sobre el poder de Ted. Su única opción entonces, había sido elevarlo hasta el cielo, para que estallara allí y afectara en lo más mínimo a la ciudad de abajo.

"No quiero que mueras Nathan, no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques por mi" Le decía Peter mientras trataba de forcejear con él a la vez que se acercaba poco a poco el momento crítico.

"Tu salvaste a la animadora, ahora salvaremos el mundo" Nathan no lo soltó, no hasta que creyó que estaban a una altura prudencial. Desde el mismo momento en el que había comenzado su ascensión, incluso desde que vio a su hermano pequeño tener los efectos de aquel poder tan devastador, supo que era el momento de elegir, el momento de hacer lo correcto, lo que realmente se debía hacer y que seguramente, eso le costaría la vida.

Pero cuando estaba arriba, un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente, algo con lo que no había contado hasta el momento y que tal vez podría salvarle la vida. Si soltaba a Peter y dejaba que explotara sólo, estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente rápido volando como para poder escapar de los efectos de la bomba antes de que le alcanzaran. Eso es lo que hizo.

Cuando ya creía estar suficientemente alto, miró a su hermano, que ya no era consciente del mundo a su alrededor, estaba como en trance, semiinconsciente. Sus manos no querían soltarlo, no quería probar suerte y esperar sin más que sobreviviría a aquella experiencia. Porque su sueño, el que le había hecho cambiar de idea sobre la bomba, le decía que Peter moriría con la explosión. Por no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si se quedaba, él moriría seguro pero su hermano tenía alguna posiblidad de sobrevivir.

"Te quiero, Peter."

Con un impulso de su mente, se obligo a separarse él y lo empezó a ver caer. Sabía que tenía que marcharse, si no quería morir por la onda expansiva, pero le sorprendió ver, justo antes de darse la vuelta, como el cuerpo de su hermano estaba suspendido en el aire. De alguna manera estaba volando inconscientemente, como el día que Nathan lo vio flotar en la azotea del hospital. Pero no tenía más tiempo para eso.

Trató de volar lo más rápido que pudo, como nunca lo había hecho, pero dos segundos después de haber dejado a Peter, escuchó la terrible explosión y un momento más tarde, sintió como si alguien le empujara hacia delante con una gran fuerza y no pudiera evitarlo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo el costaba respirar, estaba seguro que tendría alguna costilla rota como poco. Comenzó a andar, pero no sabía hacia donde iba, quería encontrar a Peter, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podía haber caído. Aunque no era hombre religioso, rezó, por primera vez en muchos años porque Peter hubiera logrado salir de esa con vida.

Nunca se había parado a pensar lo importante que era su hermano hasta esos últimos meses, cuando pensaba que lo había perdido porque Sylar lo había matado, creyó que la vida ya no tenía sentido sin su hermano pequeño y ahora se encontraba en la misma situación, rogando por encontrarlo con vida, porque todos los sacrificios que Peter había hecho esos últimos meses no le hubieran llevado a una muerte horrible y que pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía por él una vez más.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba en la bahía de Hadson y que delante de él tenía el mar abierto. Se detuvo un segundo, para contemplar el horizonte, tranquilo y calmado que parecía no recordar que unas pocas horas antes había visto com una bomba núclear hacía explosión. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el silencio, un silencio que calmaría a cualquier persona, pero que en él no tenía ningún efecto.

Abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta hacia la ciudad, para conseguir los equipos de rescate que hicieran falta para localizar a su hermano. Pero no lo hizo, se fijó en un bulto que flotaba en el agua, que se acercaba a la orilla y que parecía dejarse llevar por la corriente. Nathan no sabía lo que era, pero lo sintió, algo dentro de él le decía que era Peter.

Mohinder abrió los ojos. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido acurrucado en la cama. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero no dudó que había alguien a los pies de la cama. Se incorporó con celeridad, pero no se acercó. Creyó que se trataba de Sylar, que había ido a terminar el trabajo empezado. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no, que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

"¿Peter, como, que...?." Apenas sabía que decir y además las palabras no conseguían salir de su garganta.

"Es largo de explicar, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Nathan te necesita, yo te necesito."

"Entonces no has muerto, ¿estás bien?" Algo le impidió moverse. Estaba deseando llegar a Peter, abrazarle, tocarle, demostrarse a si mismo que era cierto lo que veían sus ojos, que Peter estaba bien.

"No, no he muerto, pero tienes que ayudarme." Permaneció unos segundos en silencio. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por darme las fuerzas para venir aquí."

Mohinder volvió a despertarse. Todo había sido un sueño, Peter no estaba allí cuando miró a los pies de la cama. Pero estaba seguro que eso acababa de pasar de verdad y que lo que Peter o lo que quiera ese ente le había dicho era verdad. Tenía que seguir sus indicaciones y salvarle. Esta vez tenía que conseguirlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya era la tercera vez, que Nathan temía porque su hermano pudiera morir, pero era ahora cuando más miedo sentía que pudiera ocurrir de verdad. Cuando Peter saltó del edificio, en su primer intento por volar, parte de la caída la detuvo Nathan al atraparlo al vuelo y cuando estuvo en coma en el hospital, Nathan hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarlo tras dos semanas de completa impotencia.

Pero ahora, la situación era completamente distinta. Su propio cuerpo estaba dolorido, estaba seguro que debía de tener más de algún hueso roto, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, hasta que Peter estuviera completamente a salvo.

Sin embago, por mucho que lo intentaba, le era difícil moverse con agilidad y aunque veía el cuerpo inherte de su hermano en el agua, a unos pocos metros de si, el dolor era tan intenso que no lograba alcanzarlo y casi le hacía perder el conocimiento.

Se arrodilló frente al agua y con sus últimas fuerzas, alargó su cuerpo hasta casi tocar el de su hermano, si la corriente lo acercaba un poco más, estaba seguro de que llegaría hasta él. Pero no fue asi, parecía como si incluso el mar se hubiera puesto en su contra y por mucho que lo intentaba y que trataba de superar el dolor, no conseguía atrapar a Peter.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, alguien le tocó el hombro y al momento siguiente vio frente a si, la mirada intensa de Mohinder. Nadie habló, ninguno sabía muy bien que decir, sólo con la mirada era suficiente para que los dos hombres se comprendieran a la perfección. Nathan se tumbó en el suelo, boca arriba y respiró con dificultad aunque ligeramente aliviado, ahora que el profesor había llegado, ahora que por fin alguien podía ayudar de verdad a Peter.

Mientras tanto, Mohinder saltó al agua y velozmente, nadó los pocos metros que lo separaban del cuerpo de Peter. Este estaba boca abajo, así que antes de pensar si quiera en salir del agua, Mohinder le dio la vuelta y miró su rostro, pálido y sin vida, pero después de lo que le había visto hacer, no sintió demasiado pánico ante la posilidad de que Peter pudiera estar muerto en ese momento, porque estaba completamente seguro de que en cualquier momento despertaría, como hizo la última vez que Mohinder creyó que había muerto.

Con la ayuda de Nathan, subieron a Peter a tierra firme y lo dejaron en el suelo. Como si se hubieran leído la mente el uno al otro, ambos, comprobaron que a simple vista todo estuviera bien en Peter, que no hubiera nada clavado en puntos vitales que le impidieran regenerarse o un hueso fuera de su sitio y esperaron a que él sólo volviera a la vida.

Tras los primeros segundos de que no pasara nada, Mohinder se arrodillo junto a Peter y comprobó su pulso. Nada, ningún latido, ninguna señal de que pudiera estar vivo. El genetista, completamente empapado y mientras comenzaba a tiritar de frío, miró a Nathan que también se estaba preocupando, porque Peter debería haber despertado ya. Sin embargo, todo seguía exactamente igual y si un médico hubiera examinado en ese momento el cuerpo de Peter, hubiera dicho que estaba completamente muerto.

Cada segundo que pasaba, significaba una posiblidad menos de que el milagro se hiciera realidad, pero ninguno de los dos quería ni podía creerselo, Nathan no estaba dispuesto a perder ahora a su hermano después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que hubiera tratado de cambiar el destino de toda la ciudad y de ellos dos, después de haber soñado con la terrible muerte de Peter, que ahora no podía ser verdad que se estuviera materializando y que fura verdad que nunca hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarla.

Mohinder, sin embargo, prefería no pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su ser más amado, al que tanto había llegado a querer en tan poco tiempo y al que tuvo que perder una vez ya, para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, de lo mucho que lo quería realmente y ahora que por fin estaban bien, ahora que había descubierto el auténtico significado del amor verdadero, iba a perderlo para siempre, de la misma forma que había perdido a su padre. Eso era demasiado para él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla, mientras se abrazaba a Peter con todas su fuerzas, tratando de darle calor, de devolverle la vida transmitiéndole su propia energía, gastando su último cartucho de esperanza, por mantener la posibilidad de que finalmente, Peter regresara junto a él.

Ahora que su cuerpo se estaba enfriando, Nathan sintió un terrible dolor en las costillas y en el brazo derecho, que apenas podía mover ya, pero eso no superaba el dolor que estaba creciendo en su interior mientras veía a Mohinder sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño Peter.

Porque, tal y como ya le había dicho en una ocasión, Nathan no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante sin su hermano, no después de lo que habían pasado últimamente y no después de haberse alejado de Peter los últimos días, después de haber descubierto la relación de su hermano con Suresh. Demasiado tiempo había perdido sin estar junto a Peter por su estúpida reacción y ahora resultaba que no iba a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido nunca más. Eso nunca se lo podría perdonar.

Mohinder sujetaba a Peter junto a él, con su rostro perdido entre el cabello de Peter y por un segundo creyó sentir su aliento sobre su propia cara. Dejó de respirar él mismo, esperando a que eso se repitiera de nuevo y tras una primera decepción, sintió el pecho de Peter llenarse de aire de forma entrecortada, como si fuera la primera vez que intentaba respirar.

"¡Nathan!" El genetista ni siquisiera se volvió para comprobar que Nathan le hubiera escuchado, simplemente, tomo la cara de Peter entre sus manos y espero otro segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba respirando, aunque con dificultad y que poco a poco el color blanco y terriblemente pálido de unos pocos segundos antes, estaba dejando paso a su color natural.

Una sombra le tapó el sol de la mañana a Mohinder y este vio que Nathan estaba a su lado y que acariciaba el pelo de Peter, como siempre lo había hecho, cuando su hermano era aún muy pequeño y esperaba a que se durmiera cada noche antes de salir de su habitación, dejando al mismo tiempo, que el cuerpo de su hermano, todavía muy débil, se recostara sobre su propio cuerpo, mientras este, sintiendo la irregular respiración de su hermano, cerraba su más tierno abrazo alrededor de Peter.

Mohinder y Nathan se miraron y sonrieron aliviados, pero todavía temerosos, esperando que por fin Peter abriera los ojos y pudieran estar seguros de que todo había terminado bien de una vez por todas.

Mientras sentía que la temperatura corporal de Peter iba ascendiendo poco a poco y mientras se mantería inmovil abrazando a su hermano, Nathan sintió un leve movimiento en el cuerpo de Peter, como un pequeño espasmo y luego otro y finalmente, vio como Peter abría los ojos y los miraba, primero a Mohinder, que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los agotados ojos de Peter y al ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

Peter levantó una mano y pese a que le parecía lo más pesado del mundo, la llevó hasta el rostro del profesor y le secó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas.

Después, aunque dolorido, desvió el rostro hacia su hermano y sintió una tremenda alegría al ver que estaba bien, que aunque había temido por su vida cuando decidió llevarselo para evitar que la bomba explotara en la ciudad, ahora comprobaba que estaba bien.

Un momento después, Peter cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaran de él, porque aunque había conseguido regenerarse por completo, todavía tardaría un pocon en sentise completamente recuperado.

Nathan besó la frente de su hermano, sintiendo como de nuevo, dejaba caer todo su peso sobre él y quedaba apoyado en su pecho.

"Llamaré a una ambulancia." Dijo Mohinder mientras se levantaba del suelo, completamente congelado, pero sin quitar la vista de Peter. Se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, porque ahora veía que por fin Peter y Nathan volvían a ser los hermanos que eran antes de que Peter y él comenzaran su relación. Por fin parecía que las cosas podían salir bien.

Desde el otro lado del muelle, una sombra observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, alguien más que también se sentía tremendamente feliz de que Peter no hubiera muerto con la explosión. Sylar desaba con todas sus fuerzas, matar a Peter él mismo, hacerse con todos sus poderes acumulados y sobretodo con el poder de copiar otras habilidades con sólo estar cerca de la otra persona.

Ahora que veía que su próxima víctima estaba bien, se dijo que debía pensar en un buen plan para acabar con él, porque ya lo había intentado dos veces y en ambos casos Suresh lo había detenido, por lo que pensó que tal vez debía encargarse del genetista primero.


	10. Chapter 10

Durante dos días completos, Peter permaneció semiinconsciente, recuperándose de las heridas producidas por la explosión nuclear. Nathan le ofreció a Mohinder que se quedaran en su casa, ambos estarían más cómodos y él más tranquilo de poder tener cerca a su hermano todo el tiempo.

El genetista aceptó, principalmaente porque después del último ataque de Sylar, se sentía más seguro en casa de Nathan, con toda la seguridad que esta contaba, aunque tambíen tenía claro, que cuando Sylar quisiera volver a atacar, esa seguridad no le iba a detener por mucho tiempo.

Además, ahora que todo el tema de la bomba había pasado, de una forma bastante positiva para todos, Nathan no quería perder de vista a su hermano, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño durante los últimos meses y había estado a punto de abandonarlo cuando más le necesitaba. Pero ahora quería que eso cambiara y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Por si eso no fuera poco, teniendo a su hermano en casa, su madre apenas se había acercado, después de que sus planes de destruir la ciudad fueran eliminados por sus propios hijos, Angela no estaba muy por la labor de hablar con ellos, al menos por el momento, ni siquiera de visitar a su hijo convaleciente. De ese modo Nathan evitaba enfrentarse a ella, cosa que quería evitar, hasta que Peter se encontrara bien y pudiera estar a su lado para hacerlo.

- o -

Unas risas infantiles despertaron a Peter. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el cuarto, como uno de los muchos con los que contaba la gran casa de su hermano. No recordaba exactamente cuando ni como lo habían llevado allí, igual que no podía decir con seguridad cuandos días habían pasado desde su último recuerdo totalmente claro, él explotanto en el cielo.

Después de eso, todo estaba borroso, recordaba haber sentido el abrazo de su hermano al despertar pro primera vez, el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Mohinder y verlo completamente empapado. A partir de ahí, ya no era capaz de diferenciar entre los delirios, los sueños o la realidad. Sabía, o al menos eso creía que su hermano y Mohinder habían pasado mucho tiempo a su lado durante esos días; cuand abría los ojos, uno de los dos siempre estaba allí, incluso creyó ver durante un momento a Claire, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso.

De lo que si estaba completamente seguro, es de que su madre no había aparecido por allí y tampoco es que molestara demasiado, porque no deseaba verla, ni enfrentarse a ella después de lo que había escuchado que pensaba de él, no al menos, hasta que se encontrara bien.

Se sentó en la cama y notó que la habitación giraba ligeramente a su alrededor, todavía estaba algo mareado, como si tuviera una fuerte resaca, pero lo peor ya había pasado y necesitaba moverse de nuevo. Salió de la habitación, con una manta sobre sus hombros, porque aún tenía algo de frío y bajo al piso inferior.

La casa parecía vacía, aunque escuchó las voces de los hijos de Nathan en el jardín. Sin embargo, al moverse por el gran salón, vio que alguien estaba en el sofá y que parecía dormido. Pensó que tal vez se tratara de su hermano y se acercó para comprobar que después de todo lo que había pasado, se encontraba del todo bien y que su explosión no le había dañado, porque si por alguna razón, le hubiera pasado algo a su hermano por su culpa, no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Llegó al respaldo del sofá, pero se sorprendió al ver que no se trataba de su hermano, sino de Mohinder, quien dormía, con un montó de papeles alrededor y el portatil encendido encima de la mesa. Peter se quitó la manta y la colocó sobre el profesor. Dio la vuelta al sofá, se arrodillo y se colocó a la altura de la cara de Mohinder.

Peter lo miró, en silencio, sintiéndose tremendamente feliz de que Mohinder estuviera bien y de que había conseguido evitar que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó para dejar que siguiera durmiendo, pero al darse la vuelta escuchó la voz de Mohinder a su espalda

"¡Peter¿Cuando te has levantado!" Se incorporó rapidamente y dejó que los papeles cayeran al suelo sin molestarse en tratar de cogerlos.

"Hace un momento ¿cuanto tiempo he pasado..." Se sentó en el sofá junto a Mohinder, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tremendamente cansado y que su pequeño paseo había sido todo un esfuerzo para su cuerpo todavía por sanar.

"Dos días." El genetista acarició la mejilla de Peter, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que realmente estaba allí con él. Un momento después le vino un fuerte ataque de tos. Peter lo miró contrariado y puso su mano en la frente del profesor.

"Mohinder, tienes fiebre ¿que haces levantado? Deberías estar en la cama. ¿Qué te ha pasado?" demasiadas preguntas, para que la cabeza de Peter no se resintiera. Cerró los ojos y trató de evitar que todo le volviera a dar vueltas.

"Peter, no es nada, es sólo un resfriado, además tengo que trabajar para encontrar al resto de los nombres de la lista." Se recostó en el brazo del sofá.

Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder con una sonrisa en los labios. "Tu y tu lista." Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del profesor. "Por si no lo has notado sigo siendo enfermero y reconozco la diferencia entre un simple resfriado y lo que no lo es y esto, te puedo asegurar que no lo es. Tendrías que estar en la cama." Se incorporó un poco y miró a los ojos de Mohinder. "Todavía no me has dicho como has acabado así, porque te vuelvo a repiter, que eso no es un resfriado."

Mohinder le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, pero luego tuvo que apartarla. Le costaba tremendamente decirle a Peter que no le había sentado nada bien lanzarse al agua en pleno mes de noviembre, lo conocía demasaido bien, como para saber que se lo tomaría como que había sido culpa suya, por haberle metido en todo aquello de la bomba. Pero tampoco podía ocultárselo por más tiempo.

Se aclaró la voz, tratando de hacer que las palabras acudieran a su boca. "Fue hace tres días, cuando Nathan y yo te encontramos, tuve que sacarte del agua." Prefirió dejarlo ahí, tal vez Peter no preguntara más y asumiera que ese día era extremadamente frío, pero no fue así.

"Un momento, recuerdo haberte visto empapado. ¿Te metiste al agua a por mi?" Peter se apartó un poco de Mohinder y bajó la mirada al suelo. "Quieres decir que al final si que has estado a punto de morir por mi culpa."

Mohinder se aceró a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo. "No se te ocurra pensar eso, tu estuviste a punto de morir por toda la ciudad y ellos ni siquiera lo saben. Nathan se sacrificó por ti y sabes que hubiera muerto por salvarte. Yo hice lo mismo y no te permito que te sientas culpable por ello. Fue mi decisión, como lo hubiera hecho si tu sueño se hubiera hecho realidad."

Peter no le dijo nada, porque sabía que tenía razón, no podía estar protegiéndole permanentemente y si mal no recordaba, ya era la tercera vez en la que le salvaba la vida Mohinder a él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Peter se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo hablar a Mohinder, tan cerca de su oido que casi se trataba de un susurro. "Te quiero Peter Petrelli"

Peter abrió los ojos al sentir el aliento de Mohinder contra su cuello y su tierno abrazo alrededor de su cintura. "Yo también te quiero" tomando el rostro de Mohinder con una de sus manos, lo acercó hacia si y le besó dulcemente.

Cuando Mohinder abrió los ojos, vio que ya no estaban en el salón, sino que estaba sentados en una cama, la misma en la que había estado durmiendo Peter hasta hacía pocos minutos.

"¿Cómo..."

"Estaba comprobando si mis poderes también habian vuelto a la normalidad." Peter se había sentado enfrente de él con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba con la misma expresión de un niño cuando ha hecho alguna travesura. "Ahora te vas a meter en la cama y vas a dormir unas cuantas horas."

Mohinder le mostró una amplia sonrisa, al darse cuenta que lo había engañado para llevarlo allí, luego se acercó a él y presionando sobre su pecho, lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó encima. "Lo haré si te quedas conmigo." Se reclinó sobre Peter y deslizó sus labios sobre los de su amante.

Peter agradeció mentalmente el cálido beso, porque parecía que hacía meses que no sentía nada parecido. Cuando sus bocas se separaron Peter se giró y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. "Me quedaré contigo, pero todavía tienes fiebre y no deberías realizar ningún esfuerzo innecesario. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es descansar."

"De acuerdo, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado, me has tenido muy preocupado durante estos días y necesito tenerte cerca para saber que estás bien.

"Me parece justo." Peter se levantó y notó un dedo de su compañero recorrer su espalda. "Mohinder, eso no va a pasar." Giró la cabeza y miró al genetista. "Al menos, hoy no."

Mohinder le sonrió timidamente. "Prometeme que "eso" pasara mañana." Dijo mientras su mano se separaba de Peter.

"Depende de como te encuentres tu." Peter iba a levantarse de la cama, cuando sintió dos manos, alrededor de su cintura, que lo arrastraban de nuevo a ella.

"Prométemelo Peter, o no pienso soltarte." Peter podría haberse liberado fácilmente de los brazos de Mohinder, sabía que este no habia recuperado todavía toda su fuerza, pero no lo hizo y dejó que el juego continuara, forcejeando levemente y haciendose pasar por incapaz de soltarse. "No Peter, quiero que me lo prometas."

"De acuerdo, te lo prometo." Peter se giró hacía Mohinder y lo besó como prueba de que cerraban su trato.

Unos nudillos sonaron en la puerta y al girarse Peter vio su hermano y estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama para abrazarlo, pero al verlo bien se detuvo. "Nathan ¿estás bien?" Su hermano llevaba el brazo derecho vendado y sujeto por un cabestrillo.

"No es nada, no te preocupes, es lo que tienen los aterrizajes forzosos, un hombro dislocado y un par de costillas magulladas, nada que no se cure con un poco de descanso. De ti no puedo decirlo mismo, veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor."

Peter se levantó de la cama, comprobando que ya nada daba vueltas a su alrededor y se acercó a Nathan. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, lo abrazó y su hermano le devolvió el abrazo con su brazo sano, ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, sintiendo un gran alivio de sentir al otro, durante lo que fue un largo minuto.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron, Peter se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que Mohinder se había quedado dormido, igual que en el sofá. "Mira que es testarudo." Se acercó al genetista y tras cubrirle con la ropa de cama, le besó en la frente. Peter escuchó la risa de Nathan detrás de él, dandose cuenta, que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habia escuchando a su hermano riéndose y se giro hacia él. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me hace gracia, no me me había percatado hasta que punto erais una pareja y estos día me doy cuenta de lo mucho que os quereis." Se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Supongo, que no te habrás dado cuenta estos días, pero el profesor no se ha separade de tu cama hasta esta mañana, cuando ha visto que la fiebre te había bajado, apenas a dormido. Creo que te quiere de verdad."

Peter no contestó, pero por primera vez desde que había comenzado su relación con Mohinder, sintió que su hermano estaba orgulloso de verlos juntos, de saber que su pequeño Peter era feliz con alguien y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima.

- o -

Peter, sintió un movimiento en la ventana como si algo hubiera pasado volando, pero no vio nada. Se levantó de la cama para cerrar la puerta después de que Nathan hubiera salido y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver una figura demasiado familiar delante de la puerta. "¿Sylar?"

"Hola Peter ¿Ya te habías olvidado de mi?"

Peter se movió y se colocó delante de la cama, protegiendo al indefenso Mohinder. "Veo que te has recuperado muy pronto de tu pequeño problema. Pero no te será suficiente, cada vez que nos enfrentamos, siempre te he vencido y esta no va a ser una excepción."


	11. Chapter 11

"Que tierno. Veo que entonces las noticias son ciertas, Suresh y tu, estais juntos. Casi me hace sentir celos de la buena pareja que haceis." Sylar se acercó un par de pasos hacia la cama sonriendo ampliamente, pero Peter se interpuso. "La verdad es que no haceis más que ponerme las cosas más fáciles, ahora podré mataros a los dos al mismo tiempo y quedarme con vuestros poderes."

"No des ni un sólo paso más." Peter no sabía que hacer. Todavía no se había recuperado por completo de la explosión nuclear y usar sus poderes para enfrentarse a Sylar, podría provocar que sus habilidades se descontrolaran. Pero sin duda, debía pensar rápido y hacer algo cuanto antes.

Sylar lenvantó una mano, preparándose para atacar como lo había hecho otras veces. Peter sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer algo, impedir que se saliera con la suya; pero tenía miedo de que los poderes no le funcionaran como debían, a causa de no estar completamente recurepado de la explosión nuclear.

Sin embargo, tomó la decisión de actuar y con el primer impulso que vino a él, uso la telekinesis contra Sylar. Este apenas retrocedió un par de pasos al ser alcanzado por el impacto.

"Peter, no puedes vencerme, ya lo has intentado todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado y has sido incapaz de hacerme ningún daño." Sylar señaló a Mohinder, que seguía durmiendo en la cama. "Además, si no recuerdo mal, siempre ha sido el profesor el que te ha salvado la vida, así que, dime Peter, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes a tu salvador para que te saque de esta?".

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Peter sabía que Sylar llevaba algo de razón en sus palabras, porque todavía no era capaz de superarle en su control sobre los poderes y un enfrentamiento directo ahora, podía ser faltal para Mohinder y para él. No quería probar su suerte

Entonces Peter tuvo una idea. Abrió su mente, tratando de encontrar los pensamientos de quienes estuvieran en la casa, pero afortunadamente, no escuchó nada, sólo estaban ellos. Así que, sin miedo de que Sylar pudiera hacerle daño a nadie más, por el momento, Peter puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mohinder y usando el poder que había adquirido gracias a Hiro, se concentró en la persona en quien más podía confiar en esos momentos y uno de los pocos lugares seguros que tenía para escapar de Sylar.

- o -

Nathan estaba leyendo unos papeles que habían llegado a su despacho esa misma mañana, cuando escuchó el golpe en la habitación de al lado. En un primer momento, prestó atención, pero no escuchó nada que le indicara de que se podía tratar. Así que finalmente, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió muy lentamente y lo que se encontró delante de él, apenas se lo podía creer. Su hermano, inconsciente en el suelo y Mohinder a su lado, que parecía tremendamente desorientado, mientras miraba a un sorprendido Nathan.

"¡Peter?" Nathan se acercó a su hermano y se agachó hacia él, pero al hacerlo, sus costillas, todavía resentidas por la caída desde el cielo le produjeron un terrible dolor. Pero no le importó, Peter era ahora su prioridad. "¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?" Le dijo a Mohinder mientras acariciaba la frente de su hermano.

"La verdad es que no lo se." Mohinder se frontó la cara con ambas manos para despejarse. "Acabo de despertarme aquí, no se porque Peter nos ha traído, pero estoy seguro que si está inconsciente es por eso mismo, por usar sus poderes cuando no estaba recuperado."

"Ayúdame a llevarle al sofá". Entre los dos hombres llevaron a Peter al sofá donde lo tumbaron, mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Mohinder se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "¿Qué ha pasado Peter, porque te has arriesgado tanto?" Casi se trataba de una pregunta para si mismo, tratando de imaginar que le había llevado a hacer esa locura, ya que Peter no le podía responder en ese momento.

"Dejémosle descansar." Mohinder sintió la mano reconfortante de Nathan sobre su hombro. "Es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento. Cuando despierte nos lo explicará todo."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Apoyándose en el brazo sano de Nathan, Mohinder se levantó y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

"Tu también deberías descansar."

"Estoy bien no pasa nada, sólo me preocupa Peter, cuando vea que se despierta y que nos cuente porque ha hecho eso, me sentiré mejor."

Nathan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, para evitar que ningún ruido del exterior los molestara a ninguno de los dos. Se apoyó en ella y respiró hondo.

Le costaba enormemente ejercer del hermano mayor, del fuerte, del que, teóricamente, controla siempre la situación pase lo que pase, porque durante los últimos días, cuando no sabía si Peter sobreviviría a las heridas producidas por la explosión y sobretodo en ese momento, se sentía indefenso e impotente, tenía ganas de derrumbarse y de dejarlo todo.

No podía soportar ver a su pequeño Peter sufrir de esa manera, luchar tantas batallas en una guerra en la que ni siquiera le habían preguntado si quería entrar, y sin embargo, él, el hermano mayor, apenas era capaz de ayudarle, sólo de curarle las heridas cuando las cosas salían mal y de, como estaba pasando en ese momento, sujetar su mano, para que Peter supiera que estaba allí con él, mientras su propio cuerpo luchaba por sanarse.

- o -

Sylar se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a sus presas desaparecer de repente, justo cuando estaba a punto de cazarlas. Ya sabía que Peter contaba con ese poder de teleportación, pero después de haberlo visto apenas unos momentos antes, pálido y a veces casi costándole mantemerse en pie, nunca hubiera pensado que lo usaría para escapar, porque hacer eso, debía de haberlo debilitado por completo.

Pero no le importó, Gabriel Sylar era una persona paciente, sus años arreglando relojes de forma metódica y laboriosa día tras día, le habían hecho convertirse en un hombre paciente, no tenía prisa, tenía claro que tarde o temprano, volvería a encontrarlos y los mataría definitivamente.

Salió de la casa y fue paseando por las calles apenas transitadas a esa hora, mirando a toda persona con la que se cruzaba, preguntándose si alguna de ellas tendría alguna habilidad especial, algún don o algún poder que pudiera arrebatarle y hacerlo más fuerte a él.

Giró una esquina y nada más hacerlo, una fuerza muy poderosa, le hizo tambalear y casi perdió el control de si mismo. Se apoyó en la pared, para evitar caer al suelo y respiró profundamente un par de veces, mirando a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sólo en la calle, al menos aparentemente. Sin embargo, notaba una presencia a su alrededor, unos ojos invisibles que estaban fijos en él, aunque Sylar no pudiera ver a su acosador.

No se trataba simplemente de alguien que tuviera el poder de invisibidad, no, era algo más y Sylar lo presentía, era una persona tremendamente poderosa que lo hacía sentir pequeño a él, indefenso ante tanto poder y que casi le hacía sentir miedo por no poder hacer nada contra él si decidía atacarle en ese momento.

Pero nada pasó, nadie le atacó, nadie trató de enfrentarse a él, simplemente la sensación se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, la angustia interior, el miedo, se marcharon, igual que aquella persona se había marchado. Sylar se incorporó y esperó unos segundos, para comprobar que se había ido de verdad.

No sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, sólo disponía de sensaciones, pero estaba claro que un gran poder acababa de llegar a la ciudad, un poder mucho más desarrollado que él suyo que antes no había sentido y que le hizo imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer con él.

Tenía que encontrar a quien lo poseía y conseguirlo, de la manera que fuera, aunque al pensar en ello, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por completo, una sensación que nunca, hasta ese preciso momento, nunca habia pasado por su mente al pensar en conseguir un poder, miedo a ser superado, a ser vencido en un enfrentamiento, que su presa, fuera más poderoso que él. Pero estaba decidido a descubrir de quien se trataba.


	12. Chapter 12

La imagen de Mohinder, acurrucado en el sillón y durmiendo tranquilamente, devolvió a Peter a la realidad. A penas se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba unos minutos ya despierto, quieto, contemplándo a Mohinder sin más, mientras el profesor dormía y dando gracias porque su plan hubiera funcionado, por haber conseguido escapar de Sylar a tiempo, aunque no recordara como había llegado allí, donde quiera que estuvieran.

Se sentó en el sofá, todavía ligeramente atontado y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en penumbra y no lograba ver a penas nada. Al principio, no supo donde se encontraban exactamente, aunque el lugar le era tremendamente familiar.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir echó un último vistaza a Mohinder y sonrió al verle dormir en aquella posición tan extraña sólo por poder estar a su lado. Sin duda el profesor le quería de verdad y Peter lo adoraba por ello y por no haberle dejado después de todo lo que habia sucedido en los últimos meses.

También él lo amaba con locura, como nunca hubiera creído poder querer a alguien, sabiendo que haría todo lo necesario para protegerle, de una forma que sólo era capaz de concebir hacia su hermano.

Con mucho sigilo, abrió finalmente la puerta y al cruzar al otro lado, respiró aliviado al ver que en verdad había llegado donde quería. El despacho de su hermano, nunca le había parecido tan acogedor y jamás hubiera creído alegrarse tanto por estar allí.

"Peter" Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Nathan se levantó y fue hacia él; lo abrazó con fuerza y Peter trató de no lastimarle al devolverle el abrazo. "No me vuelvas a dar un susto así. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado exactamente?"

"Sylar." La sorpresa y el temor se reflejaron en los ojos de Nathan.

"¿Sylar ha estado en casa?"

"Si, trató de atacarnos." Peter intentó mantener la calma mientras relataba los hechos ocurridos en casa de Nathan, aunque recordarlos, le produjo un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo. "No sabía que hacer, porque si me enfrentaba a él, seguramente hubiera podido conmigo y entonces Mohinder..." Sintió la mano de Nathan en su hombro, fuerte, serena y muy reconfortante.

"Hiciste lo correcto." _"No sabes como lamente no haber podido estar allí para ayudarte, si te llega a sucedecer algo, no se lo que hubiera hecho."_ Quería decirle Nathan, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo ocurrido, porque por mucho que hubieran evitado la destrucción de la ciudad, tenía que haber escuchado más a Peter y haberle echado una mano antes, para acabar con Sylar cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Porque seguramente entonces, este último ataque nunca hubiera sucedido y su pequeño Peter no hubiera estado a punto de morir de nuevo.

"No es culpa tuya, Nathan, las cosas tenían que pasar así y no podemos hacer nada cambiarlas, no te sientas mal por ello."

"¿Cómo... Me has leído la mente, verdad?" Peter bajó la mirada, ligeramente ruborizado, sintiendose mal por haber entrado en la mente de su hemano. "Gracias, de lo contrario nunca hubiera sido capaz de decirlo."

Un ruido a su espalda sobresaltó a Peter. Al girarse, descubrió a Mohinder apoyado en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente. Se dirigió hacia él, pero el profesor se le adelantó y Peter dejó que lo abrazara intensamente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración.

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas, os veo luego." Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, Nathan los dejó solos en el despacho, sonriendo al salir por la puerta y verlos abrazados el uno con el otro, sintiéndose feliz por ver a su hermano feliz por fin.

"¿Seguro que estás bien Peter?" Mohinder puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Peter y lo miró a los ojos. "Podemos volver a casa y descansas un rato." No podía dejar de contemplarlo, de ver el brillo de su mirada y de sentirlo entre sus brazos.

Quería sacar de su mente el miedo que había sentido un rato antes al verlo inconsciente y el que se habia apoderado de él, solo por un segundo, cuando al despertarse, se había dado cuenta que no estaba en el sofá. Quería olvidarlo todo.

Aunque no pretendía hacerlo, Peter escuchó todos los pensamientos que se acumulaban en la cabeza de Mohinder y necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. No sabía que decir, porque todo lo que pasaba por su mente, era frases hechas, que al fin y al cabo no significarían nada para el genetista en su estado de ansiedad. Por eso, al final, Peter decidió no contestarle y dejarse llevar por la emoción acumulada.

Rodeó la cintura de Mohinder con ambas manos e hizo que sus cuerpos se juntaran de nuevo. Cuando vio que el profesor iba a hablar otra vez, acercó su boca a la suya y lo besó, léntamente, dejando que cada segundo que pasaba, fuera interminable y notando como su respiración se iba relajando, poco a poco.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Mohinder, sintiendo todos sus músculos tensos por la emoción; al mismo tiempo que Mohinder también lo abrazaba con fuerza y comenzaba a retroceder hacia la habitación en la que habían estado, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Peter que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Cuando los dos hubieron entrado, Mohinder cerró la puerta y apoyó a Peter sobre ella. "Creo que me debes algo." Sonrió en la penumbra, de una forma a la que sabía que Peter era incapaz de resistirse e introdujo ambas manos bajo la camiseta de Peter.

"¿Aquí, en el despacho de Nathan?, ¿y que pasa si vuelve y nos encuentra aquí? Ya nos pilló una vez y te puedo asegurar, que no me gustaría que eso sucediera de nuevo." Ahora fue Mohinder quien lo hizo callar con un beso en la boca, sólo que este ya no fue tierno, sino absolutamente apasionado e intenso. Peter escuchó el pestillo de la puerta cuando Mohinder lo cerró.

"Peter, me he despertado en el despachó de tu hermano, en el suelo y contigo a mi lado inconsciente, por un momento, he pensado que estabas muerto. ¿No crees que tengo derecho a hacer esto ahora? Sylar puede aparecerse en cualquier momento y tal vez, entonces sea el final de verdad. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el momento de tranquilidad?."

Por toda respuesta, Peter empujó a Mohinder contra el sofá y lo hizo quedar tumbado, mientras él se subía encima suyo. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho del profesor y se aproximo a su oído. "Por momentos como este, son por los que merece la pena vivir" Lo besó en la mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello.

Mientras recorría su cuello con su boca, una imagen se dibujó en la mente de Peter, una sombra negra y algo difusa, que le produjo un tremendo escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo en un sólo segundo. Sobresaltado, Peter se incorporó y miró a su alrededor confuso. "¿Peter, estás bien?"

"¿Has sentido eso?"

"¿El qué?"

"Como si alguien no estuviera observando, como una sombra."

"Peter, estamos sólos en la habitación, he corrido el pestillo de la puerta y aquí no hay cámaras de vigilancia. No hay nadie aquí, no te preocupes que no nos van a descubrir." Mohinder se incorporó hacia él y trató de besarle, pero con nuevo impulsó Peter se levantó, cuando la misma visión se volvió a repetir en su cabeza.

"No lo se. No me refiero a alguien físico, es algo distinto." Comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Mohinder también se levantó y se colocó a su lado, al ver cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente. "No se cómo explicarlo, pero, es algo grande, algo tremendo que se acerca, pero no se lo que es." Mohinder vio como sus ojos habían cambiado y leyó en ellos un terrible miedo.

"Volvamos a casa, ¿De acuerdo?" Mohinder rodeó a Peter por la cintura y lo empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta.

"Algo se acerca." Repitió Peter mientras también rodeó el cuerpo de Mohinder y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras seguía hablando. "Y te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno."

"Estás confundido por lo ocurrido con Sylar, eso es todo, ya verás como mañana ya no te acuerdas de nada de esto." Le besó y lo hizo seguir andando.

Nathan entró de nuevo en su despacho, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y haciéndola sonar contra la pared. Tenía el rostro desencajado y respiraba con dificultad. "Gracias a Dios que todavía estais aquí." Miró a Peter y no le hizo falta pregutar para saber cual era la respuesta. "¿Tu también lo has sentido, verdad?" Peter afirmó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. "¿Es Sylar, esta ahora aquí? ¿A vuelto a intentar atacaros?"

"No es Sylar, lo se muy bien. Pero escuchadme bien, algo o alguien viene y si de algo estoy completamente seguro es de que Sylar va a ser el menor de nuestros problemas si lo que quiera que sea que me produce está sensación quiere hacer algo."


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora que habían pasado las elecciones y que por fin podía centrarse en su nueva carrera política como congresista, Nathan pasaba gran parte del día en su oficina trabajando, apenas paraba en casa hasta altas horas de la noche y aquel día no iba a ser distinto.

Además, esa noche había decidido aparecer todavía más tarde, aprovechando que Heidi y los niños estaban en casa de su madre y la casa estaba vacía, para dejar espacio a su hermano y Mohinder, desde que había pasado todo el tema de la bomba, no habían tenido ni un solo momento de intimidad para ellos solos.

Miró su reloj, todavía eran las ocho de la tarde, pero estaba realmente agotado. El estrés acumulado por su preocupación durante la convalecencia de Peter, el saber, que tarde o temprano, tendría que acabar enfrentándose a su madre y al mismo tiempo, pensar en sus nuevas obligaciones, comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, vaciando su mente de todo lo que le estaba agobiando. Necesitaba un momento para desconectar con la realidad.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. Se había quedado traspuesto aunque desconocía por cuanto tiempo. Las luces del resto de la oficina estaban apagadas, todo el mundo se debía de haber marchado ya a casa y sólo quedaba él allí. Al mirar de nuevo el reloj, vio que ya eran casi las nueve.

De nuevo, escuchó el mismo ruido, como si alguien arrastrara una silla. Salió de su despacho y miró en el resto de oficinas. Todas ellas estaban completamente vacías y en absoluto silencio.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta y volver hacia su despacho, vio, entre las sombras y con la poca iluminación que llegaba del exterior, que en la silla de su secretaria, había alguien sentado.

Parecía tratarse de una sombra ya que apenas tenía forma humana, pero en su rostro, podían verse dos grandes y penetrantes ojos de un color anaranjado intenso. El resto de la presencia, era imposible de definir, si es que había algo más dentro de la sombra.

Nathan estaba totalmente paralizado, incapaz de moverse, no porque no quisiera, si no porque una fuerte energía se lo estaba impidiendo. Él quería salir de allí sin mirar atrás, pero por mucho que intentaba moverse, ni sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni nada de él le respondía. Haciendo acopio de un gran esfuerzo, fue capaz de hacer que de su boca, saliera una palabra.

"¿Sylar?"

"Vamos Nathan, no me compares con un simple aficionado." Con un simple movimiento de sus ojos, la sombra hizo que la lámpara que tenía delante de él se encendiera. "¿Acaso no te acuerdas ya de tu propio padre?"

Nathan se quedó sin palabras. Aunque hubiera podido moverse o hablar, en ese momento todo su cuerpo había recibido una descarga de energía que le hubiera impedido hacer nada. No se lo podía creer. Era cierto que durante los últimos meses, había visto demasiadas cosas, que antes ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar, pero nada parecido a aquello, nada que hiciera que los muertos regresaran de la tumba.

"No Nathan, no se trata de ningún sueño, no estás alucinando." Igual que podía hacer Peter, le había leído la mente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"No… no es posible, tu… tu estás muerto"

"Si, eso es lo que creísteis todos, tu madre la primera. Pero ya ves que no es así, aquí estoy. Y bien Nathan, creo que tenemos que hablar." Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su hijo. Mientras lo hacía, Nathan vio como su cuerpo se iba definiendo y que poco a poco, la sombra que lo formaba, se iba convirtiendo en un cuerpo humano. La sonrisa, que hasta ese momento se había dibujado en su cara, desapareció de repente. "Trataste de venderme al FBI." Su voz retumbó por toda la habitación como si se hubiera amplificado sin más.

"No podía permitir que siguieras cometiendo aquellos crímenes, no siendo mi padre." Casi antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Nathan vio en su padre, una expresión de gran odio como nunca le había visto antes.

Con su figura humana, completamente formada, Nathan vio como su padre levantó ligeramente una mano y un segundo después, sintió que una fuera invisible lo empujaba contra la pared, dejándolo allí suspendido. El fuerte golpe, le produjo un terrible dolor en las costillas, todavía sin curar, pero no dijo nada.

"Te atreviste a enfrentarte a mi y si no me hubiera marchado entonces, ten por seguro que no estarías aquí ahora. Si no fuera por la traición de otros…" Parecía estar hablano para si mismo mientras decía esto y por un segundo, pareció perder la concentración en Nathan. Un momento después, levantó de nuevo la vista hacia su hijo. "¿Dónde está Peter?"

"No lo se, no he hablado en todo el día con él"

"No me mientas, sabes que puedo leer tu mente. Pero quiero que lo digas tu, que seas un buen hijo." Dijo con un tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Pero Nathan no dijo nada más y permaneció en absoluto silencio. "Es igual, haremos que venga."

Antes de que Nathan pudiera decir nada más, una terrible sensación de ahogo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y por mucho que intentaba respirar, todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. "Se que tu hermano y tu tenéis una unión mental y emocional muy fuerte, así que, espero, por tu propio bien, que Peter sepa que estás en peligro ahora."

Apenas con un hilo de voz, Nathan fue capaz de hablar. "¿Qué quieres de él?"

"¿Qué tal si dejamos eso como la sorpresa final?" Justo antes de quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, Nathan vio en el rostro de su padre, una sonrisa triunfal y casi demoníaca, que convirtió su expresión en el perfecto retrato de la maldad absoluta.

- o -

"¿Qué de dices de esto?"

"Hmm. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que los masajes eran otra de tus muchas cualidades, profesor?" Dijo Peter con los ojos cerrados, mientras permanecía boca abajo sobre su cama, con Mohinder sentado sobre él.

Mohinder se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Peter y acercándose a su oído le dijo en un susurro. "Lo reservaba para un momento especial." Peter sonrío al escuchar aquello y mientras sentía las manos de Mohinder trabajando en su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello y deslizándose por sus riñones, suspiró tranquilo e incluso, Mohinder creyó escuchar que comenzaba a ronronear como un gato.

"Pues espero que tengamos muchos momentos especiales como este." Peter escuchó la risa del genetista a su espalda, pero no se movió un tan siquiera un poco, su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que cualquier movimiento le hubiera sido imposible en ese momento.

De repente, como un flash, una imagen de Nathan cruzó por la mente de Peter y se desvaneció sin más. Este no quiso darle importancia, porque eso implicaría volver a la realidad y esa noche, no se encontraba con fuerzas de salir de su burbuja de paz y tranquilidad en la que se estaba con Mohinder.

Sin embargo, cuando una nueva imagen de su hermano apareció en su mente y no se fue, su cuerpo se agitó por completo. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Nathan estaba siendo atacado, seguramente por Sylar y un terrible presentimiento le dijo que debía darse prisa si quería ayudarle.

Un segundo después, la misma sensación del día anterior, de que algo grande se acercaba, que algo maligno estaba llegando, volvió a su cabeza. Definitivamente, no era Sylar

Se incorporó y Mohinder se sentó a su lado, mirándolo confundido. "Peter, ¿estás bien?" Vio su rostro pálido y leyó el miedo en sus ojos.

"Es Nathan. Está en problemas y debo ir con él." Mientras hablaba, se fue vistiendo rápidamente.

"Voy contigo."

"No, esto es algo grande y no puedo estar pendiente de protegeros a los dos."

Mohinder se levantó y comenzó a vestirse también. "Peter, ahora yo también tengo un poder, recuérdalo y la última vez que nos enfrentamos a Sylar te salvé la vida."

"Pero casi te pierdo a ti."

"Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr los dos."

Peter lo miró por un pequeño segundo, pero sabía que no podía perder más tiempo. Suspiró y alargó su mano hasta el genetista. "A la de tres."

- o -

Al transportarse hasta las oficinas de Nathan, todo estaba completamente oscuro, todos los trabajadores se debían de haber ido a casa ya. Peter obligó a Mohinder a ponerse detrás de él sin decirle nada. Obviamente, si había un ataque, Peter saldría mejor parado de él.

Los dos miraron a su alrededor, pero en medio de la oscuridad, apenas podían ver nada. Sin embargo, Peter creyó ver algo en una esquina y que no esperaba que fuera verdad. Asegurándose que no había nadie más allí, Peter se acercó hasta la figura que había visto y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

"¿Nathan?" Este seguía inconsciente, suspendido contra la pared a unos centímetros sobre el suelo. "¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

Las luces de toda la oficina se encendieron de repente y por un momento, Peter, fue incapaz de ver nada. Cuando por fin, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, descubrió que había alguien delante de él, alguien al que no esperaba volver a ver nunca.

"¿Papá?"

"Hola Peter"


	14. Chapter 14

Peter se encontraba demasiado aturdido, incapaz de hablar, de decir nada ante lo que estaba viendo. Hacía meses que creía a su padre muerto, incluso había visto como lo enterraban y ahora lo tenía delante de él, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, con extraordinarias habilidades como ellos y enfrentándose a sus propios hijos. Nada de todo aquello tenía el más mínimo sentido.

"Bien, Peter, veo que has recibido mi mensaje. Tengo que reconocer que dispones de grandes habilidades."

"¿Mensaje? No se de que me estás hablando." Su padre dio un paso al frente y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Nathan. Peter se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano. "¿Lo has hecho tu? No se por qué estás aquí, ni lo que quieres, pero déjalo en paz" Peter sonó más autoritario que nunca e incluso Mohinder, que permanecía apartado se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de aquella forma.

"Se, que tu hermano y tu estáis conectados de alguna forma y necesitaba encontrarte cuanto antes. Fue la forma más fácil, aunque puede que no la mejor."

Peter continuo con la mirada fija en su hermano, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, ni cuales era exactamente los poderes de su padre. Parecía alguien tan poderoso como Sylar y eso le daba miedo. Sin embargo viendo a su hermano inconsciente, supo que debía hacer algo y rápido. "Si me querías a mi, aquí me tienes, pero deja libre a Nathan."

"Buen chico, sabía que podría conseguir cinco minutos de tu tiempo."

Peter esperó unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, vio el cuerpo de su hermano caer al suelo. Peter fue hasta él y comprobó que se encontraba bien, aunque ni siquiera reaccionó ante su contacto. "Quiero que te quedes con él, no puedo dejarlo sólo mientras pido ayuda."

Mohinder había permanecido apartado, mirando la escena, pero sin tomar partido, en ningún momento, tampoco es que supiera que hacer ante lo que estaba viendo. Sólo cuando escuchó las palabras de Peter, se acercó a él. "No creo que sea buena idea." Hablaba en voz baja tratando que sólo Peter le escuchara. "No sabes que poderes tiene ni que es lo que quiere. Mira lo que le ha hecho a Nathan y también es su hijo."

Peter puso su mano sobre el hombro del genetista y se acercó todavía más a él, casi hablándole al oído. "Precisamente por eso, necesito que cuides de él, tengo que saber que estará bien. Además, si me conoce tanto, sabrá que no puede matarme."

Mohinder suspiró. "De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado y vuelve pronto." Cómo si se hubieran olvidado de la presencia de Mr. Petrelli, Mohinder sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Peter y le besó.

Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Peter se sentía más tranquilo si el profesor no le acompañaba en esa misión suicida. Tal y como había pensado a otras veces, se sentía más seguro si no arriesgaba la vida de sus seres más queridos y mucho menos si desconocían de que era capaz su padre. Necesitaba estar seguro de que tanto Nathan como Mohinder iban a estar a salvo, al menos en esa ocasión.

"Es muy conmovedor y en otro momento estaré encantado de conocer al novio de mi hijo, pero Peter, no tengo todo el día." Peter miró a su padre con seriedad, concentrado en leer sus pensamientos, pero parecía no haber nada, como si una barrera invisible e impenetrable le impidiera llegar a ellos. "Se cuales son tus habilidades, todas ellas y se que tratas de entrar en mi mente. Te ahorraré el esfuerzo, no podrás."

Peter se giró una vez más hacia Mohinder, que ya estaba arrodillado junto a Nathan y le sonrió levemente. Aunque no deseaba pensarlo, por su mente pasó la idea de que no fuera a verlos más, exactamente lo mismo que había pensado antes de explotar.

"Bien, Peter ¿Nos vamos?" Peter lo miró confundido, ¿acaso también él tenía el poder de controlar el espacio-tiempo? Antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna teoría al respecto, sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro y un momento más tarde todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido.

- o -

Mohinder todavía continuó mirando hacia donde había estado Peter, durante unos segundos después de que hubiera desaparecido. No podía leer la mente, no disponía de esa habilidad, pero si que había leído en los ojos de Peter. Había visto el miedo a lo desconocido, pero sobretodo había visto el miedo a no volver a verle. Mohinder había sentido lo mismo, pero tampoco había dicho nada, prefería pensar que, después de todo lo ocurrido, podrían salir de aquella situación.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, parecía querer decirle lo contrario por mucho que trataba de no escucharlo. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cogió su teléfono. Mientras estaba llamando a una ambulancia, vio como Nathan comenzaba a moverse y un momento después le vio abrir los ojos.

Nathan lo miró por un momento y luego miró alrededor, como si buscara algo. Mohinder sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. "Se ha ido y Peter con él."

"¿Cómo se lo has permitido? No sabemos de lo que es capaz. Debería estar muerto desde hace casi un año." Nathan trató de incorporarse y con la ayuda de Mohinder, terminó por apoyar la espalda en la pared.

"Precisamente por eso. Si tenía que enfrentarse a él, necesitaba saber que estabas a salvo, que estábamos bien. Ya sabes como es Peter." Nathan escuchó a Mohinder en silencio percatándose del tono tremendamente cariñoso con el que hablaba de su hermano y entendió que le había costado un terrible esfuerzo, dejar que se marchara sólo y quedarse a su lado, por lo que no dijo nada más al respecto. "Estará bien, ya lo verás." Se puso de rodillas y pasó un brazo bajo el de Nathan para ayudarle a levantarse. "Vamos, te llevaré a casa."

"Vaya, veo que he llegado un poco tarde a la fiesta." Ambos miraron a la oscuridad, de la que provenía la voz que tan familiar les resultaba.

Con paso tranquilo y pausado, Sylar salió de la penumbra, colocándose delante de ellos y obstaculizándoles el paso. Mohinder dejó a Nathan apoyado en la pared y se colocó delante de él, protegiéndolo. Se sorprendió a si mismo defendiendo a Nathan de aquella manera, que sólo unas semanas antes le hubiera sido impensable.

"Tranquilo profesor, no quiero haceros daño, he venido a charlar." El tono de Sylar casi sonaba burlón.

"¿Por qué tenemos que creerte?" Nathan hablaba con dificultad, como si al pronunciar cada palabra, el dolor en las costillas se incrementara.

"Porque si hubiera querido, ya estarías muertos los dos." Sylar dio otro paso adelante, con aire despreocupado, alternando la mirada de uno a otro de los dos hombres.

"La última vez que nos enfrentamos a ti, conseguimos detenerte." Mohinder estaba preparado para reaccionar, había localizado lugares desde los que canalizar su poder si fuera necesario y no le importaba pensar en atacar a Sylar.

"Supongo que en aquel momento no esperaba que tu también tuvieras poderes, profesor, pero ahora es distinto. Pero como ya he dicho antes, no he venido a por vuestros poderes, sólo quiero hablar."

Nathan no contestó, pero Mohinder estaba dispuesto, al menos a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. "Habla."

"Se que hay alguien más ahí fuera con un gran poder. Lo he sentido, igual que Peter y se que yo sólo no lo podré derrotar. Estoy dispuesto a ayudaros."

En ese momento lo único que se escuchó, fue la, casi involuntaria, risa de Mohinder. "¿Ayudarnos tu a nosotros, después de todo lo que ha pasado, de que nos intentaras matar una y otra vez?" Miró a Sylar con severidad, incluso con algo de odio. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, de que matara a Peter delante de sus ojos; ahora quería ayudar. No tenía lógica, ninguna lógica. "¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"Podría decirte, que quiero su poder. Pero ya que nos estamos sincerando, te diré que no me apetece pensar que hay alguien por ahí mucho más poderoso que yo. Quiero destruirle." Se volvió hacia Nathan. "Y se que algunos de vosotros, me podéis ayudar a encontrarlo."

El silencio se apoderó de la gran sala durante unos segundos, Sylar esperaba su respuesta de forma paciente, pero tanto Mohinder como Nathan, no sabían que contestar. Se trataba de Sylar y confiar en él no es que fuera a ser una tarea fácil si aceptaban su proposición, pero al mismo tiempo sería un aliado extremadamente valioso. Sin embargo, nada les aseguraba que no se iba a volver contra ellos en cualquier momento y matarlos sin más para arrebatarles los poderes. La decisión era difícil y ninguno de los quería precipitarse.

"Tenemos que pensarlo, mañana…Un momento." Mohinder no terminó la frase. Una voz interior le decía que algo no iba bien, que Sylar no era así y quiso comprobarlo. "¿Cómo sabes que Peter lo puede sentir y que Nathan puede ayudarte a encontrarlo?" Si quería el poder de Mr. Petrelli, no iba a arriesgarse a que ellos lo mataran primero. Sylar trabajaba sólo, eso lo sabía demasiado bien.

Se concentró en su poder, colocó rápidamente la mano sobre una de las lámparas y lanzó un rayo contra la figura de Sylar. Está no se movió, ni siquiera trató de esquivar el golpe, simplemente, cuando el impacto del rayo se produjo, desapareció sin más. "Sólo era una ilusión, pero no conoce a Sylar tan bien como yo. Tu padre quería evitar que fuéramos tras él, tal vez no conoce todos nuestros poderes y ha querido entretenernos."

"Maldito bastardo." Nathan se recostó contra la pared. "Ahora pueden estar en cualquier parte." Dibujo la imagen de su hermano en su mente, tratando, por todos los medios, de conseguir una visión o algo que le dijera en donde se encontraba en ese momento, pero no logró nada. "¿Peter donde estás?" Ahora que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su hermano y que no sabía donde se encontraba, temía más que nunca por la vida de Peter

Mohinder se acercó a Nathan para ayudarle a caminar, pero como si tratara de un deja-vu, de nuevo la voz de Sylar los volvió a detener.

"No ha estado mal el truco de mi doble, pero veo que me conoces demasiado bien, Mohinder."

De nuevo, de la oscuridad, salió la figura de Sylar "¿Es él realmente?" Mohinder se volvió hacia Nathan, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una fuerza invisible, lo lanzó contra una de las mesas. "¡Mohinder!" Sin embargo este no contestó.

"Espero que eso le de su respuesta señor congresista. Por cierto, llevo mucho tiempo esperando conocerle y poder hacer realidad mi futuro. Me alegro de que sea esta noche."


	15. Chapter 15

En otra situación la vista de los edificios de New York que Peter tenía delante de sus ojos en esos momentos, sería maravillosa. Pero ahora, no podía pensar en eso, sino que su mente y sus ojos, estaban centrados en el hombre que estaba de pie, impasible, a su lado.

Todavía no podía creer que se tratara de verdad de su padre. Había estado en su funeral, había visto como lo enterraban, había llorado por su muerte, y ahora lo tenía al lado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si todo aquello, sólo hubiera sido un sueño.

"Vamos papá, acabemos de una vez con esto, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi exactamente?"

"Vaya, Peter, veo que has cambiado mucho en estos meses. El Peter que yo conocía nunca se habría atrevido a hablarme así, ni si quiera me hubieras mirado a los ojos."

"Supongo que salvar la ciudad de una explosión nuclear y ser traicionado por tu propia madre, te hace más fuerte."

"Angela…" Parecía como si de repente su padre estuviera recordando algo al pronunciar el nombre de su mujer, pero un momento después, volvió a mirar a su hijo. "Tu madre nunca me hizo caso, decidió aliarse con la gente que no debió y… bueno ya ves como terminó todo"

"¿Por qué te marchaste?, ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer a todos que estabas muerto?" Peter necesita respuestas, necesitaba entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y lo que llevaba pasando desde hacía un año en su vida. Pero también quería marcharse de allí, volver con su hermano herido y asegurarse de que Mohinder estuviera bien.

"No estaba seguro de en quien podía confiar. Sabía que gente que creía mi amiga, mis propios aliados, querían matarme, pero no sabía hasta donde llegaba la traición."

"¿Mamá?, ¿Linderman?"

"Si, ellos fueron parte de los traidores, de los que creyeron que su forma de cambiar el mundo era mejor. Locos. Supongo que al final, he acabado teniendo razón yo."

"Pero si no estás de acuerdo con ellos, ¿Por qué has atacado a Nathan, por qué no has venido a nosotros directamente para pedirnos ayuda? Somos tus hijos" Su padre se volvió hacia él con furia y como si hubiera sido golpeado con un gran puño, Peter salió despedido contra el suelo.

"¡También vosotros ibais a traicionarme! ¿Crees que no sabía lo de tu hermano con el FBI, lo del juicio en el que ibais a declarar en mi contra? No Peter, no podía confiar en nadie. Pero ahora todo es distinto. Estoy preparado para terminar lo que empecé y lo puedo hacer sólo." Se acercó a Peter, que todavía estaba en el suelo y lo miraba sorprendido. "Con tu ayuda, claro." Le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo yo que ver con todo esto?"

"Tu y yo somos el futuro, tu eres alguien distinto, puedes conseguir todos los poderes quieras, y yo, puedo crear el poder que quiera con sólo pensar en él. Somos fuertes y juntos podemos cambiar el mundo."

Peter estaba cansado de haber escuchado el mismo discurso demasiadas veces ya. "¿Como Linderman, como mamá?, ¿Cuál es tu plan? Porque el miedo y la destrucción no han funcionado."

"No me creas tan ingenuo Peter, no pienses que no he pensado en todo eso. Además nunca quise hacer las cosas a su modo. Por eso hice que tu hermano te salvara y evitar la destrucción de la ciudad."

"¿Cómo que…?"

"Fue fácil, hice que Nathan tuviera un visión como las tuyas, en la que descubría que morirías en la explosión. Sabía que por mucho que confiaba en vuestra madre, nunca te sacrificaría. No me equivoqué." Peter lo miró sin saber que decir, no podía creer como los habían utilizado sus propios padres para lograr sus propósitos. "Pero para conseguir mi propósito, primero te necesito a ti a mi lado."

"¿Y si digo que no quiero? ¿Qué pasa si eso de dominar el mundo no me gusta?"

"Supongo que siempre puedes negarte, pero ya había pensado en eso." Peter lo miró confundido. Por supuesto que había tenido que en eso, Peter estaba seguro de que no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente. "Pero piensa en tu hermano, si le ocurriera algo, ten en cuenta que sería por tu culpa."

"¿Serías capaz de matar a tu propio hijo? ¿Pero que pasa con vosotros? Mamá dispuesta a sacrificarme a mi en una explosión nuclear y tu me amenazas con matar a Nathan. No me lo puedo creer."

"Pues hazlo, porque no tienes mucho tiempo para decidirte."

Cuando Peter iba a contestar, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él y de la misma forma que siempre sabía cuando su hermano tenía problemas, ahora sabía que algo malo les estaba ocurriendo a él y a Mohinder. Su padre le leyó el pensamiento. "Vete si es lo que quieres, te estaré esperando cuando estés preparado. Pero no tardes mucho, no tengo demasiada paciencia."

- o -

Nathan estaba asustado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando pensó que iba morir en la explosión de Peter, porque entonces, lo hacía por salvar a millones de personas y por tratar de salvar a su hermano, pero ahora se encontraba completamente sólo, a merced de la mayor amenaza con la que contaba la ciudad ahora mismo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Pensó en salir volando, la ventana estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que le diera tiempo a salir por ella, pero entonces Mohinder estaba totalmente perdido, moriría en su lugar y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo por su culpa, no a costa de la felicidad de Peter, no a cambio de la vida de otro ser humano.

Sin embargo, pensó en Peter, tal vez lo sintiera, tal vez tuviera una de sus visiones, si consiguió ver en sueños su accidente con Heidi, tal vez ahora pudiera sentir otra vez el peligro que corría. De todas formas, era la única oportunidad para los dos, si querían salir con vida de allí. Peter era él único que podía frenar, si no destruir, a Sylar.

Sylar lo miraba, sonriendo triunfalmente, sintiéndose vencedor por fin y pensando en lo que haría después, su carrera hasta la Casa Blanca y a partir de allí el mundo, porque entonces sería completamente imparable. Todo, gracias al hombre que tenía delante, mirándolo con miedo.

Se inclinó sobre él. "Nathan, ¿te puedo llamar Nathan, verdad?, escucha. Se que no quieres que esto suceda así, pero he visto el futuro, he visto como va a terminar todo esto y por ello se que sólo se trata de tu destino." Acercó su mano a la frente de Nathan, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió el golpe de una descarga eléctrica en su brazo, que lo hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo. Miró hacia el lugar del que había venido el impacto y entonces se dio cuenta.

"Realmente te había subestimado. Creía que con el golpe había sido bastante, pero que no. También veo que has mejorado con tu poder, es bueno saberlo, pero no creas que eso es suficiente para detenerme"

Mohinder estaba al fondo de la gran sala, tumbado en el suelo, apoyado en uno de sus brazos y respirando con dificultad; el pecho le dolía por el golpe recibido contra los escritorios. El otro brazo, con el que le había disparado, todavía estaba levantado, pero lo dejó caer, completamente rendido como se sentía.

La herida en la cabeza, que le había producido el golpe al caer, todavía estaba sangrando y el gasto excesivo de energía para atacar a Sylar, lo había debilitado enormemente.

Vio que Sylar se levantaba y que en vez de continuar su trabajo con Nathan, se dirigía hacia él. Mohinder se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer un segundo intento de derribar a su atacante, estaba cansado y por más que trataba de permanecer despierto, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente de nuevo. Lo último que vio, antes de volver a caer al suelo, fue la figura de Sylar acercarse a él.

"Bien Nathan, supongo que esto representa un cambio de planes, pero piensa que tarde o temprano, llegaré hasta ti y entonces nada podrá detenerme." Puso una mano sobre el cuerpo de Mohinder y volvió a mirar a Nathan, que permanecía sentado, impotente, en el suelo. "Dile a Peter que le hecho de menos y que si quiere de vuelta a su novio, ya sabe donde encontrarme." Un momento después, Sylar había desaparecido junto con Mohinder.

Nathan se había quedado sólo, apoyado en la pared, todavía dolorido y tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. No podía creer que todo lo que había llegado a ver hubiera pasado realmente, su padre vivo y a punto de matarle, Peter desaparecido, Sylar llevándose al profesor. Aquello era demasiado para él y sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro sino dejaba de pensar en todo ello.

Mientras pensaba en silencio y recuperaba las fuerzas, Peter apareció a su lado. "¡Nathan! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Peter ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Con papá, pero es demasiado largo de contar." No quería empezar a contarle todo lo que le había dicho su padre y mucho menos la parte en la que amenazaba con matarlo. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en los escritorios rotos y caídos por el suelo. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?, ¿estás bien?" Nathan trató de levantarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su padre le había hecho más daño en las costillas doloridas de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Se apoyó en Peter y consiguió ponerse de pie.

"Si estoy bien, pero Mohinder…" Nathan miró a su hermano. Le quería demasiado como para decirle a Peter que el mayor asesino de la historia se había llevado al amor de su vida y que ahora mismo podía estar muerto, si no le había sucedido algo peor.

"¿Dónde, done está Mohinder?" Por mucho que lo intentara, Nathan no era capaz de mentir a Peter y su cara lo estaba delatando. "Nathan, si le ha ocurrido algo, tengo que saberlo y ayudarle. Tienes que decírmelo"

"Ha sido Sylar. Bueno en realidad vino a por mi, dijo que había visto no se que de su futuro y que yo formaba parte de él, que era mi destino." Miró hacia donde antes había caído Mohinder y se sintió terriblemente culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarle cuando le necesitaba a él. "El profesor, Mohinder, trató de protegerme y Sylar se lo llevó."

"¿Cómo que se lo llevó?" Una enorme furia comenzó a crecer dentro de Peter y se dio cuenta que sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, mientras no controlara perfectamente el poder nuclear debía de calmarse o volvería a producir una nueva explosión en la ciudad. "¿Dónde están?"

"Sylar dijo que si querías encontrarlo, sabrías donde buscar. ¿Qué significa eso Peter?"

"El loft de Isaac"

Peter comenzó a caminar, llevando consigo a su hermano, dispuesto para salir de allí y llevarlo a casa para que descansara antes de ir en busca de Mohinder.

Pero fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de su terrible problema, en el que no había pensado hasta ese momento. Se detuvo en seco a pensar. Su padre le había dado un ultimátum y si no encontraba un forma de derrotarle o se aliaba con él Nathan moriría, y por como había oído hablar a su padre, estaba convencido de que era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero no podía abandonar a Mohinder, no quería hacerlo. No podía permitir que muriera sin luchar por él. Ni siquiera pensaba en dejar que eso pasara, si para ello tenía que terminar matando a Sylar, lo haría. Pero ahora mismo tenía que decidir.

"Peter ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, es sólo que estoy cansado, han sido demasiadas emociones y…"

"Peter, ¿sabes que soy tu hermano mayor? Te conozco desde que naciste, se lo que significa cada gesto que pones y tu cara de ahora mismo, me dice que tenemos más problemas de los que yo se y si no me equivoco, es por papá"

Peter lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "No te equivocas. Si, es por papá."

Peter se separó unos centímetros de Nathan, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar y pensar, tratando de que la presión que se estaba apoderando de él, le dejara pensar con claridad. Su voz sonó entrecortada, mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno. "Dime una cosa Nathan, ¿podrías elegir entre la vida de las dos personas más importantes de tu vida?, ¿podrías elegir entre salvar a Heidi o a mi si tuvieras que hacerlo? Porque, sinceramente, yo no puedo"

Peter se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de Simone, Peter estaba llorando.


	16. Chapter 16

Mohinder despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía agotado y se dio cuenta que tenía las manos atadas con una recia cuerda y que apenas podía moverse. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sentado en el suelo, pero no reconoció el lugar.

Trató de aflojar la cuerda, pero le fue completamente imposible. Cansado y sin saber que podía hacer, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerro de nuevo los ojos, tratando de pensar con claridad y encontrar una solución.

"Veo que por fin te has despertado." Conocía perfectamente de quien procedía la voz, pero no pudo ver a Sylar por ningún lado. Sin embargo vio que algo se movía entre las sombras y que se acercaba a él léntamente.

De repente sintió miedo, sabiéndose completamente sólo ante una más que inminente y desde luego nada agradable muerte. Hasta ese momento, Peter lo había salvado cada vez que Sylar había tratado de matarlo, de hacerle daño, sacrificando incluso su propia vida. Pero ahora estaba sólo, solamente podía contar consigo mismo para salir de aquella situación, porque Peter no debía de saber donde se encontraba y no sería capaz de dar con él a tiempo. Sabía que sus opciones eran más bien escasas en ese momento.

"No tienes porque tener miedo, no quiero matarte, sino más bien todo lo contrario, te quiero vivo para atraer a Peter hasta aquí. Se podría decir que te necesito."

Sylar apareció delante de él, sonriendo, sintiéndose triunfador y creyendo que tenía la ventaja en aquel momento de la partida. Porque en ese momento, Sylar veía su situación como un gran juego de estrategia, en el que cada movimiento te puede llevar a la victoria o la más estrepitosa de las derrotas y hasta hacía pocos días, no había conseguido establecer cual era la mejor estrategia. Ahora lo tenía claro.

Desde luego, su mejor baza para conseguir a Peter y poder derrotarle, era Mohinder, ya lo había visto dejándolo escapar por salvar la vida del profesor en la azotea aquel día, si ahora él lo amenazaba, Peter terminaría por cometer algún error, pasaría algo por alto, que le ayudara a ganar por fin la partida, que ya estaba durando demasiado tiempo.

Sylar sonreía mientras se acercaba a Mohinder, lentamente, sin prisa. "Los latidos de tu corazón son muy rápidos y fuertes, si no supiera que estás aterrado… pensaría que te pongo nervioso." Mohinder no contestó, lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que le gustaba jugar con la gente, llevarlos a su terreno y hacerles creer lo que no era. Él no pensaba caer en su juego.

Sylar se arrodilló frente a él. "Siento haberte golpeado. En realidad no quería, pero estabas en medio." Puso un trapo húmedo en la frente del genetista y le limpio la sangre ya reseca de la herida. Mohinder apartó la cara, mientras lo seguía mirando en silencio. "Vamos no seas tan rencoroso. No me negarás que el tiempo que trabajamos juntos estuvo bien."

"Tu mataste a mi padre." Dijo Mohinder con el tono más serio que encontró en su interior y tratando de sonar completamente sereno, aunque los nervios estaban a punto de apoderarse de él por completo.

"Si, es cierto, pero trataba de detenerme, como tu querido Peter y yo no podía permitirlo. Quiero ser el ser humano más poderoso del mundo y si para ello tengo que librarme de algunos obstáculos…"

El genetista sintió ganas de vomitar, ¿Cómo podía decir aquellas cosas con tanta seguridad? Parecía que estaba hablando de la cosa más lógica del mundo, cuando en realidad se trataba de asesinar a gente inocente, a su propio padre, el intento de acabar con Claire, y ahora Peter. ¿Cuántos más habrían muerto para que Sylar pudiera conseguir sus poderes? Mohinder pensó que tenía que hacer algo para evitar poner a Peter en peligro, ¿pero el que?

Entonces, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde estaba se trataba del antiguo loft de Isaac, que todavía seguía deshabitado y que seguramente, Sylar usaba como refugio, desde luego nunca hubiera pensado que se hubiera instalado allí. Fue en ese momento cuando, al ver una pequeña espátula en el suelo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera llegar a cogerla si entretenía a Sylar, pensó que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de salir de allí.

Sylar volvió a acercar su mano a la frente del profesor y esta ocasión, Mohinder no se apartó, lo miró a los ojos, no hizo nada para alejarlo. Con la otra mano, Sylar sujetó su rostro, no con fuerza, se trataba sin más de un contacto.

"Si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias…" Dijo por fin Mohinder, sin apartar los ojos negros de los de Sylar. Este lo miró confundido, casi sin poder creer lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Mohinder sonrió y bajó la mirada, aparentando cierta timidez mientras decía aquello. "Supongo que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas entre nosotros."

Sylar detuvo el movimiento de ambas manos y se mantuvo estático, como hipnotizado por los ojos del genetista. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que sentía algo por él? Retiró ambas manos mientras asimilaba lo que Mohinder le acababa de decir, porque de alguna manera, en su interior siempre había sentido una gran atracción por el profesor. Mohinder lo miró con disimulo sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

Cuando habían trabajado juntos, cuando Sylar le estaba mintiendo, haciéndose pasar por aquel hombre al que había matado, había pensado en esa posibilidad, por su cabeza habían pasado pensamientos que no hubiera creído probables, pero al final no había hecho nada.

Pero Mohinder tenía razón, si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otro modo, tal vez si Mohinder hubiera tardado un poco más en descubrir su verdadera identidad, tal vez entonces…

Mohinder lo vio dudar, sabía que había notado algo en él, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de verdad. Por ello decidió utilizar el punto débil que había descubierto en Sylar contra él.

Mientras lo miraba titubear, se mordió el labio y se incorporó ligeramente hacia delante, acercando su rostro hacia Sylar.

Aunque resultara algo demasiado desagradable, sabía que tenía que atraerlo, provocarle para que se centrara en él y así él podría acercarse a la espátula y romper las cuerdas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por ello, volvió a conseguir que sus miradas se juntaran y le sonrió.

"¿Qué ha sido de tu devoción por Peter? Creía que estabas completamente enamorado del chico."

"Si, no puedo negar que le quiero, es una gran persona." Le repugnaba seguir diciendo aquellas cosas, pero si quería seguir jugando con Sylar y que este no se diera cuenta, tenía que continuar haciéndolo. "Pero hay algo que nunca llegué a terminar, que no ha dejado de atormentarme desde que traté de matarte en mi apartamento." A pesar de estar atado, se acercó un poco más a Sylar y al mismo tiempo, visualizó la espátula. "Supongo que estaba furioso por tener delante al asesino de mi padre, pero una vez que pasaron algunos días y pude pensar con claridad, supe que tenía que haber hecho algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás."

Apenas unos pocos centímetros separaban sus dos cuerpos e incluso, Mohinder diría que podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Sylar. Lo había conseguido, se lo había creído todo y lo tenía donde él quería.

"Siempre hay tiempo para las segundas oportunidades." Sylar volvió a poner su mano sobre el rostro de Mohinder y notó como este se estremecía, creyendo que era de la emoción, cuando en realidad era la expresión externa de su repulsión hacia el hombre que tenía delante. "Y ahora disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo"

"¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que ha ocurrido, aún sientes algo por mi?"

"Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti"

Antes de que Mohinder pudiera decir o hacer nada más, Sylar cogió su rostro con ambas manos y acercándolo a él, lo besó en los labios. Mohinder apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando y por mucho que trataba de pensar que era lo mejor, que era su única forma de liberarse y de ayudar a Peter, sentir que aquel asesino sin escrúpulos lo estuviera besando, le revolvía el estómago.

Sin embargo, dejó que ocurriera, dejó que Sylar liberara toda aquella pasión que sin lugar a dudas, llevaba encerrada demasiados meses. Realmente estaba enamorado de él y Mohinder no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento. "Lo siento tanto Peter" Pensó Mohinder, mientras creía que estaba temblando al sentir las manos de Sylar recorriendo su espalda, pero trató de serenarse. Alargó la mano hacia donde sabía que estaba la espátula y la escondió, comenzando a tratar de rasgar las cuerdas.

Cuando Sylar se separó de él, Mohinder tuvo que sonreírle, hacerle creer que sentía lo mismo por él, aunque en realidad se odiara más a él mismo incluso, que a Sylar, por lo que acababa de hacer. "Supongo que lamentaré siempre no haber hecho esto antes."

Sylar se volvió a acercar a él y Mohinder estaba seguro de que iba a volver a besarle de nuevo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más iba resistir aquella situación, pero pensar en Peter mientras lo hacía, creer que era quien lo estaba besando en realidad, el mordía sus labios, quien deslizaba ambos manos por su cintura y a lo largo de su espalda, le hacía aguantar todo aquello.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, sino que se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle. "Quédate, acabemos con esto de una vez y quédate conmigo." Mohinder notó una de las manos de Sylar corriendo por su muslo y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de Sylar durante un momento. Este se dio cuenta y se detuvo en seco.

Mohinder tenía que actuar rápido si quería mantenerlo entretenido, estaba a punto de conseguir soltarse, estaba demasiado cerca de conseguir su propósito como para fallar ahora. "¿Qué pasa con Peter, pretendes que te ayude a matarlo? Ya te he dicho que le quiero, eso no va a cambiar."

El rostro de Sylar volvió a cambiar, obviamente lo había convencido de nuevo. "Puedo dejarle vivir, si realmente es lo que quieres. De todos modos, nunca ha sido capaz de vencerme en combate. Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, de lo contrario lo mataré."

"¿Lo dices de verdad, dejaras vivir a Peter si me quedo contigo?" De forma casi imperceptible, Mohinder escuchó como se rompía la soga que le había sujetado las manos hasta ese momento.

Se estuvo quieto un segundo, esperando que Sylar no lo hubiera escuchado también, pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado pendiente en él y de su conversación, como par darse cuenta de nada más.

"Te lo prometo." Las manos de Sylar volvieron a rodear la cintura de Mohinder y se acercó hasta él, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento. "¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?"

Mohinder sonrió, pero ahora ya no estaba fingiendo. "Completamente." Dijo con un tono que tomó a Sylar por sorpresa. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Sylar vio que el profesor se había liberado y que, mientras se le había insinuado y lo había despistado, había conseguido llegar a una mesa baja en la que había una lámpara.

Ahora ya estaba completamente recuperado y podía volver a manejar la electricidad como quisiera, por lo que el impacto en Sylar fue tremendo y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos de él, cayendo contra una de las mesas, que unos meses antes, habían estado llenas de pinturas.

Velozmente, Mohinder se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr, intentando llegar a la puerta de la calle antes de que Sylar se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

En el mismo momento en el que consiguió abrirla, vio como esta se le escapaba de las manos y se volvía a cerrar de golpe. Al darse la vuelta vio que Sylar estaba otra vez en pie y que se acercaba a él. Mohinder miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera ayudar en esa ocasión, no había ningún aparato eléctrico cerca.

Retrocedió poco a poco, a cada paso que Sylar daba hacia él, hasta que finalmente se topó con la pared. Ya no había más escapatoria posible y ahora veía en el rostro de Sylar la furia de haber sido engañado, de que hubiera jugado con él de esa manera y descubrió, que aunque no lo hubiera creído posible, había herido sus sentimientos. Y eso no era nada bueno en esos momentos.

Sylar volvía a estar frente a él y otra vez estaba completamente indefenso. Vio como desaparecían los últimos metros que los separaban y mientras eso ocurría, pensó en Peter, en todo lo que quería decirle, en las pocas veces que le había llegado a decir lo mucho que le quería, ¿Peter lo sabría? y en su mente vio a Peter, que sonriéndole, le hacía tener menos miedo a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Hubiera querido despedirse de él de otra manera, hablar con él una vez más y pensó en lo que sentiría cuando encontrara su cuerpo mutilado, cubierto por un charco de sangre en medio del apartamento.

La voz de Sylar lo devolvió a una realidad a la que no deseaba regresar.

"Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntas. Con mis poderes y tu inteligencia, podríamos haber dominado el mundo a nuestro antojo." Sylar sujetó su rostro con fuerza estaba vez, tanta que incluso le estaba haciendo daño. "Pero no, tu y tu estúpido amor por Peter lo han estropeado todo. Es una lástima, pero ha sido tu decisión."

Mohinder vio como Sylar levantaba su mano hacia su frente y entonces supo que había llegado el final de su camino. La aventura había sido emocionante, se sentía orgulloso de haber salvado a la cuidad de la explosión nuclear y haber estropeado los planes de Sylar tantas veces.

Se sentía feliz por haber conocido a Peter, por estar tan enamorado de él y que Peter sintiera lo mismo, sólo lamentaba no poder pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo aquello acabara por fin.


	17. Chapter 17

Sin darse cuenta, Peter comenzó a temblar y tuvo que sentarse. Quería gritar, hacer que todo a su alrededor desapareciera de repente, pero Nathan, Mohinder, no podía dejarlos tirados, no podía permitir que les ocurriera nada malo, al fin y al cabo, no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar en ese momento.

Notó unas manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, elevó la mirada y se encontró con la de Nathan, que dijo nada, sólo lo observaba con una mirada cálida, en silencio. "Nathan, yo… no puedo hacerlo, ¿cómo voy a elegir entre vosotros dos?"

"No tienes que hacerlo, vuelve con papá y habla con él, trata de convencerle, de que lo que quiera que piensa hacer no lo va a conseguir."

"¿Y qué pasa con Mohinder? Si Sylar lo tiene, no creo…" Nathan sonrió a su hermano.

"De eso me ocupo yo."

"¡Pero Sylar te matará, no tienes suficiente poder para enfrentarte con él!"

"No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo." Cogiendo a Peter del brazo le hizo levantarse y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nathan sintió que Peter se relajaba finalmente entre sus brazos, sabía que su hermano confiaba plenamente en él. "Vamos, haz lo que te he dicho y reúnete conmigo en casa." Nathan sintió como Peter lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza que antes, como si no fuera a soltarle nunca. "¿Qué ocurre Pete?"

De haberle preguntado otra vez, Peter le hubiera dicho la verdad, que estaba en peligro, que su padre estaba dispuesto a matarlo si Peter no le ayudaba, que tal vez, por su culpa, no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Sin embargo, al mirarlo a los ojos, no fue capaz de hacerlo, tenía que solucionar todo aquello sin que su hermano se enterara. "Nada, sólo quería darte las gracias y decirte que… te quiero Nathan."

Nathan se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sabía, sin lugar a dudas que Peter le estaba ocultando algo, pero ese momento no había tiempo para preguntarle, así decidió dejarlo pasar y enterarse más tarde de lo que le sucedía. "Yo también te quiero."

Ante de que pudiera decir nada más, Peter había desaparecido.

Nathan suspiró y cogió el teléfono. "Espero que esto funcione." Esperó hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar al otro lado.

"¿Hiro?"

- o -

Su padre estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, la azotea del edificio Devoir, mirando al horizonte. Al llegar, pareció no haberle escuchado siquiera, pero cuando Peter se acercó, comenzó a hablarle sin tan siquiera volverse.

"Llegas antes de lo que yo creía. Bueno" Dijo volviéndose finalmente hacia su hijo. "¿Cuál es tu decisión final?" Su mirada era totalmente tranquila y serena, parecía estar tratando cualquier tema intrascendental.

"No voy a ayudarte. Ya he visto como otros trataban de dominar el mundo. No me gustó entonces y no me gusta ahora. Lo siento papá, tendrás que buscarte a otro." Peter se serenó Aunque interiormente estaba totalmente aterrado de lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento, trató de que su aspecto exterior fuera tranquilo, de que su padre no lo notara.

"Es una verdadera lástima, Peter, lo siento de verdad, porque no esperaba tener que llegar a esto. ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que te importa la vida de tu propio hermano? ¿Vas a permitir que sufra por culpa de tu arrogancia?"

"No papá, estás muy equivocado. He dicho que no te voy a ayudar, no que voy a dejar tirado a Nathan. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi para llegar hasta él."

"Mira Peter, voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo." Su padre se acercó a él lentamente y cuando estuvo a su lado, continuó hablando. "En realidad, Nathan me da igual, tampoco resulta ninguna amenaza para mis planes, cuando quiera puedo acabar con él, ya lo hubiera hecho antes si lo hubiera deseado. Sólo lo utilicé para tratar de salvarte la vida a ti."

Peter lo miró confundido. "¿De que demonios estás hablando?"

"Es muy simple Peter, o estás conmigo o estás contra mi. Porque sinceramente, de toda la gente como nosotros que he podido conocer a lo largo de mi vida, tu eres él único al que creo una amenaza de verdad. Con tus poderes, podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos. Pero si por el contrario, prefieres enfrentarte a mi, lo siento, pero…"

"¿Vas a matarme, igual que pensabas hacer con Nathan?" Peter dio un paso hacia atrás.

"En realidad nunca pensé en matar a tu hermano, no me hubiera servido de mucho y en tu caso, tampoco me es preciso deshacerme de ti, hay otras formas más fáciles de que dejes de ser un problema para mi. Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo mi hijo"

Sus movimientos fueron rápidos, demasiado incluso para un hombre su edad y Peter no tuvo tiempo apenas de reaccionar, para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que su padre se proponía, sintió la aguja clavándose en su cuello. El dolor fue intenso, pero desapareció pronto.

"Bien Peter." Dijo el hombre mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de su hijo. "Supongo que esto es una despedida y espero que para siempre, porque si te vuelves a interponer en mi camino, entonces si que te mataré." Su voz ahora si que sonaba con mucha fuerza, nada amistosa como antes. "Adiós Peter."

Peter sintió como si una gran fuerza tirara de el hacia atrás y se lo llevará, pero sabía que se trataba del poder de su padre, que él le estaba haciendo eso. Perdió el contacto con el suelo y sintió que estaba volando, sólo que ahora él no tenía el control.

Cuando se golpeó contra la pared a gran velocidad y con una tremenda fuerza, creyó escuchar el crujido de su brazo y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero apenas tenía aire en los pulmones como para hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo un terrible dolor se apoderaba de él. Un momento después su cabeza también hizo contacto con la dura pared y antes de caer al suelo, ya estaba inconsciente.

- o -

Cuando apenas unos pocos meses antes, Mohinder se había encontrado en una situación similar a aquel momento, cuando estaba completamente seguro de que Sylar lo mataría en su apartamento antes de que Peter llegara, el genetista sólo pensaba en que en cuanto él muriera, Sylar entraría en su ordenador y comenzaría a buscar al resto de los nombres de la lista y se haría con todos sus poderes.

Entonces se sintió completamente inútil por no poder ayudar a toda aquella gente que iba a sufrir un destino parecido al suyo y a los que no había podido a avisar del terrible peligro que se les venía encima.

Sin embargo ahora que estaba a punto de morir otra vez, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Ahora ya no se sentía culpable por dejar desprotegida al resto de la gente de la lista, sabía perfectamente, que había otros que les avisarían si él faltaban, confiaba en Nathan y sobretodo en Peter para hacer eso en su lugar.

Sin embargo, en su mente sólo aparecía un pensamiento de forma incesante, una y otra vez. Iba a morir lejos de Peter, sin poder decirle adiós, sin tan siquiera poder llegar a saber si realmente estaba bien, si no le había ocurrido algo malo o si por el contrario, ahora mismo le necesitaba y Mohinder no podía hacer nada.

En realidad no le importaba morir, había visto la muerte de cerca demasiadas veces como para temerla ahora, pero dejar a Peter sólo… estaba totalmente convencido de que Peter seguiría adelante, o al menos eso esperaba creer, ¿pero a que precio?

La voz de Sylar le devolvió a la realidad. "Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntas. Con mis poderes y tu inteligencia, podríamos haber dominado el mundo a nuestro antojo." Sylar sujetó su rostro con fuerza esta vez, tanta que incluso le estaba haciendo daño. "Pero no, tu y tu estúpido amor por Peter lo han estropeado todo. Es una lástima, pero ha sido tu decisión."

Mohinder le vio levantar la mano, sabía lo que venía después y sabía que sería doloroso, pero no iba a ceder, no iba a suplicar su vida, no si eso significaba traicionar todo aquello por lo que había luchado esos últimos meses, no si eso significaba tener que renunciar a Peter.

El dolor que comenzó a sentir en su frente fue atroz y escuchó un terrible grito, que al principio ni se había dado cuenta que salía de si mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por completo, vio aparecer a alguien justo detrás de Sylar, alguien, que en otras circunstancias le hubiera llegado a parecer gracioso y simpático. Aquel oriental, con sus gafas de pasta y la enorme espada con aquel símbolo que Mohinder tan bien conocía ya, parecía completamente fuera de lugar.

Sylar se dio la vuelta, mientras mantenía a Mohinder suspendido en el aire. Este vio la escena respirando con dificultada, notando como la sangre comenzaba a caer por su rostro y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel extraño hombre fuera parte del plan de alguno de los hermanos Petrelli.

"¿Tu otra vez?" Sylar ya se estaba cansando de encontrarse tantas veces, de forma completamente inoportuna con Hiro Nakamura y ahora, más que nada en el mundo deseaba a acabar con él de una vez.

"No permitiré que hagas daño a un amigo de Nathan Petrelli" Mohinder, agotado, lo miró sorprendido, hubiera esperado que fuera un enviado de Peter, pero si lo había enviado Nathan, ¿Qué le había sucedido a Peter, donde estaba?

Sylar se volvió hacia él por completo y se olvidó de Mohinder, dejando que este cayera al suelo de golpe, siendo incapaz de moverse. Hiro observó a Sylar, pero sólo un momento, sabía que si se enfrentaba a él, seguramente no le podría vencer, todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

Por ello, mientras Sylar se concentraba en atacarle, Hiro, se concentró en Mohinder y con dos veloces saltos en el espacio, llegó hasta el profesor y salió del loft sin que Sylar se lo pudiera impedir.

- o -

Nathan no paraba de andar por su casa. Esperaba haber hecho bien al mandar a Hiro a por Mohinder, ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Pero si algo le preocupaba de verdad, era que Peter todavía no había vuelto. Pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor acompañarlo, ayudarle a enfrentarse a su padre, pero desde luego, si su padre era tan poderoso como parecía, Nathan sólo sería un estorbo para su hermano y seguramente un buen punto débil si decidía atacarles.

¿Pero por qué no había regresado todavía? Una horrible sensación se apoderó de Nathan en ese preciso momento. Una mezcla de miedo y angustia comenzaron a crecer en su interior como una gran bola de nieve al caer por una pendiente. Algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde que había tenido a Peter muerto entre sus brazos, al sentir que le había fallado y que había muerto por su culpa.

Sin embargo, cuando vio aparecer a Hiro delante de él y a Mohinder apoyado en él sin apenas poder mantenerse en pie, apartó momentáneamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza. "Hiro, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Sylar estaba a punto de matarlo." Dijo mientras entre los dos ayudaron a Mohinder a tumbarse en el sofá.

"Peter…" Dijo Mohinder apenas con un susurro. Miró a todas partes en busca de Peter, pero no lo encontró. "¿Dónde está Peter?"

"Ha vuelto con su padre, supongo que no tardará mucho en llegar." Mohinder trató de levantarse, pero la habitación comenzó a girar en su cabeza y a Nathan no le fue nada difícil volver a conseguir que se tumbara. "Tienes que descansar, ahora todo a terminado."

Mohinder agarró el brazo de Nathan con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. "No, Nathan, tienes que ir a buscar a Peter, te necesita." Nathan lo miró contrariado. Sabía muy bien a lo que el profesor se refería porque en su interior él estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo. "¡Ve!"

Nathan se levantó y miró a Hiro. "¿Te quedarás con él?"

Hiro asintió "Ve a buscar a Peter Petrelli"

- o -

Nathan no sabía donde se podía encontrar su hermano, porque por lo que le había contado de su padre, ahora podían estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Sin embargo, decidió dejarse llevar por su propio instinto y escuchó a su corazón. Así pues, la respuesta llegó enseguida.

Al aterrizar en la azotea del edificio Devior, ni siquiera se preocupó en comprobar si su padre todavía seguía allí, su mal presentimiento no hacía más que crecer a cada segundo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces, pero no vio ni rastro de su hermano ni de su padre por ninguna parte.

"¡Peter!" Esperó unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. _"No por favor, no me digas que Peter está…"_

Un ruido proveniente de una de las esquinas de la terraza lo puso alerta, parecía un quejido, pero sonaba demasiado lejano y apagado, como si el que lo hiciera apenas tuviera fuerza para emitir sonido alguno.

Nathan se dirigió hacia el lugar del que procedía el ruido. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de su padre, que no era una trampa para atraerlo allí. Algo dentro de él, le decía que sólo podía ser Peter y que estaba en problemas.

Antes de llegar allí, vio levantarse a la figura de Peter, pero se movía con dificultad y antes de que pudiera llegar a él, lo vio caer de nuevo al suelo. "¡Peter!"

Rodeando algunas de las jaulas de las palomas, llegó por fin hasta su hermano, que yacía en el suelo boca abajo, inmóvil.

Algo resentido por los golpes sufridos unas horas antes, Nathan se agachó hasta Peter y le comprobó el pulso. Suspiró aliviado al ver, que al menos estaba vivo. Sin embargo, algo le dejó descolocado, Peter estaba herido, bastante mal por lo que podía ver, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero no se había curado por si mismo, no se había regenerado.

Le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Peter, que al hacerlo gimió de dolor. "Peter, ¿Qué te ha hecho?" Nathan arropó a su hermano entre sus brazos, tratando al mismo tiempo, de que las lágrimas no se apoderaran de él. "Peter, por favor dime algo."

Incluso abrir los ojos le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. El tremendo golpe contra la pared a aquella velocidad lo habían dejado hecho polvo y sólo deseba dormir, dejarse llevar por el inconsciente; pero al mismo tiempo, no podía, estaba escuchando a su hermano a su lado, que le suplicaba que se quedara con él, que le dijera algo y que luchara.

Sintió los brazos de Nathan alrededor de su cuerpo dolorido y cansado. Aquello le reconfortó. Respiró hondo y aunque trabajosamente, abrió los ojos. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo consciente, pero tenía que intentarlo. "Mi poder… me ha quitado mi poder." Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, porque no pudo aguantar más y perdió definitivamente el conocimiento.

"¿Peter?, ¿Peter!" Nathan decidió que lo mejor sería sacar a su hermano de allí, llevarlo a un hospital, por lo que se incorporó, dispuesto para levantarse.

Sin embargo, durante un momento, su mirada se centró en algo brillante que estaba en el suelo y se dirigió hacia allí. "¿Qué demonios…" Era una jeringuilla, pero no tenía tiempo de tratar de averiguar lo que hacía allí, cogió una tela que encontró en el suelo y la envolvió.

Volvió a acercarse a Peter y tomó su cuerpo frágil en brazos. Antes de marcharse, decidió que sería mejor no ir a un hospital, si la organización seguía queriendo a su hermano, un hospital era el mejor sitio para hacerse con él. Lo llevaría a casa, allí estarían seguros.


	18. Chapter 18

Al escuchar ruidos en la casa, Mohinder se despertó por fin. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y le dolía extremadamente. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero prefería no tener que pensar en ello.

Con la mirada algo borrosa todavía, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un rostro familiar, el mismo tipo que le había salvado de Sylar estaba sentado junto a él, sonriente, en uno de los grandes sillones.

"Buenos días."

"¿Dónde está Peter?" Mohinder no podía pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera le interesaba saber en ese momento como estaba él y tampoco se había dado cuenta de la venda que rodeaba su frente. Lo último que era capaz de recordar y que le importara era a Nathan, que se había ido en busca de su hermano. ¿Todavía no había vuelto?

"Nathan Petrelli acaba de volver con Peter."

Mohinder trató de incorporarse, pero volvió a dejarse caer de nuevo en el sofá cuando creyó que toda la habitación comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Pero el profesor no contestó.

"¿Peter se encuentra bien?" Mohinder escrutó la cara del desconocido. A pesar de no conocerlo apenas, podía leer, por su expresión, que algo no andaba bien con relación a Peter. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

"Peter Petrelli no está bien." Mohinder sintió ganas de vomitar, él era el que más probabilidades había tenido de morir esa vez y sin embargo había salido de una pieza, sólo con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin embargo Peter... ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente?, ¿Qué le ocurría a Peter? Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus emociones. "Cuando Nathan le ha traído, parecía inconsciente, creo que estaba herido."

"_¿Herido? Peter no puede estar herido, su poder de regeneración…" _Una vez más Mohinder trató de levantarse, mucho más lentamente en esta ocasión y aunque sintió que comenzaba a marearse, consiguió quedarse sentado, respirando con cierta dificultad. "No deberías moverte."

"Necesito ver a Peter." Mohinder miró al extraño y sin que tuviera que decir nada más, este se levantó y le ofreció una mano. El genetista se agarró e impulsándose, se consiguió levantar, al mismo tiempo que se agarraba al desconocido para evitar volver a caer de nuevo al sofá. "Gracias. Por cierto, me has salvado la vida y ni siquiera se tu nombre."

"Hiro Nakamura."

Lentamente, Mohinder, con la ayuda de Hiro consiguió llegar al piso superior, donde se cruzó con Nathan. "¿Cómo está Peter?"

"No lo se" Mohinder vio de nuevo el miedo en los ojos de Nathan, el mismo terror que había visto cuanto sacaron a Peter del agua y estuvieron a punto de perderlo. Pero sin decirle nada más, sacó su teléfono móvil y se marchó escaleras abajo.

Mohinder se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido Nathan y en la que debía de haber dejado a Peter. Se apoyó en el marco y miró en el interior, sin atreverse a entrar, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de su interior. Sintió como Hiro apretaba su brazo cuando también se asomó a la habitación y vio a Peter sobre la cama, inmóvil y aparentemente inconsciente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que finalmente Hiro se volvió hacia el genetista. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No." La respuesta, tan inmediata como cortante, dejó sorprendido a Hiro. "Quiero decir, que no es necesario."

"Pensaba que querrías estar a solas con Peter. Había oído que tu y él teníais una íntima relación."

Mohinder no dijo nada, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo encontrar las palabras apropiadas para definir el estado en el que se encontraba. Tal vez, lo más parecido era decir que estaba en estado de shock, pero tampoco estaba seguro de eso, en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada en absoluto.

Sin lugar a dudas, deseaba con toda su alma estar al lado de Peter, que este supiera que estaba ahí, junto a él, en todo momento. Pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, una brecha se había creado y no sabía como salvarla.

Mohinder sentía que después de lo ocurrido con Sylar, había traicionado a Peter. Se decía, una y otra vez, que tenía que haber luchado más contra lo que Sylar pretendía hacer con él, que seguramente hubiera encontrado otra forma de ganar tiempo o incluso de salir de allí, aunque también sabía que eso hubiera sido totalmente imposible. Sin embargo le daba igual. _"Peter nunca lo hubiera hecho y yo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan débil?"_

De repente, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y apunto estuvo de gritar del susto. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a encontrar con Nathan. "Lo siento no pretendía asustarte."

"No pasa nada supongo que…" _"Que temía que se tratara de Sylar otra vez." _Pero no dijo nada, no era el momento de demostrar lo aterrado que estaba porque Sylar pudiera volver. "Nathan, ¿cómo está Peter?, dime la verdad por favor."

"La verdad es que no lo se exactamente, por eso he llamado a un viejo amigo de la familia, es médico y de confianza, espero que el pueda ayudarnos."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Peter se puede regenerar, ¿Por qué está todavía inconsciente?"

"Mohinder." Nathan volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro del profesor. "Peter ya no puede curarse, a perdido todos sus poderes." Mohinder abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir. "Ha sido nuestro padre, antes de perder el conocimiento, Peter me dijo que le había inyectado algo para inhibir sus poderes." Desvió por un momento la mirada, le costaba demasiado decir aquello, su propio padre había estado a punto de matar a su hermano, incluso le hubiera matado a él si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no le encontraba el sentido a todo aquello. "Peter está mal, Mohinder, se que tiene algún hueso roto y creo que también se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza." Por más que lo intentaba, Nathan no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su hermano cayendo al suelo como un muñeco roto.

Mohinder se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Hiro se acercó a él.

"Si, no es nada, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua por favor?" Hiro despareció escaleras abajo y Mohinder se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Por qué no entras con él? Seguro que cuando se despierte se sentirá mejor al verte." _"¿Cuándo va a ser eso?" _Se volvió hacia la habitación mirando a su hermano. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo moverse, que hiciera algún sonido, que no pareciera estar… así

"No puedo, lo siento pero ahora mismo no puedo." La voz de Mohinder se quebró mientras hablaba y terminó por ocultar la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Nathan se arrodilló junto a él y se sorprendió de verlo así. Desde que estaba con su hermano, Nathan siempre había visto al genetista como alguien fuerte y seguro de si mismo, alguien que mantenía a su hermano a flote, como él, muy a su pesar, no conseguía hacer, pero ahora, por algún motivo que él desconocía por completo, Mohinder había cambiado radicalmente. "¿Mohinder?"

"No puedo ver a Peter, no después de lo que le he hecho. No sería justo para él. No puedo entrar en la habitación y mirarle, sabiendo que le he traicionado de esa manera."

Nathan lo miró confundido sin saber de que estaba hablando. "Mohinder, mi hermano está ahí dentro, herido, aunque no se hasta que punto y no se si podré evitar llevarlo a un hospital y evitar así que la gente de la organización lo encuentre. Estoy demasiado cansado después de todo lo que ha pasado y si no me ayudas a comprender, creo que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando."

"Se trata de Sylar"

"¿Ha dicho algo de Peter, te ha amenazado con hacerle daño, te…" Sólo de pensar que Peter pudiera estar de nuevo en peligro…

"Me ha… besado." Mohinder pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima al decirlo, aunque al hacerlo, no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a Nathan, al fin y al cabo era el hermano de Peter y si Mohinder se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había hecho, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría Nathan al escucharlo.

"¿Qué?, No lo entiendo, Sylar quería matarte, usarte como cebo para atraer a Peter."

"Eso pensaba yo también, pero no. Sylar…" No sabía siquiera como podía estar diciendo aquello, le dolía tanto tan sólo pensar en ello. Ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal una vez como para recordarlo ahora y Nathan se dio cuenta de ello.

"Mohinder, Peter te necesita a su lado, ahora no importa lo que haya ocurrido, eso ya ha terminado, tienes que estar con él." No es que Nathan supiera como podía ayudar a Mohinder a superar sus miedos, pero esperaba que poniendo delante de él la situación en la que se encontraba Peter, reaccionaría y pospondría aquello.

"No puedo. Nathan, Sylar me besó pero yo no se lo impedí y si le hubiera dejado... ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Peter?"

Nathan sonrió y por un momento, volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación. "No creo que tengas que decir nada, al menos por el momento. Él sólo te necesita a su lado y creo que preferirá que estés vivo a pesar de lo que haya podido ocurrir con Sylar que tener que ir a tu funeral." Mohinder lo miró con ojos vidriosos. "Mohinder, conozco perfectamente a mi hermano y se que te quiere con locura, nunca le he visto tan feliz con nadie más. Te he visto al lado de su cama cuando lo sacamos del agua, acurrucado en un sillón, no creo que sientas algo distinto por él ahora. De lo contrario no creo que te fuera a importar tanto lo que fuera a pensar." Se levantó y le tendió una mano al profesor para ayudarle a que se levantara también. "Así que levántate, entra en la habitación y compórtate como siempre has hecho con él."

Nathan vio que Mohinder vacilaba por un momento pero finalmente lo vio entrar. Un momento después apareció Hiro, dispuesto a ofrecerle al profesor el vaso de agua, pero Nathan lo detuvo en silencio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaba a sentirse como el hermano mayor que siempre había querido Peter y por un pequeño momento consiguió apartar de su mente la preocupación por la salud de su hermano y se sintió feliz.

- o -

Lentamente para evitar despertar a Peter, Mohinder se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las manos de Peter entre las suyas. Estaba pálido y su piel terriblemente fría.

"¿Qué te ha hecho? Eres su propio hijo. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?" Mohinder apenas estaba susurrando, pero de todas formas necesitaba hablar con él, aunque no le pudiera escuchar. "Lo siento tanto. Se que no debí hacerlo."

"¿Mo-hinder?" La voz de Peter sonaba lejana, entrecortada y apenas era audible.

"Si, estoy contigo."

Conforme iba volviendo en si, Peter sintió el dolor por casi todo su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar, por lo que supuso que debía de tener alguna costilla fracturada y por más que lo intentaba, apenas podía sentir su brazo derecho, seguramente estaba roto.

La cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar y el simple hecho de respirar, le estaba matando a cada momento. Lentamente abrió los ojos y por fin, se encontró con la mirada de Mohinder. Sonrió levemente y apretó la mano del profesor.

"Hiro lo consiguió. Sylar no te hizo nada." Entonces se percató de la venda que rodeaba la frente de Mohinder. "¿Ha sido él?, ¿Ha intentado…?"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien, Hiro me salvó." Mohinder vio que Peter se relajaba al escuchar la explicación del profesor.

Sin embargo, aquellas primeras palabras fueron como agujas clavándose, pero como le había dicho Nathan, no debía decirle nada, al menos, no por el momento. "Te aseguro que estoy bien pero ahora tienes que recuperarte tu." Sonrío levemente al sentir el contacto con la mano de Peter apretando la suya. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Peter tardó un momento en responder, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y recomponiendo los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. Creía haber visto a su hermano antes de caer al suelo y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos un momento antes de quedar incosnciente y aunque creía que se había tratado de una alucinación, al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo sonriente, supo que debía de haber sido él quien le había llevado a casa.

Una vez más su hermano le había salvado la vida. Se alegraba de verlo bien, igual que a Mohinder, y de que no les hubiera ocurrido nada. Pensó que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

"Si." Dijo finalmente Peter mientras volvía a mirar a Mohinder de nuevo. Antes de seguir hablando, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, debía de haber estado llorando, aunque desde luego sabía que no se lo iba a decir. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, en ese momento sólo deseaba poder dormir y descansar, porque el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. "A ti."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y leer en sus ojos de cachorrillo, Mohinder supo, tal y como le había dicho Nathan un momento antes, lo que tenía que hacer. Echó a un lado lo ocurrido con Sylar y desechó los pensamientos de lo que pudiera haber llegado a ocurrir de no haber podido atacar a Sylar. Lo más importante en ese momento, era Peter, ayudarle a recuperarse y estar a su lado.

Se levantó y rodeo la cama, volviéndose a sentar en el otro lado con cuidado de no lastimar a Peter, la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y su cuerpo junto al de Peter. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, en silencio. No era necesario decir nada, ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro, el miedo, el dolor, pero sobretodo el confort de tener al otro cerca.

El profesor vio como Peter volvía a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, sin decir nada y se quedaba dormido en un momento, o tal vez había vuelto a perder el conocimiento por el dolor. Delicadamente, Mohinder comenzó a deslizar su mano entre el pelo de Peter, eso siempre le reconfortaba cuando dormían juntos.

Nathan entró en la habitación y se detuvo junto a Peter que ya no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su mejilla. "Lo siento Pete, tal vez si hubiera estado a tu lado… Tenía que haber ido contigo, al mejor ahora…" dejó sin terminar la frase, besó su mejilla fría y salió de nuevo de la habitación.

- o -

Sin hacer apenas ruido, Nathan cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en la pared.

"¿Estás bien?" Hiro seguía a su lado.

"No." Hiro lo miró en silencio, dejando que se desahogara por fin. "Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no se como seguir adelante. Tengo una mujer y unos hijos y temo que pueda ocurrirles algo, y ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Peter ha estado a punto de morir, pero esta vez… Por el amor de dios, estamos hablando de mi padre, de su propio padre, ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tenga tanto odio en su corazón? Y ahora lo de sus poderes" Nathan cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró con fuerza, tratando, aunque inútilmente de relajarse.

"Pero te tiene a ti."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Peter te tiene a ti a su lado, tu le proteges y Mohinder también le protege. Los poderes no lo son todo y menos ahora." Desde luego Hiro hablaba por propia experiencia, ya sabía lo que era perder su poder y de no haber sido por tener a Ando cerca de él, hacía mucho tiempo que se hubiera rendido.

Nathan no había pensado en ello. Tan obcecado como había estado en su sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido ayudar a Peter a enfrentarse a su padre, que no había sido capaz de pensar que en realidad, tal vez, le hubiera salvado la vida, porque de no haber estado allí para llevarlo a casa, seguramente hubiera muerto.

"Gracias."

El sonido del timbre de la puerta principal llegó hasta ellos. "Ese debe de ser el médico." Dijo finalmente Nathan mientras, velozmente se dirigía hacia allí.


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Creías que podías salvar a Peter?" Mohinder miró a su alrededor. No sabía donde se encontraba, pero parecía una gran planicie. Era de noche, o al menos estaba muy oscuro. Una figura se movió a su espalda, dirigiendo hacia él, mientras continuaba hablando. "Siempre fuiste débil y cuando más te necesitó, ¿Dónde estabas tu?" La figura se acercó a él muy lentamente. Mohinder parecía totalmente paralizado.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Escucha a tu corazón, porque desde aquí puedo sentir como late."

"¿Sylar?" Antes de que el profesor pudiera reaccionar, la sombra quedó a su lado, dejando a la vista el rostro de Sylar. Le sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos.

"Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero al final, serás mío." Mohinder trató de liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano. Sylar se acercó todavía más a él, haciendo que el profesor sintiera su respiración sobre su rostro.

Un rayó iluminó el cielo, y permitió a Mohinder ver donde se encontraba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía aprisionado por los brazos de Sylar y reprimió un grito. Donde fuera que mirara, más y más lápidas aparecían y de repente se fijó en la que tenía más cerca de él.

"Si, ahí lo tienes, tu querido Peter está muerto, porque no pudiste evitar volver a verme cuando él te necesitó, cuando le atacaron e indefenso y sin poderes, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Es tu culpa, Mohinder, es tu culpa." Mohinder forcejeó con él, no tanto por liberar su cuerpo, si no por no escuchar más su voz, ni lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Sabes lo último que dijo antes de que lo mataran? Preguntó por ti, suplicó por verte, lloró por no poder estar contigo antes de morir."

- o -

"¡No, Peter!" Su propia voz le despertó de repente. Al principio, le costó darse cuenta de donde estaba, de que todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla y que no había sucedido de verdad.

Una voz débil llegó hasta él y Mohinder se fijó en la cama. Seguía siendo de noche, aunque comenzaba a amanecer y poco a poco, la habitación empezaba a iluminarse. Con las primeras luces de la mañana, Mohinder pudo vislumbrar a Peter.

Había sido una semana dura. Desde que Peter había perdido sus poderes, el dolor por las heridas causadas por su padre y que ahora ya no se regeneraban solas, era terrible y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, permanecía inconsciente o sedado por los calmantes, no dejaba de murmurar y dormir demasiado agitado como para poder descansar como debería hacerlo.

Nathan había tenido razón. Peter tenía un brazo roto, al igual que varias costillas fracturadas, que no le ayudaban nada para poder respirar con normalidad y permitirle dormir de un tirón las horas que necesitaba. El impacto contra la pared, por suerte no había dañado su espalda, pero estaba siendo extremadamente doloroso. El golpe en la cabeza, también había sido considerable, pero aparte de una dolorosa conmoción, no había llegado a mayores.

Mientras lo miraba en silencio, Mohinder se dio cuenta, que nunca había tenido que pasar por algo así anteriormente; tener que estar sentado, totalmente impotente, mientras veía a Peter sufrir los dolores durante tantos días.

Lo había visto morir y había creído que así había sido, pero una vez que descubrió el poder de Peter para regenerarse, pensó que nunca pasaría por algo así, que por muy mal que fueran las cosas, Peter podría curarse a si mismo. Pero se equivocaba y en ese momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder ayudarle de alguna forma.

Se levantó del sillón en el que se había quedado dormido, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se resentía de la mala postura en la que había estado toda la noche y se acercó a la cama. No recordaba con exactitud, cuantos días llevaba sin salir del cuarto, sin ver con claridad la luz del día, sin preocuparse por nada más que no fuera Peter, habiendo incluso dejado completamente abandonado cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo.

Por más que trataba de negarlo, el conjunto de la mala conciencia que sentía desde que había estado con Sylar, junto con la impotencia y la tristeza, estaba acabando con él poco a poco, haciendo que se hundiera en unas arenas movedizas de las que no sabía si quería salir.

Además, estaban esos sueños, noche tras noches, viendo a Sylar, llegando a creer que Peter podía estar muerto por su culpa. _"¿Cómo puedo odiarme tanto? Se que he hecho algunas cosas mal pero…" _Su mirada llegó hasta Peter y se sentó a su lado, lentamente, para no despertarlo.

"Lo siento tanto Peter. Tu tratando de protegerme continuamente, de evitar que me ocurriera nada malo y era yo el que tenía que evitar todo esto…" La voz se le quebró por un momento y a duras penas, consiguió contener las lágrimas. "Te he fallado, cuando más me necesitabas, no estuve a tu lado, si no que… Sylar." Recordó por un momento el sueño. Peter le necesitaba y no había estado allí. "Pero ahora estoy a tu lado, ¿Me oyes? Estoy contigo pase lo que pase. Asi que tienes que aguantar un poco más. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez por lo que ha pasado por mi culpa?"

Acercó su mano, algo temblorosa, a la frente de Peter y un momento antes de tocarlo, vio como su palma, comenzaba a iluminarse, igual que cuando conseguía utilizar sus poderes. Un pequeño resplandor salió de ella y despareció un segundo más tarde, tan rápidamente como había llegado en un primer momento.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Desde la puerta, Nathan lo miró algo confundido. "Creía que necesitabas estar en contacto con algún aparato eléctrico para usar tu poder."

"Yo también pensaba eso, pero tal vez, tal vez mi poder esté evolucionando, a lo mejor, si me concentro lo suficiente, pueda producir yo mismo la corriente eléctrica, aunque, si te soy sincero, no se como volver a repetirlo."

"Yo si." Nathan se acercó a él y se quedó apoyado en la pared, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro al hacerlo. Durante todos esos días, Mohinder no se había dado cuenta, encerrado como había estado en sus propios pensamientos, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, se dio cuenta que Nathan parecía realmente exhausto, unas prominentes ojeras habían crecido bajo sus ojos y el tono de su voz parecía agotado. "Es por Peter."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Estabas hablando con Peter. Si, te he oído y creo que ha sido tu sentimiento de culpa, el rencor que guardas hacia ti mismo por no haber estado allí para salvarlo y por haber… bueno por haber estado a punto de dejar que Sylar se saliera con la suya." Nathan suspiró para luego mirar a su hermano. Se acercó a él y le acarició la frente. "A mi me ocurrió lo mismo. Cuando estuve a punto de dejar a Peter tirado con lo de la bomba, no desarrollé ningún nuevo poder, pero me en enseñó a ser un poco mejor persona, un poco más como Peter." Nathan parecía completamente ausente mientras hablaba, concentrado en el rostro pálido de su hermano. "Si no hubiera sido por Claire…"

"¿Nathan?" Peter entreabrió los ojos, tan sólo lo suficiente para poder ver a su hermano y a Mohinder junto a él. Nathan le estaba sonriendo, aunque vio el cansancio dibujado en su rostro.

"Si, Pete. ¿cómo te sientes?" Peter trató de moverse, de enderezarse un poco, pero una punzada en sus costillas y que cruzó hasta su todavía dolorida espalda, le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Un gemido de dolor fue lo único que dijo después, mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. "Peter, tranquilo, tienes que relajarte, se que esto es duro, pero si te lo tomas con calma, en una semana, estarás otra vez de pie."

"Casi había olvidado lo que era el dolor." La voz de Peter sonaba casi infantil, como el pequeño Peter que Nathan había conocido desde siempre y que tan poco se separaba de su hermano actual en el que Peter se había convertido con el paso de los años, inocente, sincero, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie y siempre dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta.

"_Si no le hubiera dejado ayudarme, si hubiera ido con él, si me hubiera comportado como el hermano mayor que debería ser, el que protege a su hermano ante cualquier peligro, esto no habría ocurrido nunca." _Nathan no lo había dicho, porque no podía permitir sacar sus sentimientos y demostrarse débil, Peter no se lo merecía, pero al igual que Mohinder, se sentía inútil, pero más que nada, se odiaba un poco más cada día por no haber podido llegar hasta Peter a tiempo y por haberle permitido irse sólo a enfrentarse a su padre y no ir con él.

"¿Podrías traerme algo de beber por favor? Tengo la garganta totalmente seca."

Nathan dejó caer su mano sobre la de su hermano y se levantó. "Vuelvo en un momento."

El silencio reinó en la habitación por un breve momento. "Ya no puedo leer la mente, pero no me hace falta." Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder, que hasta ese momento, no había dicho nada y parecía estar totalmente ausente. "Se que tanto Nathan como tu, os estáis culpando por lo ocurrido." Sin que Peter dijera nada, el profesor levantó la mirada, que no había apartado del suelo mientras Peter le hablaba, creyendo que realmente, si que le había leído la mente.

"_¿Tanto se me nota?"_. "Si, creo que, su hubiera hecho…"

"Pues no lo hagas, ni mi hermano tampoco debería." Mohinder lo miró casi confundido, pues su voz, de repente, había cambiado y ahora casi parecía autoritaria, aunque un momento después volvió a estar a punto de desaparecer por completo en un ataque de tos.

Mohinder puso su mano en el pecho de Peter, sintiendo su respiración acelerada y haciendo que, de algún modo se relajara un poco. "Si hubierais estado allí, seguramente, él os hubiera matado. Eso no le importa, me dejó morir allí." Dijo finalmente casi con tristeza. Débilmente, Peter atrapó la mano de Mohinder con la suya y trató de apretarla, aunque apenas tenía fuerzas para eso. "Pero a mi si que me importa y prefiero que estéis a salvo y no tener que llorar vuestra muerte."

Peter cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con normalidad, aunque le era muy difícil después del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Mohinder sonrió y deslizó su mano por el cabello de Peter como había querido hacer antes. "¿Qué ocurrió con Sylar?" Mohinder sintió que le temblaba el pulso y apartó su mano de Peter, desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarle mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a contestar.

"Mohinder, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte." De nuevo desde la puerta, Nathan le estaba hablando.

Cuando el profesor se volvió hacia él, vio que su expresión había cambiado por completo, pero no le hizo falta preguntar por lo que había ocurrido. _"Sylar"_ Una única palabra, pero un conjunto innumerable de sensaciones, fue lo único en lo que pensó.

"¿Sylar ha vuelto actuar?" Nathan se volvió hacia el recién llegado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Puedes leer la mente?" La pregunta, en otra circunstancia, le hubiera parecido a Nathan absolutamente ridícula. Pero después de todo lo que había vivido, ya era incapaz de pensar en que algo no pudiera ser de alguna forma cierto.

Matt Parkman, no llegó a contestar. "¿Agente Parkman?" Peter lo miró desde la cama.

Mohinder también se había vuelto hacia él, tremendamente agradecido de que hubieran interrumpido su conversación y que le hubieran evitado tener que dar explicaciones a Peter sobre lo que le había ocurrido con Sylar.

- o -

Una vez, fuera de la habitación, dejando que Peter volviera a dormirse y pudiera descansar unas cuantas horas más, Mohinder y Nathan, pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido con Sylar y con su padre. "Están siendo unos días muy duros para todos nosotros. Especialmente para Peter."

"Pues creo que aún pueden ser peores. Para todos." Matt los miró a los dos, esperando para asegurarse que había conseguido atraer su atención.

"¿Se puede saber de que demonios estás hablando?" El tono de Nathan, fue mucho más enojado de lo que hubiera deseado, pero ya estaba cansado, primero Sylar matando a su hermano, luego Peter a punto de morir volando medio New York, luego su padre y ahora ¿qué?, ¿Cómo podían ponerse peor las cosas?

Matt se volvió hacia Mohinder. "He oído hablar de ti, de la investigación de tu padre y que ahora llevas tu." Mohinder asintió, aunque lo cierto era que durante las últimas semanas, apenas había tocado el trabajo de su padre. "Hay alguien que te necesita." Matt le acercó un informe a Mohinder. "Se llama Molly Walker. Sylar mató a sus padres y la compañía la retuvo para experimentar con su poder."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Puede encontrar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo." Ambos hombres lo miraron silencio, hasta que Mohinder terminó por hablar.

"¿Con tal sólo ocho años?"

"Si, su poder es alucinante, Molly es increíble y muy madura para su edad." Tanto Nathan como Mohinder, vieron en su forma de hablar y en su expresión, la emoción con la que hablaba de esa niña. Matt se dio cuenta. "Vive conmigo, la protejo de la organización. Dentro de nada podré adoptarla."

"¿Y donde entro yo en todo esto?"

"Profesor Suresh, Mohinder, hay algo ahí fuera, una persona con un gran poder que la está aterrorizando. Ella dice que cuando le ve usando su poder, él también puede verla, apenas duerme y tiene unas pesadillas terribles. Tu has conocido a muchas otras personas con poderes, incluso llamaste a mi casa. Estoy seguro que podrás ayudarla."

"Yo, no estoy seguro, cada caso es totalmente diferente y además está Peter."

"Mohinder, por favor, ese bastardo conoce sus pesadillas más profundas y se las reproduce una noche tras otra, de una forma tan real, que Molly se despierta aterrada y apenas es capaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo."

Entonces Mohinder cayó en la cuenta. "¿Pesadillas dices?" Nathan lo miró en silencio. Le había escuchado durante todas esas noches, desde su dormitorio, despertándose gritando, llamando a Peter, varias veces en una misma noche, pero no había dicho nada, si Mohinder no quería hablar del tema con él, sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo. ¿Sería posible que aquello tuviera algún tipo de relación? "Muy bien, veré a Molly, pero tienes que traerla aquí, no voy a dejar a Peter. No esta vez."


	20. Chapter 20

Tras una de las ventas de la mansión de los Petrelli, un hombre observaba el interior en silencio, concentrándose en su victima otra vez, igual que llevaba haciendo las últimas noches. Mohinder, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior, se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia su ordenador y el hombre se escondió entre los arbustos para evitar ser visto.

"Muy bien Maury, me gusta tu estilo, no te involucras, no tienes que mostrarte ante ellos, ni te manchas las manos, si, me gusta." Arthur Petrelli estaba a su lado, sonriendo con maldad, mientras veía trabajar a su antiguo amigo. "Quiero que los tengas entretenidos hasta que yo haya terminado de ejecutar mi plan. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

"No te importa que alguno de ellos salga herido, tal vez haya alguna baja, dos de ellos son tus hijos." Maury se volvió hacia él, perdiendo de vista por un momento, lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la casa.

"Y otro es tu hijo, así que creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo. Pero no, ellos me traicionaron y deben pagar por eso. Tu haz tu trabajo y deja las preguntas para cuando todo esto acabe."

Arthur Petrelli se retiró, mientras Maury Parkman lo miraba marcharse. Luego volvió de nuevo a observar el interior de la casa y vio que alguien se acercaba a Mohinder. "La fiesta está a punto de comenzar."

- o -

Llevaba todo el día trabajando en el caso de Molly y apenas había parado un segundo para descansar. Estaba agotado, pero no podía dejarlo ahora, Mohinder sabía que mientras estuviera trabajando, tendría la mente ocupada y no tendría que pensar en lo que tanto le preocupaba y que apenas le dejaba dormir esos días.

Una mano rodeó delicadamente su cintura y notó como la barbilla de alguien se apoyaba sobre su hombro. "No deberías levantarte, el médico dijo que hasta mañana tenías que hacer reposo absoluto." Tocó con suavidad un rostro que creía reconocer pero que al hacerlo, el miedo, le hizo volverse de repente.

Ante él, Sylar lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mano había atrapado la suya. "¿Qué ocurre parece que hayas visto un fantasma?"

"¿Qué haces aquí? Si quieres matar a Peter, antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi." Mohinder trató de retirarse y Sylar no se lo impidió, mientras lo miraba algo asustado.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Mohinder estás empezando a asustarme de verdad." Sylar se acercó a él, pero Mohinder continuó retrocediendo, hasta que su cuerpo dio con una mesa. "Vamos, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Que quiero que me dejes tranquilo, que nos dejes tranquilos a Peter y a mi y que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas." Sylar trató de acercarse de nuevo a él, pero Mohinder respondió con un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, emitiendo un gemido de dolor y sin poder volver a levantarse nuevo.

Mohinder recorrió la mesa con su mano temblorosa y finalmente dio con un abrecartas, que empuñó igual que si se tratara de un cuchillo. Sylar se había quedado en el suelo, mirándolo con estupor lo que el genetista estaba a punto de hacer si no le detenía alguien.

"Vamos Mohinder, no se lo que te está ocurriendo, pero empiezo a temer que puedas cometer una locura."

"No, una locura fue el dejarte vivo cuando pude haberte matado, cuando mataste a Peter y no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces." Mohinder agarró con fuerza el abrecartas, que comenzó a iluminarse en su mano, como si de una linterna se tratara.

Mohinder lo miró sorprendido, al darse cuenta que estaba usando su poder, tal y como le había dicho Nathan mientras pensaba en Peter, en protegerle, en acabar con quien quería matarlo. No se lo pensó más y finalmente se abalanzó sobre Sylar, hasta que sin saber de donde había salido, alguien se le adelantó y lo derribó, cayendo al suelo sobre él.

"¡Mohinder!" La voz le resultaba muy familiar, aunque en ese momento su cerebro estaba completamente confundido, no sabía donde comenzaba la realidad o si acaso estaba volviéndose loco, porque de repente vio que la habitación desaparecía y cambiaba por completo, convirtiendo en el amplio salón de una enorme mansión.

Unas manos fuertes lo sujetaban, impidiendo que se pudiera mover. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de aclarar sus ideas y al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró mirando a Nathan.

Por lo que pudo ver en su expresión, el mayor de los Petrelli estaba asustado, parecía casi petrificado, aunque Mohinder no sabía todavía porque, ni cual era el motivo de que se hubiera abalanzado sobre él de esa manera, impidiéndole acabar con Sylar de una vez por todas, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se volvió hacia donde había estado el asesino, pero en su lugar se encontró con Peter, que con gesto de dolor, trataba de levantarse ayudado por Matt. Entonces Mohinder volvió a mirar a Nathan, sólo que ahora, el mismo sentía un terrible miedo, había estado a punto de matar a Peter y sólo se lo había impedido que Nathan se le hubiera tirado encima.

"Lo, lo siento, no se lo que ha pasado, yo creía…" No sabía que decir, por mucho trataba de encontrar la más mínima lógica a lo sucedido, no había nada que tuviera sentido en ese momento. Estaba completamente seguro de que había visto a Sylar y en su lugar, había estado a punto de acabar con la persona que más quería.

Se levantó algo aturdido, lanzando a un lado de la mesa el abrecartas, que ya le estaba quemando en las manos. Vio que Nathan se quedaba tras él, como si le estuviera vigilando para que no hiciera nada más y no es que pudiera culparle por ello.

Se acercó a Peter, que todavía mantenía la mirada de dolor y que tenía su mano sobre sus costillas magulladas.

"Peter lo siento, no eras tu, te lo juro no se como explicarlo, pero…" Sintió que apenas podía respirar, pensando en lo que podía haber llegado a pasar si Nathan hubiera llegado un momento más tarde.

"No pasa nada, está bien." Sintió el abrazo de Peter, que a pesar de sentirse débil lo sostuvo con firmeza y aunque no quiso hacerlo, se dejo caer sobre él.

"¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?" Fue totalmente imposible para Peter tratar sentir algún tipo de rencor hacia el hombre que estaba abrazando y que sentía que había comenzado a temblar por la impotencia y el desconocimiento de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, mientras miraba el interior de sus ojos ligeramente rasgados por las lágrimas ahora.

Acercándose a él le susurró al oído. "Sólo si me das uno de tus masajes." Peter sonrió al mirarle. "Y luego me preparas algo de comer." Aunque no podía mover su brazo derecho, rodeó el cuerpo del profesor con el izquierdo y besó dulcemente su mejilla, sintiendo el calor que desprendía por la rabia que sentía en ese mismo momento. Nuevamente volvió a susurrar en su oído. "Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche." Levantó la mirada hacia Nathan mientras abrazaba a Mohinder, que lo miraba en silencio, aunque pudo intuir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero el médico dijo…"

"Creo que lo que el médico dijo que no nos acostáramos hasta que me diera el alta, que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, pero sólo quiero que duermas a mi lado." Comenzó a juguetear con los rizos de Mohinder. "Supongo que podrás contenerte y no tratar de hacerme nada ¿verdad?" Mohinder desvió la mirada algo ruborizado, al darse cuenta de que todavía había gente alrededor que también estaban escuchando esa conversación.

Peter comenzó a reír al verle enrojecer, mientras se sentaba, porque se sentía cansado ya después de la caída.

Sin embargo, en su interior, no podía dejar de ver la imagen de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de Mohinder cuando le había mirado y había creído que era Sylar. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando les había atacado de verdad Sylar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza? Y lo que pensó que era peor todavía, ¿Por qué no quería decirle nada acerca de ello? Seguramente quería protegerle de la verdad hasta que se recuperara del todo, pero Peter necesitaba saberlo ya, si quería protegerlo e impedir que volviera a intentar matarlo.

"¿Por cierto, que ha sido eso de la mano brillando?" Peter decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema, no era el momento, mientras no estuvieran solos de tratar de sacarle ninguna información.

"Mi poder estaba evolucionando, aunque sólo pasa cuando pienso en ti. Es como si me dieras fuerza para hacerlo." Agitó la cabeza, como si quisiera poner en orden sus ideas. "Da igual, creo que sólo es una coincidencia."

"No, creo que tienes razón, cuando Claude me enseñó a canalizar mis poderes, aprendí que iban unidos a mis emociones, y tal vez el tuyo, esté unido a lo que sientes por mi." Mohinder lo miró en silencio y acercándose a él le besó en los labios, sin importarle ahora que hubiera gente delante.

"Espera un momento mientras voy a preparar algo de comer." Dijo Mohinder mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina.

Peter miró a su hermano mientras vio alejarse a Mohinder. Vio la preocupación en la mirada de Nathan, mayor incluso que la suya propia, aunque no sabía porque.

"Todas las noches tiene pesadillas con Sylar, dos o tres cada noche y apenas duerme de un tirón un par de horas. No te ha dicho nada para no preocuparte pero le oigo cuando se despierta gritando tu nombre." Peter escuchó las palabras de su hermano en silencio y entonces lo comprendió todo. "Tenemos que hacer algo porque esto está iendo a peor y no se lo que puede llegar a hacer."

"Nathan ¿sabes algo que me estés ocultando?"

"El no, peor creo que yo si" Peter se volvió hacia Matt, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada. "Es lo mismo que le ocurre a Molly, creo que la misma persona que le está atacando a ella está atacando a Mohinder."

Peter miró de nuevo a Nathan, nadie le había dicho nada de eso, nadie le había hablando de ninguna nueva amenaza y mucho menos que estuviera atacando a Mohinder. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada!"

"Precisamente, para evitar que reaccionaras tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo, no te convenía lo más mínimo."

"¿Y que Mohinder tratar de matarme creyendo que era Sylar si?"

"No creía que fuera lo mejor para tu recuperación." Nathan se sentó sobre la pequeña mesita de café frente a Peter. "No han sido nada fáciles estas semanas Pete y menos para Mohinder."

"_Y para mi, no puedo pensar en que casi te pierdo otra vez."_

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Peter lo miró confundido, no estando seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Que Mohinder lo ha pasado mal."

"No, has dicho que para ti también ha sido difícil y que no puedes pensar en perderme otra vez." Peter vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano.

"Peter, eso no lo he dicho, sólo lo he pensado." Peter se giró hacia Matt, aún a riesgo del dolor que sentía en sus costillas. Vio que el policía asentía, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Has escuchado lo que pensaba?"

"Eso creo." Nathan no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Peter, mientras comenzó a reír, habían sido unas semanas demasiado frustrantes para él que ahora no podía evitar expresar sus sentimientos casi con euforia. Sin embargo cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor proveniente de Peter se separó de él. "¿Eso quiere decir que estoy recuperando mis poderes?"

Peter no escuchó la respuesta de Nathan, porque algo distinto llegó a su cabeza.

"_¿Y si termino haciendo daño a Peter?, ¿Qué pasa si al final Peter llega a morir realmente por mi culpa? No puedo permitirlo, si es preciso me marcharé hasta que consiga poner en orden mi cabeza o lo que quiera que me pase ahora."_

"Oh mierda." Peter volvió a mirar a Matt, sabiendo que también habría oído los pensamientos de Mohinder. "Nathan, tenemos que ayudar a Mohinder, temo lo que pueda llegar a hacer si no detenemos esto cuanto antes."

"Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso." Mientras hablaba con Nathan, Peter había visto aparecer a una niña, de unos diez años, que hasta ese momento no había visto nunca, aunque por la expresión de Nathan, ya debía de llevar unos días viviendo allí. Sonreía ampliamente y se acercó a Matt. "Matt, si ese hombre es tan malo, tenemos que encontrarlo y mi poder puede ayudar, ya lo sabes." Matt se agachó junto a la niña.

"Molly, cielo, no puedo permitir que lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso, no puedo permitir que te vuelva hacer daño, dices que te puede ver cuando lo buscas, no puedo ponerte en peligro delante de él."

"Pero a lo mejor puedo hacerlo yo." Dijo Peter dirigiéndose a su hermano con un brillo que hacía demasiados días que Nathan no había visto. "Si es cierto que con su poder puede encontrarlo y si estoy recuperando los poderes, tal vez, pueda absorber también el suyo, aprender a usarlo y dar con ese hombre."

"Peter ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? Acabas de levantarte de la cama como quien dice y ya quieres meterte en otra pelea. ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo acabo la última? Necesitas descansar." Peter se sorprendió de escuchar a su hermano hablarle así, con ese tono tan fraternal, que, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, echaba mucho de menos. Sin embargo, Nathan sólo estaba tratando de ocultar su miedo por Peter. Sólo de pensar que pudiera volver a meterse en problemas, se le revolvía el estómago.

"Nathan ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedo dejar a Mohinder tirado ahora, él ha estado a punto de morir a manos de Sylar, por mi culpa, dos veces y ahora que puedo ayudarle, no puedo darle la espalda de esa manera."

Ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio, Peter esperando la respuesta de su hermano, porque aunque no necesitara su aprobación para seguir adelante con su plan, esperaba tenerlo de su parte y esperaba que le ayudara a llevarle a cabo y Nathan contemplando como en poco más de un par de días, había regresado el Peter que se había sacrificado por la ciudad, el que se había enfrentado con Sylar y con su padre, sin importarle si moría en ello. Había desaparecido, de repente, la sombra del dolor, de la impotencia por no tener poderes, aunque no los hubiera recuperado completamente y contra eso, Nathan no podía luchar.

Nathan suspiró por fin. "Muy bien, pero no quiero que hagas nada en dos días." Peter lo miró algo contrariado. "Quiero saber que estás completamente preparado." Al ver una pequeña muestra de decepción en el rostro de su hermano Nathan colocó su mano firme sobre la pierna de Peter. "Pete, vamos, todavía no puedes mover el brazo y las costillas te duelen cuando te mueves. ¿No crees que es mejor esperar para ayudar a Mohinder como debes?"

Nathan sabía que su última grase iba a convencer por completo a Peter y no se equivocaba. "Muy bien, pero sólo dos días."


	21. Chapter 21

De pie, frente a una mesa, Peter tenía la mirada fija en un jarrón que estaba delante de él. Respiraba pausadamente, mientras su mente se concentraba en el objeto en cuestión. Llevaba casi una hora tratando de conseguir que aquel jarrón se elevara gracias a la telekinesis, porque estaba convencido de podía recuperar también ese poder.

Cuando se sintió preparado, aunque algo decepcionado por el fracaso hasta ese momento obtenido, levantó la mano y visualizó en su mente el objeto. Durante el primer momento, no sucedió nada en absoluto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, vio que el jarrón se tambaleaba poco a poco.

Se lo quedó mirando un momento y cuando vio que el movimiento continuaba, se concentró con mayor fuerza y para su sorpresa, vio que el jarrón se elevaba por completo y cuando él así lo decidió, volvió a su lugar de origen sobre la mesa.

Eufórico por el tremendo progreso que había hecho en los últimos dos días con su poderes recién recuperados, Peter se fue en busca de Mohinder, que sabía que estaba trabajando en el salón, para darle la noticia.

- o -

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Peter escuchó voces en el salón. Una reconoció perfectamente que era la de Mohinder, pero la otra aunque algo familiar, no supo de quien era.

En silencio, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación. En ella vio a Mohinder, sentado en sofá, hablando con la pequeña Molly Walker. Aquella niña, había pasado por tanto en su corta vida, que Peter no sabía como podía seguir sonriendo y gastando bromas como si nada.

"Entonces, ¿puedes encontrar a quien tu quieras?" Mohinder estaba tomando notas de su conversación. Peter sonrió al verlo tan atareado y concentrado como siempre.

"Si, sólo tengo que pensar en esa persona y con un mapa cerca, puedo decir donde está en ese mismo momento."

"¿Y el hombre de tus pesadillas?" Mohinder vio como el rostro de la niña cambiaba de repente e incluso palidecía en un segundo.

"Puedo encontrarle, pero entonces él me ve e intenta hacerme daño. Me enseña cosas horribles que me dan miedo." Molly apartó la mirada y Mohinder comprendió, pues estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella esos últimos días en las pesadillas sobre Sylar, que la niña no quería seguir hablando del tema, por lo que no la presionó más para que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué tal es vivir con Matt?" Mohinder acababa de conocer, unos pocos días antes al policía, pero estaba seguro, tal y como lo veía comportarse con Molly, que debía de ser un padre estupendo para la niña.

"Matt es un papá genial." Mientras hablaba de él, Molly comenzó a sonreír de nuevo y un brillo intenso apareció en sus ojos. "Cuando mis padres murieron, pensaba que terminaría yendo a un orfanato y eso me daba mucho miedo, pero en cuanto Matt me encontró, me dijo que tenía una habitación libre y que cuidaría de mi para que el Boogieman no volviera a hacerme daño." Molly se acercó más a Mohinder, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara lo que iba a decirle. "Pero ahora lo está pasando mal, con lo de las pesadillas, cree que no puede ayudarme, por eso vino a buscarte. Aunque no sabía que a ti te ocurría lo mismo."

Al escuchar a la niña hablar así, de una forma tan adulta y sabiendo que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, el genetista, sintió que de alguna forma, estaba traicionando a Peter por no decirle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo esos días.

"_Debería habérselo dicho, dejarle que me ayudara con esto. Pero después de todo por lo que ha pasado. No, será mejor esperar."_

"Matt está seguro de que darás con la solución y yo también." Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Molly le estaba abrazando, como si del acto más natural del mundo se tratara. Mohinder le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo como un profundo calor aparecía en su corazón.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Molly salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras. El profesor se quedó donde estaba, con la mirada perdida, pensando en la última frase que le había dicho la niña, porque no estaba seguro de poder encontrar esa solución que todos esperaban de él. Se sentía completamente perdido, como si un tremendo muro estuviera delante de él y no supiera como encontrar la forma de sortearlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, no tienes porque preocuparte." Mohinder ser volvió al escuchar la voz de Peter junto a la puerta.

"¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?"

Peter se acercó a él lentamente. "El suficiente para saber que, de alguna forma, encontrarás la forma de aclarar tus ideas y llegar a la solución del problema." Mohinder se sonrojó y tuvo que apartar la mirada ligeramente.

"No estaría tan seguro. Llevo días intentando saber como actúa ese hombre y como detenerlo y no veo la solución, si puede controlar lo que vemos y lo que soñamos, podría conseguir que hiciéramos cualquier cosa." Peter se sentó a su lado, mirándolo en silencio, mientras escuchaba su voz suave, notando su tono triste y tremendamente decepcionado consigo mismo.

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos a mi modo? El médico dijo ayer que podía llevar una vida completamente normal y mis poderes están volviendo, esta mañana me he despertado flotando la cama, acabo de conseguir usar la telekinesis otra vez y ya sabes que vuelvo a escuchar los pensamientos de todos vosotros." Con un movimiento delicado, acarició la mejilla de Mohinder y se dio cuenta que este se estremecía de repente.

"¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? Pero entonces pienso en volver a pasar por lo mismo, en lo que te podría pasar." Mohinder agachó la cabeza, ocultando la tristeza en sus ojos.

"_No puedo dejar que mis pesadilla se hagan realidad."_

Peter dejó caer su mano sobre la pierna del otro hombre, que al sentir el contacto, levantó la mirada. "Precisamente por eso tienes que dejar que haga esto. Si me dejas intentar usar el poder de Molly y encontrar a ese hombre…"

"¡No, quieres enfrentarte a él como lo hiciste con Sylar y con tu padre por mi, por defenderme y no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada otra vez por mi culpa!" Peter se dio cuenta el cuerpo del genetista estaba temblando y no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo. "Esto lo tengo que solucionar yo."

"_Esta vez tengo ser yo el que te salve a ti."_

Peter sonrió al escuchar el pensamiento que con tanta intensidad estaba llegando hasta su mente. "Podemos hacerlo juntos, no digo que quiera hacerlo sólo, pero si es verdad, tal y como dijo mi madre, que soy el ser humano más poderoso, no puedo mirar para otro lado mientras pasas noches enteras sin dormir, mientras las pesadillas van acabando contigo poco a poco. Si tengo todos estos poderes, tengo que usarlos para proteger a las personas que más quiero. ¿De que me sirven estas habilidades si a la hora de la verdad no me ayudan a salvarte la vida?"

Mohinder se mantuvo en silencio, no sabiendo como contestar a aquello, porque por mucho que quisiera pensar lo contrario, Peter tenía toda la razón, él sólo no podría vencer a ese hombre y necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

"_Acércate Peter, abrázame otra vez." _Peter escuchó con total claridad el pensamiento de Mohinder y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras lo veía mirarle a los ojos, en silencio, mostrando una inocencia en la mirada que le hacía parecer más irresistible que nunca a Peter.

Haciendo caso a su petición, Peter se acercó de nuevo a él, deslizando con delicadeza su mano de nuevo sobre la mejilla del profesor. Ambos se miraron, mientras sus manos rozaban la piel del otro, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaran, sintiendo cada reacción, cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, cada respiración.

Lentamente, Mohinder se recostó en el sofá, dejando que Peter se pusiera encima de él con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre el sofá. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Peter y lo acercó al suyo, mientras disfrutaba de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan a gusto, tan relajado, sin pensar en ninguna amenaza para el mundo o para Peter. Su mente estaba totalmente en calma, sosegada, mientras dejaba que su boca se uniera con la de Peter, convirtiéndose en un único ser, sintiendo su dulce aliento sobre si mismo y escuchando los suspiros de su amante.

Aunque todavía estaba algo dolorido, Peter fue moviéndose lentamente sobre el profesor, notando como las manos de este se deslizaban por su espalda con cuidado y luego se introducían debajo de su ropa, casi arañando su piel, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento.

Un ruido proveniente de otra habitación detuvo sus movimientos en seco. Mohinder fue a levantarse y separarse de Peter, pero este, atrapó sus manos se lo impidió.

"Quiero comprobar una cosa." Mohinder abrió la boca para contestar, pero, para cuando fue a hacerlo, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en otra habitación, en su dormitorio.

Peter todavía permanecía encima de él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, hasta que finalmente, Mohinder levantó el rostro y volvió a besar a Peter, empujando con delicadeza su cuerpo, hasta que consiguió que acabara tumbado en la cama, a su lado.

"Si es cierto que ya puedes llevar una vida completamente normal, ¿crees que podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido?" Peter lo vio sonreír, como hacía muchos días que no lo hacía.

"¿Y que hay de las pesadillas? Tendríamos que buscar a ese tipo cuanto antes." Dijo Peter con un tono que muy poco tenía que ver con lo que sus palabras estaban diciendo, pues al mirar en los ojos del profesor, vio como la pasión que tanto le gustaba había vuelto por completo.

"Supongo que podría esperar un rato, o dos." Mohinder se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Peter y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"_Además podría ser un buen momento para que practicaras y leyeras mi mente. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte."_ Peter comenzó a reír, recordando la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos, en su apartamento, en un momento que parecía demasiado lejano.

Entonces, Peter había leído su mente todo el rato, escuchando lo que Mohinder sentía y lo que quería que Peter le hiciera sentir a cada momento, lo que quería hacer y lo que le daba vergüenza decirle. Había escuchado sus pensamientos más profundos y los había cumplido casi todos.

Ahora, mientras el genetista recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos y mientras su boca acariciaba y lamía toda la piel de su cuello, Peter comenzó a escuchar sus pensamientos, que llevados por la emoción del momento, se agolpaban en su mente y apenas era capaz de distinguir unos de otros.

De una forma casi imperceptible para Mohinder, Peter respiró aliviado, sabiendo que estaba recuperando al Mohinder del que se había enamorado y por el que estaba dispuesto a morir.

- o -

Sentado en su despacho y con la mesa hecha un completo desastre, Nathan miraba con detenimiento algunas de las fotos, que hasta entonces habían quedado casi olvidadas para él, tan preocupado como había estado, con su carrera política y luego tratando de ayudar a Peter.

Toda su vida estaba esparcida por ella, empezando por algunas de la juventud de sus padres, cuando ellos ni siquiera habían nacido. Luego descubrió algunas en las que él era un bebé y su madre parecía tan distinta a la Angela Petrelli que había estado dispuesta a sacrificar a su propio hijo en su beneficio personal.

Pero las que más llamaron su atención, fueron unas fotos de un verano, el primero de Peter, según creía recordar. Su padre había estado continuamente trabajando y la familia no había salido en todas las vacaciones.

Sin clases a las que asistir y con sus amigos fuera, Nathan había pasado todo el verano cerca de su recién nacido hermanito. Su madre le había pedido que lo cuidara mientras ella se encargaba de otras cosas, pero él nunca lo había sentido como una obligación, nunca se había sentido atado por tener que preocuparse de Peter, estar con él, de verlo dormir y de hacerse sentir bien cuando comenzaba a llorar.

En lugar de ello, Nathan lo había tomado como una obligación a la que se dedicaba con devoción y orgullo, asegurándose que todo estuviera orden para Peter, su leche a la hora de comer a la temperatura adecuada, igual que el agua del baño.

Siempre tenía preparado un libro de cuentos para la hora de dormir, aprendiendo muy pronto cuales eran los preferidos de Peter y continuamente, cuando lo veía despierto en la cuna, comenzaba a hablarle, como si de su mejor amigo se tratara, como si con aquella mirada dulce, al mismo tiempo que intensa, pudiera comprender lo que le decía su hermano mayor.

Desde entonces, nada había podido separarle de Peter, ni siquiera sus años en la universidad, habían permitido que Nathan dejara de pensar en su hermano, que no quisiera escuchar sus problemas en el colegio o con su padre, que no estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle con los deberes siempre que iba a casa. Nada había conseguido apartar a su pequeño Peter de su mente nunca.

Ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido y con lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, recordar aquellos momentos de paz, en los que Peter sólo era un bebé y él podía protegerlo de cualquier cosa, parecía imposible que pudieran ser ciertos, demasiado lejanos como para haber ocurrido en algún momento.

El sonido de la puerta, le sacó de sus pensamientos de repente. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Matt y Molly.

"Perdona, no queríamos molestarte. Sólo quería decirte que vamos a salir un rato y Molly quería invitaros a tomar un helado." Matt miró un momento a Molly. "Mohinder y Peter están "demasiado ocupados trabajando". ¿Qué me dices?"

Nathan miró de nuevo a las fotos, sabiendo que no podía regresar de nuevo a aquellos tiempos, que las cosas habían cambiado para siempre y que no podía quedarse atascado en los simples recuerdos a los que no podía regresar.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no? Así dejaremos a mi hermano y al profesor "trabajar"."

"Tengo diez años, se lo que están haciendo, no hace falta que habléis de esa forma." Al escuchar la alegre voz de Molly, sonando de repente como una persona tan adulta, ambos hombres se miraron.

Molly se acercó un momento a la mesa y contempló las fotos. "Vaya, de pequeño, tu hermano se parecía mucho a ti." Su mirada fue recorriendo las fotos, hasta que una llamó su atención y la cogió, pero un momento más tarde, la dejó caer, soltando un grito."

Matt se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña, que ahora temblaba como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto gelatina. "Molly, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es él, el hombre mis sueños, está en esa foto." Nathan se acercó a ellos y ambos hombres miraron la foto.

Se trataba de una foto antigua y en ella aparecía un grupo de gente, entre los que estaban los padres de Nathan, Linderman y otra gente más, hasta sumar doce individuos.

"No es posible." Matt levantó la mirada hacia Nathan y este se dio cuenta que el policía había palidecido sin más. "¿Sabes quien es esta gente?"

"Si, son la gente que trabajaba con mis padres, aunque no los conozco a todos ¿Por qué?" Nathan lo miraba aturdido sin saber lo que le ocurría.

"Porque si Molly está en lo cierto, que no lo dudo, el hombre de sus pesadillas y de las de Mohinder es," Le costaba decirlo, porque no era capaz de imaginar como había podido llegar a ocurrir aquello. "Es mi padre, Nathan."


	22. Chapter 22

La noche se había adueñado por fin de la casa y todo se había quedado en completo silencio. Cada uno, de los actuales habitantes de la mansión Petrelli se habían ido a dormir por fin; Mohinder y Peter habían desparecido horas antes en su dormitorio, con la excusa de que estaban cansados, Matt había acostado a Molly en uno de los dormitorios de invitados y él mismo, todavía sorprendido por descubrir que su propio padre era quien estaba atacando a Molly, también se había ido pronto a la cama, pues le había dicho a Nathan, que necesitaba pensar.

Todo había sido un completo caos durante esa tarde. Desde que Nathan y Matt descubrieron el gran secreto que las fotos de sus padres habían estado escondiendo durante todos esos años, no habían parado de hablar, de preguntarse que era lo que realmente se escondía detrás de aquella organización, de si nunca podrían tener una vida tranquila fuera de los desastres que sus padres y sus compañeros habían organizado.

"Tenemos que detener todo esto." Dijo Nathan, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de todas aquellas fotos, en las que veía a sus padres una y otra vez, haciéndose la misma pregunta, _"¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"_

Su madre ya le había demostrado que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir todo aquello que se proponían, incluso sacrificar a sus propios hijos. Pero su padre, había desaparecido, muerto, según su madre, casi un año antes y ahora descubría que apenas lo conocía realmente.

"No podemos permitir que sus errores nos obliguen a sufrir toda la vida." Volvió a mirar a Matt, necesitaba saber que alguien estaba de acuerdo con él, ya que Peter tenía otras preocupaciones y no estaba allí para secundarle. "Tenemos que encontrar a tu padre y detenerle."

Matt permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en Nathan, mientras Molly permanecía a su lado. Le había dicho a la niña que los adultos tenían que hablar y que se aburriría, pero ella, agarrando con fuerza la mano del policía le dijo que no. "¿Y si el hombre de mis pesadillas vuelve? Se que tu me puedes proteger, no quiero estar sola."

"Matt, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo enfrentarme a él sólo y espero que entiendas que no quiero meter en todo esto a Peter, se merece descansar y creo que Mohinder le necesita más que yo, ahora que tu padre también le está atacando a él."

Matt suspiró un momento antes de contestar. Tenía muy claro que ayudar a Nathan era una prioridad y que evitar que Molly sufriera más y mucho menos por culpa de su padre, era algo que no podía dejar pasar, pero enfrentarse a su padre, después de tantos años sin verle, después de que le abandonó siendo todavía un crío y sin saber nada de él en todos esos años, le costaba demasiado.

"¿Matt?" No se había dado cuenta, pero todavía no había contestado a la petición de Nathan.

"Muy bien, pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo. Hace años que no se nada de él y no tengo ni idea de donde está."

"Ya es muy tarde, dejaremos eso para mañana, cuando todos hallamos descansado lo suficiente." Nathan fue hacia la puerta, pero al darse la vuelta, vio que Matt no se había movido y que permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo. Se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre el hombro del policía. "Se lo que estás pensando y yo tampoco me puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo de verdad." Se volvió hacia Molly antes de seguir hablando. "Pero tenemos que hacerlo por nuestros hijos, no podemos cometer los mismos errores que nuestros padres, esto tiene que acabar de una vez."

"Tienes razón, pero todo esto me aterra, mi padre es muy poderoso, mucho más que yo y no se si seré capaz…"

Nathan sonrió sin decir nada más. Él se sentía exactamente igual, aterrado por los tremendos poderes de los que disponía su padre, sabiendo en cuando se lo propusiera, podría matarlo sin pestañear y sin apenas mover un dedo, sin dudar ni por un segundo.

Nathan desconocía cuales eran todas las cosas que su padre podía hacer, mientras que él tan sólo podía volar. En algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a él y no estaba del todo seguro de estar preparado para hacerlo cuando llegara el momento de la verdad.

"Que descanséis." Cuando por fin habló, el tono de Nathan parecía ser totalmente calmado, como si estuviera controlando la situación sin ningún tipo de problemas, cuando en realidad, apenas era capaz de no salir corriendo.

- o -

Aunque hacía un par de horas que se había acostado, apenas había conseguido dormir. Por más que lo intentaba, Nathan no dejaba de pensar en como podían solucionar todo el desbarajuste en el que sus padres habían convertido su mundo y su vida.

Habían estado a punto de destruir la cuidad, casi no había conseguido salvar a su hermano de la muerte y además, todavía no comprendía porque Heidi se había marchado la mañana después de haber regresado a la casa con Peter y Mohinder. Estaba sólo, con excepción de su hermano, aunque afortunadamente, Heidi permitía que Simon y Monty pasaran días allí, aunque esas ya eran las menos de las veces.

Todo su mundo se habían transformada demasiado deprisa, tanto que no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a ello, de verlo venir, de prepararse y ahora tenía que rehacer su vida, como si, prácticamente empezara de cero, como si se encontrara en la casilla de salida de un juego que no tenía ni idea de cómo ni cuando iba a terminar.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, esperando encontrarse, como tantas noches anteriores, con Heidi dormida a su lado, vuelta hacia él y poder mirarla, contemplarla en la oscuridad, como solía hacer cuando los problemas con la campaña hacia el congreso estaban a punto de sobrepasarle, sin embargo, no fue así, no la encontró, su mujer no estaba y no sabía si algún día volviera a tenerla a su lado.

Un ruido llamó su atención y al incorporarse, se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta y que estaba parado allí, mirándole, quieto, como si estuviera esperando a que Nathan se fijara en él.

Entonces se dio cuenta. "¿Heidi?" No dijo nada más, apenas podía creerse que en verdad, después de tantos días sin decir nada, sin dar señales de vida, se encontrara allí. "¿De verdad eres tu?" Nathan se sentó en la cama y fue a levantarse, quería acercarse a ella, tocarla, abrazarla y sentirla de nuevo a su lado, junto su cuerpo, poder pensar que el tiempo que había estado sin ella no había existido en realidad, que todo aquello no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla y que las cosas volvían a funcionar como debían.

"¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?" Nathan se detuvo en seco. La voz de su mujer sonaba diferente, no parecía la dulce mujer con la que se había casado, la que siempre le comprendía, la que le había apoyado al descubrir la existencia de Claire y que no se había separado de él en ningún momento.

"No se, no se de que estás hablando." Nathan la miró, absorto en la figura que no se había movido de delante de la puerta y que lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

"Si hubieras dejado que las cosas salieran tal y como estaban previstas, todo habría terminado bien. ¿Por qué tuviste que exponer tus poderes al mundo?"

"_Esa no puede ser Heidi, ella nunca hablaría así."_

"Cariño ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que toda aquella gente muriera?" Nathan dio un paso adelante.

"Te jugaste tu carrera, decidiste tirarlo todo a la basura sin contar conmigo, sin decirme nada. ¿Crees que no te hubiera apoyado, que no hubiera estado a tu lado si me hubieras dicho que podías volar?"

"Heidi yo…"

"Hubiéramos encontrado una forma de solucionarlo, de que volvieras a ser normal, seguro que tus padres hubieran sabido como conseguir que volvieras a ser normal."

"_¿Normal?"_

"Hace mucho que dejé de pensar de esa forma." Al dar un paso más, Nathan se colocó frente a su mujer. "Yo también creía que tenía que volver a ser normal, que era mejor esconder lo que soy capaz de hacer. Pero me he dado cuenta que no tengo porque hacerlo."

"Ese es el problema Nathan, has puesto en peligro a tu familia por querer ser un héroe y ahora nos has perdido a todos. ¿No crees que Peter no querrá irse con su novio algún día?, no siempre va a estar cuidando de ti, dispuesto a protegerte cuando le necesites. Estás sólo Nathan."

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo te quiero Heidi ¿Cómo puedes decir que he perdido a mi familia? Tu fuiste la que te marchaste, tu la que sin decir nada, una mañana despareciste y te llevaste a los niños." _

Nathan sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba decirle a Heidi, todo lo que había guardado en su corazón mientras se preguntaba donde estaría su mujer, porque se había marchado, así de repente y que podía hacer para recuperarla.

Sin embargo no lo dijo, no pudo. "Quédate, hazlo por los niños si no es por mi, intentemos volver a ser una familia."

"Así no. No pensando que nos pueden atacar, que no vamos a estar seguros nunca y que en cualquier momento te vas a marchar a salvar la ciudad, el país o el planeta entero. Necesito que me demuestres que no vamos a perderte un día estos."

Nathan se mantuvo en silencio. Una voz en su mente, no hacía más que repetirle que su familia era lo más importante, recuperar a sus hijos y a su mujer, tener a su familia de nuevo con él a toda costa.

Sin embargo, no hacía más que recordar la conversación que había tenido con Matt, eso de salvar al mundo, de enfrentarse a sus padres, de subsanar sus errores, no podía decirle ahora que no iba a hacerlo, que lo dejaba sólo en esa misión.

"Ahora no puedo, no hasta que termine lo que he empezado." Vio que Heidi sonreía.

"Siempre hay algo más importante que tu familia, el país, el mundo o tu hermano. ¿No crees que la gente puede protegerse sola?" Sus ojos azules se clavaron el los de Nathan un momento más. "Tienes que elegir Nathan, tu familia o el mundo." Heidi elevó la mano hacia su marido, mostrando lo que llevaba en ella.

Al mirarla, Nathan vio una jeringuilla. "¿qué significa esto Heidi?"

"Es la única forma de volver a ser normal. Esto suprimirá tu poder de volar y te convertirá de nuevo en un ser humano sin más." Heidi elevó un poco más la mano, acercándole la jeringuilla a Nathan un poco más. "Es tu elección, Nathan, el mundo o nosotros."

"_No me hagas esto Heidi, no me pidas que deje de lado mis principios o que os pierda a vosotros. ¿Crees que podría vivir con eso?"_

_- o -_

Un terrible dolo de cabeza despertó de repente a Matt. Se incorporó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_No me hagas esto Heidi"_ La voz de Nathan sonó con fuerza en su cabeza. _"No me pidas que deje de lado mis principios o que os pierda a vosotros." _Matt se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando que la voz del otro hombre le guiara por la casa, igual que había hecho para encontrar a Molly la primera vez. _"¿Crees que podría vivir con eso?"_

Con mucha precaución, llegó hasta el dormitorio principal de la casa y mientras escuchó la voz de Nathan todavía en su cabeza, vio una figura en la entrada de la habitación, que mientras la miraba, le parecía tremendamente familiar.

"Sabes que es la única solución Nathan, si quieres recuperar a tu familia, tienes que elegir y dejar de lado tus poderes."

"Heidi, las cosas no son así."

"Claro que si, sólo es cuestión de prioridades." Matt se colocó justo detrás de la figura que hablaba con Nathan y al mirar a Nathan, se dio cuenta que este ni se había percatada que él estaba allí, era como si no lo hubiera visto, como si estuviera completamente hipnotizado.

"Nathan." Trató de decir Matt, pero no consiguió que el otro hombre le hiciera caso. Dio un paso adelante y en ese momento, cuando la luz nocturna que entraba por los grandes ventanales iluminó a la tercera figura, Matt sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco de repente, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo, a quien tenía delante los ojos. "¿Papá?"

Cuando la otra persona se dio la vuelta, Matt se encontró de frente con su padre, que aunque hacía muchos años que no lo había visto y que muchas veces se había preguntando si todavía lo reconocería cuando lo viera o si propio padre sabría quien era él, estuvo a punto de marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás.

"Matt, no deberías estar aquí, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana nos veremos." La voz de su padre, inundó por completo la mente de Matt y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba caminando de vuelta hacia el dormitorio.

Desde lejos volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre, que seguía hablando con Nathan. "Tienes que responder Nathan, sólo será un momento, un simple pinchazo y todo habrá terminado, seremos una familia normal de nuevo, todos juntos."

Matt se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio, como si hubiera salido de un largo sueño y aunque en un primer momento no supo lo que estaba haciendo allí, pensando que tal vez se había levantado en sueños o que hubiera escuchado a Molly, un instante después recordó los últimos minutos, ver a su padre, escucharle hablar y como le había convencido para que se marchara al dormitorio.

"_Por nada del mundo dejaría marchar a mi familia otra vez y seguramente, aunque no tenga poderes, podré seguir ayudando a Matt o a Peter. Supongo que será lo mejor."_

Matt se detuvo en seco y echó la vista atrás. "¡Nathan!" Casi corrió por el pasillo, hasta volver a encontrarse con su padre, que estaba junto a Nathan, con una jeringuilla en la mano, que ya le había pasado a Nathan.

"Heidi, sabes que te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti y por los chicos." Nathan miró un momento la jeringuilla, dudando si realmente era lo mejor o no seguir adelante con aquello y dejar atrás el último año y medio de su vida.

"¡Nathan no lo hagas! Se trata de mi padre, él te está haciendo ver lo que no es." Pero Nathan no le escuchaba, estaba como absorto, observando la jeringuilla que descansaba en sus manos. Por fin levantó la mirada y sonrió.

Matt sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y no lo podía permitir. Se interpuso entre su padre y Nathan, mientras vio como este se disponía a inyectarse el contenido de la jeringuilla, sin haberse percatado todavía de que él estaba allí.

"Nathan, tienes que escucharme, nada de lo que estás viendo es real. No se lo que mi padre te está haciendo creer, pero no es real."

Nathan acercó la aguja hasta su brazo, mientras Matt lo miraba. "Siempre has sido torpe Matt, eres incapaz de vencerme esta vez, igual que siempre, así que ¿Por qué no te marchas de aquí y me dejas seguir con esto?" Matt se dio un momento la vuelta, mientras escuchaba la hiriente voz de su padre, tal y como durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia la había tenido que escuchar.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto. Sabiendo lo que su padre y el resto de los miembros originales de la organización habían hecho, no podía permitirle seguir actuando a su libre albedrío sin impunidad.

"¡Callate!" Su voz salió con tal fuerza que incluso el mismo se sorprendió, pero no le importó, sino que continuó hablando, con toda la furia de la que fue capaz. "Ya no soy el niño que conociste y no te permitiré que hagas daño a mis amigos y a mi familia." Matt se dio la vuelta y fijándose de nuevo a Nathan, se concentró todo lo que pudo en penetrar en su mente. _"Nathan, escúchame, no lo hagas."_

De repente, Nathan levantó la mirada. "¿Matt?" Sin embargo volvió a apartar la vista, dirigiéndola hacia Maury, aunque Matt se dio cuenta que no lo estaba viendo a él, sino que su padre le estaba haciendo creer que era otra persona.

"No puedo hacerlo Heidi. No puedo abandonarlos ahora, no cuando más necesitan."

"Entonces ya me has dado tu respuesta Nathan, no merece la pena que volvamos contigo, no cuando simples desconocidos como él, son más importantes que tu mujer y tus hijos."

"_Nathan, tienes que escucharme, nada de lo que escuches o ves real, todo forma parte de su poder."_

"Heidi no te vayas, no me dejes ahora, podemos conseguirlo, hemos pasado por cosas peores y las hemos superado, esto no tiene porque ser así." Matt, sintiendo como la frustración se apoderaba de él por momentos, se acercó a Nathan, tenía que conseguir alejar de su mano la jeringuilla como fuera.

"No Nathan, desde luego que esto no tiene porque terminar así, no me merezco tener que sufrir por lo que te pueda ocurrir, ni tus hijos tienen porque ir a tu funeral. Creo que será mejor que todo esto termine ya."

Matt se colocó delante de Nathan, mientras este todavía iba mirando tanto a su padre como a la jeringuilla. Matt alargó la mano y cogió el brazo del otro hombre con fuerza. Nathan se revolvió, pero no pudo soltarse.

"Matt déjame, ¿no ves que estoy a punto de perder a mi familia?" Matt vio que Nathan casi lo miraba con odio en los ojos, pero no le importó, no iba dejarle que cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

Nathan alejó la mirada de él, mirando a Maury, mirando a su mujer. Esta levantó la otra mano y Nathan vio un arma en ella, con la que le apuntó a él. "Heidi, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Algo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, cuando no pudiste salvarme del accidente, cuando me dejaste allí."

Aunque estaba concentrado en Nathan, Matt escuchó como su padre ajustaba el cargador de un arma convenientemente.

"Ahora si, Nathan, decide, te quedas con tu familia como un hombre normal y corriente o mueres como uno de esos héroes que tanto ansias ser."

Nathan no contestó. Matt miró a su padre, sabiendo que iba a disparar. "¡Papá no!"

Cuando vio a su padre apuntar de nuevo, Matt empujó a Nathan hasta el suelo, en el mismo momento en el que escuchaba el disparó y un segundo después, en el mismo instante, escuchó a Nathan, desde el suelo, protestar por el dolor y a su padre, empujado por una fuerza invisible, desapareciendo de la escena.

Matt se fijó en Nathan, se apretaba el brazo con fuerza, aunque a simple vista se dio cuenta que sólo había sido un simple rasguño, nada importante. Se incorporó, dispuesto a levantarse en busca de ayuda, pero al hacerlo, vio en la puerta a Peter, que miraba a los dos hombres, con una expresión mitad, sorpresa, mitad miedo en los ojos.

"No te preocupes, no es grave." Cuando se hubo levantado, Matt ayudó a Nathan a ponerse en pie. "¿Y mi padre?"

"¿Ese era tu padre?" Peter no esperó respuesta, no era el momento de las explicaciones. "No lo se, le he empujado y antes de que pudiera acercarme a él, ha salido por una de las ventanas. Si vuelvo a encontrármelo…"

"¿Pete?" Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, algo aturdido por todo lo sucedido y por el disparo, Peter se olvidó por completo del padre de Matt y fue hasta Nathan y sustituyó a Matt sosteniéndolo. "¿Qué ha ocurrido? No recuerdo nada, ¿Por qué me han disparado?"

"Iré a buscar a Mohinder." Matt despareció de la habitación, dejando solos a Peter y Nathan, pero antes de marcharse del todo, miró atrás, viendo a los dos hermanos, ahora sentados en la cama y sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por haber evitado una desgracia, aunque no hubieran podido detener completamente a su padre, había podido enfrentarse a él y de momento, sus amigos, estaban a salvo.


	23. Chapter 23

Un momento después de notar como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de otra persona que se había sentado en ella y se había quedado allí, inmóvil, Nathan se decidió a abrir los ojos.

Hacía ya un rato que estaba despierto, pero después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, con la visión de Heidi, con lo que ella, aún sin ser realmente su mujer, le había dicho y con lo que había estado a punto de hacer, al ir a inyectarse el virus él mismo, prefería alejarse todo lo posible del mundo, no quería tener que pensar en nada de ello y pensó que no abriendo los ojos, el mundo no sabría que era realmente consciente.

Al abrir los ojos, sentado a los pies de la cama y mirándolo directamente, estaba Peter. No lo había oído entrar, tal vez se había teletransportado, gracias al poder de Hiro, seguramente, no quería hacer ningún ruido y poder despertarle.

"¿Cómo estás después de lo de anoche?" Peter se cruzó de piernas, de la misma forma que Nathan recordaba verle mientras hablaban cuando Nathan regresaba de la universidad; había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello y habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que le parecía una eternidad.

"Bien supongo, sólo fue un rasguño y tengo que reconocer que al profesor no se le dan nada mal los primeros auxilios." Nathan sonrío, aunque no pudo ocultarle a Peter la expresión triste de sus ojos.

"Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso. Anoche te pasó algo horrible, la visión de Heidi, que el padre de Matt se metiera en tu cabeza, no creo que fuera muy agradable."

"No, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya no parece tan malo, parece como si fuera nuestra vida cotidiana." Peter se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el cabecero.

"Hazte a un lado." Dijo Peter con voz casi infantil.

Nathan lo miró confundido. "¿Pete, que estás haciendo, no crees que ya somos mayorcitos como para hacer esto?"

Peter sonrió y Nathan creyó volver a ver la misma expresión del niño que entraba en su habitación, con ocho o diez años, las mañanas más frías de los sábados y domingos del invierno, se metía en su cama, se acurruca a su lado y volvía a dormirse hasta que se había casi mediodía.

"Supongo que si, pero me parece que ya hemos cubierto nuestro cupo de sufrimientos demasiado bien, como para dejar un poco de lado las leyes de los adultos. Vamos déjame a un lado."

Peter se sentó en la cama, mientras Nathan, tras dudar un segundo, dejó libre la mitad de la cama, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sonreír, no como lo hubiera hecho poco tiempo atrás en plena campaña o como lo haría con su madre, si no que, por un momento, se sintió feliz, libre para poder dormir hasta tarde, cerca de su hermano pequeño, alejando de su mente todos los problemas y regresando, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas a la vida fácil y sin complicaciones que había tenido cuando Peter era todavía pequeño y le escuchaba dormirse enseguida a su lado.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que dormí en tu habitación igual que ahora?" Los ojos de Peter, de un intenso color castaño gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, lo miraron fijamente.

"Seguramente," Nathan se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "Durante mi último año de universidad." Peter se giró hacia él, acurrucándose entre la ropa de la cama.

"No, justo antes de casarte. Bueno en realidad no fue igual, porque lo cierto fue que habíamos bebido más de la cuenta y no es que entrara en tu habitación, sino que esa noche nos quedamos dormidos allí."

Nathan comenzó a reír a carcajadas al recordar la escena. "Es cierto, a mamá casi le dio un infarto cuando entró al día siguiente para despertarme. Me encontró abrazándote y dios sabe lo que pensó."

"Creo que puedo hacerme una idea."

Nathan se removió con rapidez, sintiendo como se resentía ligeramente el brazo por la herida de la noche anterior. "¡Peter!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?"

"Vamos ¿Qué va a ser si no? Yo no se tu, pero recuerdo muy bien que cuando me desperté con los gritos de mamá, no llevaba nada puesto. Te puedo asegurar que no recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche."

"Pues yo si que me acuerdo y pensaba que tu también." El tono con el que hablaba Nathan, había cambiado de repente.

"Nathan, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme sobre esa noche?"

"No pienses cosas raras. Sólo es que nos pasamos muchas horas hablando. No es que recuerde cuando nos dormimos, pero si que recuerdo que te conté lo muy enamorado que estaba de Heidi, las ganas que tenía de formar una familia y de tener hijos."

"¿Fue entonces? Me acuerdo, me dijiste que por mucho tiempo que pasaras con Heidi, yo podía seguir contando contigo." Peter sonrió, aunque Nathan creyó ver que su hermano se ruborizaba. "Siempre lo has cumplido."

"No estaría tan seguro." Dijo Nathan mientras colocaba bien la ropa de la cama. "Durante la campaña no se puede decir que haya sido el mejor hermano."

"Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es el ahora y desde que sucedió lo de la bomba, nos has dejado estar aquí a Mohinder y a mi, has cuidado de nosotros, como si él también fuera tu hermano y se que pase lo que pase podré contar contigo, de eso no tengo ninguna duda."

Cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio, Nathan se quedó mirando a su hermano. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía para expresar sus sentimientos a todo el mundo, pero sobretodo, como era capaz de abrirse con él, después de todos los secretos que el propio Nathan le había estado ocultando durante demasiado tiempo.

"¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco? Todavía es pronto y tu no has debido de dormir mucho esta noche." Aunque no lo viera incómodo, Peter sabía perfectamente que había dicho demasiado, no algo de lo que pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, pero su hermano no era como él, no le contaba todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza y sus sentimientos y si esperaba un poco, Nathan tendría que sincerarse.

"Supongo que tienes razón, no he dormido muy bien las últimas horas."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más respecto a lo hablado durante los últimos minutos, ambos se dieron la vuelta, Peter hacia la puerta y Nathan hacia su hermano. Nathan, tardó unos minutos en dormirse, mientras estuvo contemplando a su hermano, igual que había hecho siempre, aunque Peter no lo supiera, cuando dormía en su cama, lo miraba en silencio, como si de esa forma pudiera entrar en su mente y conocer todos sus pensamientos.

Por un momento, deseó poder disponer de lo poderes de Matt y adentrarse realmente en los pensamiento de su hermano, saber que era lo que había estado pensando mientras lo había visto dormir o que pensaba ahora que estaba dormido. Nadie mejor que Peter el conocía a él y por mucho que le costara abrirse y decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, su hermano siempre lo y sabía y le entendía.

Peter le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo a Nathan, que sólo él le conocía, que era él único que sabía lo que pensaba, cuando se encontraba mal y porque, sin que se lo llegara a decir, pero Nathan sabía que no era así, cuando Peter le había necesitado, Nathan parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Pero pensaba subsanar ese error, estaría más pendiente de su hermano pequeño, igual que Peter lo había estado de él la noche anterior, ya había dejado que ocurrieran demasiadas cosas como para esperar más, porque si había alguien importante en su vida y que nunca se hubiera alejado de él, ese era Peter y no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que se fuera también él de su lado.

- o -

Algo más tarde de las diez de la mañana, Mohinder también se despertó. También para él había sido una noche agitada. Tenía un sueño profundo, no era fácil despertarle y por eso no se había enterado cuando Peter, escuchando lo que ocurría en el cuarto de su hermano, se había levantado y había desaparecido.

Tan sólo cuando apareció Matt y encendió la luz, Mohinder fue consciente de que ocurría algo importante. Siguiendo al policía, que parecía alterado, llegó hasta el cuarto principal, en el que para su sorpresa, se encontró con Peter arrodillado en el suelo y Nathan apoyado sobre él. Tenía una herida en el brazo, parecía que le hubieran disparado, aunque afortunadamente, no resultó ser de gravedad.

Algo más tarde de las cinco de la mañana, Peter y él habían vuelto a la cama, aunque Peter casi no había dormido. Había intentado que se relajara, le había dicho que tenía que dormir y que tanto estrés no era bueno, pero a Peter le había dado igual, no paró de dar vueltas en la cama, hasta que alrededor de las siete se había levantado y había desaparecido.

Mohinder no preguntó, tampoco le hizo falta, estaba seguro que si al levantarse iba al cuarto de Nathan, se encontraría allí a Peter, seguramente contemplándolo en la oscuridad mientras dormía.

Aunque nunca había llegado a conocer a su hermana, entendía muy bien como se sentía Peter, porque al fin y al cabo, él se encontraba exactamente igual con respecto a Peter; más de una vez creía haber fallado en lo que se refería a protegerle y se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer ciertas cosas de otro modo, igual que Peter; por ello, no dijo nada cuando se levantó, ni cuando se quedó, tan sólo un momento sentado en la cama, mirándole, mientras él se hacía el dormido, no quería hacerle decir a donde iba y porque, simplemente le dejó marchar.

Cuando finalmente se despertó, después de haber podido dormir unas tres horas de un tirón, se sentía bien, tal vez hubiera dormido más de estar en otra situación, pero su cerebro había comenzado a trabajar, pensando en Peter, en aquellas personas que pretendían hacerles daño, pero sobretodo en la pequeña Molly. Le parecía una niña tan dulce e inocente, que no podía entender como tanta gente podía querer hacerle daño, la organización, Sylar, el padre de Matt…

Al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, dejó de pensar. Un momento después, mientras veía que la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente, vio aparecer la pequeña cabecita de Molly.

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir más?" Mohinder se sentó en la cama, haciendo un hueco para que se sentara también la niña.

"No quería molestar a nadie, pero hace un rato que estoy despierta y necesitaba hablar con uno de vosotros."

"¿Y Matt?" No era que Mohinder no estuviera encantado de hablar con Molly, pero pensaba que si Matt era quien se estaba haciendo cargo de ella, quien la cuidaba y quien se preocupaba porque nada malo le ocurriera, tal vez no le sentaría bien que estuviera charlando con él.

"Le escuché anoche, se que todos estuvisteis levantados hasta tarde, pero él casi no ha dormido. He llamado a su cuarto, pero no ha contestado, he preferido dejarle dormir." Mohinder sonrió, sorprendiéndose, cada vez que hablaba con la niña, lo adulta que era, mucho más que algunos de los supuestos adultos que había conocido.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

Molly se cruzó de brazos. "Todo supongo, no entiendo porque hay gente tan mala que quiere hacernos daño."

"Yo tampoco cielo, pero no te preocupes, no permitiremos que nadie te haga daño." Molly se sentó a su lado, apoyada también en el cabecero.

"Ya lo se. Lo que no quiero es que os ocurra nada malo a ninguno de vosotros. Desde que mis padres murieron, la gente del laboratorio se ocupó de mi, pero no se parecía en nada a una familia." Molly se cayó un momento, mientras apartaba la mirada del profesor. "Pero ahora, desde que estoy con Matt y ahora con todos vosotros, estoy feliz, porque todos me cuidáis, me tratáis como si fuera parte del grupo y no quiero perderos también a vosotros."

Mohinder se acercó a la niña y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Al principio no supo muy bien que decir. No era fácil que Mohinder se quedara sin palabras, pero nadie, al menos nadie tan joven, le había dicho nada parecido, y mucho menos, nadie le había dicho que le gustaba que le tratara como si fuera su hija.

"Cuidamos los unos de los otros, como tu has dicho es como si fuéramos un equipo y nos protegemos. No dejaré que les pase nada, igual que ellos cuidarán de mi. No nos perderás Molly y no dejaremos que te pase nada malo a ti tampoco."

La niña no dijo nada, ni siquiera le había mirado mientras hablaba, pero Mohinder la había visto sonreír. Sin embargo como llevada por un impulso repentino, Molly se abrazó a él con fuerza.

"Os quiero a todos." Mohinder le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo como la niña se apretaba contra él con fuerza.

"Y nosotros te queremos a ti." Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, tan pendiente como había estado de Peter, de su trabajo y de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero de pronto, Molly había dejado de ser parte de su investigación, ya no era un caso más en el que trabajar, un enfermo más del virus, si no que sentía que formaba parte de su familia, casi de la misma forma que el propio Peter. Aunque no había dicho nada a nadie, creía empezar a pensar en la niña, como lo más parecido a su propia hija.


	24. Chapter 24

Seguida de cerca por Matt y después de haber vuelto de dar un paseo por el centro, para distraerse de todos los problemas discusiones de adultos que rondaban por la casa, Molly entró en el salón, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

Miró hacia el sofá, donde se encontró a Peter. Este parecía no haberles escuchado llegar, estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en algo, ausente.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Molly en voz baja a Matt, que se había quedado a su lado y que también contemplaba a Peter.

"No lo se, pero será mejor que no le molestemos." En realidad, Matt estaba al tanto del plan, de encontrar a Arthur Petrelli y derrotarle antes que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no quería decirle nada a Molly, era demasiado pequeña para comprender toda la maldad que era capaz de acumular una sola persona y la niña ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, los dos se fueron escaleras arriba. Molly se fue hasta la que durante esos días estaba siendo su habitación y que solía ser el cuarto de Monty mientras que Matt se dirigió al despacho de Nathan.

Antes de entrar, escuchó voces en el interior, una pertenecía a Nathan y la otra parecía ser la de Mohinder.

"¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Mohinder parecía preocupado mientras hablaba. "Ya hemos visto lo que puede hacer, no creo que enfrentarse a él sea lo mejor ahora mismo."

"Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees, yo también me preocupo por Peter y la idea que ha tenido, es mi hermano, yo debería protegerle a él, en lugar que siempre me salve la vida él a mi." Al escuchar el sonido de una pesada silla al arrastrarse le dio a entender a Matt que Nathan se había puesto en pie. Un momento después lo escuchó caminar por la habitación. "Pero no se me ocurre que más podemos hacer. Si dejamos a nuestro padre que haga lo que quiera ahora, tal vez luego sea demasiado tarde y consiga llegar a hacer lo que pretende."

"¿Qué es lo que pretende, Nathan?"

"Lo mismo que mi madre, lo mismo que Linderman, todos quieren dominar el mundo a su manera, haciendo lo que ellos llaman un mundo mejor."

"_Pero aún así sigue siendo mi padre. Peter dice que si no nos queda otra opción tendremos que matarle, igual que hemos intentado tantas veces con Sylar. Pero sigue siendo mi padre."_

Aquellos pensamientos llegaron directamente hasta la cabeza de Matt y por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera logrado evitar escucharlos. Le comprendía demasiado bien, también él sentía lo mismo por su padre, Maury Parkman era una amenaza para todos y tenían que detenerle, pero si no quería hacerlo por las buenas, no estaba seguro de poder llegar a matarle por salvar a Molly y a los demás.

La conversación se había detenido, momento que aprovechó para entrar en la habitación. Quería decirles que Peter tenía razón, que debían terminar con toda aquella locura cuanto antes y tratar de volver a su vida normal, siempre y cuando averiguaran lo que era la vida normal a esas alturas; pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque un momento más tarde y a su espalda, apareció Peter.

"Lo he encontrado." Los tres se quedaron mirando a Peter, que parecía respirar de forma muy agitada. Ninguno dijo nada, pues todos sabían a lo que se refería y esperaban a que continuara hablando. Peter se quedó mirando directamente a Nathan, que lo observaba con el semblante serio. "Papá está aquí."

Durante un momento, todos se quedaron en silencio, pero un momento más tarde Nathan se acercó a su hermano. "¿Estás seguro?, ¿Dónde?"

"No lo se exactamente, pero el poder de Molly es muy claro, está en esta casa, tal vez en los alrededores, pero te puedo asegurar que papá no anda lejos." Nathan apartó un momento la mirada.

Por más que deseaba acabar con esa locura de una vez por todas, le aterraba volver a encontrarse cara a cara con su padre, o peor a un tener que enfrentarse a él. "Nathan, no es necesario que tomes partido en esto, se lo mucho que siempre has apreciado papá, al fin y al cabo, habéis estado muy unidos. No quiero hacerte daño con esto, puedo hacerlo sólo."

Nathan volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su hermano. Peter tenía razón en cuanto a lo muy unido que había estado a su padre, lo mucho que le había ayudado para convertirse en abogado, pero había algo que no le permitía hacerle caso a Peter, su padre le había mentido, había fingido su muerte, no les había dicho nada a ninguno de sus hijos y ahora resultaba que quería cambiar el mundo a su imagen y semejanza.

"Gracias Pete, pero esto lo tenemos que terminar juntos, queramos o no, es nuestro padre y tenemos que enfrentarnos a él los dos." A pesar de que no dijo nada, Nathan se sorprendió al ver que la expresión de Peter se relajaba sensiblemente al escucharle decir eso.

"Gracias." Peter le sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. "Pero tal y como has dicho tu, tenemos que hacerlo juntos, tu ya has pasado bastante con que te dispararan, como para ponerte ahora en peligro."

Nathan le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se fijaba en la firmeza que había en la mirada de su hermano pequeño. Un momento después se volvió hacia Matt. "Cuida de Molly mientras nos encargamos de esto y luego te ayudaremos a detener a tu padre." Matt asintió en silencio y desapareció por la puerta.

Peter se separó de su hermano y fue hasta Mohinder que se había sentado sobre la mesa y lo miraba en silencio. Se colocó delante del genetista, con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y los ojos fijos en los del profesor.

"No quiero que estés en medio cuando aparezca nuestro padre, quiero estar seguro que no estás en peligro." Mohinder lo miraba con total seriedad, mientras le escuchaba en silencio. "Creo que ya has hecho bastante por mi, ahora me toca a mi protegerte, por eso quiero que no estés cerca."

"No me puedes pedir eso, sabes que haría lo que fuera para ayudarte, ya lo he hecho otras veces."

"Y no sabes hasta que punto te lo agradezco, pero es mejor así. Las otras veces he estado demasiado cerca de perderte y no quiero volver a jugar a ese juego, es demasiado peligroso para mi."

"¿Y yo, tengo que esperar a que un día Nathan me diga que estás muerto? No quiero pensar que de haber estado cerca, te podía haber ayudado."

"Ya lo has hecho." Peter acarició con dulzura la mejilla del profesor y vio como este, aún sin quererlo, le sonrió algo ruborizado. "Me cuidaste cuando más me hacía falta, cuando nuestro padre estuvo a punto de matarte. Se que pasaste más de alguna noche sin dormir por mi y creo que todavía no he podido darte las gracias como es debido por ello."

Mohinder había dejado de mirarle, había apartado la mirada, pensando en lo mucho que le quería Peter y en como no hacía más que atacarle el remordimiento de conciencia por no haberle dicho lo de Sylar, por no haber podido contarle lo que había estado a punto te hacer de no haber aparecido Hiro para sacarle de allí.

Poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla de Mohinder, Peter le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, mientras le sonreía. "Lo se todo y no tienes porque sentirte mal."

Mohinder abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿A que te refieres?" Sabía que mentir no era uno de sus fuertes, pero lo daba lo mismo.

"A Sylar. Tus pensamientos son muy fuertes, no he podido evitar escuchar tus remordimientos, el como me lo hubieras dicho durante todos estos días, lo que crees que yo hubiera pensado. Pero no me importa, no pasó nada y aunque hubiera pasado, se cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi y que lo hubieras hecho para salvar tu vida. No tienes porque avergonzarte."

Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, Mohinder se abrazó con fuerza a Peter y ocultó su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de este. "Lo siento mucho, de verdad, quería decírtelo y desahogarme, pero han pasado tantas cosas últimamente, no que creí que fuera lo mejor." Con mucha delicadeza Peter acarició el cabello de Mohinder, que pareció relajarse entre sus brazos.

"Ahora eso ya no importa." Peter separó ligeramente a Mohinder. "Ya es hora de que Nathan y yo nos encarguemos de nuestros propios fantasmas. Quiero que te mantengas al margen, por favor." Peter sonrió con una expresión dulce.

"Ten cuidado quieres y si tienes algún problema…"

Peter no le dejó terminar, con ambas manos atrapó su rostro y juntando sus labios con los del profesor, le dio un tierno beso.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con fuerza, igual que había hecho un momento antes Mohinder. A pesar de lo que quería que todos pensaran, no estaba del todo seguro de poder conseguir acabar con la amenaza que suponía su padre y salir vivó de aquella. Por ello, intentó que aquel momento de tranquilidad, perdido entre los brazos del genetista se hiciera lo más interminable posible.

- o -

Una vez que Mohinder se hubo marchado de la habitación y que los dos hermanos se hubieron quedado solos, Peter miró a Nathan, que tan sólo asintió, pues sabía muy bien lo que los ojos de su hermano querían decirle.

"Vamos papá, se que estás aquí, sal de una vez y terminemos con esto." Los segundos parecieron hacerse interminables hasta que por fin, una figura pareció atravesar la pared.

"Bueno, bueno, al fin puedo encontrarme con mis dos hijos juntos." La figura terminó por definirse y convertirse en Arthur Petrelli. "¿Qué, habéis reconsiderado mi oferta y vais a uniros a mi causa?"

"¿Tu causa?" Nathan dio un paso adelante, pero Peter le detuvo. "¿Cómo puedes decir que tu plan para adueñarte de todo es una causa?"

"Nathan, tu siempre tan directo. Tienes razón, no se trata de ninguna causa, si no del proyecto de mi vida, lo que quiero hacer desde que creamos la organización hace tantos años." El hombre dio también un paso adelante. "¿Y tu Peter, has considerado lo que te dije?"

"Si, pero no como tu quisieras. No voy a unirme a ti, ni ahora ni nunca. Puede que dudara, cuando amenazaste con matar a Nathan, pero todo se ha terminado, por eso te hemos llamado."

Arthur comenzó a reír, mientras los hermanos se quedaban mirando sorprendidos con su reacción. El hombre fue hasta la mesa del despacho y se sentó sobre ella. "Ahora resulta que mis hijos van de superhéroes, Nathan, que tantas ganas tenías de gobernar este país, de hacer lo que habíamos planeado juntos, ahora te dedicas a querer salvar al mundo de los tipos como yo, y como tu."

"¡No te atrevas a compararme contigo! Porque nunca fui como, no desde el momento en el que conseguí evitar que tu gente se cargara esta ciudad y que mamá consiguiera su propósito. Si, quiero gobernar este país, pero para impedir que gente como vosotros arruine más vidas."

Su padre pareció no haberle escuchado, como si no le importaran sus palabras en absoluto. Una vez que su hijo mayor hubo terminado de hablar, se volvió hacia Peter. "Y tu Peter, el idealista, el soñador, el que sólo quería ayudar a la gente, ¿vas a ser capaz de acabar con tu propio padre? Porque sinceramente, hijo, no te veo preparado para hacer algo así."

Arthur se quedó callado un momento, parecía esperar una respuesta por parte de Peter, pero esta no llegó, porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era cierto, no estaba seguro si sería capaz, llegado el momento, de terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

"Y bien chicos, ¿Cuál es vuestro plan exactamente?" Mientras hablaba, Arthur sacó algo de su bolsillo. "Veis esto, es un potente virus que puede acabar con un gran número de gente, que puede limpiar en mundo y permitir que tan sólo los que son verdaderamente fuertes, tomen el control de este mundo."

"Termina con esto papá." Incluso el propio Peter se sorprendió de haber dicho eso.

"¿O si no que?" Peter no respondió nada. "Vamos Peter, has dicho que quieres que esto termine de una vez. Entonces dime, como vas a impedir que cumpla la amenaza que te hice la última vez que nos vimos."

Peter se volvió hacia su hermano, con cierto pánico en los ojos al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho que haría si decidía no ayudarle. _"Nathan no debería estar aquí, no puedo permitirme el lujo de que le haga daño por mi culpa, tengo que sacarlo de aquí, no puede sufrir por mi culpa."_

"Tic, tac, Peter, se acabó el tiempo de la reflexión." Arthur elevó el tono de su voz, al mismo tiempo que pareció que la cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos hacia algo mucho más fiero. "¿Acaso es que tengo que demostrarte que no me estaba tirando un farol?"

Mientras permanecía en silencio, casi paralizado, por sentirse totalmente incapaz de llegar a matar a su propio padre, Peter, vio como su padre levantaba la mano, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Nathan se elevaba en el aire. Con un rápido movimiento, Nathan fue lanzado contra la pared y Peter pudo escuchar un quejido de dolor proveniente de Nathan.

"No, papá, déjale." Arthur se volvió hacia su hijo pequeño, con una terrible sonrisa en los labios.

"Te lo dije Peter, tu hermano no me sirve para nada y si es necesario que Nathan muera para que te tomes en serio mis amenazas, que así sea entonces." La mano que tenía levantada, se cerró poco a poco y Peter vio como a su hermano le costaba respirar un poco más a cada segundo que transcurría.

Miró de uno a otro, su hermano, a punto de morir si no hacía algo para evitarlo, su padre, delante de él, con los ojos fijos en él y la misma sonrisa diabólica de un momento antes en los labios, pero su padre al fin y al cabo, ¿Cómo iba matarle por mucho daño que tratara de hacer?, ¿tenía entonces que dejar morir a Nathan, con todo lo que había hecho por él y con mucho que quería a su hermano? ¿No había otra forma de terminar con aquella situación?.

La decisión no era fácil, ni por todo el tiempo del mundo que hubiera estado pensando, le hubiera costado menos decidir lo que hacer, pero si no actuaba pronto, su hermano sufriría las consecuencias de su indecisión, pero matar a su padre no era lo más sencillo, pero si lo único que podía hacer para estar segur que no volvería a tratar de matarlos, que no volvería a hacer daño a su hermano, que no volvería a ver las ojeras en el rostro de Nathan a causa de no dormir velando por él y la única en la que podía estar seguro de poder tener una vida más o menos normal al lado del hombre al que quería y que ahora le necesitaba, después de lo que había pasado con Sylar.

La decisión no era fácil, pero al mirar como su hermano iba perdiendo las fuerzas poco a poco se dio cuenta que sólo había una posible.


	25. Chapter 25

Peter se había quedado completamente paralizado mientras contemplaba la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de él. Su padre, al que tanto él como Nathan, habían dado por muerto casi un año antes, estaba delante de él, mirándolo fijamente, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, mientras con la mano levantada en el aire, era capaz de sostener a Nathan, en el aire, dejándole apenas respirar.

"¿Qué me dices ahora Peter, estás decidido a ayudarme a que salvemos el mundo o vas a permitir que tu hermano muera delante de ti?"

Todo el cuerpo de Peter se puso en tensión. Obviamente no tenía tiempo para pensar. "Déjalo ya Papá, sabes que nunca trabajaré para ti." Dijo casi gritando, pero más con desesperación que con furia. "No voy a permitir que acabes con la mitad de la población mundial sólo por tu estúpido sueño de cambiarlo todo."

Su padre sonrió ampliamente, mientras se volvió hacia Nathan. "Lo siento hijo, pensaba que tu hermano te quería un poco más y que valoraría tu vida lo suficiente, pero veo que no es así."

La mano, que de forma invisible, sujetaba a Nathan, comenzó a ejercer una mayor presión, tanto que Nathan casi había dejado de respirar por completo.

"Pe…ter." Apenas pudo hablar, notando que el poco aire que todavía quedaba en sus pulmones desaparecía, pero su mirada, llena de miedo, un pánico que Peter nunca había visto en sus ojos apareció de repente.

Entonces fue cuando el pequeño de los Petrelli, ya no pudo aguantar más. Se volvió un momento hacía su padre, que seguía con la mirada fija, mirando a su hijo mayor, casi deleitándose mientras la vida se le escapaba poco a poco.

"¡Papá, detente!" Por mucho que había intentado que su tono de voz sonara todo lo firme y duro que era capaz, el hombre mayor pareció no escucharle, no prestarle atención.

Peter dudó un segundo más, pero en el mismo momento en el que Peter vio que su hermano perdía el conocimiento y sólo se quedaba sujeto por la fuerza que ejercía su padre con su poder, algo apareció en su interior, una energía que inundó su cuerpo y que había comenzado a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Con movimientos rápidos se acercó a la mesa y vio que su padre, seguro de tener toda la situación controlada y de saber como iba a actuar su hijo pequeño, había dejado sobre ella una jeringuilla igual a la que había utilizado con él y la que había intentado usar con Nathan. La cogió sin que el hombre se diera cuenta.

"¡Papá!" Cuando otra vez, su padre no le contestó, Peter se concentró en su poder de telekinesia y dejó la jeringuilla suspendida en el aire, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tras mirarle un par de segundos, queriendo convencerse de que aquella era la única solución posible, lanzó con todo el poder que encontró en su mente la jeringuilla contra el cuerpo de su padre.

El tiempo pareció casi detenerse mientras Peter observaba la nueva escena, mientras veía como la jeringuilla impactaba en el pecho de su padre, como este, al darse cuenta se olvidaba de Nathan, que caía al suelo, quedando allí tirado, todavía inconsciente y como su padre tambaleándose unos momentos y dando un par de pasos hacia Peter, caía al suelo sin más.

Muchas veces durante los últimos meses, Peter había pensado que el mundo se había vuelto complemente loco, pero después de lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos, pensó que nada podía haber sido comparado a eso. Su padre había intentado destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocían, demasiadas veces ya, le había amenazado con dañar a Nathan si no le apoyaba y aquella mañana, por fin, había llevado su amenaza a cabo.

Ahora su hermano yacía en el suelo, volviendo poco a poco en si, abriendo los ojos con cierta dificultad, apoyándose en los brazos, para tratar de levantarse e intentando enfocar la mirada hacia donde estaba Peter.

"Peter, ¿estás bien?" Peter se volvió hacia él, como si su voz le hubiera devuelto al mundo real de nuevo. Se acercó a su hermano y le ayudó a levantarse.

Nathan se apoyó en él y vio que su mirada había cambiado. Seguía siendo su hermano pequeño, pero había perdido por completo la inocencia que tanto le caracterizaba, sus ojos parecían ahora vacíos mientras le miraba.

"Peter, ¿Qué ocurre?" Mientras Nathan había estado inconsciente, no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que no veía a su padre por ningún lado. "Peter ¿Y papá, que ha pasado?"

Peter tan sólo movió la cabeza, indicando donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cadáver. "Yo… no quería. Nathan, ha sido un accidente." Peter apartó con rapidez la mirada del cuerpo, justo cuando Nathan se percataba de él.

Todavía algo confuso después de lo sucedido, Nathan rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano, dejando que este se apoyara en él. Notó sus manos, ahora débiles, apoyadas en su espalda y le escuchó sollozar. "Ya lo se Peter, no es tu culpa."

"Claro que si, Nathan he matado a papá." Peter cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el abrazo de su hermano, igual que hacía de pequeño cuando le asustaba la oscuridad y Nathan se tumbaba a su lado; Peter se abrazaba a él, se volvía a tumbar y cerraba los ojos, sabiendo, que mientras su hermano mayor estuviera cerca, nada malo podía sucederle.

"No Peter." Nathan separó a su hermano de él y lo miró a los ojos, que ahora estaban empapados por las lágrimas. "Tu me has salvado la vida, si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaría muerto."

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no pudo, ya no sabía que decir, por mucho que intentaba pensar con claridad, todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza sin más. Empujado por Nathan y dejándose llevar, caminando sin más, sin importarle hacia donde iba, Peter llegó a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Nathan se arrodilló delante de él y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de su hermano pequeño. "¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Ha sido un día muy largo para todos, te vendrá bien descansar."

"Nathan, no creo que pueda."

Nathan sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, limpiándole algunas de las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su cara. "Soy tu hermano mayor y sólo quiero cuidar de ti, es mejor que duermas." Igual que había hecho tantas veces cuando su hermano era tan sólo un niño y hablaba con él, le revolvió el pelo.

Se levantó su decir nada más y le ayudó a recostarse. De nuevo Peter se dejó llevar, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, sin luchar, notando las manos firmes de su hermano sobre sus hombros y su pecho, ayudándole a tumbarse.

Una vez que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, un terrible frío recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo temblar. Pensó que si se dormía iba a soñar, que volvería a reproducir lo que acababa de ocurrir y no quería, no quería volver a ver eso. Intentó levantarse, pero Nathan se lo impidió, poniendo una mano fuerte y segura, otra vez sobre su hombro.

Le cubrió con la sabana y se detuvo un momento, sentado a su lado en la cama, observando el cuerpo de su hermano, que poco a poco se había hecho un ovillo en la cama. Al menos había cerrado por fin los ojos. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le escuchó suspirar.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, Nathan salió de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer en el suelo, quedándose sentado en el suelo. Había estado aguantado una terrible angustia demasiado rato, pensado que iba morir a manos de su propio padre, que Peter iba a tener que matarlo y que ello le pesaría el resto de su vida y luego observando la mirada de Peter, sabiendo que tenía razón, que haber tenido que tomar aquella decisión le había costado un precio demasiado alto a su hermano pequeño.

"_Peter no es así, él no es un asesino. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿Por qué Peter? El no se merece todo esto. ¿Por qué, papá? Peter era tu hijo y le has obligado a hacer algo por lo que se odiará el resto de su vida."_

Nathan, habiendo aguantado demasiado tiempo siendo el hermano fuerte, el que luchaba por su hermano, no pudo más y dejó que la desesperación se apoderara de él por fin. Recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado y se había prometido a si mismo que no dejaría que eso volviera a ocurrir, no cuando había visto a su hermano muerto, no podía permitir que algo así volviera a suceder otra vez.

Por ello había luchado por protegerle, arriesgando su vida, incluso enfrentándose a su propio padre, pero aquel día todo se había desmadrado y por mucho que lo había intentado, había tenido que ser de nuevo Peter el que le había salvado a él, se había enfrentado a su padre e incluso había terminado matándole, todo por salvarle. Su hermano había sacrificado su inocencia, su pureza por salvarle. Nathan sentía que de nuevo le había fallado.

Por ello comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que nadie le escucharía, que nadie le vería siendo un ser débil. Tal vez Peter le diría que estaba bien llorar, que era normal hacerlo, pero él nunca lo había visto así. Su padre le había ensañado a ocultar los sentimientos.

Por ello en ese momento, mientras lloraba, sabiendo que su hermano estaba al otro lado de la puerta, sufriendo por sus errores, notó que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, que todo lo que tanto le había costado diseñar desaparecía poco a poco.

Dejó que unos pocos minutos pasaran, para luego levantarse. Respiró profundamente y se fue a buscar a Mohinder y Matt, tenía que contarles lo ocurrido, sobretodo a Mohinder, ahora más que nunca tenía que estar cerca de Peter.

- o -

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente y un pequeño rayo de luz penetró en la total penumbra. Mohinder entró en la habitación. Apenas veía nada, pero no le importaba, conocía demasiado bien ese cuarto como para moverse sin problemas aún sin luz.

Sin decir nada, llegó hasta la cama, donde vio el bulto, junto al borde de la cama. Peter estaba acurrucado, de medio lado y ni siquiera se movió cuando llegó Mohinder. Este en silencio se sentó en la cama y fue hasta él, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza. Peter murmuró algo y se revolvió un poco tratando de separarse.

"Peter, soy yo, vamos soy Mohinder." Susurró con delicadeza en su oído.

"No deberías estar aquí." Dijo Peter sin moverse, con la voz quebrada.

"Vamos, mírame por favor." Mohinder le acarició la mejilla notando como las lágrimas caían sin parar. "Por favor, Peter."

Con movimientos lentos, Peter se dio la vuelta, mientras Mohinder se apartaba un poco, sin dejar de mirarle. Peter fijó su mirada en el profesor, que se volvió a acercar a él y volvió a abrazarle.

Peter apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del genetista y rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza. "No ha sido tu culpa, no podías haber hecho otra cosa."

"Pero era mi padre. He matado a mi propio padre." Mohinder deslizó una mano bajo la barbilla de Peter y le hizo levantar el rostro hasta que sus miradas se juntaron otra vez. Se acercó a él, poco a poco y le besó lentamente, notando como los labios de Peter temblaban al notar su contacto.

Mohinder dirigió el cuerpo de Peter hasta que volvió a quedar tumbado en la cama. "Tal vez fuera tu padre, pero no te quería, ni a ti ni a Nathan, no cuando ha intentado mataros a los dos. Sólo quería dominar el mundo, a cualquier precio." Peter lo miraba en silencio, escuchándole, sabiendo que tenía razón, por muy mal que se sintiera.

"Ha estado a punto de mataros a los dos. Tu te merecías mucho más. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo, igual que Nathan, porque te queremos y queremos que seas feliz, no como ese…" Mohinder se cayó, por mucho que odiara al hombre que tanto había hecho sufrir Peter, no quería hacerle más daño con sus palabras.

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla, viendo con la poca luz que había en el cuarto, que había dejado de llorar. De nuevo volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Peter, notando que también había dejado de temblar, mientras sus manos, un momento antes caídas a ambos lados de la cama lo abrazaban otra vez con fuerza.

Mohinder se volvió a tumbar a su lado, escuchando su respiración, mucho más tranquila de lo que era antes. "Dime que nunca me dejarás, que estarás siempre a mi lado."

"Claro que si, nunca voy a dejarte." Peter cerró de nuevo los ojos, mientras sentía como el profesor depositaba un tierno beso sobre su frente, con su cuerpo junto al de Mohinder, que había comenzado a cantar, con voz muy baja, una canción que su madre entonaba cuando era niño y que siempre le había ayudado a dormir cuando era pequeño. Un momento después Peter dejó de moverse, otra vez se había quedado dormido.

Una sombra apareció en la puerta y Mohinder miró a la figura de Nathan. Este miraba a su hermano, en silencio, sabiendo que había sido buena idea llamar al profesor y que fuera él quien estuviera con su hermano en ese momento.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Mohinder, que le sonrió tímidamente y asintió, sabiendo lo que el mayor de los Petrelli estaba pensando. Un momento después Nathan desapareció.


	26. Chapter 26

Aunque ya era de madrugada, Nathan entró en la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche y allí se encontró a Mohinder. La luz estaba completamente apagada, pero el profesor pareció no haberse dado cuenta, estaba concentrado en la taza que tenía entre las manos, como si estuviera intentando ver el futuro en ella.

Cuando Nathan dio la luz, Mohinder levantó la cabeza y el otro hombre pudo ver las prominentes ojeras en el rostro del profesor. "Veo que no has dormido mucho últimamente." Nathan cogió el vaso y se apoyó en la encimera.

Mohinder sonrió con cierta amargura en la mirada. "La verdad es que no, he estado tan ocupado estos últimos días, que ni siquiera se en que día estamos."

Mohinder se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró y se puso a pensar, pues era verdad, no sabía que día era, trabajando durante casi todo el día para encontrar una cura para la extraña enfermedad de Molly y tratando de conseguir que Peter hablara de lo ocurrido por las noches, el tiempo pasaba sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también le estaba afectando a su lado.

"¿Qué tal está Peter?" No era necesario que Mohinder contestara para que Nathan supiera la respuesta. 

Nadie le había visto apenas desde lo de su padre, pero Nathan se pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a su hermano pequeño, mientras el profesor trabajaba, él entraba en la habitación, se sentaba en la cama junto a Peter, sabiendo que apenas le diría nada en todo el día; pero él necesitaba estar allí, sentía que al menos de esa forma estaba ayudando a su hermano a no sentirse sólo, a saber que había gente a su lado que quería ayudarle y que le escucharía cuando estuviera dispuesto a hablar.

Nathan se sentaba en la cama y tan sólo observaba a Peter, quien, alguna vez, le observaba con su mirada triste, que parecía haber perdido toda la vida, toda la ilusión que tanto adoraba Nathan de él. 

A veces, cuando Nathan lo veía acurrucarse entre las sábanas, comenzaba a hablar, aunque sabía que Peter no le escucharía, pero lo necesitaba, le hablaba de cuando eran pequeños, de lo ilusionado que estaba Peter cuando su hermano mayor regresaba de la universidad y lo mucho que disfrutaba con él. 

También se preocupaba mucho en pesar lo que decir y como lo iba a hacer, se aseguraba de no nombrar a su padre, tan sólo hablaba de ellos y a veces, hasta hubiera podido asegurar que le había visto sonreír, aunque esos momentos duraban poco.

"No muy bien. Es como si Peter hubiera desaparecido y en su lugar hubiera un simple recuerdo de lo que fue." Mohinder suspiró con tristeza al imaginar que Peter no volviera a ser el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado. "Creo que ya lo he intentado todo, pero creo que me acercó más a la solución del problema de Molly, que al corazón de tu hermano." 

Mientras hablaba, Nathan desapareció en la despensa y volvió a salir en pocos segundos. "Creo que nos van a hacer falta medidas desesperadas para solucionar esto." Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la cocina con un par de botellas en mano.

- o -

Mohinder lo vio desaparecer, completamente sorprendido. "¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" Le preguntó mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras. 

Nathan se dio la vuelta justo delante de la habitación en la que estaba Peter. "Creo que todavía conozco a mi hermano mejor que tu y se que para conseguir que diga lo que siente, que saque toda la mierda que tiene dentro, vamos a tener que ayudarle." Levantó la mano y le mostró al profesor una de las botellas.

"¿Quieres emborracharlo?" 

"Es una forma de decirlo." Sin más dilación, Nathan llamó a la puerta, pero Peter no respondió, por lo que se decidió a entrar sin más. La habitación continuaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, día y noche, esas persianas se mantenían bajadas. "¿Estás despierto?" 

"Si." Los recién llegados escucharon el sonido de las sábanas al moverse y se acercaron a la cama. "¿Por qué no estáis durmiendo?"

"Te hemos traído algo." Mohinder miró a Nathan. "_¿Hemos?" _ Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Los dos se sentaron en la cama y Nathan acercó una de las botellas hasta Peter.

"No voy a beber a las tres de la mañana." Dijo Peter de mala gana y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. 

"Muy bien, pues, no bebas si no quieres." Nathan abrió la botella de Tequila y bebió un buen trago. Aunque estaban en completa oscuridad, se fijó en la mirada de su hermano que se había apartado de él. Notó con el líquido casi le abrasaba la garganta, pero no dijo nada. Le acercó la botella al profesor, quien dudó un momento antes de cogerla. No solía beber alcohol, pero esa vez haría una excepción por Peter.

Peter los miró a los dos, sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo y por mucho que su mente no hacía más que pensar en que podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, que no tenía porque haber matado a su padre, la visión de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, desviviéndose por él fue superior a sus fuerzas.

Por ello, alargó la mano y cogió la botella de las manos de Nathan y bebió hasta casi atragantarse. "¿No decías que no ibas a beber a las tres de la mañana?" Nathan sonrió mientras hablaba, pues por fin, se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba reaccionando con algo.

Peter tosió, a causa de la falta de costumbre y sobretodo por beberse el tequila a palo seco, sin sal ni limón, pero por mucho que la garganta le estaba abrasando y casi le había cortado la respiración, el calor que atravesó su cuerpo, le dio una energía renovada en un primer momento.

- o -

Dos horas después, las dos botellas estaban casi agotadas, mientras que los tres reían de una forma casi histérica, Peter tumbado boca abajo en la cama, abrazando una almohada con fuerza, Mohinder junto a él, acariciándole el pelo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y Nathan sentado en el suelo, con la botella en la que todavía quedaba algo en la mano.

"Lo digo en serio. Peter era un trasto cuando era un crío." Nathan se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. "Si no fuera por mi, se habría matado cuando tenía seis años."

Peter se incorporó un poco y arrastrándose por la cama llegó hasta el borde y agarró la botella de mano de su hermano. "No fue para tanto, como mucho me habría hecho un chichón."

Nathan levantó la cabeza hacia él. "Eso no es lo que dicen mis costillas y mis riñones."

"¿Qué ocurrió, es que ya de pequeño intentaste volar?" Preguntó Mohinder desde el fondo.

"En realidad si." Dijo Nathan mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano que había ocultado el rostro avergonzado contra la almohada. "La cosa fue que cuando Peter rondaba los seis años, estaba empeñado en que era Superman."

"¡Era la antorcha humana!" 

"Bueno pues la antorcha humana." Mohinder los miraba los dos, no pudiendo parar de reír al imaginarse a Peter como un superhéroe. "La cuestión es que creía que podía volar, si ya entonces estaba convencido de eso. Y lo intentó."

"¿No?" Dijo Mohinde entre carcajadas.

"Recuerdo que fue una tarde, yo acababa de entrar en casa y escuché la voz de mi hermano. "Nathan, ven mírame." Dijo Nathan imitando una voz infantil. "Seguí su voz y me lo encontré en lo alto de la escalera. "Puedo volar." Me dijo todo seguro de si mismo. Yo pensé que se trataría de un juego de niños, pero cuando lo vi lanzarse, el corazón me dio un vuelco."

"¿Y que ocurrió?" Mohinder seguía la historia completamente concentrado en las palabras del mayor de los Petrelli, mientras inconscientemente iba pasando sus dedos por la espalda de Peter.

"Intenté cogerlo antes de que saltara, pero no pude. No recuerdo muy bien como fueron las cosas, pero si que me acuerdo de acabar en el suelo, con la espalda echa polvo y teniendo a Peter encima de mi."

"Creí que podía volar, estaba totalmente convencido y tenía que demostrártelo, porque sólo tu me entenderías. Además sabía que si algo salía mal, tu estarías allí para ayudarme." Peter se había tumbado sobre su espalda y tenía la mirada fija en el techo. "Reconozco que tuve miedo al ver que no volaba y que iba a caer por las escaleras, pero cuando te vi, cuando me cogiste, ese miedo desapareció por completo." Peter se levantó y miró a su hermano, que lo escuchaba en silencio. "No sabía que te hubiera hecho daño, no dijiste nada entonces y yo creí que estabas bien." Peter se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y pareció hacerse muy pequeño.

Nathan se levantó, aunque le costó un poco hacerlo con el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo. Llegó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Peter, mientras que al otro lado se colocaba Mohinder. 

"¿Qué te iba a decir? Tu estabas bien y era todo lo que me importaba, si te hubiera ocurrido algo entonces. Podías haberte abierto la cabeza." Nathan tocó el brazó de su hermano que lo miró sonriendo ligeramente.

"Tu siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme." Dijo y se volvió hacia Mohinder. "Y tu también. Incluso ahora, se que los dos tenéis otras cosas que hacer, mejor que emborracharos conmigo, pero en cambio estáis aquí. Gracias." Ni siquiera estando sereno, hubiera podido controlar las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de forma involuntaria.

Peter se deslizó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Mohinder, que lo miró igual que si observara a un cachorrillo totalmente desvalido, le acarició el cabello, mientras lo escuchó sollozar.

"Claro que estamos aquí por ti, soy tu hermano mayor y si entonces evité que te pasara nada malo y que no te rompieras nada al tirarte por las escaleras, ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo, no quiero que te hundas en ti mismo, cuando podemos ayudarte." Nathan se acercó a los dos y se acostó en la cama, abrazando a su hermano.

"Creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y de todas las veces que has intentado salvarme, lo lógico es que sea yo el que haga algo por ti. Creo que te lo mereces." Mohider agachó la cabeza hasta poder tocar la mejilla de Peter y le besó dulcemente, escuchando un pequeño suspiro proveniente te este.

"¿Creéis que podría haber hecho otra cosa?" La voz de Peter sonó triste, absolutamente apagada. 

"¿A que te refieres?" Nathan había juntado su cuerpo al de su hermano, apoyándose sobre su brazo.

"A papá. Tal vez tendría que haber hecho otra cosa, al fin y al cabo era nuestro padre, no se trataba de Sylar, era nuestro padre Nathan y no tuve ninguna duda a la hora de hacerlo. Mate a papá."

Nathan se incorporó y esperó a que Peter le mirara. "El me hubiera matado a mi, no le importó sacrificar a su propio hijo para conseguir su propósito." Nathan sonrió al darse cuenta que Peter había dejado de llorar. "El otro día, tuviste que decidir, elegir entre papá y yo y me elegiste a mi; se muy bien que no fue nada fácil para ti, pero aun así tengo que ser sincero y darte las gracias, si no lo hubieras hecho seguramente ahora estaría muerto."

Peter no sabía que decir, porque si por un lado sabía muy bien que Nathan y Mohinder tenían razón en sus palabras, que le querían y que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle, algo en su interior todavía le decía, que era alguien horrible, que si hubiera pensado un poco más las cosas, hubiera encontrado una forma de conseguir que todo terminara bien sin matar a su padre.

"Además Pete, sabes tan bien como yo, que ese hombre no era papá. El Dallas Petrelli que ambos conocimos, al que yo admiraba y con el que tanto discutiste por poder ser tu mismo hasta que conseguiste que al menos, te aceptara tal y como eras, murió hace un año; estuviste a mi lado en el funeral, lloraste tanto como yo y juntos, conseguimos seguir adelante. El monstruo que nos atacó, no era papá, simplemente era eso, un monstruo y nada más."

Un fuerte impulso se apoderó de Peter cuando abrazó con fuerza su hermano y comenzó a llorar otra vez, dejando que saliera toda la porquería aculada durante los últimos días en su interior. Nathan cerró el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello. "Tranquilo, todo esta bien, todo ha terminado."

Unos momentos después, Peter se acurrucó contra su hermano y cerró los ojos, dejando que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo por fin, durmiéndose en los brazos de su hermano.

Mohinder miró a Nathan y sonrió, aunque tenía una envidia sana por lo mucho que Nathan conocía a su hermano pequeño, por todos los años que había disfrutado de Peter y por como sabía que decirle y como tratarle, que teclas tocar para conseguir hacerle sentir mejor.

"Gracias." Dijo en voz muy baja, mientras Nathan se movía y dejaba que Peter se apoyara sobre él. Este tan sólo sonrió y fue a salir de la habitación.

"El resto es cosa tuya." Dijo mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación.

- o -

Casi era medio día cuando Peter despertó por fin. La cabeza le estaba destrozando, pero al menos había descansado y notaba que se había quitado un fuerte peso de encima, sabía que lo de la noche anterior le había sentado bien.

Se quedó sentado en la cama y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose sólo en la habitación. Se levantó y aunque sabía que eso le iba a destrozar la cabeza, subió la persiana, dejando que el sol penetrara en el cuarto.

Salió de la habitación, casi arrastrando los pies, pues le costaba demasiado manejar su propio cuerpo. La casa estaba casi en completo silencio, aunque escuchó unas voces que provenían del piso inferior. Las siguió hasta que vio a Mohinder, junto a Matt y Molly que reían felizmente.

"¿Entonces ya está?" Dijo Matt, al mismo tiempo que Molly se lanzaba a sus brazos.

"Lo he tenido delante todo el tiempo y hasta esta mañana no me había dado tiempo. Mi padre sabía que la clave estaba en mi, que yo podría haber curado a mi hermana. Mi sangre es la respuesta." Mohinder se sorprendió cuando el policía también se abrazó a él.

Al escuchar los pasos en el piso de arriba, Mohinder se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Peter, distintos a los que había visto días atrás, tal vez no iguales a los que tan bien conocía, pero con el tiempo, estaba seguro que Peter volvería a ser el mismo.

Tras disculparse frente a Matt y Molly, Mohinder subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con Peter y para su sorpresa y felicidad, este rodeó su cintura con fuerza y le besó intensamente. Había echado esto tanto de menos que un intenso suspiró salió de su garganta.

"Buenos días." Dijo una vez que Peter separó sus labios de los del profesor.

"Buenos días y gracias." Le susurró al oído. "Siento haberme comportado así últimamente, pero te quiero compensar por ello." Dijo finalmente Peter mientras sonreía.

Sin dejar que Mohinder dijera nada, tomó su mano y tiró de él de vuelta al dormitorio. Lo vio sonreír e incluso sonrojarse, pero no lo comentó. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Peter cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y atrajo a Mohinder hasta él. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del profesor y volvió a besarle, muy despacio.

Al notar los labios de Peter sobre los suyos, Mohinder sintió ganas de llorar, aunque no lo hizo, pues cuando la lengua de Peter se internó en su boca, decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del intenso momento. 

Poco a poco comenzó a retroceder hasta sentarse en la cama, llevando consigo a Peter. Este lo empujó hasta que el profesor quedó tumbado en la cama. Se puso sobre él, sentado sobre su estómago y atrapó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza.

"Se que lo has pasado muy mal estos días por mi culpa y no puedo permitir que siguas sintiéndote mal." Mientras hablaba, Peter fue besando el cuello del profesor y notó con este arqueaba la espalda cada vez que separaba sus labios de la piel de Mohinder. Quería y necesitaba volver a sentir el contacto de Peter sobre si mismo. "Hoy es un día para nosotros dos solos." Peter deslizó su lengua hasta la mejilla del profesor. "Además, por lo que he oído, hay que celebrar la recuperación de Molly." Mordió el labio de Mohinder y escuchó el pequeño gemido que hizo este. Apartó sus manos de las del profesor y fue bajándolas por el pecho y el estómago de este hasta llegar a su pantalón.

"Espera." Consiguió decir Mohinder y se dio cuenta que Peter lo miraba sorprendido. "Si quieres compensarme de alguna manera ven." Le sujetó con delicadeza la barbilla y juntó otra vez sus labios con los de Peter, le besó con fuerza, notando la lengua de este en el interior de su boca, moviéndose con decisión. Mohinder se movió y consiguió tumbar a Peter sobre la cama.

Mientras todavía le estaba besando, fue desabrochando la camisa de Peter, que al volver a mirarlo le sonrió. "Lo…" Mohinder puso un dedo sobre los labios de Peter. No le hacía falta poder leer su mente, para saber que iba a pedirle perdón, pero no quería escucharlo, no otra vez, pues lo único quería escuchar en ese momento era el agitado corazón de Peter cerca de él y su respiración entrecortada, mientras esperaba poder volver a tocarle, acariciarle y hacerle suyo para siempre.


	27. Chapter 27

Las cosas comenzaban a funcionar bien para todo el mundo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo todos los que vivían en la gran casa de Nathan eran felices. Aunque al principio Heidi no se había sentido cómoda teniendo tanta gente viviendo en su casa, ahora ya no le importaba tener a Matt y a Molly con ellos, más bien al contrario. Después de todo lo ocurrido, le hacía sentir más segura tener un policía en la casa y en cuanto a la niña, se había adaptado muy bien a estar allí y había congeniado perfectamente con los dos hijos de Nathan.

Matt había insistido en que Molly y él se buscarían otro sitio donde ir, que no querían molestar, porque ya eran demasiada gente viviendo allí. Pero Nathan les convenció de que no lo hicieran. Sylar todavía seguía por ahí y tarde o temprano volvería a actuar, volvería a atacarles y tenían que estar juntos para defenderse. Además también estaba el tema de su padre, de Maury Parkman, que aunque no había hecho acto de presencia tras desaparecer Dallas Petrelli, todos estaban seguros de que volviera a intentar hacerles algo.

Todos sabían que estaban más seguros estando juntos, protegiéndose unos a otros como si se tratara de una gran familia. En cuanto a lo que se refería a la familia Petrelli, al fin Nathan volvía a sentir que recuperaba las riendas de su vida y que podía volver a centrarse en la política otra vez, después de haberla dejado apartada durante demasiado tiempo.

Heidi y los niños estaban bien, su hermano por fin parecía haberse recuperado después del enfrentamiento con su padre y por lo que veía, estaba más feliz que nunca junto a Mohinder. No podía negar que el profesor le había ayudado mucho a superar todo aquello.

Nunca hubiera pensado que todo aquello podría llegar a ocurrirles a ellos y que fueran a llegar a aquello. Pero finalmente, había terminado por aceptar, que no estaba tan mal como en un principio había podido llegar a pensar, la vida en la que estaba inmerso. Si lo pensaba bien, no había mucho más que pudiera pedir para estar a gusto.

- o -

Todavía era domingo, Nathan había decidido dejar cualquier tipo de tarea importante para el día siguiente y tomarse aquel último día de descanso, antes de volver a una vida más o menos normal. Se había levantado tarde, algo que pocas veces se había permitido desde que recordaba. Las horas de sueño le habían sentado realmente bien y se encontraba mejor que nunca.

El desayuno, junto a todos los habitantes de la casa, había sido más relajado que nunca, Nathan había podido bromear con Peter, que no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Mohinder en ningún momento y discutió con Matt sobre llevar a Molly o no al mismo colegio que sus hijos.

"Piénsalo Matt, ahora estás aquí con nosotros y todo lo que has hecho por ayudarnos, no tiene precio. Déjame que haga esto por ti. Seguro que Molly está encantada y puede ser una gran oportunidad para su futuro."

"No lo se Nathan. No es que no quiera, es que no me sentiría cómodo dejándote que pagues su educación así como así. Al fin y al cabo soy su tutor y eso es cosa mía." Matt miró hacia la sala de al lado en la que estaban desayunando los niños y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando Molly con Monty y Simon.

Sabía que Nathan tenía razón, pero en aquel momento, se trataba más bien de su orgullo personal, de que se sentía totalmente responsable de la seguridad y el futuro de la niña, como si todo lo que sucediera en su vida, fuera tan sólo cuestión de Matt.

"También era cosa mía proteger a mi hermano cuando atacaron nuestros padres y tu evitaste que Nathan se inoculara la droga de nuestro padre." Peter se volvió un momento hacia Nathan mientras hablaba. Aún se preguntaba lo que hubiera hecho si por algún casual su hermano hubiera terminado por inyectarse la droga.

Matt no contestó directamente a eso, porque sabía que Peter estaba en lo cierto. "Bueno, supongo que puedo pensar en ello." Dijo mientras se quedaba mirando el plato que tenía delante.

Sin haber dicho nada todavía, Mohinder se levantó en silencio, se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que todos los allí presentes le prestaran atención. "No se si es el mejor momento para hacer esto." Sonrió un momento mientras hablaba. "Pero la verdad es no se cuando puede ser un buen momento con la vida que llevamos."

Peter se quedó mirando a Mohinder, algo sorprendido por verlo casi tartamudear, por verlo indeciso, sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para decir lo que quería. Se apoyó en la mesa y esperó.

Muchas veces le picaba la curiosidad de entrar en su mente y escuchar sus pensamientos, sobretodo en los pocos momentos como ese, en los que al profesor le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho, había conseguido bloquear los pensamientos de Mohinder, pues prefería que mantuviera su propia intimidad. Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, la voz de Matt le cogió por sorpresa.

"Oh dios mío." Mohinder se volvió hacia él, con la expresión completamente pálida. Sabía que el otro hombre le había leído el pensamiento, pues se había dado cuenta que casi había gritado mentalmente. Cerró los ojos un segundo y trató de respirar con normalidad, aunque los nervios casi no se lo permitían. "Perdona no era mi intención interrumpirte. Por favor continúa."

Mohinder volvió a carraspear y se volvió hacia Peter una vez más. "Peter…" Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos de Matt que ya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Mohinder se arrodilló frente a Peter, que al verlo abrió los ojos de par en par y pareció quedarse sin habla, pues fue incapaz de decir nada al respecto.

Llevados por la curiosidad, los tres niños, que un momento antes habían estado en la otra habitación, también se aproximaron a la escena.

Mohinder comenzó a reír, con una risa casi nerviosa, pues realmente estaba prácticamente histérico por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir, no tanto por el miedo a un posible rechazo, si no por atreverse a soltar aquella bomba.

"Peter, quiero que sepas, que te quiero como nunca he querido a alguien y que haría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz." Mientras hablaba, cogió una de las manos de Peter con movimientos temblorosos. Se lo quedó mirando, observando la pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco estaba creciendo en su rostro. "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Por eso querría que te casaras conmigo."

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, a excepción de la exclamación que no pudo reprimir Peter. La sonrisa ya inundaba todo su rostro y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que trataba de conseguir que no salieran.

Nathan miró a su hermano. Desde luego, unos meses antes, nunca hubiera creído posible poder ver esa escena, poder estar en la pedida de mano de su hermano y lo que menos se hubiera esperado era que fuera otro hombre el que le pidiera el matrimonio a su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo, se sentía feliz, feliz por Peter, porque con sólo ver la expresión de su rostro, podía decir que aquella pregunta era lo que siempre había estado esperando, feliz por saber que había alguien que estaba dispuesto a cuidarle y a quererle pasara lo que pasara, porque había conseguido aprender a confiar en Mohinder y sabía que no había nadie en todo el mundo que quisiera tanto a su hermano.

Antes incluso de contestar, Peter se lanzó a los brazos de Mohinder, no porque no supiera que responder, porque la respuesta la tenía muy clara, si no porque las palabras no querían salir de su boca, se habían atascado en su garganta a causa de los nervio y sólo encontró una forma de expresar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

Comenzó a reír, igual que Mohincer había hecho un momento antes, de una forma absolutamente nerviosa, pero tremendamente feliz. Se apretó con tanta fuerza al cuello del profesor que pudo notar con este dejaba de respirar.

Los dos de pie, mientras el resto de los presentes los observaban en silencio, expectantes de lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación, parecía dar a toda la escena, un ambiente de película.

"Vamos Peter, todavía no has dicho nada." Dijo Matt demasiado interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo e incapaz de entrar en los pensamientos de Peter para saber lo que iba a decir.

Mientras continuaba riendo, Peter ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Mohinder, pues casi por primera vez en su vida, acababa de ruborizarse. Consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para hablar y volvió a mirar a Mohinder, que lo tenía entre sus brazos, con los ojos clavados en su rostro y esperando una respuesta, que parecía que nunca fuera llegar.

"Claro que quiero casarme contigo." La alegría se desbocó un segundo más tarde, entre los vítores de los tres niños, la pareja de Peter y Mohinder abrazados y la rapidez con la que se levantó Nathan y fue a abrazar a su hermano.

"Vaya hermanito, no pensaba que alguien te cazara tan rápido." Peter agachó un momento la mirada.

Sabía porque su hermano le decía eso, pues siempre había dicho que lo de casarse no era para él, que quien quisiera llevarlo al altar, tendría que esforzarse mucho para conseguirlo y que prefería no casarse.

"Pero me alegro que haya sido él, me gusta el profesor, quiero decir Mohinder." Aquello sólo pudo escucharlo Peter pues Nathan lo había dicho mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

"Gracias, esto significa mucho para mi." Mientras hablaba, Peter miró a Mohinder, que en ese momento estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de Heidi y Matt, que habían dejado a los dos hermanos un momento a solas.

Mohinder también le estaba mirando a él y tan sólo con leer en su mirada, supo lo que el profesor quería decirle. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Peter quitó el bloqueo sobre la mente de Mohinder y dejó que este le dijera todo lo que no se atrevía a expresar con palabras.

"_Te quiero Peter, te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. Aunque entonces no me atreví a decirte nada. Cuanto tiempo perdido."_

Peter sonrió al escuchar aquello, pues recordaba muy bien ese momento en el que había cruzado su primera mirada con Mohinder, en aquel taxi. Podría haber dicho entonces que no se había fijado en él, que no le había dado ninguna importancia a esa mirada que casi lo había atravesado y que no se había dado cuenta que le había seguido con la mirada hasta unos metros después de bajarse del taxi.

Pero ya no tenía sentido. Hacía mucho tiempo, que no quería negar sus sentimientos por Mohinder. Su hermano se separó de él y poco a poco, los allí presentes fueron desapareciendo de la habitación. Matt se llevó a Molly y Nathan salió con los chicos. Peter y Mohinder se quedaron por fin solos en el gran salón, mirándose, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, en completo silencio.

"Ven." Dijo Peter sin quitar los ojos de encima de Mohinder. Este dio un primer paso hacia él, aunque creía que las piernas le temblaban. Nunca había estado tan nervioso antes.

Peter alargó los brazos y le agarró de la camisa, haciendo que todo su cuerpo fuera hasta él. Todavía no podía creerse que realmente estuvieran comprometidos, que fueran a casarse, que realmente aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a él, después de todo por lo que había pasado.

"Te quiero." La voz de Mohinder casi sonó como un susurró en la soledad del salón, pero para Peter fue como si resonara en toda la casa. Peter se apoyó en la mesa, a la vez que Mohinder colocaba las dos manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, de forma que lo aprisionó.

Si un momento antes había podido dudar de que eso estuviera ocurriendo realmente, cuando Mohinder le besó por fin, cuando subió sus manos por sus brazos y las colocó a ambos lados de su rostro, todo comenzó a parecer mucho más real.

"Quiero que nos alquilemos un precioso apartamento." Mohinder continuó hablando, para después recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Peter. "Quiero adoptar niños y que sean nuestros hijos, quiero una vida a tu lado." Mohinder se quedó mirando a Peter cuando se dio cuenta que este no había dicho nada todavía. "¿Por qué estás tan callado? Espero que no haya agobiado con todo lo que te he dicho"

Peter se volvió a abrazar con fuerza al profesor, hasta que pudo apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de este. "Nunca he sido tan feliz. Yo también te quiero, no sabes cuanto, pero tengo miedo que toda esta felicidad termine en algún momento." Apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Mohinder, mientras recordaba las horribles visiones en las que lo había visto morir o las veces que había estado a punto de perderle por no haber podido protegerle como debía. "Quiero vivir siempre a tu lado y quiero que todo salga bien. Prométeme que no pasará nada."

Mohinder escuchaba las palabras de Peter en silencio, y no podía decir que no hubiera pensado lo mismo que él muchas veces. "Claro que si, te prometo que todo esto terminará algún día. Pero de momento te propongo que seamos simplemente felices, que vivamos el momento y que comencemos a montar la mejor boda que se haya visto en mucho tiempo, por no hablar de la luna de miel. ¿Has estado alguna vez en La India?"

"¿Has sobrevolado alguna vez el Gran Cañón con uno de los pocos hombres voladores del mundo?"

- o -

El timbre de la puerta los cogió a todos desprevenidos, Matt, Heidi y Nathan todavía estaban hablando de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nathan fue a hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Hiro, que empuñaba su catana y parecía algo nervioso.

"¡Nathan!" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar en la casa. "Hay algo importante que debes saber y para lo que necesito tu ayuda y la de Peter Petrelli."

Nathan se volvió hacia Matt antes de responder. Todavía le sorprendía la forma de ser de Hiro, pero ya comenzaba a conocerlo. "Claro, dime lo que ocurre, pero Peter, prefiero no molestarle si no es preciso." Hiro lo miró al confundido, por lo que Nathan decidió decírselo. "Peter y Mohinder acaban de comprometerse."

"¿Peter Petrelli se va a casar?" Dijo Hiro lo más ilusionado que le había escuchado nunca Nathan. Sin embargo un segundo más tarde cambió su expresión. "He venido a preveniros."

"¿Otra vez?" Dijeron a la par Matt y Nathan.

"Lo siento pero Peter necesita saberlo y por lo que creo, el profesor Suresh, también." Tanto Natha, como Heidi y Matt se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras esperaban que el otro hombre continuara hablando. "Sus hijos están en peligro."


	28. Chapter 28

"¿Cómo que sus hijos están en peligro, Hiro?" Nathan miró hacia donde se encontraba su hermano con el profesor, tan felices ahora, que no podía imaginarse arruinar su momento de tranquilidad absoluta.

"He estado en el futuro, para ver como iban las cosas por allí, para saber si debíamos de salvar el mundo de alguna manera ahora. No sabía cuando me encontraba, pero pronto descubrí que habían pasado dieciocho años."

Todos los presentes permanecían en silencio, escuchando sus palabras con suma atención. "Allí me encontré con Peter."

"¿Está bien?, quiero decir que si has dicho que sus hijos están en el peligro, ¿no será porque le haya ocurrido nada él?" Dijo Nathan nada más escuchar a Hiro pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, dejándose llevar por los nervios del momento.

"Eso no puedo decírtelo Nathan, sería como romper el continuo espacio tiempo." Hiro sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era demasiado extraño para sus oyentes, pero aún así continuó hablando. "No se puede decir mucho sobre lo que va a ocurrir, puede que entonces se haga algo distinto en el presente y ese futuro ya no suceda de la misma forma. Sólo quiero que los hijos de Peter Petrelli estén seguros, no puedo decir más. Por eso he venido."

"Entonces necesitas a Peter y Mohinder." Nathan se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano, que junto a Mohinder, todavía estaba en el otro salón, riéndose y hablando tranquilamente. No quería estropearles un momento de tranquilidad que tenían y mucho menos con algo como "vuestros hijos corren un grave peligro."

"Así es."

- o -

Peter y Mohinder salieron por fin del salón, Peter abrazando al profesor y los dos riendo, felices después de su reciente compromiso y hablando sobre el apartamento en el que vivirían a partir de ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás y vieron como estos los miraban, entre preocupados y alarmados, los dos, se detuvieron.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Peter miró a su hermano y por su gesto, pudo darse cuenta que había algo que le estaba escondiendo, Nathan nunca había sido capaz de mentir u ocultar nada a su hermano.

"Peter, no se como decir esto." Nathan dio un paso adelante, hasta ponerse frente a su hermano. "Hiro está aquí porque sabe algo de vuestro futuro." Nathan pensó un momento antes de continuar hablando. "Algo les va a ocurrir en el futuro a vuestros hijos."

"¿Hijos?" Peter y Mohinder se quedaron mirando. "¿Vamos a tener hijos? Si ni siquiera nos hemos casado todavía." Dijo por fin Mohinder. "¿Cómo son, cómo se llaman?" Mohinder se dirigió directamente a Hiro, estaba nervioso, no había empezado a pensar en los preparativos de la boda y ya le estaban diciendo que sus futuros hijos estaban en peligro.

"Será mejor que vengáis conmigo, no quiero revelar demasiada información. Necesito que vengáis conmigo para arreglar aquello antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Peter estaba escuchando a Hiro y apenas podía comprender lo que les estaba diciendo. "Hiro, ¿Por qué no has acudido a nosotros en ese futuro para salvar a nuestros hijos, supongo que "ellos" preferirán cuidar de ellos."

"Lo intenté, pero no estabais muy por la labor de hablar conmigo. No pude deciros nada, por eso vine a vosotros." Peter y Mohinder se miraron por fin.

No tenían ni idea que podía haber ocurrido entre ellos y Hiro para que no quisieran escucharle cuando se trataba de sus hijos, pero si eso era verdad, ambos sabían que tenían que hacer algo y pronto.

"Muy bien, iremos contigo." Dijo Peter tras coger la mano de Mohinder con la suya y notar como este la apretaba en respuesta.

Esa vez, Nathan no dijo nada. Ya había disuadido a su hermano de hacer muchas cosas en los últimos meses, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no podría detenerlo, no cuando le habían dicho que sus futuros hijos estaban en peligro. "Ten cuidado por favor."

Peter hizo un gesto afirmativo, mientras se fijaba en la tierna mirada de su hermano, luego se dirigió a Mohinder. "Tal vez veamos allí algo que no nos guste, tal vez…"

"No te preocupes por eso, se que nosotros estaremos bien, mientras estemos juntos, cuidamos el uno del otro, ¿recuerdas? Además, vamos a conocer a nuestros hijos. Ayer no estaba seguro que me dijeras que si a casarte conmigo y ahora resulta que vamos a conocer a nuestros futuros hijos. ¿No crees que merece la pena ver lo que nos espera entonces?"

Peter no dijo nada, tan sólo dio un paso hacia Hiro, seguido de Mohinder. "Estamos preparados, podemos irnos cuando quieras." Hiro hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter, tras lo cual, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en el salto temporal que iba a hacer.

- o -

La habitación a la que acababan de llegar estaba casi a oscuras, exceptuando una pequeña luz que había sobre una mesa en una esquina. Los recién llegados miraron a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada que les fuera familiar. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mesa, que parecía ser un escritorio, Peter dio con el lugar.

"Seguimos en casa de Nathan." Los tres escucharon un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo, como si algo hubiera golpeado el suelo. Permanecieron en silencio, esperando oír si aquello se repetía. "¿Estamos solos en la casa?"

"Esperaba encontrarme con Danny y Cath." Peter y Mohinder lo miraron extrañado a lo que Hiro respondió con una sonrisa. "Perdón, quería decir con vuestros hijos. Pero veo que no están."

Entonces, el mismo ruido volvió a repetirse una vez más; desde luego no estaban completamente solos en la casa. Peter fue el primero en ir hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca por Mohinder y finalmente por Hiro.

Peter abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado, con cierta precaución para que quien estuviera abajo no les pudiera coger desprevenidos. Al llegar al piso de abajo, todo parecía estar en perfecta calma, a excepción del viento que penetraba por el cristal de una ventana rota.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que lo volvieron a escuchar de nuevo, el mismo sonido, algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo. Pero esta vez, ese ruido fue acompañado por otro, un pequeño gemido, casi imperceptible. Peter se volvió hacia donde lo había escuchado y entonces vio el movimiento; había alguien ahí, oculto por la oscuridad.

Peter comenzó a caminar despacio, preparándose a atacar en el momento en el que fuera necesario hacerlo igual que estaba haciendo Mohinder, pero la voz de Hiro justo detrás de él, los paralizó de repente.

"Peter, Mohinder, no, es Cath." Al escuchar aquello, Peter se relajó de inmediato. No tenía ni idea de porque, pero algo en su interior le decía que conocía ese nombre muy bien. Mohinder se acercó al cuerpo que estaba en las sombras y que ahora volvía a gemir.

Al acercarse, vio que el cuerpo de una chica joven estaba acurrucado en el suelo y que la sangre brotaba de una herida en la cabeza. Mohinder se acercó a ella, después de ver que Peter se había arrodillado a su lado. El profesor tocó la frente de la chica que protestó al sentir el contacto.

"Tranquila, no queremos hacerte daño." La chica abrió un poco los ojos y al verlos a ellos dos allí arrodillados a su lado, intentó moverse casi con violencia para acercarse a ellos, pero no pudo hacerlo. "Relájate, te vamos a sacar de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Papá, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?" Peter acarició la mejilla de la chica mientras Mohinder quitaba algunos de los cascotes que todavía había sobre ella. A su alrededor, vio los que ella había sido capaz de quitarse de encima y entonces supo de donde había provenido el ruido de antes.

Cuando la chica ya estuvo libre, Peter se hizo con ella, que apenas puso ninguna resistencia al sentir su contacto, sino que acurrucó contra él con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar.

Un nuevo ruido llamó la atención de los tres hombres. "Danny, estaba allí cuando él llegó." La chica se movió, intentó separarse de Peter, pero este no se lo permitió. "Danny necesita ayuda, antes de que le encuentre."

La chica tosió y Peter tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera en el suelo. Finalmente, agotada, sintiendo como la cabeza no hacía más que palpitarle a causa de la herida y llevada por los nervios, perdió el conocimiento y quedó tendida en los brazos de Peter.

Peter la miró un momento. Jamás había visto a esa chica, pero de algún modo, igual que cuando Hiro le había dicho su nombre, Peter sintió algo en su interior, como si siempre hubiera sabido que aquella joven indefensa, iba a ser su hija, a la que tenía que proteger bajo toda circunstancia.

El ruido en el otro salón se volvió a repetir. "Mohinder, coge a Cath." Le sorprendía a Peter pronunciar el nombre de su futura hija con tanta determinación, pero no le importó, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. "Quiero que Hiro y tu os marchéis. Si su hermano está en problemas, le encontraré y me reuniré con vosotros, sabré donde encontraros."

Tal vez en otra ocasión, Mohinder hubiera dicho algo, hubiera protestado porque Peter volviera a apartarlo del peligro, pero no en ese momento, no cuando Peter puso en sus brazos cuerpo de su hija.

Se trataba de toda una mujer, debía de rondar los dieciocho años, pero su aspecto casi parecía todavía infantil. No podía ponerla en peligro, tenía que sacarla de allí, porque de una forma u otra, sabía que ella era toda su responsabilidad en ese momento.

- o -

Peter los vio desaparecer y durante un segundo, se concentró para saber donde habían ido. Todavía no dominaba con toda la precisión que le hubiera gustado el poder de Molly, pero tras unos pocos segundos, vislumbró un edificio y un número de puerta. Ya lo tenía, aunque no sabía por que había ido aquel lugar; ahora sólo quedaba encontrar a su otro hijo.

No le hizo falta buscar mucho. Cuando iba a moverse para buscarlo, una voz lejana llegó hasta él. "¡Cath!" Peter siguió la voz y un momento más tarde llegó hasta otra figura que estaba en el suelo. En este caso tenía algo más que simples cascotes sobre él, pues una pequeña estantería había caído sobre su pierna.

"¡Cath, ¿estás bien? Dime algo, por favor hermanita!" Volvió a intentar gritar el chico, pero tuvo que detenerse para poder toser. Peter se acercó a él y esperó a que el chico abriera los ojos. "Papá. Gracias por venir, pero os te ganado, nos atacó por sorpresa, puede que Cath esté herida, lo he intentado pero…" Un nuevo ataque de tos se apoderó de él.

"Tu hermana está bien, Hiro y Mohinder se la han llevado." El chico abrió entonces los ojos de par en par.

"¿Hiro Nakamura ha estado aquí?, ¿Cómo le habéis permitido acercarse a Cath?, ¿no me has dicho muchas veces que es un hombre peligroso?" El chico intentó moverse, pero su pierna estaba aprisionada y le impidió hacerlo.

"Cálmate, al final te vas a hacer más daño. No se que problemas tenéis por aquí con Hiro, pero ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí."

Danny permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras Peter movía con cuidado la pequeña estantería de encima de él. Al quitársela por fin, El chico gimió de dolor. "La pierna, me duele."

"No se, puede que esté fracturada, tendré que mirarlo luego, ahora tenemos que marcharnos de aquí." Ayudó a que el chico se pusiera en pie, sin apoyar la pierna dolorida y echando la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Peter.

"¿Dices entonces que Cath está a salvo?"

"Si, Mohinder la ha sacado de aquí." Esta vez Peter omitió el nombre de Hiro, pues estaba claro que el chico no estaba muy a gusto cuando se nombraba a su amigo. Aunque no era el momento de preguntar, Peter estaba decidido a saber lo que había ocurrido entre él y su familia. "Nosotros también deberíamos irnos de aquí, tengo que mirarte esa pierna."

Danny lo miró y afirmó. Recuperando en su mente el lugar al que sabía que Mohinder y Hiro habían llevado a su otra hija, Peter se dispuso a hacer el salto hasta allí. Notó con el chico se agarraba con fuerza él y como se mordía el labio para no expresar el dolor que sentía en su pierna herida.

Le hacía gracia lo mucho que le recordaba a Mohinder al actuar así, al no querer decirle que el dolor le estaba matando y aguantado todo lo que podía para no preocupar a Peter; al mismo tiempo que lo mucho que se preocupaba por su hermana, poniendo por delante su seguridad a la suya propia, tal y como haría él mismo o como sabía que haría Nathan.

No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, pues al ver los gestos de aquel chico, Peter estaba seguro que aquel era el hijo que siempre había soñado tener con Mohinder durante los últimos meses que llevaban juntos.


	29. Chapter 29

Al llegar al antiguo apartamento de Peter, Mohinder apenas lo pudo reconocer, estaba completamente destartalado y sucio, con algunas de las ventanas rotas en mil pedazos; parecía como si nadie hubiera entrado allí en muchos años

Al llegar al antiguo apartamento de Peter, Mohinder apenas lo pudo reconocer, estaba completamente destartalado y sucio, con algunas de las ventanas rotas en mil pedazos; parecía como si nadie hubiera entrado allí en muchos años. Sin embargo no era el momento de preguntar pues tenía que ocuparse de una hija de dieciocho años a la que acababa de conocer.

A pesar de que el piso estaba en penumbra, Mohinder sabía como moverse por allí sin problemas y sin tropezar con nada. Todavía llevaba en brazos a Cath, que permanecía inconsciente. Finalmente llegó al dormitorio en el que tantas noches había pasado él con Peter y dejó a la chica sobre la cama.

Cath gimió ligeramente. "Shhhh, tranquila, ya estás a salvo." El profesor se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acarició la frente con dulzura.

La chica entreabrió los ojos y lo vio allí, sonriéndole, mientras le limpiaba la sangre reseca de la cabeza. "Danny…" Intentó moverse, pero le fue totalmente imposible, a causa de una mezcla de dolor de cabeza y nauseas.

De malas maneras consiguió apoyarse sobre sus brazos y con un último esfuerzo, llegó hasta Mohinder. Sin que la chica dijera nada, el profesor la abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo de ella temblaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, pero las manos de ella se sujetaban a su ropa, como si pareciera tener miedo de que pudiera desaparecer.

Cath ocultó el rostro contra su camisa y él se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. "Tu hermano estará bien, ya lo verás, Peter ha ido a buscarlo y pronto estarán aquí."

"Nunca nos dejarán en paz ¿verdad papá?" Escuchar otra vez esa palabra pronunciada por aquella completa desconocida, que se aferraba con fuerza a él, le resultaba algo extraño, pero familiar al mismo tiempo.

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre, tampoco había tenido la oportunidad, antes de Peter, de conocer a alguien con el que poder formar una familia, pero ahora que tenía a Catherine entre sus propios brazos, tan inocente, tan débil, tan necesitaba de ayuda, que ahora sólo él le podía ofrecer; todos sus temores habían desaparecido sin más, dejando paso al más tierno de los cariños.

"¿De quien hablas, cielo?" Le pareció increíble hablarle así a la chica, pero de todas formas sabía que era lo que quería hacer.

Antes de que la chica contestara, Hiro apareció en el dormitorio con un vaso de agua en la mano. "Supongo que necesitará beber algo." Se acercó a la cama, en el mismo momento en el que la chica levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba.

"¿Qué hace contigo, no sabes que intentará matarnos en cuanto te despistes?" Catherine se revolvió, intentando separarse de Mohinder, pero este no se lo permitió y la retuvo, hasta que ella pareció calmarse.

"Cath, para ¿que dices?, Hiro es nuestro amigo, él nos ha traído aquí para que os ayudáramos."

"¿Amigo, como puedes hablar así del hombre que ha intentado matar a tu propio hijo? Si algo malo le ha ocurrido a Danny, habrá sido sólo por su culpa." Agotada por el dolor de cabeza y por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer de nuevo entre los brazos de su padre, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Mohinder.

El profesor se volvió hacia Hiro y se dio cuenta que este no parecía extrañarse de las palabras de la chica. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo allí y desde luego Hiro lo sabía. Mohinder necesitaba saberlo todo, averiguar que era lo que sucedía con Hiro y si este había hecho lo que Cath le estaba diciendo, saber el porque.

Sin embargo, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma e ir solucionando problemas. "Cath, tienes que descansar, te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y te vendría bien dormir, relajarte y no pensar en nada." Mohinder puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama. Ella apenas protestó.

"Pero Hiro puede hacerte algo, él…"

"Vamos, vamos, tranquila, yo me ocupo de todo." Le acarició la mejilla y como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. La chica cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano con la suya.

"Te quiero papá, gracias por haber vuelto de tu viaje sólo por nosotros." Dijo ella antes de terminar de dormirse.

Mohinder hubiera preferido preguntarle a que se refería con su viaje, pero sabiendo que ella se refería al Mohinder que ella conocería dieciocho años más tarde, prefirió dejar aquello más tarde.

El profesor se levantó y fue a salir de la habitación. Antes de hacerlo, apoyado en el marco se fijó en la chica, la había tapado con la manta, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había arropado como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida. Sonrió disimuladamente, pensando que si ese era su comportamiento con una hija que acababa de conocer y que parecía quererle mucho, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho mal durante los años anteriores.

Por fin salió al salón y sentado en el sofá se encontró con Hiro. "¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" Hiro ni siquiera lo miró en un primer momento. "Hiro, acabo de conocer a mi hija, he tenido que socorrerla porque alguien, había querido matarla, no se como está mi otro hijo al que ni siquiera conozco. Y lo mejor de todo es que ellos te odian porque creen que has intentado matarlos tu. ¿Vas a decirme que todo eso tiene algún sentido para ti?"

Aunque no había querido hacerlo, Mohinder había terminado por levantar la voz más de la cuenta. Por eso, al terminar, se detuvo y respiró, no quería despertar o asustar a Catherine con sus gritos.

"Todavía no estoy seguro, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no les he hecho nada."

Mohinder se cruzó de brazos. No conocía demasiado bien a Hiro Nakamura, pero tanto Peter como Nathan si y siempre le habían hablado bien de él, de lo mucho que les había ayudado en el pasado. ¿Podía ser que hubiera cambiado tanto en el futuro como para hacer daño a sus hijos? Al mirarle a la cara le pareció poco probable, pero de todas formas no sabía lo que creer.

Sin más, de la nada, apareció Peter e inconsciente a su lado, sostenido por Peter, había un hombre joven, de unos veinte años. "Ayúdame a tumbarlo en el sofá." Mohinder se acercó a ellos e hizo como le había dicho Peter.

El chico protestó cuando Peter le subió las piernas al sofá pues la pierna herida le estaba produciendo un gran dolor. "Peter, ¿es…?"

"Si, es Danny, es nuestro hijo y creo que tiene la pierna rota, así que vas a tener que ayudarme." Dijo sin mirarle Peter, totalmente concentrado en mover con absoluta delicadeza el cuerpo dolorido de su hijo mayor. Entonces vio a Hiro allí. "Creo que deberías marcharte, no creo que se tome muy bien verte cuando despierte."

"Pero, tengo que…"

"Hiro, por favor veté, ya te llamaré cuando todo esto se calme y tengamos algunas respuestas." Hiro nunca había escuchado a Peter hablarle así, con tanta determinación, incluso cierta rabia en el tono de su voz. Pero no podía reprocharle que lo hiciera, debía de estar pasándolo mal, de no saber que tenía dos hijos a tener que cuidarles porque estaban heridos, porque alguien había intentado matarles.

Por ello, Hiro no dijo nada más y desapareció, dejando a Mohinder y Peter solos, junto al sofá en el que descansaba el chico.

"¿Cómo está?" Mohinder puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter y apretó con fuerza, notando la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero.

"Creo que sólo es la pierna, pero de todas formas está rota. Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital."

"¡No, al hospital no por favor!" Danny trató de incorporarse, como había hecho su hermano y agarró con fuerza la camisa de Peter. "Allí nos encontrarán y darán con Cath."

"Vale, muy bien, nada de hospital, pero tienes de descansar para que la pierna se te cure bien." Danny pareció relajarse al escuchar aquello y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. "Voy a tener que colocar en hueso en su sitio para que todo vuelva a su lugar." Danny asintió con la cabeza. Peter se volvió un momento hacia Mohinder y vio la preocupación en su mirada sin que este dijera nada. "No tengo nada para anestesiarte, esto va a dolerte mucho."

Mohinder no había apartado la mano de su hombro y de nuevo volvió a apretarla con fuerza. Le parecía totalmente imposible que nada más conocer a sus hijos, tuvieran que verles sufrir tanto, sin que ellos supieran por que.

"No importa, pero que no se entere Cath por favor. No quiero que se preocupe por mi." Peter sonrió con tristeza, aquel chico le recordaba tanto a su hermano, cuando Nathan intentaba ocultarle las peores noticias, cuando quería que su hermano pequeño no sufriera.

Peter se detuvo un momento para pensar. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un enfermero, nunca había hecho algo parecido por su cuenta y si no lo hacía correctamente podía destrozarle la pierna para siempre a su recién conocido hijo.

"Mohinder sujétale con fuerza, no quiero que se mueva mientras hago esto." Danny lo miró con desesperación en la mirada y sin que le dijera nada Peter le entendió perfectamente. "Cuando grite procura que no lo haga muy alto, que su hermana no se entere."

Mohinder se lo quedó mirando, igual que había pensado antes Hiro, Peter parecía muy diferente ahora, tan maduro, tan sereno y con tanto miedo en los ojos al mismo tiempo, ocultando dentro de él tanto dolor, que se preguntó cuando saltaría, cuando dejaría salir todos sus sentimientos de una vez, cuando aparecería el mismo Peter de siempre, dejando a un lado a aquel Peter que tanto se parecía a Nathan.

El profesor hizo lo que Peter le había pedido y una vez que este vio que sujetaba con la fuerza necesaria al chico se decidió a proceder. A pesar que todo su cuerpo y su corazón querían echarse para atrás y no hacer eso, su cerebro sabía que era la única opción con la que contaban en ese momento.

Tan sólo con poner sus manos sobre la pierna fracturada, Danny se quejó, pero mordiéndose el labio consiguió controlarse. El chico estaba aterrado, llevaba tanto tiempo intentando proteger a su hermana de todos los que quería verla muerta o de los que quería utilizarla para sus propósitos que no se había dado cuenta que había puesto su propia vida en peligro y que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de luchar contra gente mucho más poderosa que él.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Peter casi con temor en la voz. El chico asintió, igual que antes, aunque tanto Peter como Mohinder se dieron cuenta de la poca seguridad que había en su gesto. "Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no tengo otra opción."

Peter giró con fuerza la pierna de Danny, escuchando como esta se recolocaba en su sitio de un golpe secó. El chico se removió y arqueó su cuerpo desesperadamente, intentando soltarse, pues creía que el dolor que ahora le recorría el cuerpo iba a matarle, pero no lo hizo, sino que el intenso dolor se quedó ahí.

Intentó gritar lo más fuerte que pudo pero Mohinder le había tapado la boca tal y como él le había pedido, para que no se enterara su hermana. Finalmente y causa del dolor perdió otra vez el conocimiento.

Cogiendo una manta del dormitorio, Mohinder tapó al chico, observando como Peter se quedaba donde estaba, sentado en el suelo junto a él, con la frente apoyada contra su mano y la otra acariciando la mano de su hijo.

"Sólo son unos niños." Dijo Peter con tristeza. Mohinder fue hasta él y se arrodilló detrás de Peter, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo. "Sólo son unos niños." Volvió a repetir Peter, intentando evitar llorar, ahora que tenía que estar más sereno que nunca; sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico. "¿Es que nunca nos van a dejar en paz?"

Mohinder dejó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla, pero Peter no reaccionó. "Ahora estamos aquí. Sea lo que sea lo que les ha ocurrido, lo averiguaremos y les ayudaremos, nadie va a volver a hacerles daño."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder. "¿No te parece increíble? Son nuestros hijos, ya son mayores de edad y son nuestros hijos."

"Parece que no lo vamos a hacer tan mal después de todo." Peter sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mohinder, mientras lo escuchó hablar en un susurro, como a él siempre le había gustado. "Cath es preciosa y muy valiente. Se muy bien de donde ha sacado el amor por su hermano mayor."

"¿Y que me dices de Danny, arriesgándose por su hermana, queriendo protegerla antes de preocuparse por si mismo? Creo que eso es culpa tuya." Mohinder ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Peterl mientras sonreía algo ruborizado, pues sabía que tenía razón. "¿Pero que les ha pasado, como pueden decir que Hiro les ha hecho esto?"

"Hay algo que me preocupa más Peter. ¿Por qué no les estamos ayudando?" Mohinder vio que Peter no comprendía sus palabras y decidió explicarse mejor. "Sus padres del futuro, el Peter y el Mohinder que ellos conocen y a los que tanto quieren no están aquí protegiéndolos, cuando deberían ser ellos los que estuvieran aquí."

"Creo que tenemos que hablar con Hiro." Peter elevó la mano hasta tocar el rostro de Mohinder. Todo aquello le parecía tan surrealista, tan extraño, que necesitaba asegurar que algo no había cambiado, que el hombre al que tanto quería, con el que iba a criar a aquellos dos jóvenes a los que acababan de salvarles la vida, seguía siendo el mismo, por mucho que el tiempo hubiera cambiado todo lo demás.


	30. Chapter 30

Peter casi había olvidado haber vivido en ese piso, después de los muchos días que habían pasado Mohinder y él en casa de su hermano y después de que Mohinder le pidiera matrimonio, Peter había pensando que buscarían una nueva casa para los dos y tal vez, en un futuro, para sus hijos, cuando se decidieran a tenerlos.

Desde luego, no se había imaginado volver a vivir en su viejo apartamento y muchos tener que refugiar allí a sus dos hijos, adultos y además heridos, sin saber el motivo exacto.

"No lo entiendo, no puedo creer que hayamos terminado así." Le dijo a Mohinder mientras preparaba un par de tazas de cafés.

Los chicos se habían quedado dormidos y hacía ya un par de horas que ellos habían tenido tiempo para hablar sobre todo aquello y sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación.

"¿Por qué quieren hacerles daño?, ¿Quién demonios puede querer hacerles daño?" Mohinder tan sólo negó con la cabeza. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder contestar a esa pregunta, pero por más vueltas que le daba al tema, no conseguía sacar nada en claro y que tuviera sentido.

"Supongo que nos lo dirán cuando despierten." Mohinder fijó la mirada en el sofá. Allí continuaba Danny, su hijo mayor.

Se había quedado inconsciente en seguida y todavía no había despertado. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado Peter y él durante los últimos meses, se había prometido a si mismo, que en el futuro, cuando tuviera hijos no permitiría que les ocurriera nada malo y que nadie intentara lastimarles.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había fallado, no sabía lo que había hecho mal, pero desde luego no había sido el mejor padre si había permitido que sus dos hijos terminaran así y mucho menos no estar con ellos en ese momento.

"Tienen muchas cosas que contarnos." Mohinder había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi se sobresaltó al notar la mano de Peter rodeando su cintura y su barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro. "¿Crees que nos querrán?, quiero decir a sus padres del futuro."

El profesor se volvió hacia Peter y le sonrió. Por mucho que hubiera pasado, por mucho que los últimos enfrentamientos con Sylar y con su padre pudieran haberle cambiado y haberle hecho más fuerte, él seguía siendo el mismo que se preocupaba por todo el mundo y especialmente por sus seres más queridos, el mismo que lo había dado todo por protegerle a él y a Nathan. El mismo que ahora miraba con tristeza y preocupación a su hijo herido.

Sin decir todavía nada, acercó su mano a la mejilla de Peter y la acarició con dulzura; adoraba tanto a ese hombre, que no podía imaginarse un futuro alejado de él. "Estoy seguro de ello. Al menos se han alegrado de vernos."

"Pero se han sorprendido, como si no debiéramos estar aquí con ellos. ¿Qué nos ha pasado para alejarnos de nuestros propios hijos?" Antes que Mohinder pudiera contestar, ambos escucharon movimiento en el dormitorio y sin esperar un momento, fueron hacia allí.

"¡Papá, tu también estás aquí!" Aunque con movimientos algo dubitativos por el golpe en la cabeza Cath, se levantó y fue hasta Peter, abrazándole con fuerza.

Peter dudó un momento, pues por mucho que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, asumir que de verdad tenía una hija de dieciocho años, le costaba aceptarlo realmente. Finalmente, le devolvió el abrazo.

"Os hemos echado tanto de menos estos días, entre las conferencias de papá y tu puesto en la Casa Blanca… es normal, lo entiendo, pero al fin y al cabo os hemos extrañado."

Peter y Mohinder se miraron, aquellas palabras les sonaban tan extrañas, tan difíciles de ser ciertas, que los dos sonrieron. Sin embargo, cuando Peter notó que Cath se tambaleaba ligeramente entre sus brazos aferrándose a él para no caerse, se volvió hacia la chica.

"Vamos siéntate, por lo que veo, el golpe fue bastante fuerte." Peter la llevó hasta la cama y la chica le hizo caso sin protestar, simplemente le encantaba que sus padres estuvieran allí, que estuvieran cuidando de ella y…

"¿Y Danny, está aquí?" Cath intentó levantarse, nerviosa por no saber que había ocurrido con su hermano, pero Peter se lo impidió y ella volvió a quedarse sentada en la cama.

"Tranquila, tranquila, Danny está fuera, descansando, lo traje hace un par de horas." Peter se arrodilló frente a la chica y de la misma forma que hacía siempre con Mohinder, le acarició la mejilla. La vio sonreír y cerrar un momento los ojos, mientras los labios le temblaban, como si fuera a llorar. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, es sólo que después del último ataque, pensé que no volvería a veros, nos cogió a Danny y a mi tan de sorpresa, que no pudimos hacer nada contra él."

"¿Contra quien?" Entonces fue Mohinder el que se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica, ahora que Cath había comenzado a hablar de todo lo sucedido, tenía que conseguir que contara toda la historia. "¿Quién os ha hecho esto?"

Cath los miró confundida, no estaba segura de si se trataba tan sólo del golpe en la cabeza que había sido más fuerte de lo que ella había creído o si realmente sus padres no sabían de lo que estaba hablando.

"Hiro, claro está. Lleva demasiado tiempo intentando matarnos y hoy casi lo ha conseguido." Al mirar la expresión mitad desconsolada por no haber podido llegar antes y mitad extrañada por no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que la chica les estaba diciendo, ella volvió a hablar. "¿Se puede saber que os pasa? ¿Por qué me preguntáis todo esto ahora?" Cath los volvió a mirar, pues al decir aquello algo había cambiado en lo que veía en sus padres. "Estáis raros, no se, parecéis más jóvenes, distintos." Los dos se miraron, Hiro les había dicho muchas veces que no debían alterar el tiempo, pero esas circunstancias, eso ya era un poco imposible.

Sin embargo, trataron de salir de esa situación, de la única forma que se les ocurrió en ese momento. "¿Hiro os ha dicho algo? No se algo, que nos de una pista de lo que quiere."

Cath se paró a pensar durante un momento. "No, ha sido todo tan rápido y a mi me ha golpeado en seguida; supongo que después de conocer mi poder, no ha querido que le diera ninguna sorpresa desagradable y os puedo asegurar que lo habría hecho de muy buena gana de haber podido." Cath se mordió el labio, recordar la forma en la que Hiro había entrado en la casa y como le había golpeado dejándola inconsciente, hacía que la rabia aumentara en ella.

Un ruido en el salón, llamó la atención de todos, pero un momento después escucharon la voz de Danny murmurando algo, que les costó unos momentos reconocer. "Cath, papá…" Peter salió de la habitación nada más escuchar la llamada de su hijo mayor y un segundo después vio aparecer a Mohinder, que ayudaba a Cath, por miedo a que pudiera marearse. Por mucho que no tuviera experiencia previa como padre, sabía como cuidar de su hija menor.

La chica se soltó del profesor y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a su hermano. "Danny, lo siento, se lo que me has enseñado estos meses y que te he fallado." Mientras hablaba, la chica sostuvo la mano de su hermano entre las suyas.

"No te preocupes hermanita, ahora que nuestros padres están aquí, todo va a salir bien ya lo verás." Peter y Mohinder habían permanecido algo retirados mientras los dos hermanos hablaban; lo que les había dicho la chica había dejado de tener sentido desde el momento en el que había dicho que Hiro quería matarlos y que lo había intentado ese día.

Ellos conocían demasiado bien a Hiro y estaban completamente seguros de que no podía hacer algo así y mucho menos tratándose de sus hijos. Todo aquello tenía que tener una explicación diferente.

"¿Papá, por qué no has curado a Danny?" Cuando Cath dijo eso mirando a Peter directamente, ninguno de los dos supo que decir exactamente, pues ya habían hecho todo lo que podían por curar a su hijo mayor y ahora sólo quedaba dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara por si solo.

"Vale, no se lo que os pasa hoy, igual se trata que estoy demasiado nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido pero tienes que hacerte cargo de Danny como siempre has hecho durante nuestra infancia; después de las veces que has tenido que arreglar los males que yo le he causado, no me vas a decir ahora que no puedes usar tus poderes para esto."

Peter estaba completamente atónito, todo lo que estaba escuchando por parte de su hija le era completamente nuevo y en general totalmente improbable para el presente que él conocía.

"¿Os encontráis bien?" Dijo Danny, mientras trataba de incorporarse ligeramente.

Sin embargo, no llegaron a contestar pues el ruido de cristales rompiéndose, les hizo dejar de hablar. Todos se volvieron hacia la ventana que acababa de romperse, pero un nuevo ruido a su lado, llamó la atención de Peter y al darse la vuelta, no pudo creer lo que veía.

Mohinder estaba en el suelo y se apretaba el hombro con fuerza, mientras emitía terribles gruñidos de dolor por no gritar, la mano estaba cubierta de sangre. "Oh, Mierda."

Unas luces brillantes aparecieron en la ventana rota y les acompañaba un ruido ensordecedor, todos supusieron que debían de ser helicópteros. "Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos cojan." Dijo Danny, moviéndose con dificultad.

"¿Quién?"

"Eso da igual ahora, si no nos vamos ahora, cogerán a Cath y no pienso permitirlo después de llevar dos años protegiéndola de ellos. Además está papá, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí si no quieres que lo maten."

Peter dudó por un momento, desde que habían llegado al futuro, había albergado la leve, al mismo tiempo que tonta esperanza de no tener que volver a enfrentarse con nadie, que correr para salvar la vida, no iba a volver a ser uno de sus problemas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había estado en un terrible error y que otra vez, tenía que pensar con rapidez para salir de aquello con vida.

"Danny ¿puedes levantarte?" El chico asintió, aunque al comenzar a moverse otra vez, no pudo evitar un gesto de profundo dolor aparecer en su rostro. "Cath ayuda a tu hermano y dame la mano, os voy a sacar de aquí."

La chica hizo caso a su padre y dejó que Danny se apoyara en ella. Un momento después Peter la tenía agarrada. Él puso la mano sobre el pecho de Mohinder, lo miró durante un pequeño momento y concentrándose en donde podía ir, se llevó a todos de su antiguo apartamento.

- o -

Sentado en uno de sofás del salón, Matt no había dejado de mirar a Nathan, que desde hacía un buen rato, no hacía más que deambular por el salón de un sitio para otro en completo silencio. Le comprendía perfectamente, hacía alrededor de medio día que tenían noticias de Mohinder y Peter y su hermano estaba realmente preocupado.

"Ya verás como están bien." Nathan se detuvo en ese mismo momento.

"¿Por qué no ha vuelto ni siquiera Hiro? No se, podría haber dicho que mi hermano estaba bien, estamos hablando del futuro por el amor de dios."

"Hiro ha dicho algo de sus hijos, tal vez estén hablando con ellos o ayudándoles en lo que sea que necesiten." Nathan miró al policía, le encantaba como era capaz de encontrar siempre alguna respuesta positiva para todo. "Hiro sabe lo que hace, no los habría llevado de saber que hubiera algún peligro realmente grave."

"No lo se, algo de todo eso no me da buena espina. No se como explicarlo, pero se que Peter está preocupado. Desde hace tiempo se como se siente y él sabe como me encuentro yo sin que estemos juntos. Y ahora mismo se que Peter está en problemas."

"Yo que tu no me preocuparía por eso ahora." Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia quien había hablado.

"¿Papá, que haces aquí? Ya no nos puedes hacer nada."

"Mi padre está muerto y ya no va a poder ayudarte, tu juego de volvernos locos ha terminado." Nathan estaba demasiado alterado por saber que su hermano tenía algún tipo de problemas como para que ahora tuviera que volver a enfrentarse al hombre que había intentado matarle.

"Es posible que esté sólo, pero eso no significa que la idea de tu padre no me pareciera buena y no quiera seguir con ella." Maury Parkman sonrió con maldad en los ojos y miró a su hijo. "Matt, realmente me has demostrado que has desarrollado mucho tu poder, pero todavía te falta bastante por aprender para llegar a ser como yo."

"¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera ser como tu? Llevo tanto tiempo luchando contra gente como tu, que de ninguna manera querría parecerme a tu, cuando vosotros habéis intentando destruir el mundo y nuestras vidas."

Maury rió con fuerza y volvió a mirar los dos alternando las miradas. "Tal vez tengáis razón y hayamos sido realmente malos, pero todavía creo que podemos hacer un mundo mejor y con tu padre o sin él, voy a terminarlo.

De repente Maury desapareció, Nathan se volvió hacia Matt, pero este también había desaparecido. Toda la casa había cambiado, ahora era mucho más oscura y los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo. Nathan dio unos pasos y en mitad de la oscuridad, vio una sombra en el suelo.

"Nathan." Reconoció la voz de su hermano en seguida, pero escucharla de esa forma tan apagada y en cierto modo melancólica, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó a él y al hacerlo vio que tumbado sobre sus rodillas había otra persona tumbada, inmóvil y aunque no quería pensar en ello, parecía muerta. "No he podido salvarla, mi hija está muerta."

Un rayo penetró en la habitación por la ventaba e iluminó el otro cuerpo. Era una chica, el cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, pero estaba cubierto de sangre y una enorme mancha de sangre, se extendía por la camiseta. "Ha muerto en mis brazos Nathan." Su hermano se arrodilló a su lado y vio que las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por su rostro. "Quiero terminar con esto Nathan, no puedo soportarlo más, primero papá, luego Mohinder y ahora ella. No tengo fuerzas. Nathan, por favor ayúdame a terminar con esto."


	31. Chapter 31

El silencio reinaba en toda la casa cuando todos aparecieron allí. En un intentó totalmente desesperado por salvar a su familia, Peter había decidido refugiarse en la mansión de su hermano.

Al aparecer allí, Cath se separó de él, todavía sosteniendo a su hermano y le ayudó a sentarse en un sofá cercano. Danny se quejó al intentar andar, a causa de la pierna herida. Cath se quedó junto a él, aunque mantenía la vista clavada en Peter y Mohinder.

Peter tampoco se había separado de Mohinder, pues de haberlo hecho, este seguramente se habría derrumbado. La mano con la que se apretaba el hombro herido, estaba empapada en sangre. También tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pues el dolor era casi insoportable. Peter le ayudó a sentarse en un sillón, aunque casi no se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera cuando este le habló.

"Todo va a salir bien, ¿me oyes?" Él no dijo nada. Ya le costaba bastante concentrarse en respirar, como para hablar. "Mohinder, vamos, no me hagas esto." Peter le sujetó el rostro, pues había dejado caer la cabeza un momento antes. Si hubiera abierto los ojos en ese momento, hubiera visto las lágrimas correr por el rostro de de Peter y sus manos temblorosas acariciando su rostro.

También se habría dado cuenta que Cath y Danny también tenían las miradas clavadas en él, que no habían dicho nada todavía y que sus rostros mostraban una imagen muy aproximada de la desesperación y el terror.

Peter presionó con fuerza la herida del hombro del profesor, pero por mucho que lo hacía, no lograba impedir que la sangre continuara manando de la herida. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera servir para cortar la hemorragia a tiempo.

"Aguanta un poco más ¿de acuerdo?" Por mucho que intentaba recibir alguna respuesta por parte de Mohinder, se dio cuenta que este debía de haber quedado inconsciente, pero no estaba seguro si había sido por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre. "Vamos por favor, ya hemos pasado mucho, no puedes hacerme esto ahora."

"Papá." Peter ni siquiera escuchó a su hija decir algo. En realidad, parecía que todo lo que existiera fuera del pequeño círculo de ellos dos, no existiera en absoluto. "Papá, escúchame."

"Tenemos que ir a un hospital." Dijo por fin Peter; pero la mano de Cath sobre su hombro, le hizo darse la vuelta. "Si no quieres que Mo... que tu padre muera, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a un hospital." Peter se levantó pero la chica fue detrás de él. "Quédate con él un momento."

"Papá, detente un momento." Sin embargo Peter no le hizo caso alguno. "¡Peter, para ya!" Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de haber gritado. No recordaba ningún momento de su vida en el que le hubiera gritado a ninguno de sus padres, pues no había tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo. En cambio, la desesperación del momento, así lo requería.

Peter se paró en secó y se dio la vuelta hacia la chica. Desde que la había conocido, apenas un día antes; nunca se la hubiera imaginado como alguien con tanta determinación; en aquel momento le recordó a su hermano. Cath cambió la dureza de la mirada por una más dulce, pero no la apartó de Peter.

"Puedes curarle. Tal vez no lo sepas todavía, pero puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho muchas veces con Danny cuando éramos pequeños, por mi culpa has tenido que practicar en demasiadas ocasiones." Cath desvió un momento la mirada hacia su hermano, como si de esa forma le estuviera pidiendo perdón por todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar durante la infancia. "Es la única oportunidad para papá."

Peter se quedó donde estaba, mirando a la chica que le había hablado con tanta contundencia, la que estaba segura que él disponía de un poder que todavía no sabía que tenía, la que confiaba en que podía hacerlo por encima de todas las cosas.

Por fin, se decidió a dar un paso adelante hacia Mohinder, con su mirada clavada en el cuerpo cada vez más pálido del profesor. No se estaba de ninguna manera seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Se arrodilló delante de él y con una mano sostuvo la de Mohinder. Estaba fría, no quiso pensar en que apenas le quedaba tiempo para hacer algo. La otra mano la llevó hasta la herida y la puso sobre ella.

"Te vas a poner bien, no voy a permitir que te mueras, ¿me oyes bien?" Pero Mohinder no hizo ninguna muestra de haber comprendido las palabras de Peter.

Peter esperó unos momentos pero no ocurrió nada, no sabía que debía hacer para conseguir sacar a flote su poder de curación y se estaba comenzando a desesperar por momentos. "Cath…" La chica fue hasta él y se arrodilló detrás de su padre.

"Tienes que creértelo. Se que cuesta, te vi la primera vez que lo usaste con Danny, casi se muere entonces; pero lo hiciste." Peter cerró los ojos. Obviamente no tenía ninguno de los recuerdos de los que le hablaba Cath, pero había algo dentro de si mismo, que le estaba diciendo que la chica tenía razón, que siempre había podido hacerlo, aunque hasta ese momento no hubiera desarrollado ese poder. "Piensa en papá, en lo mucho que le quieres, en que no podrías vivir sin él. Piensa en que sanarle es lo único que te importa en este momento."

"No puedes dejarme ahora." Comenzó a decir Peter en voz tan baja que apenas fue audible por Cath. "Yo no puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida sin ti, no puedo criar a nuestros hijos yo sólo. Te necesito a mi lado y lo sabes bien."

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que Peter no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando la herida en el hombro de Mohinder se comenzó a cerrar, ni cuando este tosió con fuerza y se agitó con un fuerte espasmo.

"Papá, lo has hecho:" Danny se incorporó todo lo que la pierna se lo permitió y observó la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Peter se recostó sobre las piernas de Mohinder, esperando que este abriera por fin los ojos y pudiera comprobar que se encontraba realmente bien. Una mano se posó sobre su cabello y lo acarició con suavidad. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Peter levantó por fin la mirada, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Mohinder.

Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. "No se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo así." Mohinder le devolvió el abrazo y al separarse observó el lugar en el que un momento antes había estado la herida, donde ahora tan sólo estaba su ropa manchada de sangre. "Si esta es tu forma de ayudarme a desarrollar mis poderes, te pediría que no la volvieras a utilizar nunca más."

El profesor comprobó por fin, con sus manos apoyadas en la espalda de Peter, que este comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo. Ambos sonrieron, respirando aliviados al ver que las cosas se habían tranquilizado.

Peter deslizó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Mohinder sin dejar de sonreír y sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo, se apoderó de sus labios casi con desesperación, casi sin importarle que Danny y Cath estuvieran allí, eso no importaba ahora en ese momento, después de haber estado a punto de perder, nuevamente a Mohinder, necesitaba besarle, tocarle y sentirle a su lado, sano y salvo.

"Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decir esto." Mohinder y Peter se separaron por fin y miraron hacia los dos chicos, pues Cath había vuelto hasta donde estaba su hermano. "Pero ahora que ya sabes como utilizar su poder, podrías curar a Danny."

Aunque no hubiera dicho nada, tan sólo aquella enorme y amplia sonrisa en los labios de Cath, le hubiera bastado para hacerle caso. Peter conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, pues la había visto demasiadas veces dibujada en los labios de Mohinder y tan sólo con ella, Mohinder sabía que conseguiría cualquier cosa de Peter y desde luego su hija había aprendido perfectamente ese truco.

Peter se levantó, pero pareció tambalearse un momento. El profesor se levantó casi de un salto y fue detrás de él, aunque no tuvo que sujetarlo, pues se recuperó en un momento.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Aunque no tenía porque hacerlo, Mohinder rodeó su cintura dulcemente y casi apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Peter. Este sonrió, agradeciendo de esa forma, la manera en la que Mohinder se preocupaba continuamente por él.

Peter asintió. "Si no te preocupes, supongo que aprender a dominar el nuevo poder de curar, me ha agotado. Pero estoy bien de verdad." Sin decir nada más; Peter se separó de él y fue hasta el sofá, arrodillándose junto a Danny.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Mohinder conocía perfectamente a Peter y por mucho que lo intentara, no iba a poder mentirle ahora. Por ello, aunque Peter le hubiera dicho que estaba perfectamente, Mohinder sabía que no era así, que no se encontraba bien, que la debilidad que había notado en él al abrazarle no era normal y que si no descansaba pronto iba a terminar rendido.

Sin embargo no dijo nada y tampoco trató de detenerle. Viendo como miraba a su hijo, al que apenas había conocido un día antes, la preocupación en su mirada, la misma que le había visto cuando le ocurría algo a él, la decisión con la que quería volver a repetir lo que había hecho con él para sanar a Danny; Mohinder comprendió que era mejor dejarle hacer, aún a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

Mohinder fue hasta ellos y vio como Peter cerraba los ojos, parecía haber ido a otro mundo, estar fuera de su propio cuerpo, concentrado en algo que estaba mucho más allá de cualquier lógica.

Un momento después, el tiempo pareció detenerse, si no hubiera sido porque Danny gimió, apretando los ojos, con fuerza y se removió, su hermana lo sostuvo para que no se hiciera daño a si mismo. Un momento más tarde, Danny respiró profundamente y volvió a abrir los ojos y sin decir nada, comenzó a mover la pierna que un momento antes parecía inerte.

Ahora todo estaba bien, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Cath se abrazó a él con los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar ninguna lágrima y él le devolvió también el abrazo, mientras los dos se acurrucaban en el sofá.

Al mismo tiempo, Peter se dejó caer sobre Mohinder, sabiendo que este se encontraba detrás de él. El profesor cerró el abrazo, notando como Peter se relajaba por fin, cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba también contra él.

"¿Vas a consentir descansar ahora?" Dijo el profesor a Peter al oído. Este no respondió, tan sólo se quedó donde estaba, respirando tranquilamente. "¿Peter?"

"Le pasó lo mismo la primera que vez que descubrió que tenía ese poder." Cath y Danny se quedaron sentados en el sofá mirando a sus padres. "Hice que se cayera de la bici. Se hizo una buena herida en la cabeza."

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír, Cath incluso pareció sonrojarse. "Creo que nunca olvidaré vuestra cara en ese momento." Cath miró al inconsciente Peter. "Tu dijiste que había que llevarlo al hospital, pero papá fue hasta Danny, la verdad es que nunca nos habéis dicho como supo que podía curarle e hizo que su herida desapareciera." Mientras escuchaba hablar a su hija Mohinder no dejó de acariciar el rostro de Peter. "Aquello le agotó, aunque las siguientes veces fue mucho más fácil para él."

"¿Las siguientes veces? Cath, ¿Cuál es exactamente tu poder?"

"¿Peter, Mohinder, se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí?" Todos, exceptuando a Peter que todavía parecía no haberse recuperado del esfuerzo usado para curar a Mohinder y a Danny, se volvieron hacia la voz.

"¡Tío Nathan!" Cath se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el otro hombre abrazándolo con fuerza. Al mirarlo Mohinder se sorprendió de ver como había cambiado, las canas, las gafas, incluso la forma de comportarse, era completamente diferente a que él le había conocido, parecía mucho más relajado de que él conocía en el pasado.

"¿Peter estás bien?" Nathan se agachó hacia su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente y también se dio cuenta que más bien parecía una versión mucho más joven de su hermano pequeño.

Levantó la mirada hacia Mohinder y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. "Os ha traído Hiro ¿verdad? Le dije que no lo hiciera, que solucionaríamos esto juntos, sin meteros en medio."

"¿Nathan?" Finalmente Peter abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermano. "¿Por qué piensas que esto está mal?" Dijo mientras se iba incorporando.

Nathan miró a su hermano, desde luego era Peter, aunque casi había llegado a olvidar esa versión tan joven de él. "Alguien os ha atacado ¿verdad?" Peter asintió, sentándose por fin en el sofá, junto a Danny. "Fue mamá." Dijo contundentemente Nathan.

Peter abrió ojos de par en par. "¿Cómo que mamá? Se que es capaz de muchas cosas, pero tratar de intentar matar a su familia me parece demasiado."

"Me quería a mi, mi poder es demasiado peligroso y demasiado valioso para la organización." Todos miraron a Cath, pero sobretodo los más confundidos, Peter y Mohinder, que no comprendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

"¿Podría alguien explicarnos lo que está ocurriendo aquí?"


	32. Chapter 32

"¡Papá, papá!" En un primer momento Peter no reconoció la voz de la niña que le llamaba desde lejos, pero algo en su interior, le decía que sabía muy bien quien era. "¡Papá, Danny no se mueve!" La niña hablaba desde tan cerca, que finalmente abrió los ojos y allí la encontró.

La niña de cabello ondulado y rubio, de grandes ojos azules y poblados de lágrimas, tan familiar y tan desconocida a un mismo tiempo, estaba a su lado, tirando de su mano para llamar su atención.

Poco a poco, Peter comenzó a saber donde y sobre todo cuando se encontraba. Se giró un momento hacia el otro lado y allí se encontró con Mohinder. Estaba exactamente igual de lo que él lo conocía, pero por su aspecto, parecía estar terriblemente cansado. La sábana que los tapaba a los dos, apenas cubría el cuerpo del profesor, pero este no parecía tener frío, siendo que solía ser el primero en ponerse más ropa en invierno; por lo que Peter supuso que estarían en verano.

De nuevo, volvió a la niña, que tiraba de él con insistencia. "Papá, a Danny le pasa algo y creo que ha sido mi culpa. Yo sólo quería que me dejara tranquila." Peter se levantó por fin, sentándose en la cama junto a la niña y entonces al tocarla, como si de una visión se hubiera tratado, reconoció quien era esa preciosidad de intenso cabello rubio y miedo en la mirada.

"Vamos Cath, tranquila, vamos a ver a tu hermano, pero tratemos de no despertar a papá, ayer estuvo trabajando hasta muy tarde y necesitaba descansar." Como si todos los recuerdos que nunca había vivido, volvieran a su mente como si nada, Peter sabía lo que tenía que decir y todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente en su vida y en la de su familia.

La niña lo cogió de la mano y estiró de nuevo, hasta que consiguió que Peter se levantara y fuera detrás de él. Le encantaba esa niña, era la viva imagen de Mohinder, igual de testaruda cuando quería conseguir algo e incansable hasta que se salía con la suya, como en ese momento.

La siguió escaleras abajo. Peter se sorprendió de la enorme casa en la que vivían y por un momento se preguntó como habían conseguido vivir allí y poder pagarla. Sin embargo la insistente voz de su hija, le hizo volver a fijarse en ella.

"Danny no me dejaba en paz, no me dejaba jugar y yo sólo quería que se fuera." Por fin llegaron a la puerta de la calle, que Cath abrió sin esperar a su padre. "Yo sólo pensé que si se caía de la bici se molestaría y me dejaría, no quería que ocurriera esto."

Cuando Peter salió al jardín, detrás de su pequeña hija de cinco años, apenas pudo creer lo que tenía delante de él, parecía tratarse de la peor pesadilla posible. Allí estaba Dannym su hijo mayor, con los siente años recién cumplidos, tumbado en el suelo, con la bicicleta caída a un lado y completamente inmóvil. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Peter.

"¿Danny?" Sin embargo, el niño no contestó, no se movió, ni hizo nada que diera prueba alguna de que se encontraba bien. "¡Danny!" Peter echó a correr y a pesar de que no le separaban más de diez metros de donde se encontraba su hijo, creyó que se trataba de toda una eternidad.

Cuando llegó a él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y sintió que dejaba de respirar al percatarse de la enorme brecha que había en la cabeza de su hijo mayor y que de ella, no hacía más que manar una buena cantidad de sangre sin parar. "Vamos Danny, no nos hagas esto." El niño siguió sin reaccionar a su voz o a su contacto.

Peter se levantó rápidamente y entró en la casa, dejando al niño sobre el sofá, mientras gotas de su sangre iban quedando sobre el suelo, como rastro de lo sucedido. Desde atrás, Peter podía escuchar la voz de Cath, hablando entre sollozos. "Lo siento papá, yo no quería, no era mi intención."

"Danny, vamos, aguanta un poco, te llevaremos al hospital y pronto estarás bien." Sin embargo, su propio subconsciente le estaba diciendo que eso no sería posible, que si intentaba llevarle hasta el hospital, nunca llegaría con vida, que su hijo moriría antes de que la ayuda llegara a intentar hacer algo.

La respiración se le hizo entrecortada, casi había dejado de pensar por completo, pero sin darse cuenta, sus manos habían comenzado a moverse solas, involuntarias, sin que él se lo hubiera ordenado. Simplemente lo estaban haciendo, porque sabían que era lo que debían hacer y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya las tenía colocadas sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Cerró los ojos, sin saber donde le llevaría todo aquello, pero lo hizo, pues la voz dentro de él gritaba tan rápido que no podía evitarlo. Un momento más tarde, la más fuerte de las emociones recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta localizarse en sus manos y pudo sentir como traspasaban sus palmas y llegaban hasta el cuerpo de Danny.

"¡Papá, Danny!" Cath miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, sin llegar a comprender absolutamente nada, veía a su padre, palidecer por momentos, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos comenzar a temblar, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Luego se fijó en que su hermano se movía, no como si hubiera recuperado la conciencia, pero al menos se estaba moviendo y la niña supuso que eso sería una buena señal.

Las voces en el piso de abajo, despertaron a Mohinder, se volvió hacia donde un momento antes había estado Peter y vio que se encontraba sólo. Prestó atención al volver a escuchar la desesperada llamada de Cath y se levantó veloz de la cama, se puso una camiseta encima y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos.

La niña estaba allí, de espaldas a él, pero cuando su padre se agachó hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Cath se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas no hacían más que caer por su mejilla. Mohinder levantó la cabeza y por fin vio la escena que tanto había impactado en su hija.

La sangre en las manos y en la ropa de Peter fue lo primero que llamó su atención, para luego fijarse en la sangre que todavía había en la cara de Danny. "¿Peter, que demonios ha pasado aquí?"

Peter no le contestó, ni siquiera le había escuchado, pues todos sus sentidos y todas sus emociones estaban colocadas en la herida que sin saber como, estaba curando en la cabeza de su hijo y que poco a poco le estaba debilitando. En ese momento tan sólo rezaba por poder curarle completamente.

Mohinder cogió a Cath en brazos y se acercó a Peter y Danny. Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Danny respiró con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, abrió los ojos de par en par, quedando sentado en el sofá, sin saber como había llegado allí y que le había ocurrido para tener su ropa cubierta de sangre.

Tan sólo un instante después, Peter se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente. Mohinder dejó a Cath sentada en el sofá junto a su hermano. "Quédate con tu hermana un momento, papá necesita descansar."

Nunca había sabido como fue capaz años atrás de transportar el cuerpo de Peter hasta la casa de su madre cuando lo había dado por muerto y entonces, cuando consiguió tumbarlo sobre la cama, tampoco sabía exactamente, de donde había sacado las fuerzas para subirlo escaleras arriba. Pero lo había hecho y había conseguido, que Peter descansara tranquilo en su cama.

"¿Danny está bien?" Dijo un agotado Peter, entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos. Mohinder se sentó a su lado, apartando el pelo de su frente con tranquilidad.

"No te preocupes, está perfectamente, está abajo con Cath. Pobrecita, estaba aterrada, no me extraña después de lo que ha visto." Mohinder sonrió. Cuando adoptaron a los chicos, había llegado a creer que podían tener una vida normal, ser una familia normal, padres e hijos como todos los demás. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que eso era algo imposible tratándose de ellos.

"Creo que ha sido Cath." El profesor lo miró extrañado, sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, sin querer pararse a pensar que Peter pudiera estar insinuando que Cath pudiera haber intentado hacer daño a su hermano.

"Peter, sólo tiene cinco años y además adora a su hermano, nunca le haría daño." Mohinder llegó a pensar que Peter pudiera tener fiebre por es esfuerzo realizado o que el descubrimiento de su nuevo poder le hubiera afectado momentáneamente de alguna forma.

"No dijo que lo haya hecho aposta. Creo que Cath también tiene un poder, si no me equivoco, puede producir daño a otros. Me ha dicho que quería que su hermano le dejara tranquila y luego a ocurrido esto." Mohinder quería decirle que estaba totalmente equivocado, que tan sólo se trataba de una niña de cinco años y que su hermano tan sólo había tenido un accidente sin importancia.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Peter tenía razón? "Será mejor observarla ¿verdad?" Peter asintió y un momento después cerró los ojos, mientras Mohinder acariciaba su mano.

El profesor salió de la habitación y al llegar a las escaleras miró a sus hijos allí abajo. Desde que los habían adoptado, Mohinder había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, que no tuvieran ningún tipo de poder, que no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que habían sufrido ellos, pero ahora parecía que no iba a ser así.

Aparentemente, Cath acababa de desarrollar por primera vez su habilidad, aunque si realmente era así, no iba ser fácil explicarle a la niña lo que había ocurrido y que aprendiera a controlarla, con tan sólo cinco años. Pero sobretodo conseguir que no tuviera miedo a lo que podía hacer, para que no lo usara cuando no debía hacerlo.

Entonces se hizo la gran pregunta, si Cath tenía un poder y ya lo había desarrollado, ¿también Danny tendría un poder y todavía tenía que desarrollarlo por primera vez?

- o -

Peter despertó sobresaltado. No recordaba haber perdido otra vez el conocimiento, pero al encontrarse de nuevo, tumbado en el sofá, con sus dos hijos, adultos esta vez a su lado, asumió que todo lo que acababa de ver, había sido una visión del pasado que realmente no había vivido todavía. Aquello le daba dolor de cabeza, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía sentido. Estaban en el futuro, bastante lejano por lo que ya habían podido comprobar y entre medio, había bastantes cosas que ellos no habían llegado a vivir todavía, pero que ya habían ocurrido para el resto de los que allí se encontraban, por lo que realmente había visto acontecimientos del pasado que todavía que vivir.

Entonces escuchó voces a los lejos, pero gracias a los últimos poderes que había conseguido de Sylar, ahora contaba con un portentoso oído que le permitía escuchar a largas distancias.

"¿Estás seguro de que fue vuestra madre quien llevó a cabo ese ataque?" Peter se había vuelto a dormir, desde luego, curar las heridas de Mohinder y Danny había sido demasiado para él, pues en realidad se había tratado de la primera vez que utilizaba su poder de curación.

"Al menos el que casi te mata si." Nathan se movió nervioso por la habitación. Todo estaba saliendo tan mal, nada de lo que él había planeado se estaba cumpliendo y ahora dudaba de poder conseguir que todo aquello saliera completamente bien. "Pero hay demasiada gente que quiere el poder de vuestros hijos." Al notar la intensa mirada del profesor sobre su cabeza, Nathan se dio la vuelta por fin. "Es a tu hija a la que quieren sobretodo. Su poder es demasiado poderoso y peligroso si es usado por malas manos."

"¿Sylar?" Nathan tan sólo asintió, por fin parecía que el profesor lo estaba comprendiendo todo. "¿Sylar atacó a los chicos aquí y estuvo a punto de matarlos?"

"Quiere sus poderes. No es la primera vez que lo intenta, pero si la vez que nos ha pillado con las defensas mas bajas." Nathan se sentía mal y eso se notaba en su voz. No había estado allí para ayudar a sus sobrinos y su Sylar o su madre, hubieran terminado por conseguir su propósito…

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Hiro no nos ha dicho nada de esto todavía?, ¿Por qué los chicos están convencidos de que es Hiro quien trata de matarlos?" Al ver a su hermano aparecer por el fondo de la habitación, Nathan se decidió por fin a contar lo que había estado guardando durante demasiado tiempo, pues Hiro siempre le había dicho que él sabría cuando era el momento de contarlo. Ese momento había llegado.

Nathan se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente, que ya estaba junto a Mohinder, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras Danny y Cath estaban detrás, observando la escena en silencio. "Hiro teme que Sylar mate a su hermana. No se como pero ha dado con ella y la tiene como rehén. Le dijo que la mataría si no hacía las cosas como él quería. Sylar se hizo pasar por Hiro la primera vez atacó a los chicos y desde entonces, está haciendo creer a todos, que es él quien intenta matarlos."

Nathan dejó de hablar un momento, esperando a que los demás, asimilaran todas y cada una de sus palabras. "Un día, Hiro me pidió ayuda, pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada de esto, por miedo a perder a su hermana. Yo sabía muy bien lo que sentía y acepté." Dijo Nathan, mirando directamente a su hermano pequeño."

"¿Por qué acudió a ti? Podía haber venido a cualquiera de nosotros." Peter dio un paso hacia delante, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano cambiar, se detuvo, lo que iba a venir a continuación, sabía que era algo grande, aunque no se imaginaba hasta que punto.

"Supongo que a esto es a lo que Hiro se refería con ser el momento adecuado para decírtelo, pues asumo que del tiempo en el que vienes, no lo sabes." Nathan suspiró un momento, buscando la mejor forma de decir aquello, sin que a su hermano le diera algo. "Hace unos años, poco después de que vosotros adoptarais a los chicos, Hiro vino a mi, diciendo que acababa de encontrar una foto. Yo no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero al ver aquella imagen, apenas pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Allí estaba mamá, también estaba yo, creo que con unos diez años, aunque no recuerdo ese momento y al lado de mamá, sonriéndole como sólo se lo había visto hacer a papá, Kaito Nakamura."

"¿El padre de Hiro?" Nathan asintió y continuó hablando.

"Ella estaba embarazada entonces." Nathan se cayó, pero no tuvo que esperar a que Peter dijera nada, pues su expresión lo dijo todo, su hermano por fin lo había comprendido todo. "Hiro es nuestro hermano, Peter." El silencio se adueñó de la sala.


	33. Chapter 33

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" Peter prefería creer que no había escuchado bien lo que le había dicho su hermano. Sin embargo, al recorrer con la mirada la expresión, tanto de Danny como de Cath hacia su tío, se dio cuenta que no había oído mal. "¿Hiro es nuestro hermano?"

Nathan asintió lentamente. Parecía tan tranquilo siempre como si no hubiera nada que pudiera alterarle. Sin embargo, parecía cansado. Aunque Peter no sabía lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas durante los últimos años, si que conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano, como para saber cuando necesita hablar sobre algo importante con él.

"¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?" Peter se dejó caer sobre el sillón que tenía a su espalda, esperando a que su hermano contestara y le explicaba todo lo que él no era capaz de comprender todavía.

"Hará unos ocho años, desde que dejé la presidencia." Peter abrió de par en par los ojos, pero no dijo, por mucho que le sorprendiera lo que le dijera su hermano, ya no era capaz de decir nada. "Hiro vino un día y me lo dijo, también me dijo que no te dijera nada, que cuando llegara el momento sabría que era hora de decírtelo."

"¿Entonces es cierto, Hiro es nuestro hermano, mi otro hermano mayor?" Nathan volvió a asentir en silencio, dejando que su hermano asimilara las nuevas noticias que acababa de conocer.

Este se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, eran tantas emociones juntas, cosas a las que tenía que adaptarse en tan poco tiempo, sus hijos, el extraordinario y peligroso poder de su hija mejor y ahora resultaba que Nathan había sido o iba a ser presidente durante dos legislaturas y para colmo, resultaba que ahora tenía otro hermano, al que conocía hacía mucho tiempo y al que antes, tan sólo consideraba un buen amigo ya aliado.

"Peter, ¿va todo bien?" Nathan se arrodilló frente a su hermano, aunque le costó algo hacerlo, los años no le habían perdonado. Puso las manos sobre ambas rodillas de Peter y esperó a que este le volviera a mirar.

"¡No, no estoy bien! ¿Cómo iba a poder estarlo? Ahora tengo otro hermano, tengo delante a mis hijos adultos, teniendo en cuenta, que mi propia madre y el peor de los asesinos intentan matar o secuestrar a mi hija pequeña, para conseguir sus poderes. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien frente eso?" Se quedó mirando primero a Mohinder, junto al que estaban esos dos jóvenes a los según parecía, habían criado juntos y después deposito su mirada otra vez sobre Nathan. "¿No habrá algo más que te hayas olvidado comentarme?"

Un sonido impidió que Nathan dijera nada. Todos se volvieron hacia la habitación de la que provenía el ruido y allí apareció una sombra. Hiro estaba allí, mirándoles en completo silencio, contemplando la imagen como si se tratara de un simple espectador de una película de cine.

"¿Hiro que haces aquí? Te dije que te llamaría en cuanto les explicara todo lo que había ocurrido con Sylar." Le dijo Nathan al recién llegado, que se quedó donde estaba, con la mirada clavada en todos ellos.

Sin embargo, había algo que le hacía diferente al Hiro que todos habían conocido, algo completamente distinto al simpático japonés que los chicos habían conocido de niños, el hermano que Nathan había conocido unos años antes y el fiel compañero que tanto Mohinder como Peter habían tenido siempre a su lado. Pero ninguno supo identificar lo que era.

"No tenías que haberlo hecho, no debías de haberles contado la verdad." Dijo Hiro completamente serio, incluso sonaba molesto en el tono de su voz. "ya sabes lo que pasará en cuanto Sylar se entere ¿verdad?" Hiro dio un paso adelante.

"No tiene porque enterarse, ahora todos te podemos ayudar." Nadie se dio cuenta, pero aquella extraña representación de Hiro sonrió satisfecho, nadie excepto Danny, se percató del rápido movimiento de Hiro y como su levantaba su mano. Entonces el hijo mayor de Peter y Mohinder, comprendió antes que nadie lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

"En algo tienes razón, Nathan me has ayudado mucho para que yo pudiera llegar hasta tus sobrinos." El extraño Hiro levantó completamente la mano y con un gesto casi invisible, apunto con la mano hacia Nathan, sólo que no había contado con la intervención de Danny.

"¡Tío Nathan cuidado!" El chico empujó a su tío al suelo, justo en el momento en el que el jarrón que estaba justo detrás de él explotaba en mil pedazos que volaron por los aires.

"Maldito seas, eso te costará caro." Entonces ya no se escondió detrás de la máscara de Hiro que había llevado durante tanto tiempo para separar a Hiro de aquella familia y poder estar cerca de ellos. Había fallado la última vez que les había hecho una visita, aunque había dejado malheridos a los dos críos, esta vez no quería fallar.

"¡Sylar!" Saltaron a un mismo tiempo Mohinder, Peter y Nathan, que todavía estaba en el suelo, mientras Danny, colocándose delante de ellos, levantó la mano y mirando directamente a Sylar hizo que un fuerte chorro de agua le impactara en el pecho.

Sylar perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Danny continuó atacándole, lanzado agua a una presión increíble, desplazando el cuerpo de Sylar lo más lejos que podía, aún sabiendo que eso le estaba debilitando, pero ganar tiempo y evitar que Sylar hiciera daño a su familia era lo más importante.

El agua desapareció de repente y Sylar sonrió al ver como Danny caía de rodillas al suelo. Esperar había merecido la pena, estudiar los comportamientos de toda la familia durante mucho tiempo, le había ayudado a conocerlos perfectamente, a saber que Danny era la viva imagen de Peter, capaz de sacrificarse por sus seres queridos y que tal y como había pensado era capaz de gastar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlos a salvo.

Se levantó victorioso, viendo como sus padres se acercaban a Danny a su cachorro herido y cansado, sin embargo, había algo con lo que no había contado. Dio un paso al frente, pero un momento después, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que necesitaba sentarse.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar de donde venía ese tremendo poder que le estaba atacando y entonces la vio, detrás de Peter y Mohinder, de pie junto a su tío, estaba su gran problema y su gran esperanza, uno de los mayores poderes con los que nunca hubiera soñado. Catherine Petrelli-Suresh lo miraba furiosa, concentrada en él, como si el resto de la habitación hubiera desaparecido.

"Sólo eres una niña, por muy valiente que te creas, sólo eres una cría y no pienses que eso me va a impedir matarte." La fuerte descarga impactó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Estaba tan convencido de conseguir en esa ocasión su propósito que había dejado sueltos algunos cabos.

"Tal vez ella no lo impida, pero yo si, que por si no lo sabes, he mejorado mucho con mis poderes últimamente." Sylar, desde el suelo, se volvió hacia Mohinder, que caminando tranquilamente, se acercó a él y cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo, volvió a asestarle una fuerte descarga, lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. "No permitiré que hagas más daño a mi familia."

Sylar había quedado allí tirado y sin pensárselo dos veces, Mohinder cogió una tela que encontró por ahí y ató al otro hombre, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y cuando despertara, tendrían tiempo para sacarle la información que ellos quisieran.

"¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?" Peter se volvió un momento hacia Nathan, mientras ayudaba a su hijo mayor a sentarse, pues podía ver perfectamente que todavía estaba mareado como para levantarse. "No pensaba que me fueras a decir que había algo más. ¿Entonces tu también tienes un poder como todos nosotros?" Danny asintió, estaba sudando y por simple intuición, Peter le tocó la frente. "Tienes algo de fiebre."

"Es algo normal." Dijo el chico, un momento después de suspirar al notar el contacto con la mano de su padre. "Siempre me pasa después de usar mi poder, todavía tengo que aprender a dominarlo por completo."

"Eso no es cierto, Danny, eso sólo te pasa cuando utilizas el propio agua de tu cuerpo para canalizarla en tu poder." El chico lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, aunque sabía que ella sólo estaba haciendo para ayudarle.

"¿Quieres decir que lo que has hecho ha sido con el agua de tu propio cuerpo? Por el amor de Dios, ¿Sabes que eso podría haberte matado de haberlo hecho durante un par de minutos más?" Mohinder se había acercado a él, después de asegurarse que Sylar estaba perfectamente atado y controlado.

Danny se levantó, aunque se tambaleó ligeramente. "Sólo lo he hecho por ayudaros, Sylar podría haberos matado." Fue hasta el sofá y se dejó caer, mientras su hermana iba hasta él con un vaso de agua en la mano.

"Para eso estamos nosotros, se supone que somos vuestros padres y que cuidamos de vosotros." Tanto Peter como Mohinder se sorprendieron al ver como el chico sonreía con dolor en la mirada.

"¿Eso creéis?, ¿Entonces donde estabais cuando Sylar se hizo pasar por Hiro y estuvo a punto de matarnos la otra noche?, ¿Por qué no dejaste entonces tu vicepresidencia, estimado señor Petrelli y estuviste aquí para evitar que me tirara una estantería encima?" Peter se quedó completamente pálido, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por saber que era el vicepresidente o porque realmente no había ayudado a su hijo. "Y en cuanto a ti, doctor Suresh, ¿tanto te hubiera costado dejar tu conferencia en Paris para proteger a tu propia hija de toda la gente que quiere convertirla en conejillo de indias?"

Danny se levantó de golpe, estaba cansado de todo aquel teatro, de toda aquella tontería que había escuchado durante toda su vida sobre no revelar el futuro a los viajeros en el tiempo. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarles a unos padres a los que apenas veía durante un par de días a la semana, que al menos se las preguntaría a unos padres a los que todavía parecía importarles sus hijos y que todavía estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por ellos.

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala en ese momento, se quedaron en silencio. Peter y Mohinder se miraron, pues ninguno sabía lo que decir en ese momento, al fin y al cabo, les faltaba información de una historia que no habían vivido todavía. Pero si había algo que no podía comprender era como habían sido capaces, ellos mismos, en su futuro, de abandonar a su propios hijos cuando habían estado a punto de morir a manos de Sylar.

"Vamos papá. Tu que tantas veces has salvado al mundo ¿Por qué no has sido capaz de venir a salvar a tus hijos?" Peter sintió una punzada en el corazón, le costaba creer que realmente él hubiera hecho algo así, pero si Danny estaba tan cabreado con él, tal vez hubiera allí algo de verdad.

"Danny, no seas tan duros con ellos, en realidad no saben de lo que estás hablando, todavía no han vivido eso y después de lo que saben ahora, tal vez no comentan los mismos errores otra vez." Cath se puso entre Danny y sus padres, con la mirada clavada en su hermano, intentando que dejara de ser tan duro con unos padres, que al menos de momento, no tenían la culpa de nada.

"Tu hermana tiene razón, Peter y Mohinder no son los mismos a los que tu conoces, en realidad, ellos ni siquiera os conocen a vosotros en su realidad. ¿No crees que podrías darles un respiro?"

Danny miró a su tío. Siempre había sido un diplomático perfecto, motivo por lo que l presidencia había sido tan fácil para él. Además era quien conocía mejor a Peter y Mohinder, mucho mejor que ellos dos. El chico respiró y miró al suelo, tal vez tanto su hermana como su tío, tenían razón y se había pasado.

"Eso es Danny, deja que tus padres vuelvan a su realidad y que todo ocurra tal y como lo conoces." Sylar se había despertado, había visto durante demasiado tiempo a esa familia y sabía que Danny era el más influenciable de los dos hermanos y el que más rencor guardaba hacia sus padres, al menos a simple vista.

"Cállate." Dijo finalmente Mohinder al comprobar que no le había electrocutado con la suficiente consistencia. Se volvió hacia su hijo mayor de nuevo. "Danny, tal vez hayamos hecho algunas cosas mal."

"¿Algunas?" Saltó de repente el chico.

"Vale, tal vez hayamos cometido demasiados errores durante estos años y tal vez no hayamos sido los mejores padres del mundo, pero supongo que todo lo habremos hecho por vosotros."

"Tu padre tiene razón, seguro que todo el tiempo que hemos pasado alejados de vosotros, ha sido por vuestro bien." Era difícil, tanto para Peter como para Mohinder, hablar sobre algo que no conocían.

"Yo diría más bien que fue por el bien del resto de mundo, antes que por vuestro propio bien." Volvió a decir Sylar.

"Papá ha dicho que te calles de una vez." Cath caminó rápido hacia el hombre maniatado y cuando lo tenía a pocos centímetros lo miró con ira. Sylar comenzó a luchar por respirar, notaba que se estaba ahogando y sabía muy bien que eso se lo estaba provocando esa mocosa que no le quitaba la vista de encima. "Tal vez sea mejor que dejes de respirar de una vez por todas. Puede que la garganta se te cierre de repente por una extraña reacción alérgica."

Sylar tosió y se removió en el suelo, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, pero aún así trato de parecer lo más entero que pudo. La chica seguía contemplándolo desde arriba, sin ningún remordimiento en la mirada, había hecho demasiado daño a su familia, como para tener algún tipo de remordimiento por matarlo.

"Cath, basta ya." Peter puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, momento, en el que ella dejó de mirar a Sylar, quien se derrumbó en el suelo y tosió con mayor violencia.

"papá lo siento, no quería… pero él no dejaba…" Cath, totalmente avergonzada, se lanzó a los brazos de Peter y comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez en la que realmente había estado a punto de matar a alguien, sin tratarse de un error o un accidente, sino porque realmente lo había querido hacer.

"No pasa nada, todo está bien. Nathan, ¿puedes sacar a este maldito de aquí? No lo quiero cerca de mis hijos por más tiempo." Mientras abrazaba a la chica, Mohinder asintió. "En cuanto a vosotros, creo que va siendo un buen momento para que tengamos nuestra primera charlas padres e hijos."


	34. Chapter 34

Nathan desapareció de la habitación con Sylar, que apenas podía caminar por el ataque de Cath y todo se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, Peter y Mohinder tenían los ojos clavados en sus hijos, pero estos apartaron la mirada de ellos.

Por lo que podían ver sus padres, Danny parecía realmente enfadado, si lo que había dicho era verdad, su relación con sus hijos no había sido la mejor del mundo, pero con suerte, si conseguían saber lo que había salido mal, podrían conseguir que su familia funcionara en su futuro.

Sin embargo en el caso de Cath había algo distinto, por mucho que se sintiera mal por no haber tenido a sus padres cerca cuando los había necesitado, desde que su tío se había jubilado y había dejado la carrera política, había estado siempre con ellos, sus hijos ya eran mayores y llevan sus propias vidas, por lo que podía cuidarlos sin ningún problema y acudir a ellos cuando lo necesitaran.

Sin embargo, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de cómo si no la hubiera detenido su padre hubiera matado a Sylar, Cath se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser su poder, si no estaba su padre delante de para deshacer los males que pudiera hacer sin querer, como las veces que había tenido que sanar a su hermano, podría llegara cometer un asesinato y eso la aterraba más que nada en el mundo.

Por ello, la tensión era demasiado grande allí como para que nadie comenzara a hablar.

"Chicos, vamos a necesitar que nos echéis una mano con esto." Dijo finalmente Mohinder. "Es cierto, no sabemos que ha pasado estos años, pero si ha sido tan malo como decís, queremos evitarlo." Al ver la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Danny, le sorprendió, pero esperó a que el chico dijera algo. "¿Danny?"

"Es muy fácil hablar, papá, es muy sencillo decir que queréis que seamos una familia perfecta, pero Sylar tiene razón, cuando vosotros volváis a vuestro tiempo, tendréis que tomar decisiones." Danny se levantó, no podía permanecer más tiempo sentado en el mismo sitio, después de saber todo lo que había pasado. El miedo a que todo aquello no sirviera para nada, que sus padres no cambiaran nada, era demasiado para él. "¿Realmente vais a dejar de lado al mundo por nosotros? Siempre nos habéis enseñado lo contrario."

"Danny…" Su hermana se acercó a él, agarrando con fuerza su mano. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, adoraba a sus padres, pero durante mucho tiempo los había echado de menos.

"Vamos papá. Se sincero, cuando el tío te pida ser su vicepresidente, cuando tengas que elegir entre cuidar de tu hijo porque está enfermo, ¿vas a decir que no puedes atender a una reunión de estado?" La mirada dura de Danny sobre Peter le hizo no saber que decir, quedarse callado por mucho que quería hablar con él y demostrarle que las cosas no terminarían de la misma forma.

Pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada, se quedó donde estaba, mientras su hijo mayor esperaba una respuesta que él no podía darle. Había sacrificado todo por salvar el mundo, el amor que había tenido por Simone, su trabajo, todo lo había dejado a un lado por salvar una vez al mundo; incluso más de una vez, hubiera deseado que Mohinder le se hubiera alejado de él para evitar que sufriera. ¿Realmente iba a hacer eso en el futuro para evitar que sus hijos sufrieran algún daño?

"Ya…" Danny suspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, cortando la unión que había entre los ojos de sus padres y él.

"Danny espera."

"Lo siento papá." Le encantaba como Mohinder siempre intentaba arreglar las situaciones difíciles, siempre en medio, siempre poniendo paz entre las discusiones de entre sus hijos, cuando Peter les negaba algo rotundamente, incluso cuando Nathan estaba en medio, Mohinder era el negociador y por lo que Danny pudo ver en ese momento, incluso dieciocho años antes lo seguía teniendo. "Creo que me voy a dormir, estoy cansado después de todo el día." Danny notó la mirada de Mohinder y Peter clavada en su nuca y por ello, por mucho que quería marcharse en ese mismo momento, no lo hizo y se dio la vuelta. "Hablamos mañana ¿vale?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Danny continuó andando, al pasar al lado del sofá en el que se había vuelto a sentar su hermana, se la quedó mirando. Ella le entendía, sabía porque estaba tan dolido, porque ella también lo sentía, aunque no quisiera echarles toda la culta a sus padres. Pero quería apoyarle, era su hermano, la persona que más había estado a su lado durante toda su vida, quien más la había protegido y también quien peor lo había pasado por su culpa, mientras no fue capaz de dominar sus poderes.

"Buenas noches." Dijo casi con miedo por tener que despedirse de esa forma de sus padres. Los dos hermanos se marcharon dejando a Peter y Mohinder allí solos.

Peter no podía aguantarlo más, se encontraba mal, no estaba seguro si era por el esfuerzo realizado para salvarles la vida a Danny y Mohinder o si se trataba de todo lo demás, de saber la poca confianza que sus hijos iban a tener con él o la mirada cercana al odio con la que su hijo mayor le había mirado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en su dormitorio. Sus piernas habían caminado solas, pues le costaba demasiado dominar su propio cuerpo cuando su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, la mayoría de los cuales no le gustaban nada.

"Peter, vamos." Miró a su lado. Allí estaba Mohinder, le había seguido sin decir nada, sabía lo mal que lo pasaba en momentos como ese.

Eso era lo malo de ser una persona tan empática, no era capaz de apartar los sentimientos de la gente que le rodeaba, sus hijos, su hermano, él mismo. Todos los sentimientos se acumulaban en su interior, aunque fueran contradictorios aunque le hicieran daño a él mismo. Nada se podía hacer cuando la gente que le rodeaba sufría.

Peter sonrió con tristeza, mostrando la misma expresión que unos momentos antes habían visto en Danny. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos. No quería estar allí, no deseaba tener que tomar decisiones sobre cosas que no sabía ni que había o que no había hecho.

Mohinder se tumbó a su lado. "No es tu culpa, ¿Cómo va serlo algo que ni siquiera has hecho?" Peter lo miró de repente, incorporándose levemente, apoyando los brazos sobre la cama.

"Claro que es mi culpa, es de los dos. Tal vez no hayamos hecho nada… todavía, pero lo haremos, dejaremos a los chicos solos, porque tendremos otras prioridades." Se levantó, abrazándose a sus propias rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo. "¿Qué nos va a pasar para convertirnos en unos padres tan terribles con nuestros propios hijos?"

Los brazos de Mohinder sobre sus hombros le hizo temblar y estremecerse. El profesor apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le besó el cuello. "No lo se, de verdad que no, pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos."

"¿Y después?"

"¿A que te refieres? Seremos una familia feliz, todos juntos y ni Sylar, ni tu madre y su organización, nadie volverá a hacer daño a los chicos." Peter apretó su cuerpo al de Mohinder, sólo eso le hacía sentir bien, lo suficiente como para aclarar sus ideas y que sus pensamientos se ordenaran.

"Me refiero al futuro, si no hacemos las cosas tal y como han ocurrido, si no acepto la proposición de Nathan de ser presidente o tu no das tus conferencias por el mundo, puede que ocurran cosas peores." Peter se dio la vuelta lentamente y sin que dijera nada, Mohinder reconoció lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Alargó sus brazos hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza. Todo el cuerpo de Peter estaba en tensión. "Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar lo que vamos a hacer con Sylar y como vamos a evitar que tu madre le lleve a Cath." Escuchó suspirar a Peter que se recostó sobre su pecho. Entonces, de repente, Peter se estremeció y ahogó un grito. "¿Peter?"

"Dios, ¿Qué ha sido eso?" No se separó de Mohinder, si lo hacía toda la habitación comenzaría a darle vueltas. Había comenzado a sudar sin más. Mohinder le palpó la frente.

"Peter, tienes fiebre. ¿Qué te ocurre?" Pero el otro no contestó. Simplemente enterró su rostro contra el pecho del profesor. "Vamos dime algo." Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Peter, intentando dar calor a un cuerpo que se había quedado completamente congelado en un segundo. "¿Es por los chicos?, ¿has tenido alguna visión?"

Peter asintió. Le costaba respirar, hacía mucho que no sentía algo así, tan sólo cuando había tenido que ver a Mohinder muriendo con su explosión. Ahora era lo mismo, la misma agonía la misma desesperación y el mismo temblor en todo su cuerpo, sólo que multiplicado por cien.

"Peter."

"No son los chicos, es Nathan, algo… alguien… no estoy seguro. Algo le ha ocurrido." Los dedos de Peter estuvieron a punto de clavarse en la espalda del profesor y de haber podido hubiera deseado poder fundirse con él, salir de aquella realidad que no sabía de donde provenía.

"Pero está bien. ¿No lo dirás por Sylar? ¿Crees que se ha escapado?"

"No el Nathan de ahora. Nuestro Nathan, algo horrible le acaba de ocurrir, puedo sentirlo, no se lo que es, pero algo terrible… tenemos que volver, tengo que volver." Mohinder apretó su cuerpo contra el de Peter todo lo que pudo al escuchar que comenzaba a sollozar. "No puede ser, ahora no. Si no hubiéramos venido… pero los chicos… ¡Mierda!"

"Podemos volver, llamemos a Hiro."

Peter separó su rostro del de Mohinder, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. El profesor hizo desaparecer alguna de esas lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas con su mano.

"Si, hablaremos con él, que vuelva, que vea que lo que ha ocurrido y si es necesario…" Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de regresar a su tiempo, aparecía en su cabeza la imagen de sus hijos adultos, de la apesadumbrada mirada con la que ambos les habían mirado. Si se iban ahora, no podrían saber como solucionar las cosas y seguramente no podrían hacer nada para evitar que alguien más les hiciera daño.

¿De nuevo tendrían que elegir entre la gente a la que más quería, entre su hermano y sus hijos?


	35. Chapter 35

EN EL PRESENTE

Parecía imposible para Nathan, pensar que le podía haber ocurrido a su hermano para estar ahora así. Lo había visto mal muchas veces, por culpa de su padre, por culpa de su madre, incluso por su propia culpa. Parecía siempre tan predispuesto para acarrear los problemas de todo el mundo. Pero nunca lo había visto como estaba en ese momento.

Lo tenía en sus brazos, casi había conseguido olvidar la última vez que lo había tenido así, tan desvalido, tan incapaz de moverse, pero hasta ese momento, por muy mal que hubieran ido las cosas, jamás le había pedido que le quitara la vida.

"Peter, ¿de que estás hablando?, ¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? mi hija está muerta, Mohinder murió por tratar de hacer lo que yo fui capaz de hacer y ahora estoy yo solo. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez, no puedo soportar seguir la vida en solitario." Nathan abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, ¿Podía haberse vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana, podía haber sido una nueva consecuencia de la acumulación de sus poderes?

Con cierto esfuerzo, Nathan se levantó, llevando consigo a su hermano. Fue hasta el sofá y lo sentó allí, arrodillándose delante de él. "Peter por favor, ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué te comportas así conmigo?"

Nathan miró a su alrededor, pero Matt no aparecía por ningún lado, la única persona que podría ayudarle, si de alguna manera podía leer la mente de su hermano había desaparecido. "¿Matt?" Pero este no contestó. _"Maldita sea."_

Peter se deshizo de las manos de su hermano y metió una de las suyas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Nathan lo miró sin saber que hacer. Su pequeño Peter parecía no haber dormido en tantos días, tan triste y desvalido. "Dime algo, por favor, dime que es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte."

Con un movimiento rápido que asustó sobremanera a Nathan, Peter le mostró un cuchillo, excesivamente largo para su gusto. "Peter deja eso por favor, ahora si que me estás asustando."

"Has dicho que querías hacer algo por mi ¿verdad?" Le puso el cuchillo en la mano y la cerró a su alrededor. "Entonces clávamelo en el centro del pecho, mi corazón murió con ellos ¿No te das cuenta Nathan que ya me da igual todo?"

"¡Por el amor de dios Peter deja de decir tonterías! Mohinder está vivo, contigo en el futuro y no tienes ninguna hija, al menos por el momento. Es posible que esto sea un poder que aún no conocemos."

"¡Hazlo Nathan, quiero morirme y necesito que te asegures que no me regeneraré!" Le parecía increíble a Nathan ver tanto odio en la mirada de su hermano, Peter no era así, por muy mal que le hubieran ido las cosas, Peter no era de los que se rendía. Había estado demasiadas veces al borde del precipicio, como para tirar la toalla ahora.

Nathan agarró de nuevo el cuchillo y durante un momento la mirada de su hermano pequeño pareció iluminarse. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Nathan arrojaba el cuchillo lejos, su expresión cambió, aunque no dejó de ser de felicidad, pero llena de maldad.

"Gracias por no hacerlo hermano, pero deberías haberme matado cuando has tenido la oportunidad." Nathan no comprendía nada, esa mirada no era la de Peter, esa voz no era de su hermano y la mano que sujetó el segundo cuchillo, que parecía haber salido de la nada, pero que Peter siempre había tenido oculto, y lo clavó en su cuerpo, no era tampoco la de su hermano.

"Peter." Murmuró Nathan, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, cubriéndose la herida que no dejaba de sangrar copiosamente. "¿Por qué?"

Su hermano se levantó del sofá, con esa sonrisa diabólica todavía en los labios y en menos de un segundo su imagen cambió completamente, transformándose en Maury Parkman. "Fallé la primera vez, el estúpido de mi hijo no me dejó vengar a mi amigo Arthur, pero ahora será demasiado tarde para que pueda hacer algo."

La imagen de toda la habitación, volvió a transformarse, la casa volvió a estar como siempre. Tan sólo había cambiado Nathan, que continuaba en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, por el dolor y sabiendo que si alguien no le ayudaba, estaría muerto en pocos minutos.

Entonces escuchó dos voces. El dolor le hacía difícil concentrarse en ella, pero tuvo que hacerlo para mantener la conciencia. A pesar de no saber todavía de quien se trataba, esas dos personas, parecían alteradas, asustadas incluso y se acercaban a él. Vio las sombras en el suelo, pero no quería intentar incorporase, por miedo al dolor que eso podía suponer.

"¡Nathan!" Dijeron las dos voces al mismo tiempo y un momento después vio a los dos propietarios des esas voces, arrodillados a su lado. Una era su mujer. Heidi, que arrodilla, había hecho que apoyara la cabeza en sus rodillas y le acariciaba el pelo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con fluidez.

La otra persona, era Matt Parkman, que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, demasiado rápido como para que Nathan pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo. Al mismo tiempo, el policía apretaba con fuerza la herida, obviamente para intentar que dejara de sangrar. Pero cada vez que notaba la mano sobre su cuerpo quería gritar y pedirle que lo dejara, el dolor le estaba haciendo polvo.

"Vamos tío, te vas a poner bien, no voy a dejar que mi padre gane esta vez por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba en el interior de una de sus ilusiones."

Intentando alejar todo lo que podía el dolor de su cabeza, Nathan mantenía toda la concentración que podía en la mano cálida y temblorosa de su mujer que ahora le acariciaba el rostro y en la voz de su amigo.

"¿Qué te ha hecho ver?" Consiguió, no sin extremada dificultad, que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero un momento más tarde comenzó a toser.

"Cariño no intentes hablar, tienes que guardar fuerzas." Por mucho que Matt intentó ocultarlo, Nathan tenía la vista puesta en su amigo y vio como se tensaba al pensar en que no tenía sentido que guardara fuerzas para nada, pues no habría tiempo para mucho más.

"En realidad, nada fuera de lo normal, para que yo no sospechara nada." Matt comenzó a hablar con tanta tranquilidad, que Nathan llegó a pensar que se trataba de una nueva ilusión, un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que no era así, a pesar del dolor, todavía era capaz de pensar con normalidad y se dio cuenta que su amigo tan sólo quería hacerle las cosas más fáciles. "He visto a Molly y me ha pedido ayuda con unos deberes, obviamente me ha sacado de la habitación y cuando he querido darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo siento tanto."

Cuando quiso empezar a decir nada más, el sonido de una ambulancia se escuchó aparecer por el fondo. Aprovechando los últimos momentos de conciencia y agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la vida que se escapaba por momentos, Nathan vio el pequeño atisbo de esperanza que aparecía en los rostros de Heidi y Matt.

- o -

18 AÑOS DESPUES

Mohinder había ido en busca de Nathan, mientras había dejado a Peter acostado en la cama, realmente tenía fiebre y de haber intentado levantarse, posiblemente las piernas no le habrían sujetado como debían.

Se había quedado solo, acurrucado en la cama, sabiendo que algo en su presente no estaba bien, algo que él mismo, de haber estado allí, podría haber evitado. _"No puede haberle pasado nada, Nathan no puede estar…"_

"Papá." Todavía se le hacía bastante difícil acostumbrase a esa palabra y mucho más cuando tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. "Papá, se que no estás bien, he visto pasar a Papá tan rápido en busca del tío Nathan, que ni siquiera me ha escuchado cuando le he preguntado que era lo que pasaba."

Cath se sentó a su lado en la cama, no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta, sólo quería estar allí. Sabía que ese no era el mismo padre por el que su hermano estaba resentido, ese era un padre, que en ese momento parecía estar completamente destrozado.

La chica se abrazó a su padre. Le recordaba tanto a él. El mismo Peter había hecho eso mismo para hace sentir mejor a la gente quería muchas veces. Incluso, seguramente lo habría hecho con sus hijos, antes de convertirse en el padre que ellos odiaban.

"No te odiamos." Peter se dio la vuelta. "No tengo tu poder leer la mente, recuerda que no tenemos ningún parecido genético. Sólo te lo he leído en la cara. Creo que Danny se ha pasado con vosotros y no quiero que te sientas mal por nosotros. Te queremos, es sólo que Danny… digamos que se parece mucho a ti."

Dejando a un lado lo mal que se sentía, Peter sonrió al escuchar eso, ¿sería posible que sus hijos se parecieran a ellos? Entonces no debían de haberlo hecho tan mal como él pensaba.

"¿Realmente se parece tanto a mi?" Ya se había dado cuenta lo protectora que era Cath con su hermano, un rasgo que de seguro había adquirido de cualquiera de sus dos padres, hasta incluso de Nathan, pero Danny, parecía tan diferente.

"¿Bromeas? El problema con Danny, es que sois exactamente iguales, sobretodo en lo que se refiere a tozudos, sabéis perfectamente lo que queréis y por mucho que os cueste, lo conseguís. También os cuesta mucho dejar marchar a las personas que queréis." Mientras hablaba, la chica se fue acurrucando en la cama, hasta que no parecía más que un ovillo.

Peter no pudo evitarlo, nunca había tenido la experiencia de ser padre, ni siquiera ser tío de Monty y Simon se había acercado a ello, pero como si se tratara de uno de sus poderes ocultos, se acercó a su futura hija y la abrazó. La chica se apoyó sobre él y sonrió, mientras su padre la abrazaba con fuerza y suspiraba.

"Siempre he sabido lo difícil que era para ti dejarnos para intentar hacer un mundo mejor para todos. Danny piensa que ser vicepresidente y preocuparte por todos los demás, es lo único que te importa, pero yo se que no es así, el tío Nathan nos lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero la tozudez de la rama Petrelli no le dejaba a mi hermano creerle."

Peter besó la cabeza de su hija. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo ni si quiera me has dicho lo que te pasa."

"En realidad no lo se, es sólo un mal presentimiento que he tenido."

"Es por algo que ha ocurrido en tu tiempo ¿verdad? Ve allí, olvídate de nosotros, ahora ya sabes lo que va a pasar aquí, puedes cambiarlo desde tu tiempo. Si algo ha ocurrido allí, todavía estas a tiempo de deshacerlo."

"Como te pareces a tu padre." La chica se volvió hacia Peter sonriendo.

"¿De verdad me parezco a ti?" Peter se echó reír, le parecía increíble que alguien quisiera parecerse a él.

"Me refería a Mohinder." Le acarició el rostro. Sabía que en pocos minutos, en cuanto Hiro apareciera, se habrían marchado, pero tenía que decírselo. "Una vez tuve una visión, en la que tu padre se sacrificaba por salvar todo New York. Creo que en la visión, decía algo muy similar a eso."

"Siempre me lo has dicho, que me parezco mucho a él y Danny es igual a ti."

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, asustó a los dos, que se volvieron rápidamente hacia ella. No se lo podían creer, allí estaba Sylar, libre y sonriente. "¿Dónde están Mohinder y mi hermano?"

"Siempre igual Peter, primero preocupado por los demás, antes que por tu propia seguridad. No se cuantas veces he intentado matarte, pero me aseguraré que esta sea la última." Sin necesidad de volverse vio que Cath se movía. "Ni lo sueñes pequeña, no me pillarás por segunda vez." Sylar movió la mano y la chica salió despedida contra la pared, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza.

"¡Cath!"

"Otra vez te estás preocupando por la persona equivocada, porque en realidad, aunque no lo había pensado en un primer momento, matarte a ti me daría muchos más poderes que matar a tu hija."

"¿Qué has hecho con ellos?"

"En realidad, a Nathan no le he hecho nada, simplemente se ha desplomado sólo, parecía que le dolía algo, pero ha quedado inconsciente antes de que pudiera preguntarle." Sylar rió con maldad. "En cuanto al profesor, ya sabes que no le haría daño, al menos demasiado. En cuanto a ti, creo que eso es un tema completamente distinto."


	36. Chapter 36

"Vaya Peter, ahora que te veo joven, tengo que reconocer que los años te han sentado bien." Sylar dio un paso adelante, dejando de prestar atención a Cath por un momento. "Es una pena que hayas tenido que ver de esta manera lo desastre de padre que has sido." Mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Peter.

Sin embargo, cuando una fuerza invisible lo lanzó contra la pared, Sylar se quedó en silencio, aturdido por el golpe. Otro Peter apareció delante de él. El Peter más joven, se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver en quien se había convertido. No se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado ser con los años. Había envejecido muy rápido, incluso para alguien que ninguna enfermedad le afectaba. Su expresión era casi excesivamente fría, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento cuando levantó a Sylar y lo llevó contra la otra pared.

"Te dije que te alejaras de mi familia, ¿Cuánto te ha pagado mi madre para que hagas esto?" Su voz era impersonal, todas las emociones que siempre habían caracterizado a Peter, habían desaparecido con los años.

"¿Pagar, acaso crees que tu madre es el peor de todos los males? Yo sólo quiero el poder de tus hijos y sabes que lo conseguiré. Además, tengo una ventaja de mi parte, no serás capaz de matarme, eso es lo que siempre nos ha diferenciado." Peter se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al otro hombre, como si el otro Peter y Cath hubieran desaparecido de la escena.

"Sólo te lo diré una vez más. Vete de aquí, puedo leer la mente de mi hija y se que ha estado a punto de matarte. Puede que yo no lo vaya a hacer, tienes razón, pero también es posible que no siempre esté aquí para protegerte cuando ella quiera salvar a la familia."

"¿Permitirías que tu hija se convirtiera en una asesina por lo que no eres capaz de hacer por ti mismo?"

El Peter proveniente del pasado, escuchó estupefacto, la respuesta dada por si mismo. "Hace mucho que mis hijos pueden cometer sus propios errores por mucho que desee protegerlos, no siempre puedo estar aquí para cuidar de ellos. Así que Sylar, vete antes de que me arrepienta y decida acabar yo mismo contigo."

Sin decir nada más, Sylar desapareció de la habitación y todo quedó en completo silencio. El Peter mayor se acercó a Cath y le comprobó el pulso. "Creo que está bien, sólo se ha llevado un mal golpe." El Peter del pasado vio como su otro yo cogió a la chica y la dejaba sobre la cama con mucho cuidado.

No dijo nada, simplemente miraba a su hija, con una expresión que había cambiado completamente, ahora Peter si que se reconocía, cariñoso, atento y cuidadoso, igual que se había sentido en cuanto había conocido a la chica.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en todos estos años?" Ambos entendieron perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero el mayor no contestó, no porque no quisiera desvelarle nada del futuro, con el paso de los años, eso se había vuelto una tontería.

Su problema era que se sentía avergonzado, sabía lo que había salido mal en su vida y cuales habían sido los motivos; pero tener que darse explicaciones a si mismo no era algo con lo que sintiera a gusto. "¿Cómo he llegado a convertirme en ti? No entiendo porque los chicos nos tratan a Mohinder y a mí así."

"¿Mohinder también está aquí, el Mohinder de tu tiempo?" Entonces Peter pareció reaccionar por fin, le dolía demasiado pensar en todo lo que había tenido que perder para llegar a donde estaba y todo lo que se había quedado atrás, incluyendo su matrimonio y sus hijos.

"Si, Hiro nos trajo para salvar a los chicos, pero ellos nos tratan, como si no nos conocieran, les habéis hecho daño y quiero saber porque."

"No es fácil de explicar, no si no has vivido lo mismo que nosotros, ni siquiera ellos lo entienden, aunque no se lo puedo reprochar."

"Claro que no lo entienden. Sus padres no están cuando les atacan, no les defienden cuando más os necesitan ¿y tu todavía te sorprendes de que te odien?"

"¿Me odian?" Peter hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso, pero lo había hecho, porque lo había visto, había visto el odio en la mirada de Danny cuando hablaba de sus padres, el mismo que él había sentido por como le había tratado su propio padre durante toda su vida. "No sabía que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos. Si pudiera volver atrás."

"De eso me encargaré yo cuando vuelva, pero tienes que darme algún sitio por lo que el que empezar, ¿Cuándo se estropearon las cosas?" Peter dudó un momento, sabiendo que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si no rompía las reglas por si familia, por quien si no lo iba a hacer.

"Cuando quise protegerles, a todos y me alejé." Comenzó a decir el Peter del futuro, mirando sin pestañear siquiera a su hija, como si de esa forma pudiera recordar mejor todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años de su vida.

"Nathan me propuso por enésima vez trabajar con él y cuando creí que era el momento apropiado, accedí. Los chicos estaban bien, Mohinder tenía su trabajo, todo parecía funcionar y me parecía un buen momento para ayudar al resto del mundo. Que gran error, sin darme cuenta, comencé a volcarme en exceso con mi trabajo, con todo el mundo que estaba fuera de mi familia y cuando quise darme cuenta, Mohinder pasaba semanas enteras de viaje, con sus conferencias y los chicos, apenas conocía a los chicos, no hablaban conmigo, no compartían su vida conmigo. Justo había hecho lo que siempre me había prometido no llegar a hacer."

Peter escuchó en silencio, incrédulo de que todo aquello realmente pudiera llegar a ocurrir en algún momento de su vida. "Incluso Nathan me lo avisó, no quería que cometiera los mismos errores que había cometido él en el pasado, pero no le escuché."

"Nathan." Dijo el Peter del pasado, recordando en ese momento que algo le había sucedido a su hermano. Se levantó de la cama en la que se había sentado, junto a su hija inconsciente y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le dijo el otro Peter, mientras acariciaba la mano de Cath.

"Con lo de Sylar casi lo había olvidado. Algo le ha ocurrido a Nathan, al de mi tiempo, lo he sentido, no se lo que es pero tengo miedo que sea algo grave. Pero si los chicos están en peligro, Hiro nos dijo que viniéramos y no se si ya hemos arreglado las cosas aquí. No quiero tener que elegir entre mi hermano y mis futuros hijos."

Peter le sonrió. Casi había olvidado como era antes de convertirse en el político sin escrúpulos que era en ese momento. Pero le admiraba, alguien que sólo se preocupaba por sus seres queridos, que siempre anteponía sus necesidades a las suyas propias y que velaba porque estuvieran siempre a salvo. Sabía que había sido de esa forma alguna vez, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

"Vete tranquilo, yo me quedaré con ellos hasta que vuelvas. Conmigo estarán seguros."

"¿Y Mohinder? Está con Danny y con Nathan."

De nuevo, la expresión del Peter del futuro cambió, se hizo mucho más suave y dulce, parecía estar recordando algo que había estado almacenado en su cerebro durante demasiado tiempo y que al recordar el nombre de su querido Mohinder, le saco todos los sentimientos a la luz otra vez.

"Si algo le ha ocurrido a tu hermano y está todavía en peligro, creo que Mohinder estará más seguro aquí conmigo, lo protegeré igual que a los chicos, te lo prometo, no le ocurrirá nada malo."

Peter asintió. Quería despedirse de Mohinder y decirle lo que había ocurrido, por lo que pudiera ocurrir, como siempre, pero tenía poco tiempo, si realmente algo tan malo como él sentía le había ocurrido a su hermano. Por eso, se marchó sin más.

Cath, murmuró algo mientras se iba despertando poco a poco. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista por completo, miró a su alrededor y allí se encontró con su padre. "¡Papá estás en casa!" Se incorporó mientras él se acercaba a ella y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Peter nunca lo iba a reconocer, pero Cath siempre había sido su ojito derecho. Tal vez por sus problemas para controlar sus poderes o que siempre hubiera parecido ser una chica frágil y débil, aunque en realidad no lo fuera.

"Me alegro tanto de verte, Danny dijo que no vendrías, ya sabes como es, pero yo mantuve la esperanza y ya ves, al final tenía yo razón." Mientras hablaba, Peter le acarició el cabello con ternura, si le hubiera ocurrido algo, si Peter y Mohinder no hubieran estado allí para cuidar de sus futuros hijos, prefería no pensar lo que podría haber pasado.

Cath se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su padre y cerró los ojos, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña y se dormía en los brazos de su padre, mientras este le cantaba alguna nana al oído.

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco Cathy?" Sin que la chica llegara a contestar, Peter la depositó en la cama. "Te has dado un buen golpe y por lo que me ha contado Peter, ha sido un día muy agitado."

Cath asintió y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, al mismo tiempo que su padre le arropaba con cuidado. Peter había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, no estaba seguro si para entonces, su hija tenía más de diez años.

Unos momentos después la chica se quedó dormida, pero él se quedó ahí, mirándola en silencio, pensando como podía haber sido su vida si hubiera sido el padre y el marido que debía en el pasado.

Sin embargo, una voz detrás de él llamó su atención, una voz que no había escuchado hablarle de esa forma tan dulce. "He oído ruidos, ¿Va todo bien?" Mohinder se colocó detrás de él le recorrió el pecho con ambas manos.

Sin poder decir nada, sintió como los labios del profesor se posaban sobre su mejilla y dejaban un rastro de besos tiernos y cariñosos, comos siempre lo habían sido, hasta que llegaron a sus labios.

Sabía que estaba actuando mal, debía detener a aquel Mohinder y decirle cuanto antes, que él no era el Peter que esperaba abrazar y tocar, que esos besos no eran para él.

Pero había echado tanto de menos ese aroma dulce y sensual que siempre adoraba del profesor, estaba tan necesitado de un poco del cariño que había perdido hacía años y de aquellos besos que habían dejado de inundar su boca demasiado tiempo atrás, que no pudo evitar abrazarle cuando sus labios se encontraron.


	37. Chapter 37

Sin saber si era por los nervios o porque motivo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Peter ya estaba de nuevo en el presente. Estaba en la misma casa de su hermano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido; pese a que los mismos terribles sentimientos de que algo horrible le había ocurrido a su hermano, seguían estando en su interior, machacándolo sin parar.

"Peter, te he estado buscando durante todo el día." Matt apareció delante de él, su aspecto era terrible, como si no hubiera descansado en varios días, aunque seguramente eso sería verdad.

"¿Dónde está Nathan, que le ha ocurrido?" Le preguntó un más que agobiado Peter.

"Le hemos llevado al hospital y ahora está estable, no te preocupes saldrá de esta es todo un luchador."

"¿Pero que es lo que le ha pasado? Lo sentí, noté que algo terrible le ocurría y no pude hacer nada. Tienes que decírmelo, ¿Qué le ha pasado y quien se lo ha hecho?" Peter estaba furioso, por una parte consigo mismo por no haber podido proteger a su hermano cuando había estado en peligro, cuando le habían atacado, pero por otra parte sólo quería matar a quien hubiera tenido en sus manos la vida de su hermano.

"No se quien se ha sido, no pude verlo y no sabes cuanto lo siento." Al fin y al cabo Matt Parkman era un policía, protegía a la gente desde hacía años y ahora no había podido proteger a uno de sus mejores amigos. "Cuando lo encontré, estaba en el suelo, alguien le había apuñalado y estaba inconsciente."

"¿Alguien ha apuñalado a Nathan, por qué?" Peter comenzó a respirar con dificultad, estaba convencido de que de nuevo, su madre tenía algo que ver en el ataque a su hermano, tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

"No creo que haya sido tu madre. Intenté entrar en su mente mientras venía la ambulancia, para saber lo que había ocurrido, pero no hacía más que pensar en ti, que algo te había ocurrido, a ti y a tu familia. Era todo muy raro, muy oscuro, estaba aterrado por ti, pero vuestra madre no aparecía por ningún lado."

"Da igual, lo averiguaremos."

"Vamos, te llevaré al hospital." Peter sonrió, aunque no conseguía quitarse la tristeza que le asolaba en corazón. "Ah, claro quieres que vayamos volando." Matt suspiró, volar no era una de sus mayores aficiones y mucho menos cuando lo transportaban de esa manera.

"¿Quién necesita volar? Dame la mano, llegaremos más rápido." Matt nunca lo había visto teletransportarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mía, estaban allí, en la sala de espera del hospital.

Sin decir nada, Peter se separó del policía y se encaminó por un pasillo. Notaba donde estaba su hermano. No escuchaba sus pensamientos, pero los hermanos Petrelli siempre habían estado unidos de alguna forma especial que ninguno podía explicar.

"Peter Petrelli." La voz familiar le hizo darse la vuelta. Allí estaba Hiro, de nuevo, la unión de los hermanos había hecho su efecto. "Te he buscado en el futuro, pero he visto que te habías marchado, no debiste hacerlo."

"Veo que tu inglés sigue mejorando, pero sigues siendo tan críptico como siempre Hiro." Peter tenía prisa por entrar en la habitación de su hermano, dejarse de tantos acertijos sobre la destrucción del mundo y asegurarse que Nathan estuviera bien y que iba a salir de aquello.

"No se mucho, pero tu familia sigue estando en peligro, has salvado a tus hijos, pero no van a dejar de intentar atraparlos, no hasta que les plantes cara."

"¿Quiénes son ellos maldita sea?"

"Señor Petrelli, supongo querrá ver a su hermano ahora que lo hemos estabilizado." Peter no se había percatado del médico que estaba a su lado, pero al escuchar aquello, dejó de prestarle atención a Hiro, por mucho que quisiera salvar el futuro, lo primero era el presente, lo primero era Nathan.

Al entrar en la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Hiro que le siguiera, al fin y al cabo, eran familia y Hiro siempre había tenido una extraña relación con Nathan.

Encontró a su hermano en la cama, parecía dormido, por lo que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestarle. Se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Nathan, como si de esa forma, su comunicación fuera mayor, si eso era posible.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los pensamientos de su hermano, mientras Hiro se sentaba al otro lado, mirando lo que ocurría en silencio, sin estar seguro de comprenderlo todo.

"_Peter, ¿Por qué?" Nathan estaba delante de él, con la ropa manchada de sangre y un cuchillo también ensangrentado en la mano. Miraba a Peter que había aparecido delante de él asustado, aterrado como nunca lo había visto su hermano pequeño. "Podía haberte ayudado, ¿podía haberte ayudado?"_

"_Nathan, ¿Qué ha pasado, quien te ha hecho esto?" Peter podía notar, incluso desde el pensamiento de su hermano, lo agotado que estaba Nathan. Sólo deseaba salir de allí y dejarle descansar, pero averiguar la verdad de lo que le había sucedido era su mayor prioridad en ese momento._

"_¿Acaso no lo sabes, Peter?, ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar todo eso cuando fuiste tu quien me clavó el cuchillo sin piedad?"_

_Peter sintió como si un verdadero cuchillo se hubiera clavado en su corazón. Aquello era algo que le resultaba totalmente imposible, él no sería capaz de hacerle daño a su hermano._

"_No fui yo, te lo juro, no fui yo, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte algo así. Me conoces demasiado bien."_

"_Peter…" Nathan se quedó parado, miró el cuchillo y un momento más tarde lo tiró al suelo, pues le ardía en las manos. "Si no fuiste tu… pero parecías tu, hablaba como tu y…"_

"_Maury Parkman. Sólo pudo ser él, es él único que tiene ese poder. Juro que lo mataré, te prometo que le encontraré y lo mataré por lo que te ha hecho."_

Como si algo le hubiera golpeado en el pecho, Peter salió de los pensamientos de su hermano a la fuerza. Nathan abrió los ojos en ese mismo momento y se quedó mirando a su hermano pequeño. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan sólo la mano de Nathan apretando con fuerza la de su hermano fue toda su respuesta.

"Lo se Nathan, yo también te quiero. Lo digo en serio, lo encontraré y pagará por lo que te ha hecho, te lo prometo." Le besó la frente, pero volvió a sentarse de nuevo, sin soltar la mano de su hermano, pero con la preocupación por Mohinder y los chicos no se iba de su cabeza.

- o -

Mohinder suspiró, adoraba que Peter le besara con tanta dulzura y cariño, amaba a ese hombre y daría su vida por él. Las manos de Peter rodearon su pecho. "Te quiero tanto, no se como pude apartarte de mi." Mohinder se separó de Peter. "Mierda." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

El profesor se dio la vuelta rápidamente, apartándose de la cama en la que descansaba su futura hija. Entonces se dio cuenta, había algo extraño en el Peter que tenía delante, aunque en un primer vistazo no supo decir lo que era.

"Peter…" Se acercó un poco más hacia él y entonces se percató de las canas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cabello de Peter y en su expresión, decididamente más cansada y algo mayor de la que Mohinder conocía perfectamente. "¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás… diferente."

"Lo siento, no debí besarte, no ha estado bien."

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos besemos si tu y yo…"

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, levantado la voz más de lo que hubiera deseado. "¡Eres el Peter de este tiempo y me has besado sabiendo quien soy yo! ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? ¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto?"

Mohinder dio un paso atrás, mientras Peter alargó la mano hacia él. "Mohinder, mi amor, espera, no es lo que crees, bueno tal vez si, pero te echaba mucho de menos, no creía que volveríamos a tener un momento así y tu estabas aquí… no pude evitarlo, te quiero, te necesito a mi lado."

"Papá, has venido." Cath se había despertado y como si Mohinder hubiera dejado ser importante, Peter se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando la mejilla de la chica. "Sabía que vendrías, que no nos dejarías."

"Eso nunca mi niña, eso nunca." Levantó la mirada hacia un Mohinder confuso que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí y que necesitaba muchas respuestas. "Tu descansa, vale mi amor, que yo tengo que hablar con Mohinder un momento, tengo un par de cosas que contarle."

Peter salió de la habitación, echando un último vistazo a su hija y sonrió al ver que se volvía a acurrucar en la cama. Mohinder fue tras en silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Había tantas preguntas que necesitaba hacer, tantas cosas que no comprendía como habían podido llegar a pasar en dieciocho años. Pero al menos tenía a alguien que se las podría responder todas.


	38. Chapter 38

"Vale, empieza a hablar." Mohinder cerró la puerta tras de si, si los chicos estaban cerca, no quería los escucharan hablar. "¿Por qué has dicho que me echabas de menos y por qué me has besado?"

"Mohinder, las cosas no son tan sencillas como tu te crees, no son blancas o negras."

"Deja de irte por las ramas y dime de una vez de que va todo esto, ¿Por qué nuestros hijos nos odian y por qué te comportas como si hiciera meses que no nos vemos?"

"Porque es cierto, hace meses que no nos vemos, las cosas entre tu y yo se han enfriado y no sabes cuanto le arrepiento por ello." Peter bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, ver al mismo Mohinder que se había enamorado de él, como si nada hubiera cambiado, le estaba haciendo polvo. "Nos divorciamos hace dos años."

Mohinder se quedó sin palabras. Esa posibilidad no entraba en su cabeza, no después de todo lo que había luchado por Peter, después de haber estado a punto de entregar su vida por salvarle.

"Pero nos va bien, nos queremos, vamos a casarnos y los chicos, vamos a ser padres, ¿Qué es lo que puede separarnos tanto como para divorciarnos?"

"Ya te lo he dicho las cosas no son tan fáciles, tuvimos que anteponer muchas cosas a nuestros sentimientos; yo ayudando a Nathan con la presidencia, me mantenía mucho tiempo en Washington y tu, tus investigaciones. Nos convertimos en dos mundos diferentes y separados."

Dejar de luchar por lo que quería, nunca había sido parte de la filosofía de su vida y mucho menos, cuando se trataba del hombre del que estaba enamorado; pero conocía demasiado bien a Peter y podía leer en sus ojos tristes, que lo que estaba diciendo era completamente cierto y recordarlo le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

- o -

Danny se despertó con hambre. Bajó para ir a la cocina y se dio cuenta que no había nadie cerca. Era extraño, tratándose de una casa en la que siempre había gente rodando por ahí. Por eso cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves al entrar en la cerradura de la puerta, no se extrañó.

Se detuvo, al final de los escalones para ver quien llegaba, y al ver a su padre se acercó para abrazarle. "Ya pensaba que no vendrías en toda la semana. Han pasado muchas cosas y te echábamos de menos."

"Yo también Danny." Tras Mohinder, apareció otra persona. Danny se quedó tenso al ver a su abuela y a otros tres hombres acompañando a su padre. "Danny tranquilo, no va a pasar nada Ángela sólo quiere tomar unas muestras de ti y de tu hermana y nos dejará tranquilos."

Danny dio un paso atrás, mirando con rabia a su padre. "¿Cómo puedes creerte sus mentiras? Ángela nunca deja las cosas a medias y siempre consigue lo que quiere." Continuó caminando hacia atrás, mientras su padre y los recién llegados entraban en la casa.

Escuchando voces en el piso de abajo, Cath se también se despertó. Todavía estaba algo aturdida por el golpe, pero se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse. Continuó escuchando y reconoció la voz de su hermano y justo después la de su padre.

Recorrió casi corriendo en la pasillo y llegó a las escaleras, donde se detuvo en seco. "¡Papá!"

"Cath vete de aquí ¡Ahora!" Le dijo su hermano colocándose al pie de las escaleras. "Vamos, haz lo que te digo."

"¿Por qué? ¿papá que ocurre?" Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su abuela. Cuando vio el movimiento de mano de esta, se detuvo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta, aunque no iba a dejar a su hermano que se enfrentara sólo al posible peligro.

El disparo cogió por sorpresa a todos. Tanto Mohinder como Cath se quedaron paralizados al ver a Danny desplomarse en el suelo. "¡Dijiste que sólo querías una muestra de sangre!"

"Lo siento, pero deberías haber hecho caso a tu hijo, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Coged a la chica, ella es la que realmente me importa. Además, tranquilo, sólo le han sedado, estará bien para cuando nos vayamos." Los tres hombres, que bien podía ser soldados profesionales, llevaron a cabo las órdenes de Ángela.

Mohinder intentó interponerse, pero uno de los hombres le golpeó en el pecho y casi lo dejó sin respiración. Los otros dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la chica. Cath no estaba demasiado acostumbraba a enfrentarse a nadie, pero durante los últimos meses usar sus poderes para defenderse, había estado a la orden del día, por ello, tras serenarse decidió que era el momento de actuar.

"Vamos niña, si haces las cosas a nuestra manera, nadie saldrá herido. ¿No querrás que le ocurra nada más a tu hermano o a tu padre verdad?" El hombre comenzó a subir los escalones, ante lo que ella se concentró en él.

Nunca había estado muy segura de cómo funcionaba su poder, pero ya había comprobado que cuando más asustada o enfadada estaba, mejor podía canalizarlo y más efecto tenía en la otra persona.

Entonces lo comprobó. El hombre que se estaba acercando a ella se detuvo en seco y comenzó a toser violentamente. Un momento después se convulsionó y tratando de bajar los escalones que le quedaban, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Le costaba respirar, pero ella no quería matarlo, así que una vez que vio que quedaba inconsciente, dejó de pensar en como podía ahogarse.

"Increíble." Ángela había oído hablar muchas veces del poder de su nieta, pero hasta ese momento no había visto de lo que era realmente capaz. "Cogedla, pero no le hagáis ningún daño."

El segundo hombre, prevenido de lo que Cath podía hacer, cogió su arma. Por mucho que su jefa le hubiera dicho que no le hicieran daño a la chica, nadie le había dicho nada sobre dejarla inconsciente. Apuntó hacia ella, no podría escapar por muy rápido que corriera, era un buen tirador y le alcanzaría seguro.

Sin embargo, el arma salió volando de su mano por un chorro de agua. Todos se volvieron hasta Danny, que agotado por el sedante y por lo que acababa de hacer, se tenía a duras penas en pie.

"Cath corre." Le dijo a su hermana casi sin aliento.

"No dejaré que maten por mi culpa."

"Veo que eres todo un Petrelli, sacrificándote por tu hermana, pero es una lástima, ya te he dicho que quien realmente me interesa es tu hermanita."

- o -

"Pero si tu me quieres, no entiendo porque tuvimos que acabar tan mal para que Danny nos odie." Peter levantó la mano y Mohinder dejó de hablar. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has oído eso? Sonaba como un tiro." Los dos hombres, salieron de la habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio.

Entraron en las habitaciones en las que estaban sus hijos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Aquello no iba bien, eso lo sabían. Siguieron el largo pasillo hasta ver las escaleras al fondo.

Allí estaba Cath, de pie, concentrada en algo. Peter la había visto muchas veces comportarse así, cuando practicaba con su poder, pero ahora también parecía asustada, aunque él no supiera el motivo.

"Cath corre." Escucharon los dos decir a Danny, no sonaba asustado, sino completamente aterrado.

"No dejaré que maten por mi culpa."

"Deshaceros de él y luego coged a la chica."

Terminaron de recorrer el pasillo y llegaron al final de las escaleras, pero al llegar allí, los dos se quedaron paralizados. No podían creer que lo estaban viendo, tan sólo podía tratarse de una pesadilla ocurriendo demasiado deprisa.

Bajo la orden de Ángela, un nuevo disparo fue realizado, un momento después el hombre cayó al suelo y aunque parecía muerto, no lo estaba, Cath tan sólo lo había dejado fuera de juego. Ángela protestó, aunque ninguno de los presentes prestó atención a sus palabras.

Al mismo tiempo, el tercer hombre, cogió su arma tranquilizadora y disparó contra Cath, por muy mal que fueran las cosas, no se iban a marchar sin lo que habían ido a buscar. Igual que sus compañeros, él también era un buen tirador y sin apenas tener que apuntar y cuando la chica estaba demasiado bloqueada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, le disparó.

Si Peter y Mohinder no hubieran estado en lo alto de las escaleras, Cath se habría roto el cuello al caer rodando inconsciente, pero entre los dos consiguieron sostenerla y la dejaron en suelo.

"¡Papá no! ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? Podría haber detenido el disparo; estaba preparado." Danny tenía en sus brazos a su padre. "No te mueras por favor, no ahora." Mohinder respiraba con dificultada, sabía que apenas le quedaban unos momentos de vida, pero también sabía que le había salvado la vida a su hijo al interponerse en medio del disparo.

Ya había arriesgado la vida muchas veces por salvar a Peter en los años pasados, era imposible pensar no hacerlo ahora por su hijo. Peter y el otro Mohinder bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, pero para cuando llegaron junto a Danny y su padre, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Papá…" Sollozó Danny. "Cath ¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

"Tranquilo, está bien." Peter acarició el cabello de su hijo, mientras intentaba alejarlo del cadáver de su padre. Se mordió el labio intentando no llorar. Levantó la vista hacia donde había estado su madre pero esta había desaparecido, allí tan sólo quedaban los tres hombres que le habían acompañado, los había abandonado. "Juró que pagará por esto."

Con manos temblorosas, tocó la mejilla caliente del profesor y finalmente no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Había querido a ese hombre más que a su propia vida, de haber podido, se hubiera interpuesto él con la bala.

Entonces se acordó de Mohinder, del que había llegado del pasado y acababa de ver su propia muerte. Estaba de pie, con la mirada clavada en su propio cadáver. Parecía haber enmudecido por completo, estaba pálido y su cuerpo temblaba sin parar.

"Mohinder, lo siento, esto tenía porque haber pasado, yo…" Pero el profesor no le contestó, no quitaba los ojos de su futuro muerto. "Mierda." Dijo Peter entre lágrimas, al ver caer de rodillas al joven Mohinder y esconder la cara entre sus manos temblorosas.

Definitivamente acababa de hundirse en el pozo más profundo de su alma y Peter no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarle, pues no se sentía con fuerzas ni de ayudarse a si mismo. _"Si el otro Peter estuviera aquí…"_ Pensó, en el mismo momento en el que su hijo se abrazaba a él con fuerza.


	39. Chapter 39

El tiempo parecía haberse paralizado, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido; nada importaba ya que Angela se hubiera escapado o que su futura hija estuviera llorando en brazos de su hermano. Él estaba allí, delante de sus propios ojos, como si de un mal sueño se tratara y estaba muerto. Acababa de ver su propia muerte y no se lo podía creer.

"Mohinder…" Peter puso su mano sobre el hombro del profesor, pero este no hizo nada para demostrar se había enterado. "Mohider, vámonos de aquí. Será lo mejor para todos."

"Acabo de morir, dentro de veinte años, estaré muerto delante de mis hijos." Dijo el profesor con la mirada clavada en los dos chicos que lloraban delante de él. Quería decirles que todo se solucionaría, que todo estaría bien, pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo con su propio cadáver ahí delante? "¿Lo mejor para quien?"

"Hazlo por los chicos. Si nos quedamos aquí, pueden volver y quieren a Cath. No permitas que les pase nada." Por fin, Mohinder se volvió hacia Peter. Aquellas las palabras le parecían muy similares a las que le hubiera dicho el Peter del que él estaba enamorado en su tiempo.

"Por nuestros hijos." Dijo el profesor con un hilo de voz, intentando controlar las lágrimas que ya inundaban sus ojos. "Por nuestros hijos." Terminó diciendo con mayor rotundidad.

Se levantó del suelo, notando que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, pero no podía pasar, no mientras continuarán allí, cuando sus hijos todavía estaban en peligro. "Mohinder, lo mejor será que llame a Hiro y te saque de aquí, tienes que volver a tu tiempo, aquí no estás seguro."

"¿Por qué, porque acaban de matarme?" Peter no supo que contestar. Había sido duro para todos ver aquello, pero él no sabía como iba a superar la muerte del único hombre al que había amado y saber que, al fin y al cabo había sido por su culpa, por no haber detenido a su madre cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

"Porque allí podrás deshacer todo este mal. Sabes lo que va a pasar, sabes quien tiene la culpa. Vuelve allí y evita que cometamos los mismos errores que nos has visto cometer aquí."

Peter puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mohinder y notó que este había dejado de temblar, que poco a poco el profesor recuperaba la entereza que le era tan característica.

"Todavía no puedo hacerlo, al menos hasta que esté seguro que los chicos están a salvo." Se acercó a sus dos hijos y se volvió a agachar, junto a ellos esta vez. Cath se abrazó a él sin dejar de llorar y en cuanto su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro Danny hizo lo mismo, derrumbándose por fin. "Voy a solucionar esto, os lo prometo, seremos una familia feliz en el pasado y nadie nos hará daño."

"Yo no estaría tan segura doctor Suresh." Mohinder se volvió hacia la voz, encontrándose delante de él con la misma persona que acababa de matarle. Angela Petrelli, tan serena y tranquila como siempre, lo miraba triunfal.

El profesor se levantó y se puso delante de sus hijos, aunque un momento más tarde, los dos chicos también se levantaron y se colocaron junto a su padre. Peter hizo lo propio y toda la familia se preparó para enfrentarse a Angela y sus cuatro hombres.

"Peter, hijo, nunca elegiste bien el bando en el que quedarte, hazme un favor ahora y apártate de en medio."

"Mamá, se muy bien donde tengo que estar, este es mi sitio, con mi familia, con mi marido…"

"Nunca os casasteis y que yo sepa ahora estáis separados, bueno hasta la muerte de tu querido marido. ¿Qué vas a hacer sustituirlo por su alter ego del pasado?" Angela mostró una media sonrisa, al ver que había dado en el clavo.

"Eres repugnante mamá."

"Es posible, pero al menos siempre juego con las cartas ganadoras." Angela hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los cuatro hombres que estaban detrás de ella comenzaron avanzar hacia ellos. "No os quiero hacer daño, sólo necesito hacerle unas pruebas a la pequeña de la casa, luego os dejaré tranquilos."

"Conozco muy bien esas pruebas, se lo que les hacéis a gente con poderes, estuvisteis a punto de cazarme a mi hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Mohinder recordando los primeros momentos en los que descubrió su habilidad. "No voy a permitir que os hagáis con mi hija."

"Es una pena que siempre haya sido un iluso doctor Suresh, yo pensaba que era un chico inteligente. Bueno eso ya da igual, he venido a terminar algo y si tengo que matarlo por segunda vez no me importa que sea mi yerno."

Los cuatro hombres continuaron andando hacia ellos. De refilón, Mohinder vio que Danny hijo se preparaba para atacarles, pero con un rápido movimiento apenas perceptible por nadie más, le hizo detenerse. Peter también se había dispuesto a luchar, pero el profesor también lo detuvo antes.

"_Espera, esto es cosa mía, me toca a mi vengar mi propia muerte." _Le dijo mentalmente. Peter se volvió hacia él, sonaba tan contundente, demasiado para todo lo que estaba viviendo y se preguntó cuando se derrumbaría por fin.

Mohinder tenía tanta rabia guardada en su interior, que no le costó más que unos pocos segundos canalizarla toda hacia su objetivo. Los cuatro hombres continuaban avanzando hacia él, sin preocuparse cuando le vieron levantando las manos, como si no conocieran el poder del que disponía el profesor.

Dos de ellos desenfundaron las armas que llevaban guardadas, pero Mohinder no les prestó atención, estaba tan concentrado, sintiendo la energía fluyendo por su cuerpo, que ni siquiera escuchó lo que uno de los hombres le acababa de decir.

Para cuando le apuntaron con sus armas, él ya estaba preparado y sin pensárselo dos veces, descargo un rayo de energía sobre esos dos hombres. Los otros dos se tiraron al suelo, pero a penas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, porque Mohinder, tras seguirlos con la mirada y ver que también iban a sacar sus armas, les golpeó con un nuevo rayo que los dejó inconscientes, si no muertos.

"Señora Petrelli, querida suegra, le aconsejo que se marche ahora mismo de aquí y que no vuelva a molestar a mi familia, si me la vuelvo a encontrar, si me entero que les ha hecho algo, volveré y la mataré."

Mohinder tenía la mano extendida en dirección a Angela. La mujer dudó un momento, pero en seguida se dio la vuelta y sin más desapareció.

"¿Por qué le has dejado vivir? Sabes que volverá, ella no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente." Peter hubiera deseado poder hacerlo, vengar la muerte de su marido y las veces que había estado a punto de matar a sus hijos.

Pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de su madre y si ya le pesaba mucho haber matado a su padre por salvar a su hermano, no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo mismo con su madre.

"Lo se, pero cuando eso pase, vendrás a buscarme al pasado y volveremos a evitarlo."

"Cambia la historia." Le dijo Peter con rotundidad. "Vuelve a tu tiempo ahora y evita esto, sabes quien quiere hacerle daño a tu familia, sabes que Sylar quiere el poder de los chicos y que mi madre no descansará hasta que se haya hecho con Cath. Vuelve y protege a tu familia desde allí."

Peter le abrazó y sin decir nada, le besó. Sin embargo, ahora Mohinder no se apartó, no hizo que aquel Peter, que sabía que no era su Peter se separara de él. Le devolvió el beso, con miedo por no poder estar en ese momento con veinte años más para darle ese beso.

"Protege nuestro matrimonio." Le dijo Peter al oído. Por fin se separó de Mohinder y se lo quedó mirando. Cuando quieras te llevo a tu tiempo."

"Espera un momento, necesito despedirme de los chicos." Mohinder se acercó a sus dos hijos. Todavía estaban muy pálidos ya aunque no le dijeran nada, sabía que estaban terriblemente asustados. "Cuida de tu hermana, Angela no será la última que venga a por ella." Danny le abrazó con fuerza, ya había perdido a su padre una vez aquel día, ahora lo iba a volver a perder otra vez, no estaba seguro de poder asimilar eso, pero no dijo nada. "Y tu, cuida de tu hermano, no dejes que se meta en problemas y no uses tu poder con él." Cath sonrió y aunque algo tímida en un primer momento, también le abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"No quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas del todo." Hasta ese momento, la chica había pensado que mientras Mohinder estuviera allí, aunque fuera en su forma más joven, su padre, el que ella conocía y quería, seguiría estando con ellos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo iba a perder definitivamente.

"No vas a perderme porque yo ahora voy a volver al pasado y voy a cambiar los errores que tu padre y yo cometimos. No voy a permitir que la historia se vuelva a repetir, no vas a perder ningún padre, te lo prometo." La volvió a abrazar y un instante después se acercó a Peter. "Estoy listo." Peter tomó su mano y agarrándola con fuerza, se concentró en el lugar y el momento al que deseaba ir.

- o -

"Se pondrá bien, tu hermano es fuerte, ha pasado por mucho durante este tiempo y siempre ha salido adelante. Todo se solucionará ya lo verás." Le dijo Matt a Peter, intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

Peter no se había movido del lado de su hermano desde que había entrado en su habitación, Nathan se había vuelto a dormir, pero Peter necesitaba hablar con él, porque su hermano todavía no creía que no hubiera sido él quien le había intentado matar.

"No puedo permitir que tu padre le siga haciendo daño a la gente, mientras siga por ahí, volverá a intentar matar a Nathan o dios sabe a quien, no quiero que esté cerca cuando lleguen mis hijos." Matt lo escuchaba hablar, sin saber que estaba diciendo, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo se, pero no lo harás sólo, si alguien tiene que detener a mi padre, seré yo, te ayudaré a terminar con él."

"Sabes que a lo mejor tenemos que…"

"Si se resiste o si intenta hacer daño a alguien más seré yo mismo el que lo mate." No le gustaba la idea de tener que matar a su propio padre, pero sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz, había estado a punto de matar a su amigo más de una vez ya y si tenía que decidir entre uno u otro, la cosa no estaba del todo difícil.

De repente, unas voces se escucharon al fondo del pasillo y los dos amigos se asomaron a la puerta, para ver lo que pasaba.

"Le digo que ha sido esa niña, cuando nos íbamos a llevar a su hermano ella nos ha hecho caer." Una enfermera apareció en una puerta, gesticulando exageradamente y hablando tan alto que todo el pasillo podía enterarse de su conversación.

"Pero si es sólo un bebé, que tiene cinco meses. La niña no le ha hecho nada, eso se lo puedo asegurar." Peter se acercó poco a poco a la discusión. Allí estaba la enfermera y otro médico y tras ellos, sentado en el suelo había un niño que no debía tener más de tres años.

"No me hable del niño, esos dos hermanos son el demonio en persona, no voy a estar cerca de ellos sabiendo lo que pueden hacer, voy a decir ahora mismo esa familia que los niños que van a adoptar no son normales." La enfermera se fue remugando y el médico se agachó hacia el niño.

"Parece que nos va a ser difícil encontrarte un hogar, pequeño Danny y sobretodo con lo empeñado que estáis los dos hermanos por estar juntos. Los dos o ninguno ¿verdad?" El niño lo miraba sin saber de lo que estaba hablando el adulto.

"¿Cómo se llama la niña?" Preguntó Peter al asomarse definitivamente en la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la cuna a la que se quedó mirando el médico. Allí había una niña que dormía plácidamente.

"Cuando la trajeron, llevaba un pequeño jersey en el que ponía Cath. Así la hemos llamado."

"¿Y por qué dice esa enfermera que esos niños no son normales? A mi me parecen unos niños como otros cualesquiera." El médico se agachó y cogió al niño que se abrazó a él al instante.

"Yo no les veo nada raro, pero hay gente que dice que tienen poderes, sobre todo cuando alguien intenta separarlos, dicen que la niña es una especie de bruja que les hace cosas malas." Le revolvió el pelo al niño, que se echó a reír alegremente. "Ya ve que tonterías, en pleno siglo XIX y todavía creyendo en cuentos de hadas y brujas."

Peter se quedó mirando a dos niños, ahora si que estaba completamente convencido que sabía quienes eran y en quienes se convertirían en veinte años. Ahora que los miraba, comprendía perfectamente, que les había hecho a él y a Mohinder adoptar a los dos hermanos.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, arreglar lo que en el futuro harían mal y conseguir que su familia fuera realmente, todo lo perfecta que él siempre había deseado.


	40. Chapter 40

Peter ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. _"No debí dejarle allí, sólo." _Mohinder todavía no había regresado y él ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. _"Tenía que haberme quedado. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Pero Nathan…"_

"Estará bien, tal vez haya tenido algún contratiempo." Matt se había convertido en un buen amigo, tanto de su hermano como del propio Peter. Además, no tener que decirle lo que estaba pensando porque su amigo lo leía en su mente, era mucho más fácil para Peter.

"Lo se, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Se trata de Mohinder, yo lo metí en todo este lío, si no le hubiera dicho que le quería…"

"Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Vosotros os queréis y cuidáis el uno del otro. No permitas que nadie destruya lo vuestro. Por cierto, he visto a los niños… no los dejéis escapar, necesitan que alguien como vosotros los cuiden." Peter sonrió, no había dejado de pensar en los niños desde que los había visto.

Tenía en la mente la imagen de esos dos bebés. Apenas habían sido unos momentos, las enfermeras no le dejaron quedarse allí, ya que al fin y al cabo no era el padre de los niños; pero su visión se había quedado en su mente y todavía seguía allí.

Tenía ganas que Mohinder volviera ya y poder decirle que acababa de conocer a los niños, que dieciocho años después serían dos adultos increíbles, parecía que a pesar de los fallos que hubieran tenido como padres, Cath y Danny, serían unos chicos fantásticos.

"Voy a curar a Nathan y me lo voy a llevar a casa, aquí está en peligro, tu padre puede querer hacerle daño." Quería empezar a arreglar las cosas y lo primero era recuperar a su hermano, sanarle y luego preocuparse por Mohinder y los chicos que algún día serían sus hijos.

"¿Vas a hacerlo delante de los médicos? Nathan no querría desvelar el secreto, eso podría estropear su carrera política."

"Me da igual su maldita carrera, es mi hermano, han estado a punto de matarlo y voy a solucionarlo cuanto antes." Peter estaba cansado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos días, el ataque a Nathan, el desastroso futuro que les esperaba a sus hijos y ahora Mohinder estaba desaparecido.

Ya no podía soportarlo más y en ese momento, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien por fin. Entró de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano, estaba sólo y Peter lo agradeció, no estaba dispuesto a que un médico le impidiera curar a su hermano porque se asustara.

"¿Todavía no has sabido nada del profesor?" Dijo Nathan con voz apagada. Peter negó con la cabeza, pero no quería hablar de eso y tampoco quería decirle a su hermano lo que pensaba hacer, porque intentaría impedírselo. "Peter ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, estoy cansado, no te preocupes." Peter respiró con fuerza. "Confías en mi ¿verdad Nathan?" Su hermano sonrió discretamente viendo a Peter acercarse. Conocía demasiado a su hermano pequeño, Peter no podía esconderle nada, por mucho que le dijera que no pasara nada, que no le dijera lo que pretendía hacer, Nathan lo tenía claro.

"Nada de lo que diga va a impedir que lo hagas ¿verdad?" Nathan estaba cansado y no iba a discutir por mucho que pensara que aquello no le ayudaría mucho en su carrera, Peter siempre tenía las cosas claras y ahora más que nunca.

"No puedo permitir que te ocurra nada malo. No estaba aquí cuando te atacaron, esto es lo único que puedo hacer para remediarlo." Se sentó en la cama y se concentró. Hacía poco que había descubierto su poder para curar a los demás, por ello no tenía muy claro como volver a hacer eso.

Puso la mano sobre la herida de su hermano. Al principio no pasó nada y temió que no fuera a funcionar, pero un momento más tarde la energía comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la palma de la mano.

Esta se iluminó, Peter dejó de sentir la realidad a su alrededor, allí tan sólo estaban él y su hermano, su herida, su dolor, el miedo de ambos. El tiempo parecía haberse parado en seco.

"Pete." Peter no reaccionó. Nathan se incorporó, sorprendido que el dolor en el pecho hubiera desparecido tan rápido. Su hermano estaba en el mismo sitio, sentado, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recostado sobre Nathan y parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. "Peter."

Unas manos suaves se posaron en los hombros de Peter y este suspiró. Se quedaba hecho polvo cuando usaba su poder para curar y le costaba recuperarse. Poco a poco volvió a realidad, recordando donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y entonces vio a su hermano sentado en la cama y sonrió aliviado.

"Peter ¿estás bien? No tenías que haberlo hecho, me hubiera recuperado tarde o temprano."

"Entonces ¿Qué te tiene de bueno tener un super-hermano?" Las manos que estaban puestas sobre sus hombres se movieron, bajando por su espalda y aunque al principio, Peter no se dio cuenta, entonces se percató, que no eran las de su hermano.

Se dio la vuelta y levantándose de un salto, se lanzó a los brazos de Mohinder. Todavía estaba débil, no se había recuperado del todo, por lo que dejó que el profesor lo sostuviera.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Me has dado un buen susto." Le besó con fuerza, todo había desaparecido otra vez, daba igual, porque el hombre al que amaba había vuelto a su lado. "Mohinder cariño ¿estás bien?"

Al separarse Peter buscó la mirada de Mohinder; estaba triste, apenas conseguía saludarle, pero se esforzó por conseguirlo. "Ha sido horrible, sólo quiero evitar que todo aquello pase en el futuro."

"Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar y Nathan también." Peter tomó la mano del profesor, no quería perderle y no iba soltarle en todo el día, mientras pudiera evitarlo.

"Peter, hermanito, creo que tu necesitas descansar más que yo, después de los días que has pasado."

- o -

Al llegar a la gran casa de Nathan, Mohinder miró a su alrededor, todo era tan distinto a lo que había visto en el futuro. Era la casa perfecta, todo estaba tranquilo, nada podría hacer pensar que aquellas cosas tan horribles pudieran llegar a ocurrir.

"Peter, estoy bien, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? Matt vendrá en cualquier momento. Así que súbete tranquilo con Mohinder, descansar." Peter abrazo a su hermano, le había asustado tanto al enterarse que le había ocurrido algo, que necesitaba convencerse que todo estaba bien. "Cuida de él, la verdad es que no tiene muy buen aspecto."

Peter estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió. Los tres hombres miraron a quien acababa de llegar y al hacerlo, Peter notó que el profesor apretaba con fuerza su mano, se había puesto tenso.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Dile que se vaya, no quiero tenerla cerca." Dijo con al mirada clavada en Angela Petrelli. Mohinder dio un paso atrás, no iba a echar a correr, aunque estaba aterrado de tener cerca de la mujer culpable de su futura muerte.

"Mohinder…"

"¿Podías haberme dicho que ibas a sacar a tu hermano del hospital?" La mujer se quitó el abrigo. "No siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera Peter."

"Dile… que se vaya." Mohinder retrocedió un poco más, mientras iba levantando la voz. Peter lo detuvo, rodeando su cintura con su brazo. Le besó la mejilla intentando calmarle, aunque el profesor estaba muy alterado. "¡Ya!"

"Mamá… ahora no puedo hablar contigo." Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ver a su madre y si además le había hecho algo a Mohinder, tenía que descubrirlo.

La pareja subió al dormitorio, los dos en silencio, Peter con la mirada clavada en el profesor, intentando averiguar, sin irrumpir en su mente y leerle los pensamientos que era lo que había aterrado tanto a Mohinder.

El profesor cerró la puerta del cuarto y se apoyó en ella con la mirada puesta en el suelo. No podía olvidar lo que había visto en el futuro, al fin y al cabo no era lo normal ver la propia muerte de uno todos los días.

Peter fue hasta él y le besó en el cuello abrazándolo de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Vamos mi vida, dime lo que te ocurre. ¿Qué pasó allí? No pareces el mismo."

"Es porque no lo soy." Comenzó a temblar.

Peter comenzó a retroceder hacia la cama y finalmente consiguió que el profesor se sentara a su lado. Le quitó la camisa, mientras seguía besándole. Mohinder no se movió, le encantaba volver a sentir las manos de Peter sobre él, los besos del hombre que llevaba tiempo amando y al que temía perder en el futuro.

"Lo que he visto… Peter, ha sido horrible." Se tumbó en la cama y Peter se acomodó a su lado, escuchando en silencio, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello negro y rizado que tanto había echado de menos. "Nos vi a nosotros, a los que vamos a ser en el futuro y cuando Angela llegó con esos hombres. Voy a ser un traidor Peter, por mi culpa estarán a punto de llevarse a nuestra pequeña Cath. Al final…"

Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amado Peter enterrando el rostro contra su pecho, necesitaba escuchar el tranquilo latido de su corazón. Mientras el suyo latía con tanta rapidez, tan desconsoladamente por todo lo que había visto, Peter seguía siendo el mismo hombre del que estaba enamorado, no había estado allí, no lo había visto.

"Vamos, Mohinder, tranquilízate que no puedo entender lo que dices." Le besó en la frente con todo el cariño posible.

"He visto mi muerte Peter." Peter se quedó petrificado, no podía creer que lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, eso jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. "Voy a morir por salvar a Danny y ni tu vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo."

"No, eso nunca." Le contestó su compañero con fuerza. "Eso no va a pasar, ahora lo sabemos." Le besó de nuevo, tenía miedo, pensando que parte del futuro que estuviera por venir, no lo pudieran evitar. "Un momento, ¿Has dicho que mi madre tiene algo que ver con todo esto?"

Le costó volver a hablar, pero el suave contacto con las manos de Peter sobre su cuerpo, tocando sus manos y sus besos tiernos y dulces, le ayudaron a hacerlo. "El hombre que intenta disparar a Danny trabaja para ella."

"La detendremos antes que te haga nada, eso te lo puedo prometer." Mohinder se quedó apoyado sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, la ansiedad había podido por él, estaba agotado. "Te quiero mi vida." Peter le besó el cabello y se quedó allí, mirándolo con ternura y miedo al mismo tiempo. "¿Sabes que ya he conocido a los niños?"

"¿Crees que podemos solucionarlo esto?"

"Ahora ya sabemos que los chicos tienen poderes y que mi madre intentará ir a por ellos, vamos un paso por delante de ella y de sus hombres. Saldremos de esta." Peter sonrió al recordar a los pequeños. "Son preciosos, ahora se porque están en nuestra vida. Creo que me he enamorado de ellos. Todo saldrá bien."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Peter no contestó, pero al profesor no le importó, estar allí con Peter, haberle dicho todo y saber que le defendería de cualquier amenaza, era todo lo que necesitaba.


	41. Chapter 41

Peter regresó a casa agotado, no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era hasta que al salir del hospital, se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche. Durante horas había estado hablando con médicos y enfermeras y aunque no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que hacerlo, ya terminado por llamara a su hermano y que hablara con el director del hospital.

No le gustaba usar la influencia que el nombre de su hermano tenía, pero si era la única posibilidad que tenía de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba y que sabía que tenía que ocurrir así, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

"¿Qué como ha ido todo?" Nathan apareció en mitad del pasillo, parecía extrañamente nervioso, como si las noticias que le traía Peter le interesaran realmente. "¿Os lo han concedido?"

Peter mostró una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, entonces Nathan supo cual era la respuesta. "Han puesto más de una pega, pero en cuanto han oído pronunciar tu nombre… mano de santo."

"¿Qué tal están los niños?" Nathan llevaba imaginándose como serían sus sobrinos desde que dos días atrás Peter le hubiera hablado sobre su visita la futuro. Había hablado del tema con Heidi y los dos estaban encantados de sumar dos miembros más a la familia.

"Son encantadores, tienen unos enormes ojos que lo miran todo, parece que comprendan todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Menos mal que no es así. Pobrecitos." Los dos hermanos fueron juntos a la cocina, Peter relatando su historia y Nathan escuchándola atentamente.

"¿Ya tienen sus habilidades, con su corta edad?" Peter bebió un largo trago de cerveza antes de contestar.

"Si y los médicos y enfermeras están aterrados. No saben que hacer con ellos, porque tampoco se imaginan el enorme poder que tienen entre las manos. Las tratan como dos bichos raros, nadie quiere acercarse a ellos. no te puedes imaginar sus caritas de alegría cuando he estado con ellos, no quería marcharme, no quería dejarlos allí ni un día más."

"Serás un padre estupendo, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda. No se como puedes decir que en el futuro los chicos se van a distanciar de vosotros. No me imagino nadie mejor que Mohinder y tu para ser padres."

No podía quitarse de al cabeza, las caritas sonrientes al verlo llegar, como si de los dos días que había pasado cerca de ellos, los niños ya lo conocieran y le hubieran tomado cariño. Peter les había hablado como si se trataran ya de sus hijos, les había hablado de Mohinder, de porque no había ido a verlos todavía, de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Los niños le miraban e intentaban atrapar sus manos en cuanto las veían, se reían con todas sus carantoñas y parecían decirle innumerables cosas tan sólo con mirarle. La niña era más tímida que su hermano, pero en cuanto Peter la cogió en brazos, la niña se acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a juguetear con su camiseta.

Por mucho que tuvieran poderes fuera de lo normal, Peter no podía comprender como era posible que el personal del hospital tuviera miedo de dos criaturas tan inocentes como esos niños.

"Pronto os habré sacado de aquí. Estaréis en una familia que os va a querer siempre, pase lo que pase, y por mucho que podamos alejarnos un poco con los años, seguiremos siendo vuestros padres."

"Peter me estabas escuchando." Estaba tan concentrado pensando en los niños, que había dejado de escuchar lo que su hermano continuaba contándole. "Tienes que hablar con él, no está bien y no creo que lo vaya a estar si sigue así. No ha salido de vuestro dormitorio en todo el día y no ha comido nada desde ayer. Mohinder me preocupa, pero al fin y al cabo es tu prometido."

"No ha sido fácil para él, es normal que tarde en superarlo." Peter creía conocer bien al profesor, lo había visto hundirse muy hondo y conseguir salir a flote con un poco de ayudar por su parte, pero obviamente esta vez era diferente.

"Sólo de pensarlo, ver tu propia muerte, es algo horrible, no creo que yo pudiera superarlo. Ve con él, te necesita más nada." Peter asintió y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió escaleras arriba al dormitorio que tenía con el profesor.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar. Mohinder estaba acurrucado en la cama, en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado por la mañana.

Pese a escuchar el ruido de Peter entrando, Mohinder no se movió. Su compañero se sentó a su lado y se recostó sobre él. Sin decir nada, Peter comenzó a besarle el brazo, con suavidad y ternura, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera romperlo en un instante.

Al llegar a su hombro, rozó su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y esperó la reacción del profesor, pero esta no llegó. Los besos fueron desplazados hasta su mejilla y finalmente terminaron sobre sus labios.

"Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo estás hoy? Tengo una sorpresa para ti que estoy seguro que te encantará." Mohinder continuó ahí tumbado, perdido en su mundo en el que no había permitido que entrara nadie. "Mohinder cariño, por favor, se que esto no es fácil y no me puedo hacer ni una idea de lo que estás pasando, pero tienes que dejar que te ayude."

"No puedes, nadie puede en realidad. Aunque si te empeñas, podrías borrarme todos los recuerdos sobre mi muerte, eso ayudaría."

"Sabes que no puedo, no tengo ese poder, pero si pudiera…"

"Pero no puedes."

Aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, aquella situación estaba destrozando a Peter. No podía soportar ver al amor de su vida destrozándose así, en solitario, inmerso en su mundo de oscuridad y no permitir, que ni siquiera él, su futuro marido le ayudara a superarlo.

Hasta ese momento, había estado tan pendiente de conseguir a los niños, que había conseguido mantenerse sereno, pero ahora que en menos de un día los bebés estarían con ellos, tan sólo tenía una preocupación primordial.

Peter se levantó y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, se sujetó las rodillas y enterró el rostro entre ellas. No quería llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo y mostrarse débil, pero había ocasiones en las que evitarlo no era nada fácil.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar los primeros sollozos, Mohinder conectó con el mundo por fin, pero se quedó donde estaba. Pocos segundos más tarde, aquel lamento continuaba y por muy abatido que estuviera, Mohinder no podía dejar de escucharlo; porque sabía de quien provenía y creía tener una ligera idea de porque.

"Peter…"

"Estoy bien, no es nada, sólo se trata del estrés que ha podido conmigo." Le costó unos segundos recomponerse, tiempo más que suficiente para Mohinder, para saber que algo no iba bien.

"Lo siento, creo que me he pasado contigo."

"No pretendía hacerme la víctima ni mucho menos, no tienes que sentirte culpable, al fin y al cabo tu eres el que peor lo ha pasado de los dos."

Mohinder se incorporó por fin, si había algo que había descubierto que no podía soportar era el llanto de Peter, hacerle sufrir, romperle el corazón a su adorado Peter y ahora lo había hecho.

Se arrodilló frente a él y esperó a que Peter levantara por fin la cabeza y se lo quedara mirando. "Háblame de ellos. tan sólo conozco a los Cath y Danny adultos, no me los imagino de bebés."

"Mohinder tienes razón, no puedo ayudarte, no tienes que intentar hacerme sentir bien a mi. No puedo ayudarte." Mohinder le besó en ese mismo momento de la forma más tierna que pudo. "¿Y esto por qué?"

"Porque yo he visto mi muerte y me aterra, si, pero lo podemos evitar si hacemos las cosas bien, ahora sabemos que cosas son las que no podemos permitir y hasta que no has nombrado a los chicos no me había dado cuenta."

Mientras hablaba, Mohinder se recostó sobre el pecho de Peter y este rodeó el cuerpo del profesor con sus dos manos. Posiblemente Mohinder no se había recuperado del shock de ver su propia muerte, pero al menos estaba recuperando al hombre al que amaba.

"Esos niños van a ser nuestros hijos, vamos a convertirnos en padres y no podemos permitir que lo que llevara a Danny a odiarnos se vuelva a repetir."

"Por lo mismo que no voy a permitir alejarme de ti. Vas a ser mi marido, los chicos y tu vais a ser lo más importante de mi vida…"

"Peter…" Nathan llamó a la puerta y entreabrió la puerta, pero al darse cuenta que no iba a ver nada extraño, entró definitivamente. "Mañana tengo una reunión sobre mi próxima campaña y me gustaría saber si querrías venir conmigo para echarle una ojeada a lo que tengo preparado sobre la gente como nosotros."

Peter y Mohinder se miraron; por fin lo habían entendido, por fin habían encontrado el momento clave en que su relación se iba a separar. Peter sonrió, acarició y besó la mejilla de su compañero y luego se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, Mohinder y yo tenemos que concretar unas cuantas cosas sobre los niños, pero si quieres déjamelo y en cuanto tenga un hueco libre te lo miró."

Nathan se despidió agradecido y los dejó otra vez solos. "Ese futuro no va a ocurrir, eso te lo prometo yo. No puedo quitarte esa horrible visión de la cabeza, pero te prometo que tarde o temprano tu mismo te habrás olvidado de ella, por la vida tan increíble que vamos a tener y por nuestra familia. Esos niños y tu vais a ser muy felices."

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Mohinder volvió besarle, mientras se quitaba la camisa. "Me parece un buen plan de futuro, pero ahora necesito que me perdones por no haber sido yo mismo durante estos días."

Le desabrochó la camisa a Peter poco a poco y comenzó a besarle el pecho, todo agradecimiento era poco para lo que siempre estaba haciendo por él, por cuidarle y por prometerle un futuro en el que no tuviera que sacrificarse por nada.


	42. Chapter 42

Mohinder suspiró y agarró con fuerza la mano de Peter. No se podía creer que hubieran llegado de verdad a ese momento, que estuvieran esperando a que la agente de los servicios sociales apareciera por la puerta que tenían delante y les trajera a sus hijos.

"¿Estás bien? Creo que te estás poniendo azul." Dijo Peter con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Apoyó la cabeza contra la del profesor y esperó. Gracias al oído tan desarrollado que habían conseguido adquirir de Sylar, escuchaba el corazón de su prometido latir con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

"Si, pero estoy acatado de los nervios. No se si estoy preparado para esto. Hace un mes no estaba seguro de pedirte matrimonio y ahora resulta que vamos a ser padres de dos gemelos con habilidades que no han aprendido a controlar."

Peter se echó a reír, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su compañero con tantas dudas y con ganas de salir corriendo. Pero aunque no lo dijo, él se sentía igual, estaba aterrado después del futuro que había visto, después de lo desastrosos que eran como padres en los siguientes años.

"_Tal vez estarían mejor en otra familia. A lo mejor vimos aquel futuro para que no cometamos otra vez los mismos errores y los chicos vayan con alguien mejor._

"Vale que no seremos los Brady, pero por muchas dudas que tenga, se que vas a ser un estupendo padre y más ahora que sabemos lo que puede ocurrir."

Peter rodeó la cintura del profesor con su brazo y pegó sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo, le besó y sonrió al darse cuenta, que Mohinder tenía razón, cometerían errores como todo el mundo, pero los más graves ya sabían cuales serían. "Conseguiremos superarlo, después de lo que hemos pasado, criar unos hijos felices no puede ser tan difícil."

"Perdonad, siento el retraso." La joven agente de los servicios sociales apareció delante de ellos y tras ella, vieron a dos doctores que llevaban en los brazos a los bebés.

Al fijarse un poco, vieron que los médicos no hacían más que mirar a los niños con aspecto aterrado, como si en cualquier momento, los bebes pudieran atacarles y hacerles algo.

"Pero con lo rápido que ha sido todo esto. Ya le puedes dar las gracias a tu hermano, si no fuera por él… las cosas se hubieran puesto mucho mas complicadas teniendo en cuenta la situación."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Peter dio un paso adelante, no le gustaba nada el tono que había usado la joven para referirse a ellos. "¿Lo dices porque no estamos casados legalmente, por qué somos dos hombres o por lo que pueden hacer los niños? Da igual no me contestes, no creo que ninguna de las posibilidades me guste mucho de todas formas. Mejor será que acabemos con este y nos llevemos a _nuestros hijos."_

"De acuerdo, entonces todo está listo y los niños son vuestros. Espero que tengáis suerte." De nuevo la chica, que cuando los médicos pusieron en los brazos de los dos a lo niños, los miró con cierto desdén, habló de los niños como si se tratara de una maldición, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus gemelos.

A la salida del hospital, los estaba esperando Nathan en su coche. Peter nunca se había acostumbrado a estar en la limusina de su hermano, pero en ese momento, le dio igual que todo el mundo se los quedara mirando por aquel vehículo negro tan impresionante, tan sólo le importaba la criatura que llevaba en brazos y la que Mohinder llevaba en los suyos.

"Supongo que todo habrá ido bien."

"Si no tenemos en cuenta los comentarios de la agente de los servicios sociales; era realmente encantadora, es una lástima que tenga tantos prejuicios mentales." Peter se sentó en el asiento, justo al lado de Mohinder, mientras el coche arrancaba, con destino a la mansión de los Petrelli.

"Son un encanto, todavía no comprendo como puede haber gente que tema a dos criaturitas tan inocentes." Sin poder resistirlo, Nathan le hijo una carantoña al niño que se lo quedó mirando y con su pequeña manita atrapó el dedo de su nuevo tío y lo sujetó con fuerza. "Definitivamente es un chico con carácter. Creo que ya empieza a parecerse a ti Pete."

Catherine se había acomodado en los brazos de Mohinder y miraba a su alrededor en silencio, como si estuviera asimilando todo lo que ocurría allí. Era una niña muy tranquila, aunque apenas conocía a aquella gente, estaba relajada en los brazos de su padre y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedó dormida.

"Nathan, todavía no te hemos dado las gracias por lo que has hecho. Si los niños hubieran seguido mucho más tiempo allí, hubieran terminado en cualquier orfanato y no creo que la vida hubiera sido fácil para ellos."

"Vais a hacerlo bien Peter, no hace falta que intentes convencerte de ello. Me da igual que podáis cometer algún error, pero estos niños van a tener un hogar donde van a ser comprendidos, donde no van a tener que esconder sus habilidades y donde van a poder desarrollarlas gracias a vosotros."

"¿Y mamá?" Tanto Nathan como el profesor se quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo a Peter. No habían pensado en esa parte del futuro todavía, la cual no estaba del todo clara, pero ahora se daban cuenta que en seguida Angela Petrelli descubriría que los niños existían y que tenían ciertas habilidades, lo que luego planeara para ellos, era lo que más miedo les daba.

Mohinder se puso tenso, hacía tres días que había regresado del futuro y todavía rondaba en su cabeza la visión de su propia muerte. Desde luego no lo había superado ni mucho menos, no era fácil hacerlo, pero cuando Peter nombró a la mujer por culpa de la cual iba a morir, todos los recuerdos y los miedos, volvieron a su mente.

Cath también lo sintió, se despertó y comenzó a protestar en voz baja. "Shh, tranquila, todo está bien." Aunque no era ese el motivo, ya parecía que la niña estuviera atemorizaba de su abuela, a la que ni siquiera conocía.

"No os preocupéis por mamá, yo me encargo de que no se acerque a vuestros hijos, se de lo que es capaz y después de lo que nos has contado…" Nathan se había convertido en el hermano mayor de los dos.

Aunque al principio había rechazado su relación, se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba realmente enamorado y que si eso le hacía feliz, él también lo sería. Por eso, los protegía, cuidaba de ellos e intentaba mantenerlos a salvo de la matriarca de los Petrelli.

Pero sobretodo ahora que sus propios sobrinos estaban en peligro, haría todo lo necesario para alejarla de sus vidas. "No se que es lo que mamá querrá hacer con los chicos, pero lo averiguaré y lo impediré."

"Me parece bien, pero al menos no te pongas en peligro por nosotros, ya has luchado bastante estos meses." Peter intentó no pensar en el momento en el que había visto a su hermano yaciendo en aquella cama de hospital porque no había estado a su lado para protegerle. No quería volver a repetir esa visión.

La limusina paró por fin, por lo que Nathan no tuvo tiempo de contestar. "Ya están aquí." Se oyó decir desde la puerta de la mansión.

"Bueno chicos, hemos llegado a casa, vais a conocer a vuestra nueva familia, un tanto peculiar lo se, pero es lo que hay. No, es broma, son los mejores y todos harán lo que esté en su mano para protegeros y haceros la vida más fácil."

Antes de salir del coche, Mohinder y Peter se besaron. Una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaba en ese mismo momento, su paternidad, su inminente matrimonio y alejar todos los peligros posibles de sus dos pequeños hijos.

"Te quiero." Le dijo Mohinder antes de bajar de la limusina. Peter le contestó con una sonrisa que dijo mucho más que todas las palabras que pudiera usar para decirle que él también le quería.

"Mirad, es muy pequeñita. ¿Cómo se llama?" Molly fue la primera en acercarse, seguida de cerca de Matt. Mohinder se arrodilló para que la niña pudiera ver mejor al bebé. "Es tan bonita."

"Se llama Cath y estoy seguro que en cuanto crezca un poco os llevareis muy bien."

"Es preciosa Mohinder. ¿Qué, ya has pensado que carreras quieres escoja en la universidad?" Le dijo Matt entre risas.

"No es para tanto, tan sólo es un bebé, ya tendrá tiempo para eso." Matt se lo quedó mirando, esperando que le dijera la verdad. "¿Me estás leyendo la mente?" El policía negó con la cabeza y continuó esperando, mientras la enorme sonrisa seguía allí dibujada.

"Me gustaría que estudiara alguna rama de la medicina, pero me conformo con que empiece preescolar." Mohinder abrazó cariñosamente a la niña y escuchó su pequeño corazón latir con fuerza.

"Lo que necesites." Mohinder miró sorprendido a su amigo, pero no dijo nada, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que tarde o temprano el tío Matt sería necesario, aunque tan sólo fuera como babysitter.

"No se como darte las gracias."

"¿Otra vez estás con eso Peter? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hace falta, son mis sobrinos, son tus hijos y quiero lo mejor para ti. Creo que te he hecho demasiado daño a lo largo de los años y ahora te mereces lo mejor."

"Pero esto…

"¿Qué? Al fin y al cabo es tu futuro, tu familia, tu marido y tus hijos. ¿No crees que me hacía ilusión poder tener en mis brazos a mis sobrinos? Lo menos que podía hacer era ponerte las cosas fáciles." Se acercó a su hermano y sonrió. "Pero ahora quiero ejercer de tío orgulloso y quiero ser yo mismo quien presente al pequeño Danny ante su familia. ¿Puedo?" Peter le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en lo miso que había cambiado su hermano en el último año.

Antes apenas hablaban, tan sólo cuando Nathan quería algo de él. todo lo que le pedía era completamente interesado y nunca le preguntaba por su vida y sus problemas. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

Estaba encantado con su cuñado y no podía estar más feliz con sus dos nuevos sobrinos, él que había llegado a pensar, sin decírselo a su hermano que jamás tendría sobrinos, había terminado por olvidar ese pensamiento y ahora no dejaba de mirar al niño que descansaba en sus brazos.

"Nathan, es precioso." Se escuchó decir Heidi.

Peter tardó un momento en salir de la limusina, pues una extraña sensación se apoderó de él; algo que le hizo estremecerse y mirar a su alrededor. Sentía que alguien le estaba espiando y se preguntó si tal vez su madre y el mismísimo Sylar podrían estar por algún lado.

Sin embargo, decidió aparcar esos pensamientos por el momento, aquel día era únicamente para los niños, para Mohinder y él, simplemente para ser felices. Por ello tomando la mano de Mohinder cuando este se la ofreció, salió del coche y decidió disfrutar del día sin más.


	43. Chapter 43

"Te vas a resfriar." La voz dulce del profesor, despertó a Peter, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Mohinder estaba delante de él, arrodillado delante de la cama y le sonreía, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez que se habían visto.

Peter comenzó a estirarse igual que lo haría un gato y observó al profesor tumbarse junto a él. "Me he debido quedar dormido mirándoles." Dijo en voz baja, señalando con un gesto las dos cunas que estaban al otro lado de la cama. "Son un cielo, se han quedado dormidos en seguida y ahí siguen, tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación. Es una lástima que cuando crezcan el mundo sea tan hostil."

"No tiene porque ser así. Tu y yo estamos con ellos, sabemos lo que pueden hacer y sabemos de que debemos protegerlos en el futuro." Besó a Peter en la mejilla y se acurrucó junto a él. "Ahora somos sus padres y te conozco demasiado bien, se que los protegerás de cualquier cosa."

"Pero los médicos… si hubieras oído como hablaban de ellos. Son sólo unos bebés y en el hospital parecían tenerles un miedo atroz, como si pudieran llegar a destruir el mundo. No quiero que sufran tanto en el futuro."

"Todo irá bien, tu, yo, los chicos, ahora somos una familia y podremos hacerlo juntos. ¿Por qué no duermes unas horas más? Todavía es pronto y por lo cansado que pareces, llevas todo el día ocupándote de ellos." Peter le sonrió a su compañero, ya con los ojos cerrados, ahora que Mohinder estaba con él, se sentía mucho mejor, seguro de que sus hijos estarían bien.

"¿Qué has hecho hoy?" Preguntó Peter, arrastrando las palabras, pues estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormido.

"Lo de siempre, trabajar en el laboratorio." La respiración de Peter se había aletargado y había dejado de moverse. El profesor lo cubrió con el edredón de la cama y le acarició el pelo, mientras lo contemplaba. "Vas a ser un padre estupendo, espero poder estar a tu altura."

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Mohinder tenía miedo. Había visto el futuro, había estado sus hijos el tiempo suficiente para saber que las cosas podían empeorar mucho; ya no sólo porque alguien como Angela Petrelli o Sylar quisieran hacerles daño, sino porque su pequeña familia se pudiera resquebrajar con el paso del tiempo o las malas decisiones tomadas.

Desde su cuna color amarillo palo, Cath se removió y emitió un pequeño sonido que llamó la atención de Mohinder. Aunque ya sabía que ese no pera su poder, el profesor creyó que la niña había comprendido su desasosiego. Se levantó lentamente para no despertara a Peter, que tan sólo se acomodó mejor en la cama, desapareciendo casi por completo debajo del edredón.

"Hola cosita, deberías estar durmiendo, como papá. Mira papá está agotado, lleva todo el día cuidando de vosotros para que vuestra existencia sea la mejor posible. Se está dejando la piel por vosotros." Besó la frente de la niña y aspiró el dulce aroma a bebé. "¿Crees que lo haré tan bien como él? Espero que algún día me puedas decir que si, que no quiero que ese futuro el que os vi se haga realidad." Cath hizo un pequeño ruidito, que Mohinder interpretó con una afirmación y luego bostezó cerrando los ojos para volver a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

La dejó en la cuna y tras arroparla volvió a la cama. Hasta ese momento, entre investigaciones en el laboratorio y la idea de volver a casa con su prometido y sus hijos, Mohinder no se había percatado de lo cansado que estaba. Nada más acostarse y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara por fin, el profesor se quedó dormido.

- o -

Una sombra se movió en la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos, ni padre ni hija se dio cuenta. Peter le estaba leyendo a su hija, su cuento favorito antes de ir a dormir, la niña ya se lo sabía casi de memoria pero siempre se emocionaba y reía en las mismas partes, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

Peter cerró el libro. "Bueno, es muy tarde y mañana es tu primer día de instituto. Tienes que estar descansada." Le besó en la frente y la ayudó a acostarse. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que estaba dejando de ser una niña.

"No quiero ir, los niños me tratan mal en el colegio, no quiero ir al instituto." Cath hizo un puchero y su padre se sentó a su lado en la cama. Durante años había temido que algo así ocurriera.

"Cielo no te voy a mentir. La gente puede ser muy cruel cuando no entiende lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Tu y tu hermano sois unos chicos sumamente especiales y eso asusta a otros niños y a sus padres. Pero tranquila, cuando nos necesitéis, papá y yo estaremos ahí para apoyaros y si alguien te hace o dice algo, quiero ser el primero en saberlo.

"¿A ti te pasó lo mismo cuando fuiste al instituto?" Por mucho que le gustara saber por lo que estaban pasando sus hijos, Peter era un hombre adulto cuando había descubierto sus poderes. Aunque había alguien que podría ayudarle. "Yo, cariño, mis habilidades igual que las de papá, llegaron mucho más tarde. Pero si quieres mañana llamaré a la tía Claire que seguro que te entiendo ahora mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros dos."

Cath asintió, eso la había dejado más tranquila, lo suficiente como para dormirse, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, un ruido la despertó completamente e hizo que padre e hija se volvieran.

"Bonita imagen Peter, es una pena que no vayas a poder disfrutarla por mucho más tiempo." Sylar salió a la luz, mientras Peter se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba entre el hombre y su hija.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? Conozco los poderes que tienen tus hijos, se lo poderosa que es y será ella. Quiero lo que ella tiene, entonces seré imparable." Dio un paso al frente, pero Peter levantó la mano amenazante hacia él. "Papá oso protegiendo a su cría, totalmente encantador no lo puedo negar. Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para esto."

"Papá ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es este hombre?" La chica se acercó a su padre y le cogió de la mano que Peter tenía libre, apretándola con fuerza. Sylar la miraba de una forma tan horrible que le hizo estremecerse violentamente. "Papá tengo miedo."

"Vete de mi casa, ¡Vete!" Peter gritó con tanta fuerza que asustó a su hija, aunque la niña consiguió no gritar, después de las historias que Peter le había contado sobre aquel hombre, sabía que tenía que ser una chica fuerte.

"Lo siento, no puedo." Sylar dio un paso más hacía ellos y al verlo Cath comenzó a clavar las uñas en la palma de la mano de su padre. "Lo que ella tiene es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo escapar. Aunque no te lo creas no es nada personal. Siento tener que hacer esto."

Detrás de Peter, Cath soltó un grito ahogo, soltó la mano de su padre y cayó sobre la cama, boqueando como un pez al que hubieran sacado del agua. "¡Cath! No hagas esto, sólo es una niña, ni siquiera sabe dominar su poder." Dijo Peter sin apartar la mirada de su hija. "Déjala en paz."

"No soy el único que va detrás de su poder, así que no voy a dejar que se adelanten, siento que no haya otra forma de hacer esto."Cath abrió los ojos de par en par. Una mano invisible se iba cerrando cada vez con más fuerza alrededor de su garganta y el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones.

Aunque no quería dejarla sola, Peter se dio la vuelta e intentó usar su poder telekinético con Sylar, pero este ni se inmutó. Lo volvió a repetir, pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo.

"He tenido tiempo para hacer con poderes muy similares a los tuyos y así poder contrarrestarlos."

"Esta no es su guerra, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Déjala por favor." Sylar jamás había oído a Peter suplicar, pero esta ya estaba desesperando, mientras escuchaba los últimos y desesperados gemidos de su hija."

"Creo que ya es demasiado tarde." Peter escuchó con atención y al no oír nada se dio la vuelta.

"No, es sólo una niña, no es más que una niña." Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su hija entre lágrimas. "Cathy cariño, vamos, no me hagas esto… no te vayas." Pero la niña no contestó, pues ya no podía escucharle. "¡Cathy!"

- o -

Peter se despertó sudoroso y gritando el nombre su hija. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros pero las retiró con un movimiento rápido. Estaba perdido, desorientado, no sabía donde se encontraba, hasta que la voz familiar y cariñosa de Mohinder le hizo volver a la realidad.

"Peter, ¿cariño, que ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?" Peter se lo quedó mirando, aunque tardó un momento en darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Mohinder le acarició la cara esperando su respuesta.

"Los chicos, van a estar siempre en peligro, Sylar, mi madre, todos van a querer hacerse con sus poderes." Estaba temblando, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen su hija muerta entre sus brazos y entonces comprendió por fin, lo que el profesor debía de haber sentido al ver su propia muerte.

Sin poder contenerse se echó a los brazos de Mohinder y rompió a llorar. Debido a la extraña relación que había tenido con sus padres y con Nathan, Peter no había estado acostumbrado a llorar, a expresar todos sus sentimientos, hasta que había conocido a Mohinder.

Con el profesor era completamente distinto, con él podía ser sincero, expresarse tal cual era sin miedo a lo que nadie pudiera decir o a parecer demasiado débil. Por eso, en ese momento, abrazado por Mohinder, que lo acunaba en silencio, sin agobiarle a preguntas, sin querer saber lo que Peter no estaba preparado para decir, él se sentía bien, lo suficiente para llorar sin sentir vergüenza.

"Sólo dime que después de todo podremos salvarles, que serán completamente fáciles y que les sacaremos de cualquier peligro."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Dímelo por favor, tan sólo dime que nuestros hijos tendrán una larga vida y que nosotros estaremos con ellos para verlos crecer siempre. Dime sólo eso."

"Claro que si, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor dímelo." Mohinder puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Peter para este levantara la cabeza y lo mirara por fin con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

"Un sueño, un sueño horrible no quiero que se haga realidad jamás. No podría perderos a ninguno." Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Mohinder y cerró los ojos. "Sólo quiero volver a dormir y olvidar lo que he visto."

"Vale, como quieras, yo estaré aquí cuando quieras contármelo." Peter asintió, pero los dos sabían que no iba a decir nada, prefería pensar que no lo había visto, aunque ya sabía que sus enemigos no estarían lejos por mucho tiempo.


	44. Chapter 44

Cuando Angela Petrelli entró en el despacho de su hijo, Nathan sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba su madre, pero aún así prefirió seguirle la corriente y preguntarle de todas formas.

"Buenos días mamá, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Después de cinco meses sin tener noticias tuyas, empecé a preocuparme, pero más me preocupa que aparezcas aquí, ahora de repente."

Angela se sentó en el sillón, frente a la mesa, con la misma pose digna y altiva de siempre. Al principio no dijo nada, tan sólo se acomodó, mientras miraba a su hijo, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. Al menos Nathan ya sabía que ese no era el poder de su madre.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis tu o tu hermano?" Dijo por fin ella sin perder la calma en ningún momento.

"No se a que te refieres, pero si me das una pista tal vez podré ayudarte." Después de tantos años, de tantas artimañas por parte de su madre, Nathan sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con ella, que debía jugar, pero sin pasarse, que tenía que preocuparse por donde pisara, no fuera a saltar una de las trampas de Angela.

"Mis nietos."

"¿Monty y Simon? ¿Por qué preguntas por ellos?, ya sabes que puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras. Además últimamente han preguntado mucho por su abuela, te echan de menos mamá."

"Hablo de los hijos de tu hermano. ¿Por qué me los habéis escondido? ¿Por qué he tenido que saber de su existencia por terceras personas?" Por fin lo había dicho, por fin Angela había entrado en su juego y Nathan lo sabía muy bien.

"Tu lo has dicho son los hijos de Peter. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Si quieres saber de esos niños ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a él? ¿o por qué no hablas con su prometido? Seguro que Mohinder está encantado de tener una charla con su futura suegra."

"No me vengas con esas Nathan. Ya se que esos niños son especiales y no soy la única en saberlo. Antes de que os deis cuenta estarán en peligro, porque estará en boca de todos y entonces no podré protegerlos."

"Espero que no estés amenazando a mis sobrinos, porque eso sería jugar demasiado sucio, incluso para ti." Nathan se levantó, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de su madre. Creía que si lo hacía, podría clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda y no parecía algo tan descabellado viniendo de ella. "Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Habla con Peter. Por mucho mal que nos hayas hecho, todavía puedes solucionar las cosas con él. Aunque no te lo creas él te quiere porque eres su madre y si tu quieres…"

"¿De verdad crees que querrá hablar conmigo?" Angela pareció mostrar una pequeña sonrisa pero Nathan no podía estar seguro de ellos. Pocas veces había visto a su madre sonreír de felicidad y estaba seguro que esa no era una de esas ocasiones. Más bien parecía una mirada triste. "No estaría tan segura si fuera tu, después de lo que he visto."

Aunque en otras ocasiones le había ayudado mucho poder ver el futuro, había creído que de esa forma podría hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero cuando hacía unos meses había visto su propio futuro, secuestrando a sus nietos, matando incluso a su yerno, sabiendo que su hijo terminaría por odiarle para el resto de su vida, Angela deseó no haberlo visto, ser una persona normal y esperar a que los acontecimientos ocurrieran solos.

"Se que no vas a decirme lo que viste, te conozco de sobras mamá. Pero si sabes que algo malo le va a ocurrir a Peter ¿Por qué no lo evitas?"

"Porque entonces el futuro puede ser mucho peor." Aunque pensar en algo peor que poner en peligro durante toda su vida a sus propios nietos y en destrozar el corazón de su hijo pequeño, ya parecía bastante horrible de por si. "No puedo arriesgarme a eso."

"Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte." Nathan cogió el teléfono, pero se detuvo antes de llamar. "Sólo te diré algo. Peter ahora es feliz, se va a casar, tiene dos niños preciosos y espera ser una persona normal con su marido. Si quieres hacerle las cosas fáciles, déjale tranquilo, déjale en paz y no les metas en más problemas. Ya tuvo bastante con lo de Mohinder." En cuanto terminó de hablar, Nathan se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado, pero ya no había marcha atrás, su madre lo había escuchado.

"¿Qué es lo de Suresh?"

"Da igual, además es algo que no ha ocurrido, así que seguramente lo podremos cambiar." No diría más, si Peter se enteraba que le había contado algo así a su madre, seguramente se podría furioso con él. "Tengo mucho trabajo, si no te importa, necesitaría estar sólo."

"Muy bien." Angela se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. "Una cosa más. Esta tarde iré a vuestra casa. Quiero ver a los niños, luego si Peter no quiere saber nada más de mi, no volveré a molestarle."

Angela se marchó por fin. Nathan sabía perfectamente que su madre había metido, que había cruzado los dedos al decir aquello. Jamás les dejaría en paz mientras pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes. Poner a su familia en peligro o no, era algo completamente secundario.

- o -

Peter entró en el laboratorio de Mohinder, aunque no este no se percató de su presencia. Fue hasta él y en cuanto dejó sobre la mesa las muestras que llevaba en las manos, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le besó en la mejilla. Sorprendido, el profesor se dio la vuelta hacia su futuro marido y sonrió, encantado de verle.

"Adivina porque estoy tan contento hoy." Dijo Peter cuando consiguió atraer toda la atención de Mohinder.

"¿Por qué los niños no se han despertado y has dormido toda la noche de un tirón?"

"No está mal, pero es mejor todavía. Tengo trabajo, me han contratado en el hospital que me dijo Nathan." Mohinder se abrazó a él mientras se reía.

"Eso es maravilloso Peter." Le besó en los labios y disfruto de ese momento en el que podían volver a ser ellos y nada más, nada de ser padres, de ser superhéroes, allí, con el laboratorio completamente vacío, simplemente eran ellos dos, un genetista y un enfermero que se querían y que iban casarse. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Volvió a besarle, era algo que no se cansaba de hacer, por mucho que lo estuviera haciendo todo el día, desearía besarle durante toda la noche.

"Empiezo mañana. No sabes lo mucho que echaba de menos tener una vida normal y de repente, míranos, vamos a casarnos, tenemos dos hijos maravillosos y los dos tenemos unos trabajos que nos encantan." Mientras le escuchaba, Mohinder lo inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a besarle el cuello. "Mohinder cariño, ¿Qué haces? Nos puede ver alguien."

"Lo bueno de mi trabajo, es que tengo un laboratorio para mi sólo y cuando quiero llamo a alguien para que venga a ayudarme." Subió las manos por la espalda de Peter, que este arqueó al notar el contacto.

"¿Y que hay de las cámaras? Te conozco hace mucho y se que el morbo de que nos pillen no te va mucho. Más bien te corta." Mohinder se echó a reír, miró a Peter a los ojos, sorprendido de lo bien que lo conocía y le besó en la comisura de los labios."

"Tengo un truco para eso. Estoy perfeccionando mis poderes." El profesor le guiñó un ojo a su amante y le hizo un gesto para que mirara a la cámara que había en la esquina derecha de la pared. Se concentró y con un movimiento rápido, lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica y sonrió de nuevo. Estará apagada unos veinte minutos. Lo tengo controlado. Espero que nos de tiempo."

"¿Veinte minutos para nosotros eh?" Peter se acomodó en la mesa. Estaba feliz, nadie le iba a robar ese momento de intimidad y tan sólo quería seguir siendo feliz durante al menos los siguientes veinte minutos.

- o -

"Nos ha vuelto a cortar la conexión. Maldito sea Suresh. Es como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Si estuviera a nuestro servicio se iba a enterar." Dijo el hombre con un tono absolutamente enojado.

"Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, en cuanto la jefa no se deje el campo libre, Suresh es cosa tuya, mientras tanto, deja que se divierta un poco ese novio suyo. Dentro de poco las cosas se les van poner bastante serias." Le calmó el segundo hombre. Los dos estaban mirando a los monitores, los cuales habían perdido la imagen del laboratorio.

"¿Qué hace aquí de todas formas ese profesor? Comparado con otros de lo suyos, esos otros freakies son mucho más peligrosos que él como para tenerlo a él controlado." El primer hombre que había pasado ya de los cincuenta años, había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y con el tiempo, había aprendido que las cosas tenían un orden, aunque a veces no le gustara.

"Por el mismo motivo que he hecho que contraten a mi hijo en ese hospital. Cree que ha sido cosa de su hermano, pero si el director llamó a Nathan fue gracias a mi." Angela entró en la sala de control y centró la mirada en las pantallas que continuaban con interferencias.

Sabía porque había ocurrido eso y sabía lo que su hijo pequeño estaba haciendo, sabía que ahora mismo estaba siendo feliz, pero no le importó, lo que tenía en mente era mucho más importante. "Quiero a los controlados, quiero saberlo todo y sobretodo quiero saberlo todo sobre sus hijos."

"Para eso podría hablar directamente con su hijo, no tendríamos que montar toda esta parafernalia."

"No te pago para pensar, así que en cuanto vuelva la imagen os quiero con los cinco sentidos en lo que hacen y dicen. Antes de intentar ir a por los niños, tengo que saber cuales son sus habilidades.


	45. Chapter 45

Peter se tumbó en el sofá y suspiró con fuerza. Más de tres horas después de haber empezado a intentar colocar a la gente en el banquete de bodas y ya no era capaz de pensar más. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle se abrió y Mohinder entró en el enorme apartamento.

Toda su vida había cambiado en los últimos días. Nathan les había dicho que podían quedarse a vivir con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera. "La casa es muy grande, podemos estar todos y os podemos ayudar con los niños. Al fin y al cabo seguís siendo padres primerizos."

Peter se sentía más orgulloso que nunca de tener ese hermano mayor. Habían tenido sus problemas y sus diferencias, que habían llegado a ser casi insalvables, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Peter se daba cuenta que no se imaginaba la vida sin tener a su hermano a su lado para ayudarle.

Así que poco tiempo después de que los dos hubieran encontrado trabajo, decidieron encontrar su propia casa. Vivían de alquiler, aunque deseaban comprarse una casa propia algún día. Sin embargo, su mayor prioridad era tener un lugar en el que sus hijos pudieran crecer felices y por fin lo habían encontrado.

El apartamento era grande, gracias a sus sueldos se lo podían permitir. Tenían un cuarto de invitados por el que ya habían pasado todos sus amigos, alguna noche que habían quedado a cenar. Molly estaba encantada de visitar a sus tíos y cuidar de los bebés, lo cual les hizo pensar a Peter y Mohinder, que habían encontrado a la niñera perfecta en cuanto tuviera un par de años más.

Matt estaba encantado de ver a su pequeña Molly crecer, aunque sus amigos estaban empeñados en que tenía que encontrar a la mujer de su vida, a una madre para Molly si prefería verlo así, pero él tan sólo tenía ojos para la niña.

Así y todo, con trabajos y casa recién estrenados, Peter y Mohinder empezaban a ser felices por fin. La boda estaba cada vez más cerca y los planes y decisiones se les iban amontonando por momentos. Los niños apenas les dejaban dormir por la noche, pero el insomnio merecía la pena cuando veían por fin las caritas de sus hijos.

Aquella tarde, Mohinder tenía aspecto de cansado y lo demostró al dejarse caer en el sofá junto a Peter. Este se levantó y se colocó a su lado para poder besarle. "Siento el retraso, pero a veces pienso que la genética no es lo mío después de todo. No encuentro el fallo en el programa y no se, dudo que podamos solucionarlo."

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Mohinder notó la boca de Peter sobre su cuello, que le iba besando poco a poco y lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel. Suspiró complacido y sonrió, callándose sin más, pues había olvidado todos los problemas que había tenido en el trabajo.

"Eso está mejor. ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar esta noche? Hiro nos ha dicho que viene para acá con Ando y que quiere ver a los amigos de siempre y a la familia claro." Al mirar la sonrisa risueña de Peter, que se había sentado sobre sus piernas, Mohinder se sintió feliz, como si el duro día de trabajo no hubiera existido, como si las fuerzas volvieran otra vez a él.

"¿Y los niños?"

"Heidi me ha dicho que estaría encantada de cuidar a sus sobrinos." Mohinder se incorporó y se apoderó de los labios de Peter. Un día entero sin haber podido besarle era excesivo para él. Lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo, hasta que prácticamente se convirtieron en uno solo.

"Eso va a parecer una reunión de viejos alumnos, pero me parecen bien, hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos." Aquellos días en los que habían luchado por su vida al lado de Hiro, Ando, Claire y los demás, parecían muy lejanos ahora, perdidos en un pasado que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que no volviera a ocurrir. "¿Qué tal llevamos lo de la boda?"

"Eso mismo te quería preguntar. Mira tengo aquí, estás dos mesas y no se donde colocar a la gente." A través del walkie, escucharon a uno de los bebés llorar. Después de tantos días, ya sabían que se traba de la pequeña Cath, siempre era la primera en despertarse y la que lo hacía con peor humor. "Tranquilo, quédate aquí, que ya voy yo." Peter besó al profesor, se levantó y fue a ver a sus hijos.

Mohinder se tumbó en el sofá. El trabajo le estaba consumiendo, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a Peter, cada día estaba más cansado y cada día entendía menos lo que estaba haciendo. No comprendía porque le traían todas aquellas muestras de sangre y porque nunca le daban ninguna explicación. Tenía que analizarlas sin más y luego dar su informe a un misterioso equipo al que nunca había visto.

Ya había preguntado cientos de veces cual era el propósito de todo aquello, pero por más que lo había hecho, jamás le habían dado una respuesta convincente. Tan sólo un día, escuchando una conversación casi a escondidas a través de una puerta, Mohinder logró escuchar algo que no le gustó nada, aunque entonces no le dio demasiada importancia.

"No sabe nada, pero no deja de hacer preguntas."

"Dile la verdad, no tenemos porque escondernos, al fin y al cabo sabe de que va todo esto y seguro que lo entenderá." Mohinder se preguntó si estaban hablando de él, pero desde luego no iba a preguntar aquellos dos científicos como si nada.

Sin embargo, aquel día, esa misma tarde, escuchó algo que le puso los pelos de punta y por mucho que quería decírselo a Peter, no deseaba molestarle con sus inquietudes, ahora que las cosas comenzaban a salirles bien.

"También han colocado a su novio."

"Claro, ¿es que no lo sabes? Su madre es la que organiza todo esto, ¿Dónde va a mandar si no a los que desarrollan algún tipo de infección a causa del experimento. Su hijo es demasiada buena persona como para no atenderles y para cuando quiere hacer preguntas, ya se han llevado al afectado. Quiere tener a su gente controlada, aunque ellos no sepan que forman parte de su equipo."

"Pues yo lo siento por él, no saber que tu madre está detrás de todo esto y que luego quiere a tus…" Alguien saliendo por una puerta interrumpió la conversación, pero había sido suficiente para Mohinder, como para saber que estaban hablando de Peter.

Podía decírselo, podía decirle que su madre lo estaba manipulando otra vez, que su madre le había conseguido el trabajo porque quería mantenerlo controlado y que quería algo de él.

Podía decirle todo eso, pero entonces lo volvería a poner en peligro, pues se enfrentaría a Angela y eso era lo último que Mohinder quería. Por eso, decidió permanecer callado y esperar a ver lo que ocurría.

"Ya está, sólo quería que le cambiáramos el pañal y ya se ha vuelto a quedar dormida." Dijo Peter al aparecer por el pasillo. "¿Dónde estábamos? A si la colocación de los invitados." Sin embargo, el teléfono de Peter sonó en ese momento. "Vaya parece que no es un bien día para pensar en la boda." Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras descolgaba.

Mohinder se lo quedó mirando ¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad con lo feliz que estaba ahora? Aquel era su momento, los preparativos de su boda era un momento especial del día, en el que los dos podían estar juntos y trabajar en lo mismo después de pasar tantas horas en el trabajo.

Decirle ahora todo lo que sabía, sería arruinar un momento precioso y mientras lo miraba sonreírle y hacer gestos mientras hablaba por teléfono, con los que Mohinder tan sólo pudo reírse, el profesor decidió mantener el secreto un poco más, mientras pudiera evitar contárselo.

"Quieren que vaya al hospital. No se que ocurre con un enfermo o algo así. A veces me parece que no tuvieran médicos suficientes que me tienen que llamar a mi en mi día libre."

Mohinder se levantó y fue hasta él, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le besó en la mejilla. "¿Cuál es la terrible emergencia que no saben solucionar sin ti?" Preguntó antes de volverle a besar.

"Eso es lo que más me molesta, nos traen a un tipo, infectado con una enfermedad que no hemos visto antes, algo que trabaja muy rápido, que ataca sin miedo por todo el cuerpo, conseguimos curarle y cuando queremos coger algunas muestras del enfermo para hacer pruebas, simplemente llegan sus familiares y se lo llevan. Creo que hoy es lo mismo." Peter suspiró. "Creo que nos estamos enfrentado a algo nuevo y por mucho que conseguimos lugar contra eso, no podemos seguir investigando. Todo esto es muy raro, pero tengo que ir."

"¿Y si dejas el hospital?" Peter lo miró perplejo. "No se, todo eso es muy raro y a lo mejor es peligroso, ¿Por qué no te buscas algo más tranquilo? Después de lo que hemos pasado no me gustaría que te metieras en más problemas."

Mohinder no quería contarle la verdad, pero haría todo lo posible por evitarle el mayor sufrimiento, ya fuera por enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo su madre como por meter las narices en algún tipo de experimento secreto.

"Tu lo has dicho, después de lo que hemos pasado, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. puede haber gente que lo esté pasando mal y tal vez yo pueda ayudarles."

"Peter por favor, ¿no te das cuenta? Ahora todo es diferente, ahora tenemos a los niños y por nada del mundo querría decirles dentro de tres años que su padre murió por ser un héroe y salvar a un montón de gente. Ya pasamos por esa etapa y ahora nos merecemos vivir. Que sean otros los que arriesguen el cuello, mientras nosotros cuidamos de nuestros hijos."

Mohinder no era un cobarde, había sido el primero que había arriesgado la vida por salvar New York, por salvar a Peter o por salvara sus futuros hijos. Pero ahora no se trataba de ponerse en peligro para hacer un gran bien, si no que hacer algo significaba meterse en la boca del lobo y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Peter le besó con ternura. "No sabes lo mucho que te quiero cuando dices esas cosas. Me encanta que se preocupe por mi doctor Suresh y te prometo que intentaré lo menos posible, meterme en problemas."

"Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo, con problemas o sin ellos, pero de una pieza. ¿vale?" Mohinder consiguió que no le temblara la voz, aunque no le fue nada fácil hacerlo, pensando una y otra vez en lo que Peter podía encontrar si seguía adelante con su investigación.

En el mejor de los casos, volviera a descubrir que su madre los había estado manipulando y que para llevar a cabo sus maquiavélicos planes había estado utilizándoles durante mucho tiempo.

"Te llamo en cuanto esté libre, pero si se hace tarde vete a la cama que tienes un aspecto horrible." Antes de marcharse Peter besó al profesor para despedirse. "Si vuelvo tarde, espero encontrarte en la cama y que hayas descansado." Le susurró con un tono sensual.

Mohinder lo vio marcharse y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquel secreto? ¿Era buena idea no contárselo? De nuevo un llanto por el walkie lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dejando a un lado los problemas, volvió a convertirse en el Mohinder papá.


	46. Chapter 46

Nadie se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban todos tanto tiempo juntos, todos los amigos reunidos, sin tener que pensar en que alguien quería destruir la cuidad o en que había gente que intentaba matarlos. Por primera vez en meses, todos estaban tranquilos, riéndose, pasándolo bien; Matt estaba jugando con Molly, no se cansaba de pasar rato con su hija; Hiro con su inglés mejorado y casi perfecto, le contaba a Nathan las últimas noticias sobre la empresa que dirigía, con la inestimable ayuda de su amigo Ando. Mientras tanto, Peter y Claire aprovechaban a pasar tiempo juntos, pendientes continuamente de los bebés.

"Sabes Peter, desde que Mohinder y tu tenéis a los niños, no me quito de la cabeza la idea de ser madre." Peter la escuchó en silencio. Conocía a la chica desde que era poco más que una niña, la había salvado en el instituto nada más conocerla y ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer. "No es que vaya a quedarme embarazada ya, pero no se, os veo, adoráis tanto a esos niños, que estoy deseando poder sentir lo mismo que vosotros." Claire se volvió hacia Nathan y luego miró a Bennet y por un momento se imaginó lo que ambos pensarían si les decía que quería ser madre.

"Tranquila, no les diré nada y si tienes novio y vais a casaros un día de estos, también sabré guardar el secreto." Claire se echó a reír alegremente.

"Ojala tuviera novio o algo parecido, pero no, no lo tengo. No es, es como si les diera miedo a los hombres acercarse a mi. Me ven peligrosa, tal vez sea mi forma de actuar, pero al final no se acercan a mi."

Peter puso su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina y esperó a que ella levantara la vista y le mirara de nuevo. Sus ojos no mostraban tristeza, era como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a esa situación.

"Como hombre que soy, te puedo decir que no les pareces una amenaza, simplemente eres una chica muy hermosa, abierta, graciosa y totalmente sincera. Eso nos encanta a los tíos, pero la verdad, por mucho que no nos guste reconocerlo, es que nos da miedo acercarnos a chicas tan perfectas."

Claire le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro a su tío y volvió a echarse a reír, mientras por el fondo escuchó también la risa de Molly, porque Matt le había dicho alguna broma.

"No digas tonterías, no soy perfecta, ni mucho menos. Pero si no estuvieras a punto de casarte con Mohinder, te diría que te casaras conmigo, porque sinceramente, sabes como agasajar a una mujer." Tío y sobrina se quedaron mirando.

Peter conocía a Claire mejor que nadie, por mucho que Bennet estuviera seguro que conocía perfectamente a su hija, sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus miedos, había mucho de ella que no había visto. Tal vez fuera que tenía que tener algún tipo de habilidad, algo que le hiciera diferente a los demás para saber lo que sentía, pero Claire no se entendía con su padre como lo hacía con Peter. Entre ellos, desde el primer momento, tan sólo era necesaria una mirada, para que ambos comprendieran los pensamientos del otro, una sonrisa, les hacía cómplices de una broma que ninguno había llegado a pronunciar.

"Lo siento, pero el profesor llegó primero." Dijo Peter antes de abrazar a la chica. "Por cierto, hablando de Mohinder, ¿sabes donde está? Hace mucho rato que no le he visto. ¿No le has visto raro esta noche, no se algo distraído quizá?"

"¿Tu también te has dado cuenta? Menos mal. Si está raro, parece ausente, pero pensaba que tu ya lo sabrías, al fin y al cabo." Al ver que la expresión de Peter cambiaba de repente, Claire se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado, pues Peter no sabía nada. "Lo siento no quería decir…"

"No tranquila, tienes razón, yo debería saber lo que le pasa y en lugar de preguntármelo a mi mismo, tendría que haberle dicho algo. Voy a ver si lo encuentro y me dice lo que pasa." Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla a Claire y se despidió de ella dejándola hablando con Molly sobre el chico nuevo que había llegado a su clase y que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

- o -

"Nathan, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Le preguntó Mohinder interrumpiendo su conversación con Hiro.

Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al tema, sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien, necesitaba una segunda opinión, alguien con la mente fría que le dijera que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Claro ¿Qué pasa?"

Mohinder se frotó las manos nervioso. "Es por Peter, no te preocupes no le pasa nada, es sólo algo que he oído, algo que tiene que ver con el futuro y no se si debo hacer algo o no."

Nathan lo miró extrañado, pues obviamente no tenía ni idea de lo que Mohinder le estaba hablando. Tan sólo lo veía alterado, casi tanto como cuando habían estado en peligro por culpa de Sylar.

"Perdona, no estoy hablando con lógica. ¿Sabes el nuevo trabajo de Peter en el hospital?" Nathan asintió. "¿Y si te dijera que se lo consiguió vuestra madre, al igual que el mío en el laboratorio? No se lo pretende exactamente, tan sólo he oído rumores, nada concreto, pero me da miedo pensar que Peter vuelva a hacerse daño por su culpa."

"Creo que deberías hablar con él, antes de hacer nada tienes que contarle lo que pasa, merece saber si nuestra madre tiene nuevos planes. Se que le hará daño, pero se lo merece."

"El problema es que tal vez entonces altere el futuro y lo que nos espere sea todavía peor que lo que ya vi." Mohinder no podía pensar en muchas cosas peores además de las que ya había visto y no podía quitarse de la cabeza su propia muerte o el sufrimiento de sus hijos. Pero también se dijo que las cosas siempre podían salir peor.

"Mohinder se que quieres a mi hermano y que por nada del mundo querrías hacerle daño, pero si alguien está jugando con vosotros, si nuestra madre intenta que seáis sus marionetas para lo que sea que está planeando ahora, Peter debe saberlo y tu tienes que quitarte ese peso de encima."

Mohinder suspiró. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Tan seguro como que lo que esté planeando mi madre no será nada bueno para nosotros."

Unas manos rodearon en ese mismo momento la cintura del profesor. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de Peter, pues notaba su olor justo a su lado.

Por un momento Mohinder temió que Peter hubiera escuchado su conversación, incluso Nathan que se había quedado mirando fijamente a su hermano esperó a que dijera algo. Pero en lugar de eso, Peter besó a Mohinder en la mejilla y le dio la vuelta como si de un paso de baile se tratara.

"Te echaba de menos ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Aquí hablando con tu hermano."

"Por favor, no me digas que estabas preparando algún tipo de despedida de soltero, porque no creo que pudiera soportarlo, no quería verte con algo ridículo en la cabeza y mucho menos espero que tu me montes una fiesta bochornosa." Terminó diciendo, mirando a Nathan.

"En realidad hablábamos de la ceremonia y de ciertas cosas que no debes saber al respecto. Lo siento, le he jurado a tu prometido que mantendría la boca cerrada hasta el día en cuestión."

Nathan se despidió de ellos, pero mientras se alejaba, de vuelta a la fiesta, Mohinder se lo quedó mirando y con una sonrisa le dio las gracias por haberle guardado el secreto hasta que pudiera decírselo personalmente a Peter.

"Bueno, al fin un momento solos." Peter empujó lentamente a Mohinder contra la pared y miró a su alrededor. El pequeño almacén en el que estaban era recogido y bastante oscuro, lo suficiente como para que nadie los viera. Se acercó de nuevo al profesor y le besó. "¿Creo que tenemos que hablar?"

Eso era justamente lo que Mohinder pensaba decirle, por eso, cuando fue Peter le que lo dijo, el profesor se quedó bastante desconcertado. "Claro, ¿sobre que?"

"Estás muy raro hoy, no se, a lo mejor sólo son paranoias mías, pero siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo, como si te escondieras de mi para no hablar conmigo."

"No, que cosas tienes, no estoy huyendo de ti, es sólo que he estado pensando y hay algo…"

"No me estarás dejando ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todo nos va bien y ahora que tenemos a los chicos. Trabajamos mucho y no nos vemos en todo el día pero aún así…" Los labios del profesor sobre los suyos hicieron que Peter dejara de hablar.

"No voy a dejarte, no seas tonto. No es eso." Sin embargo, el busca de Peter sonó en ese momento, por lo que Mohinder no pudo terminar de hablar.

"Es el hospital, dicen que hay una emergencia y tengo que ir."

"No vayas." Lo dijo tan rápido que hasta el propio Mohinder se sorprendió al escuchar salir las palabras de su boca.

"Tengo que hacerlo."

"No, te están utilizando, no se de que se trata exactamente, pero te están usando. Esos enfermos, los provoca la gente del laboratorio donde trabajo. Intentó saber lo que hacen, pero es un sitio muy cerrado y apenas puedo sacar ninguna información."

"¿Dices que estás espiando en el trabajo?" Peter lo miró más que sorprendido. "¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Eso puede ser peligroso, si te pillan, sin realmente están haciendo algo ilegal y en encuentran. Debes dejar de hacerlo."

"No puedo, tengo que averiguarlo, porque…"

"Ahora tengo que irme. Hablaremos a la vuelta." Peter intentó darse la vuelta, pero Mohinder lo sujetó con fuerza con ambas manos. "Mohinder, por favor cariño."

"Entonces déjame ir contigo, tal vez encuentre algo."

"No, no te vas a meter en problemas por unas suposiciones." Peter volvió a caminar pero el abrazo de Mohinder le detuvo de nuevo. "Mohinder ¿Qué te pasa? si sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir por mi bien, pero necesito algo para dejar mi trabajo y aceptar que tu arriesgues tu trabajo y tu vida incluso."

Mohinder se quedó pensando un momento. Nathan se lo había dicho, tenía que contarle la verdad, merecía saberlo, aunque le hiciera daño merecía saberlo y tenía razón.

"Es tu madre, ella te metió en el hospital y me dio a mi, mi trabajo. Se que quiere a los niños, igual que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero ya está intentando hacerse con ellos. No se cual es el motivo, pero nos quiere tener controlados."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?"

"Quiere a los niños verdad entonces… Un momento, entonces si dejamos que se salga con la suya ahora, tu… Oh dios mío, entonces tu morirás." Peter se pegó contra la pared pues se sentía muy aturdido. "Tenemos que cambiarlo, muy bien tu ganas, ven conmigo, pero no te arriesgues demasiado, que nadie te vea allí, no quiero se entere mi madre."

Peter comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. "Peter." Dijo Mohinder y esperó a que su compañero se diera la vuelta. "Te quiero y no me importa…" 

"No se te ocurra decirlo, porque no va a pasar." No Mohinder no iba a morir, por mucho que no le importara morir por su familia, eso era algo que no iba a ocurrir.


	47. Chapter 47

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" Dijo uno de los hombres que vigilaban la puerta. El otro se volvió hacia Mohinder y sonrió de una forma horrible que no podía depararle nada bueno.

"Decídselo a ella, seguro que estará encantada de ver quien es su yerno." Volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente esta vez, mostrando una línea de dientes perfectos. "Esto va a ser divertido." El hombre, que debía rondar los dos metros de altura, se acercó a él y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No sabía que se dedicara al espionaje, Doctor Suresh, aunque por lo que veo no se le da del todo bien después de todo." Le dio una sonora bofetada a Mohinder y se echó a reír, al escuchar protestar.

El profesor no dijo nada, no iba a darles la satisfacción de verlo rogar por su vida. Ya había estado en situaciones peores que esa y todavía esperaba que Peter pudiera ayudarle, si había recibido su mensaje a tiempo.

"Id a por la señora Petrelli, mientras tanto me voy a divertir un poco con este chico listo." Cogió a Mohinder de la camisa y lanzó contra él un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó tumbado y sin respiración.

Tal vez, después de todo, no había estado nunca en una situación peor que esa.

- o -

Peter se había ido al hospital, por mucho que Mohinder había intentado detenerle, no lo había conseguido. Temía por seguridad, teniendo en cuenta que era la propia Angela Petrelli la que estaba detrás de todo aquello. No le importaba matar a su hijo si era necesario y el profesor no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras Peter se ponía en peligro él solo.

Mohinder se despidió de sus amigos, con la excusa de que estaba cansado y que quería estar con los niños. Antes de salir del local, Nathan se le acercó.

"Ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna tontería."

"¿Perdón?"

"Se que vas a seguir a mi hermano, se que te vas colar en ese hospital y vas a intentar desenmascararlo. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y se que no te puedes quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Peter se arriesga. Pero ahora tienes otras responsabilidades, además de cuidar de mi hermano. Están los niños y no quiero pensar que os pierdan antes incluso de haberos conocido bien."

Mohinder no intentó contestar a eso, pues Nathan estaba en lo cierto. El profesor se extraño, pues parecía conocerlo mejor de lo que lo hacía Peter. "Cuida de ellos mientras tanto y si algo…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Si vas a ese hospital, quiero que tengas cuidado y por favor, hazle saber a mi hermano que estás allí." Nathan le abrazó y volvió a la fiesta, no sin mirar una vez más atrás, al ver al profesor alejándose. "Mira que son testarudos los dos."

"Voy para el hospital, no preguntes, pero reúnte conmigo en la sala de calderas." Tal y como Nathan le había dicho le mandó un mensaje de texto a Peter.

No quería meterlo en problemas, tal vez, después de todo, las cosas no fueran tan graves como él creía y tan sólo estaba siendo un completo paranoico. Pero Nathan estaba en lo cierto. Si al final le ocurría algo, Peter jamás se perdonaría no haber hecho algo por intentar salvarle.

Entrar a hurtadillas en el hospital en plena noche, no fue tan difícil como había imaginado. Apenas había vigilancia y nadie se percató de su presencia. Al menos, nadie que él hubiera visto cerca. Caminó lentamente, mirando cada minuto el móvil para comprobar si Peter había respondido a su mensaje, pero nada, el teléfono seguía igual.

De repente algo llamó su atención a su espalda. Fue un sonido muy parecido al de unos pasos, pero no pudo estar seguro y siguió caminando por los oscuros pasillos. Al otro lado de algunas puertas se escuchaba la voz de algún médico de guardia o algún paciente que protestaba por el dolor.

No iba a negar que estaba asustado, que no le gustaba en absoluto estar allí y que desearía estar en casa con Peter y los niños. "Peter, ¿Dónde estas?"

"Lo siento amigo, pero que creo que no deberías estar aquí." Mohinder se dio la vuelta rápidamente, conteniendo un grito. Delante tenía un celador. "Perdona, no quería asustarte."

"No pasa, tienes razón me he perdido. Estaba buscando…"

"¿La sala de calderas por un casual?" El celador sonrió al ver la expresión asustada en Mohinder. "Lo siento, pero hemos pillado tu mensaje, aunque tu maridito puede que lo haya leído. Veremos si viene en tu rescate."

Mohinder dio un paso atrás, no tenía ni más remota idea de lo que podía hacer, pero tan sólo se le ocurrió echar a correr. Dio la vuelta al pasillo y bajó rápidamente las primeras escaleras que encontró.

Al llegar abajo se paró para respirar y escuchar si el celador le seguía. Sabía que no sería tan sencillo salir de allí, si uno de los que allí trabajaban sabía que estaba allí, no tardarían en saberlo todos y comenzar a buscarle.

Cogió el teléfono, pero esta vez marcó directamente el número de Peter. Dio cuatro tonos y finalmente salió el buzón de voz. "Mierda, Peter ¿Dónde estás?"

De nuevo escucho pasos y lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, con la esperanza de que estuviera vacía. "El último tipo ha aguantado bastante, parece que la jefa no va mal encaminada, tal vez de aquí a final de mes podamos tenerlos estables."

El mismo celador que le había encontrado antes apareció en la habitación y Mohinder pudo ver la puerta por la que había entrado. "Vale, ya es suficiente, doctor Suresh, sea cooperativo y venga conmigo." El profesor miró el arma en al mano del hombre y al volver a mirarle a los ojos, supo que no tendría ningún problema en dispararle si era necesario. "Su cita con Peter es en la sala de máquinas ¿verdad? Muy bien pues entonces vamos allí mientras aviso a la señora Petrelli. Tal vez tenga suerte, profesor y su super novio llegue antes y le pueda salvar la vida. Si no lo mato yo a él primero claro."

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Peter."

"¿O que hará profesor? ¿Usar sus poderes conmigo? Se que puede controlar la electricidad, no es nada bueno, por eso voy a mantener sus manos a buen recaudo. Póngalas a su espalda."

Mohinder se quedó parado un momento. Sabía perfectamente, que resistirse no le iba a ayudar nada, pero al menos así ganaría un poco de tiempo para que Peter leyera su mensaje.

"¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacerse los malditos héroes? Muy bien, si quiere hacerlo de la forma más difícil, por mi vale, pero será usted quien le diga a Peter, porque tiene algún hueso roto antes de tiempo."

Dando dos largas zancadas el celador llegó hasta él y antes de que Mohinder pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, le golpeó con fuerza. El profesor creyó escuchar algo crujiendo, tal vez fuera una costilla que aquel golpe acababa de romperle o simplemente se tratara de su orgullo, por no haber podido ayudar a Peter.

"Entre ahí." El celador le empujó contra el suelo de la sala de máquinas y al tener las manos atadas no pudo parar el golpe. Todo su cuerpo, ya bastante dolorido se resintió, pero tal y como llevaba haciendo un buen rato ya, no dijo nada.

- o -

Mohinder sabía que aquel hombre no era un celador realmente, o por lo menos él no pensaba que un simple celador pudiera golpear de esa manera. Le había dejado echo polvo, pero mucho tenía que cambiar las cosas para que no dejara de entretenerse con él durante los siguientes minutos. Por eso tan sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

"¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo en este hospital?" El celador se echó a reír y se agachó frente a Mohinder.

"No estamos en una película y aquí, los malos, no decimos nuestros planes justo un momento antes de que el héroe salve a la chica y el héroe en cuestión tampoco va a salvar a la chica, porque lo siento, te he mentido, Peter no ha recibido tu mensaje, estás solo profesor."

Le golpeó contra la pared y por mucho que intentó impedirlo, su cabeza se dio con fuerza y gimió de dolo. Cerró los ojos al notar que todo le daba vueltas y sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar, estaba seguro que aquello le iba a causar una conmoción, si no algo peor.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Dijo el celador gritando, pero Mohinder no se molestó en interesarse, pues tenía bastante con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, escuchó un fuerte ruido, como si un cuerpo se hubiera golpeado contra la pared. "¡Suéltame!"

Por un segundo pensó que podría ser el suyo, pero no sintió más dolor del que ya recorría todo su organismo. De repente unas manos se pusieron sobre sus hombros y sobresaltado gritó.

"¡Vale, me rindo!"

"Nunca lo hagas, me gustas más cuando eres el mayor cabezota del mundo e intentas demostrarme que estaba equivocado." Mohinder abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz de Peter y suspiró aliviado.

Le abrazó con fuerza, demasiada para lo dolorido que estaba Mohiner. "Lo siento." Dijo al escucharlo protestar. Le besó en los labios y dejó que el profesor se apoyara sobre su hombro, mientras con su poder de telekinesis le quitaba las esposas. "Siento haber llegado tarde, pero todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar el poder Mica. Hace dos minutos que recibí tu mensaje."

"No pasa nada, estoy bien."

Peter sonrió cariñosamente al ver la expresión dolorida en el rostro de Mohinder. "Claro, se te nota. Vámonos de aquí." No sin mucho esfuerzo y toda la ayuda de Peter, Mohinder consiguió ponerse en pie. Se apoyó en su compañero, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobretodo las costillas cada vez que respiraba. "Por cierto, tenías razón, están haciendo en el hospital."

"Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta Peter, ahora podré compartirlo contigo." Los dos miraron a la puerta, donde estaba Angela y a cada lado dos hombres. "En cuanto a tu novio. Siempre he dicho que no era suficientemente bueno para ti. Chicos."

Uno de los hombres levantó una mano y sin decir o hacer nada más, Mohinder salió despedido contra unas tuberías. "¡No!" Gritó Peter.

"No te muevas hijo mío. No voy a matarle, al menos no por el momento, pero quiero que veas el potencial de mis experimentos." Peter miró a Mohinder, había quedado ahí tendido, obviamente inconsciente debido al golpe, tan sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada más roto. "Ven conmigo y te lo mostraré."

"¿De que va todo esto? ¿De matar gente inocente?" Preguntó sin quitar la vista de encima de Mohinder.

"Al contrario, estos dos señores, eran gente inocente como tu los llamas y ahora son hombres avanzados que disponen de habilidades increíbles. Si el mundo no nos acepta, entonces haremos al mundo como nosotros."

"Estás enferma."


	48. Chapter 48

"mamá, estás completamente loca. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi y porque no me dejas tener una vida feliz con Mohinder?" Peter estaba seguro, odiaba a su madre, ya no había dudas de ello. Le había hecho tanto daño a lo largo de los años y ahora no sólo lo estaba pagando con él, sino que además estaba Mohinder.

"¿El profesor? Vamos Peter los dos sabemos que puedes aspirar a mucho más que eso." Angela sonrió, pero Peter se quedó inmóvil. Quería darse la vuelta, asegurarse de que Mohinder estuviera bien, pero los dos hombres que lo flanqueaban no se lo iban a permitir. "Ven conmigo hijo mío y verás que lo que estoy haciendo es bueno para todos nosotros."

"No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta estar seguro que Mohinder está bien." Dijo Peter con seriedad, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era marcharse de allí con el hombre al qu quería.

"Los médicos se encargarán de él."

"Los mismos que le han golpeado. No mamá, quiero llevarlo a casa."

"Llama a tu hermano y dile que venga a por él." Definitivamente, Angela no le iba a dejar marchar, no le iba a dar ninguna posibilidad porque era una mujer demasiado inteligente para caer en una de esas tretas.

"Estás loca."

"Contra más tiempo dedique a insultarme más tarde vendrá alguien a buscar a tu profesor. ¿Y si tiene algo roto o una conmoción?" Angela era una experta en jugar con sus sentimientos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de la gente que quería y por la que Peter se sentía responsable. "Tienes cinco minutos, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero volveré y quiero verte aquí o de lo contrario Mohinder puede sufrir más."

Peter se mordió el labio para no gritarle. Pero eso ya daba igual. Angela se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de calderas. Los dos hombres que lo vigilaban se quedaron allí, desde luego su madre no confiaba en él.

Pero a Peter no le importó, fue hasta Mohinder y lo cogió entre sus brazos. Tenía que estar seguro que estaba bien, que al menos volvía en si y que no tenía nada grave. No podía ser siempre por su culpa, no podía poner a todos sus seres queridos en peligro y muchos menos al que en poco tiempo se iba a convertir en su marido.

"Mohinder, cariño." Le acarició la mejilla y lo escuchó protestar. "Eso es, vamos despierta, déjame ver que todo está bien." Le susurró al oído notando la mirada de los dos hombres sobre ellos. "No se como podéis ayudar a mi madre en esto. Algún día dejareis de serles útiles y se deshará de vosotros. ¿No os dais cuenta? Si esto es lo que le hace a su hijo a su yerno, ¿Qué creéis que os hará a vosotros cuando no sirváis para sus planes?"

"La señora Petrelli nos está ayudando."

"¿Ayudando? Angela Petrelli sólo se ayuda a si misma, el resto son todo circunstancias."

Peter dejó de hacer caso al hombre. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a su hermano, en ese momento Nathan era el único que podía ayudarle, o al menos que podía sacar de allí a Mohinder para que no lo pasara peor.

Mohinder volvió a protestar y por fin abrió los ojos. "Peter…" Dijo en poco más de un susurro, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe.

"Hola… ¿Cómo estás? Vaya pregunta más tanto. Mi hermano, Nathan va a venir a por ti y te va sacar de aquí."

El profesor cogió con fuerza la camiseta de Peter. "¡No! Angela te…" El dolor en la cabeza casi era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo, pero consiguió soportarlo y siguió hablando. "Angela te matará o peor y no quiero perderte. He visto el futuro Peter, se que nos va a separar y no puedo pensar…"

"Todo va a salir bien." Mintió Peter justo antes de que su hermano cogiera el teléfono al otro lado. "Nathan, soy yo Peter." Intentó relajarse, no quería que su hermano notara en su tono de voz lo angustiado que estaba.

Aún así, Nathan lo conocía demasiado bien, ya le había hecho bastante daño en el pasado como para saber como sonaba su hermano cuando estaba mal. "¿Peter que es lo que ocurre? Mohinder tenía razón ¿verdad? Sobre el hospital digo."

"¿Lo sabías? Me has mentido. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabías? Por el amor de dios Nathan. Mohinder está herido porque tu no me has dicho esto."

"¿de que estás hablando? ¿Cómo que Mohinder…"

Peter escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. "No importa eso ahora. Tienes que venir a por él yo… tengo cosas que hacer. Trae a Hiro contigo, no quiero arriesgarme a que algún guardia os detenga."

"¿Cómo que tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Pete has perdido la cabeza?" Nathan no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquel hombre que estaba hablando con él no podía ser su hermano, pues Peter no dejaría jamás abandonado a Mohinder.

"Déjalo ya Nathan, yo estaré bien y si venís pronto, Mohinder también. Creo que está un poco aturdido, pero en general está bien." Mohinder apretó su cuerpo contra el de Peter al ver entrar de nuevo a Angela, este rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo y decidió qu era el momento de mantener a salvo a Mohinder. "Nos vemos Nathan y si algo sale mal, te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"¡Peter!" Pero Peter ya había colgado el teléfono.

- o -

"¿Va todo bien?" Nathan se dio la vuelta hacia Hiro y entonces este pudo ver que el político estaba pálido. "¿Nathan?"

"Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer." Dijo simplemente Nathan, pues no quería dar una explicaciones que el mismo no podía encontrar en su mente, pues nada tenía sentido a esas alturas. "Matt, necesito que vengas conmigo, creo que… Mohinder y Peter están en problemas y si no me equivoco, mi madre está detrás.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Peter?"

"Claire, no es un buen momento para preocuparte por Peter." Le dijo su padre, tratando de evitar meter a otro miembro más de su familia en problemas. Estaba muy preocupado por su hermano y no estaba dispuesto a preocuparse también por su hija por mucho que esta fuera indestructible.

"Tu estás preocupado por Peter y te recuerdo que estamos hablando de uno de mis mejores amigos y si, también de mi tío. Creo que estoy en mi derecho de preocuparme por él. Así que si no te importa si vas a ayudar a Peter voy contigo."

Nathan miró a la chica. En el fondo tenía razón y además teniendo en cuenta lo que le hacía dicho su hermano por teléfono, Mohinder necesitaría a alguien que cuidara de él, que mejor que dejar a Claire con él o decirle que le llevara a casa.

"Muy bien vámonos."

Hiro los dejó en uno de los cuartos trasteros del hospital. No se oía nada del exterior, como todos los hospitales, era un sitio tranquilo, no tenía nada de raro. "Matt, ¿escuchas algo?" Preguntó Nathan en voz baja para que nadie en el exterior pudiera escucharles.

Matt se concentró, cerró los ojos y apartó los pensamiento se de Nathan, en los que no dejaba de preocuparse por su hermano, los de Claire que no hacían más que pensar en Peter y los de Hiro, que al ser en japonés no podía comprenderlos.

"_Haz que Peter esté bien por favor."_

"Mohinder."

Sin decir nada los demás, Matt salió del pequeño cuarto al que habían llegado y comenzó a caminar pasillo adelante, siguiendo la voz el profesor, que sonaba más asustada de lo que lo había escuchado nunca.

"_No puedo vivir sin Peter. Vi el futuro. Ninguno de los dos morimos hoy y sobretodo él vivirá. Esto no puede acabar así." _Aunque no podía verlo, Matt supuso que si estaba herido, Mohinder acababa de intentar moverse, pues lo escuchó protestar. _"Peter no me hagas esto, no tienes que hacerte el héroe por mi y lo sabes. No tienes que estar protegiéndome siempre."_

Cada vez escuchaba sus pensamientos con más fuerza, por lo que supuso que no podía estar mucho más lejos. Entonces Matt vio la puert delante de él y supo que era esa. La abrió con cuidado, al fin y al cabo no quería asustar al profesor más del o que ya podía estarlo después de lo sucedido.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía una herida en la cabeza, que pese a no ser muy profunda, no paraba de sangrar. Su mano sobre el costado, les indicó que tal vez tuviera una dos costillas lastimadas.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

"Mohinder tranquilo somos nosotros." Matt fue hasta su amigo y sin decir nada, Mohinder se abrazó a él. "Tranquilo ya está, ya ha pasado todo, te vamos a sacar de aquí."

"No, no voy a ir ningún sitio sin Peter."

"Yo voy a ir a Peter, Hiro y Claire te sacará de aquí." Nathan siempre sabía como comportarse como un líder y ere difícil llevarle la contraria cuando tenía las cosas tan claras.

"¿Cómo? Lo siento pero no he venido aquí para hacer de niñera. Lo siento Mohinder, no es por ti. Pero no voy a dejar a Peter aquí, es mi tío y teniendo en cuenta que no puedo morir, soy un buen aliado."

"No, no voy a ponerte en peligro a ti tamibén. Vas sacar a Mohinder de aquí y no hay más que hablar. No te voy a convertir en un soldado por lo que haya hecho mi madre, Matt y yo vamos a encontrar a Peter y llevarlo de luveta a casa, mientras Hiro y tu os encargáis de Mohinder."

"Pero…"

"¡He dicho que no!" Todos se quedaron callados ante la uerza con la que había hablado Nathan. "¿Mohinder estás bien?"

"Mientras traigáis de vuelta a Peter, creo que puedo soportar el dolor. Vamos encuéntrale antes de que Angela le haga algo." Mohinder sabía, sentía, que su Peter permanecía mucho tiempo como su madre, algo horrible ocurriría.

"Hiro, Claire, os quiero fuera de aquí en menos de cinco minutos y nada de heroicidades. ¿Está claro?" Dijo Nathan sin apartar la vista de Claire. "Peter estará bien, pero mi madre es cosa mía. "Matt, vamos, hay que encontrar a Peter y saber que es lo que mi madre quiere de él."

Los dos hombres se fueron. Mohinder intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió sin la ayuda de Claire y Hiro.

"¿Crees que…"

"Peter estará bien y Nathan sabe cuidar de él." Le contestó Claire, sin estar del todo segura de sus propias palabras.

"Estará bien." Se repitió Mohinder dejando para sus propios pensamientos las plegarias por el bienestar de Peter.


	49. Chapter 49

Aunque no hacía ni una hora que habían vuelto a la mansión, Mohinder estaba nervioso. Se sentía completamente inútil, siempre servía de cebo para que la gente pudiera lastimar a Peter. Compartían una vida, unos hijos y con un poco de suerte un futuro, pero siempre había gente tratando de hacerles daño. ¿Por qué no podían dejarles vivir tranquilos con sus bebés?

"Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Además después de lo mucho que han luchado codo con codo, Nathan y Matt traerán muy pronto a Peter de vuelta." Claire sonaba sincera, mientras seguía las indicaciones de Mohinder para comprobar que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún hueso roto y que con un poco de descanso y mucho reposo, pronto estaría bien.

El problema estaba en su cabeza. Había visto el futuro; había estado en él y había visto como iba a terminar su relación con Peter. Angela siempre estaba en medio, sus planes siempre eran más importantes que las vidas y la felicidad de sus hijos y si para eso tenía que romper su matrimonio, la matriarca de la familia, no tendría ningún escrúpulo en hacerlo.

"Lo se, pero aún así tengo miedo, se lo que va a pasar."

"Ya me imagino que no es fácil ver la muerte de uno mismo." Claire se sentó a su lado en la cama. Al menos mientras hablaban, se olvidaba un poco de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Yo no puedo morir, pero ya me cuesta aceptar que mis seres querido sufran."

"No, no me refiero a eso." Mohinder quería decirlo, quería contarle a Claire que con la decisión que había tomado Peter de ayudar a su madre, estaba un poco más cerca el final de su relación. Pero no podía, mientras lo mantuviera para él mismo, era como si no fuera ocurrir. "Es difícil de explicar, además me gustaría dormir un poco, estoy agotado después de todo lo que ha pasado."

"Lo entiendo, vale. Tu descansa, cuando Nathan y Matt regresen con Peter, te avisaré."

Claire era la enfermera perfecta, afectiva, cariñosa y tierna, casi conseguía hacer que Mohinder se sintiera mejor, al menos lo suficiente como para pensar claridad. Era una chica y lista y sabía que había más en la mente de profesor de lo que él le estaba contando. En eso se parecía a Peter, los dos eran reservados con sus miedos, pensaban que era más fácil superar el problema en solitario y no meter en el asunto a nadie más. Por eso, Claire no se podía imaginar a nadie mejor para estar con Peter.

"Estaré con los chicos. Creo que los niños están algo asustados, como si supieran que algo está ocurriendo."

"Echan de menos a su padre, igual que yo." Dijo finalmente Mohinder con resignación, tanta que no pudo ocultar su tristeza.

"Vamos no digas eso, siempre sale todo bien, ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora distinto?" Mohinder sonrió ante lo positiva que era Claire, incluso en los peores momentos era capaz de ver las cosas buenas de todas las situaciones. "No lo decía por eso, es sólo que han visto mucho movimiento. Al fin y al cabo no son más que unos bebés y claro que os echan en falta, pero en cuanto te encuentres un poco mejor los traeré y ya verás como se sienten mejor con su padre."

Todavía se le hacía raro que alguien le llamara padre. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente cuando llegó a Estados Unidos, de no tener apenas familia, ahora tenía un marido y dos niños maravillosos. Tenía alguien por quien luchar, alguien por quien preocuparse y por quien dar la vida. Porque ahora sabía que podía dar la vida sin dudarlo por Peter o por sus hijos.

"Lo dicho, tu ahora descansa." Claire ayudó al profesor a acomodarse en la cama, le colocó mejor las almohadas y luego le cubrió con la manta. Aún dolorido, Mohinder volvió a sonreír. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tal vez no te has dado cuenta nunca, pero vas a ser una madre increíble. Te preocupas por todos nosotros, cuando deberíamos ser nosotros los que…"

"Ah no, no me vengas con el royo paternalista o lo que es peor aún, de hombre fuerte que debe protegerme, porque a estas alturas he demostrado suficientes veces que puedo cuidarme yo sola."

"Lo siento, tan sólo pretendia… bueno no se lo que quería decir, pero…"

"Lo se, todos estamos muy nerviosos y nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones de tanto asesino psicópata, tanta suegra manipuladora y de gente que trata de destruir el mundo. Y yo que pensaba que eso solo pasaba en los comics."

Estuvieron hablando durante unos pocos minutos más, hasta que Mohider cansado y con ganas de que el tiempo pasara más rápido se quedó dormido. Claire, tal y como le había dicho al profesor, fue a la habitación de los niños, en la que estaba Heidi.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Nada tranquila, Nathan y Peter están con un asunto y volverán pronto." Claire desvió la mirada, desde Heidi hasta los niños, si continuaba mirando por mucho más tiempo a Heidi, terminaría por contarle la verdad. No le gustaba mentir a la gente y sobretodo cuando esas mentiras podían hacerles daños, pero hacía tiempo que se lo había prometido a Nathan.

Desde que Peter y Mohinder tenían a los niños, su padre le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara, no le dijera nada a Heidi; ya había sido bastante difícil para ella aceptar que su marido pudiera volar, que su cuñado tuviera todos esos poderes y que el mundo fuera tan diferente a como ella siempre había creído.

"¿Qué, Nathan te ha pedido que me mantengáis al margen de esto verdad? Pues espero que le digas que no soy tan frágil como él cree y espero que seas sincera conmigo, porque sinceramente Claire, no has sacado de tu padre la habilidad de mentir."

"Mira, no es fácil decir esto, aunque tampoco se muy bien que puedo decirte. No se exactamente donde están Peter y Nathan en este preciso momento, pero algo me dice que las cosas terminarán por salir bien. Hiro y yo acabamos de traer a Mohinder, que ha tenido un pequeño problema y está descansando."

"Cuando dices problema, te refieres a que alguien, como por ejemplo Angela Petrelli han intentado matarle." Claire asintió sin decir nada más. "Y cuando dices que no sabes donde están Peter y Nathan, te refieres a que están intentando detener a su madre para que no vuelva a intentar acabar con el mundo otra vez." De nuevo Claire asintió, al fin y al cabo no había dicho casi nada. Heidi lo estaba adivinando todo por si sola. "Dios mío, es peligroso ¿verdad? ¿Podrían morir?"

"No se de lo que es exactamente capaz Angela, pero creo que matar a sus hijos no entra dentro de sus planes, al menos mientras las cosas salgan con ella quieren. No se porque debería defenderla, pero creo poder decir que quiere a sus hijos, a su manera claro, pero al menos los quiere como para no llegar a matarlos."

Kayle protestó desde la cuna, como si comprendiera que las dos mujeres estaban hablando de sus padres. "Vamos tranquila pequeña." Dijo Claire cogiendo a la niña en brazos, lentamente la comenzó a acunar para calmarla.

"Tu hermano y tu todavía sois muy jóvenes para comprender todo lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor, pero la verdad que papá se sabe cuidar solo bastante bien, aunque nunca le viene de más tener un poco de ayuda extra."

La niña cerró los ojos, de la misma manera que antes, pareció comprender que Claire tenía razón y que Peter estaría muy pronto con ellos. Claire también deseaba creer aquello y aunque había sonado lo suficientemente creíble como para que la niña se tranquilizara, no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran a resultar tan fáciles después de todo.

- o -

"Por mucho que pienses que estoy loca, a la larga te darás cuenta que esto es mejor para todos. Si conseguimos dar poderes a gente normal, podemos hacer que los que deben protegernos, sean mucho más fuertes que todos esos que tratan de…"

"como la gente como tu. Tu eres como esa gente de la intentas proteger al mundo." Contestó Peter enfadado. "Te crees que puedes hacer de dios, dar poderes, quitarlos, permitir vivir y matar. Eso no te hace mejor que lo que aquello contra lo que dices luchar."

"Por eso te quiero aquí. Quiero que decidas tu; se que tu corazón es mucho más puro que el mío. Tu puedes decidir quien merece tener poderes y a quien se los debemos arrebatar."

"¡Ya basta mamá! Nadie puede hacer eso, ni yo, ni mucho menos tu."

Angela se quedó mirando a su hijo. Ya se había esperado algo asi, por lo que había preparado una salida para no salir perdiendo.

"Si no lo haces tu, alguien más lo hará. ¿Qué crees que dirá Mohinder sin le propongo algo así? Es posible que tu marido no sea tan correcto como tu sabiendo el futuro que le espera por delante. Tal vez si tu supieras que Sylar va a estar los próximos casi veinte años persiguiendo a tus hijos, que todo tipo de gente, con y sin poderes, va a intentar hacerse con tu hija. Él lo ha visto, ha pasado por eso y le propongo…"

"No lo harás. Mohinder no está dentro de tu desquiciado plan, ni siquiera es parte de tu familia, que esté conmigo no tiene porque hacerlo víctima de tus retorcidas ideas." Peter estaba cada vez más enfurecido, nadie iba a poner a su familia en peligro nunca más y mucho menos la misma mujer que había tratado de matarlo a él en más de una ocasión.

"¿Temes lo que tu marido puedo decir si le propongo proteger a su familia?"

Peter dio un paso hacia su madre, jamás había deseado tanto hacerle daño, hacer que se callara por fin y no intentara volverlo loco. ¿Le convertía eso el alguien parecido a Sylar? ¿Podía llegar a hacer daño a alguien por pura desesperación? Si su madre le estaba convirtiendo en algo distinto a lo que era él, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, pero si con eso ponía en peligro a Mohinder…

"_Peter no lo hagas, la caballería está aquí. Nathan está aquí conmigo y no te preocupes Mohinder está bien." _

"_¿Matt?"_


	50. Chapter 50

Mohinder se despertó en la cama y se quedó allí acurrucado entre las sábanas pensando en si habría alguna forma de evitar que el futuro que había visto se hiciera realidad. Morir no era lo que más le importaba, no cuando sus hijos iban a estar toda la vida en peligro o cuando su matrimonio con Peter podía acabar por las malas decisiones que pudiera tomar. Tenía que haber algo, tenía que pensar en aquel tiempo que había pasado en el futuro, todo lo había visto y escuchado todo lo sucedido, porque allí estaba alguna de las respuestas que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, pensar con serenidad en ese momento era lo más difícil que podía intentar hacer, pues Peter siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos, tal vez haberle dicho lo que sabía del futuro había provocado aquella situación y tal vez por su culpa, Peter podía morir.

La vista se le nubló cuando los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio, no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos, incluso por Peter, si volvía herido si le había ocurrido algo, tenía que estar preparado para los dos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Qué podía hacerle Angela? Sabía que esa mujer era capaz de muchas cosas y nada de lo que le ocurrió parecía bueno.

"Peter por favor, vuelve a casa sano y salvo conmigo." Dijo como si se tratara de una plegaria lanzada al cielo. "No me dejes ahora, no se si podría seguir sin ti y los niños, te necesitan, necesitan a su padre."

"Nunca te dejaría."

Al principio creyó que se trataba de su cabeza que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero al sentir unas manos rodeándole y unos labios que le besaban el cuello se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Sonrió al ver a Peter y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró a la cama.

Lo escuchó protestar y lo liberó con rapidez.

"¿Estas herido?"

"No es nada tranquilo." Peter se acomodó en la con movimientos más lentos y pesados de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar, pero las costillas todavía le dolían.

"¿Qué te han hecho?"

Mohinder también se movió con cierta lentitud, pero apenas le dolía nada, pues al ver la expresión de dolor en su compañero, sabía que tenía que volver a ser el Doctor Suresh. Casi sin dejarle moverse, lo tumbó en la cama y espero.

"Vamos dime que te han hecho."

"No ha sido más una mala caída, me he hecho daño, eso es todo cariño, estoy bien." Protestó cuando Mohinder le tocó el costado y trató de evitarlo, pero el profesor consiguió subirle la camisa y ver el moretón que cubría las costillas.

"Pues esto no me parece nada. Ha sido uno de los hombres de tu madre verdad. Le haré pagar por todo lo que nos está haciendo y evitaré que nos haga daño en el futuro."

"No sabes como me gustas cuando te pones en plan vengador justiciero, pero sinceramente Mohinder," Peter rodeó el cuello del profesor y le hizo tumbar a su lado en la cama. "Te prefiero más como el simple humano." Le besó y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo. "Ahora sólo necesito dormir, ha sido una noche muy larga y en cuanto me haya repuesto quiero ver a los niños, que no sabes lo mucho que los hecho de menos."

"No me lo vas decir ¿verdad?" Mohinder le acarició la frente y le escuchó suspirar, incluso creyó oírle ronronear como un gato. Peter se movió y se acomodó junto a él, disfrutando del cuerpo del profesor.

"¿El que?"

"Ya lo sabes, lo que ha pasado, lo que te han hecho. No has salido por tu propio pie, si no hace horas que habrías vuelto. Nathan y Matt te han ayudado y quiero saber como ha sido, porque me has tenido muchas horas preocupado."

"Mohinder…"

"He llegado a pensar que te perdía."

Peter se incorporó y le dio un beso en los labios, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y se apoyó por completo sobre su pecho, de la forma más protectora que pudo hacerlo. "Mira, acabo de descubrir que mi madre es una completa psicópata, que si le dejo seguir con sus experimentos podría acabar con todos nosotros y que sus hijos, bueno pues no le importamos tanto como yo creía."

Mohinder necesitaba más, quería saber exactamente todo lo ocurrido y no simple excusas que al fin y al cabo ya conocía. Peter le estaba ocultando algo. Algo que de alguna forma le hacía mantenerse alejado de él. pero sin embargo, no preguntó, su compañero estaba tenso, todo su cuerpo agarrotado y la mirada evasiva. Le daría tiempo para sentirse mejor y esperaría a que fuera el mismo Peter el que le dijera lo que había pasado.

"_Lo siento mucho Mohinder, pero no te lo puedo decir, no quiero decirte que se que en el futuro me vas a vender a cambio de las mentiras de mi madre. No me lo puedo creer, no me lo quiero creer. Ese no eres tu." _

Peter apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero y se acercó de nuevo para besarle. Amaba a Mohinder, nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra persona y por eso no podía creer que su compañero fuera a ser capaz de traicionarle. Comprendía que salvar a sus hijos era importante y que los dos harían cualquier cosa por ellos. Pero esperaba que hablaran de eso, hablarían de eso ahora que sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

"_Con el tiempo, porque no voy a dejarte sólo Mohinder, no estás sólo en esto. Ahora tu sabes lo que me puede ocurrir a mi y yo se lo que te puede suceder así, no voy a dejar que te conviertas en algo que puedes odiar durante toda tu vida."_

Le besó con fuerza hasta que escuchó suspirar al profesor. Con todo esto que había ocurrido y con la novedad de los gemelos, apenas habían tenido tiempo para ellos. hacía días que no hacían el amor, hacía días que no disfrutaban de un momento a solas en la cama y ahora más que nunca, necesitaba sentir el contacto del cuerpo del profesor junto al suyo y sobretodo, necesitaba hacerle feliz otra vez con sus caricias y sus besos, susurrándole al oído y escuchándole suspirar de placer.

- o -

"Deja a Mohinder a un lado." Dijo Peter a su madre ahora que sabía que Nathan y Matt estaban a punto de ayudarle. "No metas a mi marido en esto o te juro que te lo haré pagar muy caro."

"Ese al que llamas tu marido, al que tanto adoras y al que tanto quieres proteger te va a vender a cambio de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle. No es el único que ha visto el futuro. Tengo que gente que me ha ayudado a eso."

"Mientes."

"Me conoces Peter, soy tu madre y sabes que digo la verdad. Soy capaz de mentir eso es cierto, pero creo que a estas alturas sabes diferenciar cuando digo la verdad o no. Además, tan sólo quiero ayudarte y que no te haga daño un hombre que te va a engañar."

"Cállate. Mohinder me quiere, es mi vida y tenemos una familia. No va a arriesgar todo lo que tenemos, por una sarta de tus innumerables mentiras. Después de todo este tiempo, Mohinder sabe muy bien quien eres y que todo lo que haces no más que en tu beneificio personal."

"¿Y si creyera que puedo ayudarle a proteger a vuestros hijos?"

"Ya me dijo que tan sólo quieres a los niños a Kayle para estudiarla como un maldito conejillo de indias. No trates de comportarte ahora como una abuela modelo, porque no lo eres. Por eso te he alejado de tus propios nietos."

Peter estaba enfadado, muy alterado, quería marcharse de allí dejar de escuchar todas aquellas mentiras, porque no eran más que eso mentiras, por mucho que una parte de él dijera que su madre tenía razón, que sabía diferenciar muy bien cuando Angela mentía o cuando no y ahora parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

"_¿Matt?"_

"_Estamos en la puerta, pero ten cuidado creo que en la misma habitación que la tuya hay dos tipos más, protegiendo a tu madre. si intentas escapar, cuando entremos te atacarán, tienen órdenes de Angela."_

Angela se quedó callada al escuchar los golpes en el pasillo. "Veo que tu hermano no se podía estar quieto. Chicos."

Tal y como Matt le había dicho dos hombres aparecieron junto a Peter, sin embargo, este golpeó a uno con una bola de energía, con todas sus fuerzas, lo derribó y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero, sin vérselo venir, sintió que una fuerza invisible tiraba de él, como si de un campo de energía se tratara y lo lanzó con una estantería.

Sintió un terrible dolor en las costillas, pero con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie, el hombre acercó a él, pero cuando Peter creía que iba a volver a golpearle, se quedó quieto; al mismo tiempo que Matt y Nathan entraban en la habitación.

"Pete, vámonos." Le dijo Nathan a su hermano.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho?"

"Nada, tan sólo le he dicho que está pisando una mina antipersona y si se mueve explotará dejándolo en cachitos muy pequeños." Matt sonrió y miró a Angela con ojos victoriosos.

"Si no lo haces tu lo hará otra persona Peter y tu puedes hacer mucho bien al mundo hijo mío." Peter miró a su madre y dio un paso hacia ella.

"Déjala, vámonos Peter, Mohinder estará muy preocupado por ti." Nathan rodeó la cintura de su hermano y al escucharlo protestar por las costillas doloridas tiró levemente. Peter no se movió en un primer momento. "Peter piensa en tus hijos y en profesor y no hagas ninguna tontería. No merece la pena que sigas jugando al juego de mamá. Ella jamás tocará a los chicos, te lo prometo."

"Siempre lo intentará y ahora podría acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas." Peter apretó la mano de su hermano que no lo había soltado todavía y no pensaba hacerlo.

"Puede ser, pero soy tu hermano mayor y por muchos errores que haya cometido en el pasado, siempre cuidaré de mi familia y los niños son como mis propios hijos." Nathan miró a su madre. "Nunca les pondrá una mano encima."

La siguiente vez que Nathan tiró de su hermano Peter por fin se movió. No estaba seguro si podrían proteger a los chicos tal y como Nathan le había prometido, pero si tenía una cosa clara, Mohinder jamás cruzaría la línea que su madre quería, jamás vería aquel futuro con el que todavía tenía pesadillas por las noches.


	51. Chapter 51

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peter había dormido profundamente. No había tenido pesadillas, pese a que no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su madre y no preguntarse si era verdad que Mohinder podría llegar a venderle, por el simple hecho de pensar que su madre podría ayudara a proteger a los niños.

Se despertó más tarde del mediodía, pero no se movió, estaba cómodo en la cama, sintiendo que al menos por un día, las cosas podían salir bien y tal vez por un día podía ser feliz con su familia, con su marido y sus hijos. Si aquel día iba a ser bueno para todos, de eso estaba seguro.

"Veo que ya te has despertado. No quería molestarte, has pasado una noche muy agitada y no quería despertarte antes de lo debido."

Peter miró a la puerta y vio que allí estaba Mohinder, apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a la cama y cuando lo tuvo a mano tiró de su brazo para que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"¿Cómo están los chicos?" Peter no deseaba hablar sobre si mismo, no por miedo a decirle lo que le había hecho su madre, si no a preguntarse si Angel tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta y se que me estás escondiendo algo. Pero los chicos están bien, además son muy pequeños no se han enterado de nada. Aún así creo que te echan de menos."

La sonrisa permaneció en los labios de Mohinder, justo lo que Peter más necesitaba para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Le acarició el brazo lentamente y Mohinder comprendió lo que quería su compañero. Se tumbó junto a él en la cama y lo rodeó con sus dos brazos.

"No me has dicho como has dormido. No me importa lo que hayas soñado o lo que pasara anoche con tu madre. Sólo quiero saber que ahora estás bien, que el peligro ha pasado y que podemos volver a ser una familia vez."

Peter suspiró un momento, pues él también se preguntaba eso mismo. Sin embargo, sonrió y besó a Mohinder en la mejilla.

"Si, todo ha pasado. Además tan sólo me he reafirmado en que mi madre está completamente loca, que no es mucho mejor que mi padre y que será mejor que nos mantegamos lo más alejados posible de ella. Eso es todo."

"Entonces… ¿nada de pesadillas?" Peter lo miró ligeramente confundido, por no saber de lo que su compañero estaba hablando. "Lo siento pero te he oído murmurar mientras dormías y parecía que tenías algún tipo de pesadillas."

En cuanto Mohinder dijo eso, a la mente de Peter llegaron los sueños que había tenido; los que ahora no deseaba recordar, pues eran demasiado dolorosos y no quería pensar en ellos.

"No, tranquilo, todo está bien, ha sido una noche demasiado larga." Peter se acurrucó entre los brazos de Mohinder y le besó en los labios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amante se olvidara de aquello.

"Pero me has nombrado en sueños."

"_Mohinder por favor, déjalo ya."_ Dijo Peter para si mismo, sin embargo, lo hizo tan fuerte que no pudo evitar llegar hasta los pensamientos de Mohinder.

"¿A que te refieres? Peter ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? Porque sinceramente a estas alturas nos conocemos demasiado bien y haber estado a punto de morir un par de veces me ha ayudado a saber más cosas de ti que nadie más en el mundo."

Peter tumbó a Mohinder, apretó sus manos con fuerza y le besó. No quería hablar, su madre ya había hecho bastante daño en su pequeña familia, como para seguirle el juego. Ayudaría a Mohider, evitaría que se convirtiera en el hombre que tendría que sacrificarse por su familia y lo haría sin que su compañero se enterara.

"Peter…"

Pero este no le dejó seguir hablando, pues le besó intensamente, hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Mohinder intentó liberarse, quería besarle, por supuesto que quería, pero no así, no cuando sabía que Peter lo estaba haciendo por esconder algo, por conseguirlo que Mohinder no supiera algo.

"Peter, por favor." Consiguió decir cuando Peter le besó el cuello, pero aún así, su compañero no le soltó. "Peter…"

No pudo evitarlo, Mohinder estaba a punto de explotar y había descubierto que cuando los nervios se apoderaban de él, apenas podía controlar su poder con la electricidad. Ahora que había descubierto que no le hacía falta tocar ningún aparato eléctrico para producir la energía, le era todavía más difícil de controlar.

Por eso, exasperado porque Peter no quisiera contarle lo que realmente le pasaba y por mucho que intentó evitar hacerlo, sintió que la energía llegando a sus manos, que Peter no le había soltado todavía, tembló con fuerza, tanto que hasta Peter se dio cuenta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No, la verdad es que no; Peter por favor…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Peter se sentó sobre el vientre de Mohinder.

"Por favor, dime lo que te ocurre, necesito saberlo, necesito que me digas lo que te ocurre, me tienes muy preocupado, se que has tenido pesadillas y no me has querido decir, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Ya te lo he dicho…" Se acercó a su oído. "Estoy bien, estoy contigo, estoy con mi familia, con mis hijos." Le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo, hasta escucharlo suspirar y sonrió. "Todo está bien."

"¡Peter ya basta!"

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo controlarse y sin poder detenerse por más tiempo, soltó una descarga por sus manos a Peter. Lo vio salir empujado por aquella fuerza hasta la pared, donde cayó al suelo. Las manos humeantes y la expresión descompuesta sobre Mohinder.

"¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?" Peter se puso en pie, aunque las manos las tenía ardiendo. "Mohinder, acabas de atacarme." Dijo sonriente, mientras se volvía a sentarse en la cama.

"Peter, oh dios mío Peter, si, acabo de, dios Peter, acabo de estar a punto de matarte." Mohinder se acurrucó en la cama, sin poder creerse que lo acababa de ocurrir. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Peter se acercó lentamente a su compañero, pero Mohinder se apartó rápidamente de él.

"Mohinder, vamos…" Volvió a intentarlo, volvió a acercarse a él y por mucho que Mohinder intentó apartarse, Peter no le dejó hacerlo y lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía. "Como si fuera la primera vez que intentas electrocutarme." Dijo Peter entre risas.

"Pero no por estar nervioso, no por pensar que me estás ocultando algo. Peter, la verdad es que necesito decirte algo, no quería preocuparte pero tengo que hacerlo." Las manos de Peter rodearon su rostro y le besó en la frente mientras esperaba a que Mohinder siguiera hablando. "Los poderes, mi habilidad con la electricidad… no se, creo que a veces no consigo controlarla. Creo que cuando estoy nervioso no soy capaz de dominarla."

"No lo entiendo ¿se puede saber desde cuando pasa eso?"

Mohinder se mordió el labio. Él que había querido saber lo que Peter le escondía, él que había intentado averiguar y ahora tenía que contarle él, lo que le ocurría y es que al fin y al cabo siempre ocurría lo mismo. Peter se preocupaba por él, le cuidaba, siempre se preocupaba por él. ¿Por qué no podía ser alguna vez al revés?

"Mohinder, cariño…"

"Ayer, esto me pasa desde ayer, desde que te esperaba, no sabía si te había ocurrido algo y entonces me pasó… me pasó algo, no se porque, pero de repente no podía controlar mi poder." Se estremeció con fuerza, había intentado no decirle nada sobre lo que ocurrido el día anterior, pero ahora no se veía capaz de no hacerlo. "Peter… No se…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Las manos de Mohinder temblaban con fuerza. "Desde ayer no he podido tocar a los niños, no me atrevo, siento que no puedo controlarlo, que si les toco les haré daño y no quiero, por nada del mundo querría lastimar a los niños."

"Lo se, Mohinder ya lo se." Peter le abrazó. "Lo se, lo se. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a salir a cenar esta noche, Nathan y Heidi se quedarán con los niños y nosotros vamos a tener una noche tranquila. ¿Qué te parece? Vamos a conseguir que tus poderes vuelvan a la normalidad. ¿Qué me dices?"

Mohinder se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Peter. Suspiró aliviado y asintió en silencio. "¿Los dos solos?"

"Los dos solos, tu y yo, un restaurante tranquilo y romántico y tus poderes volverán a la normalidad." Peter le besó tranquilamente mientras se volvían a tumbar en la cama.

"¿Todo va a salir bien verdad?"

"Te lo prometo."


	52. Chapter 52

"Dame la mano. Vamos Mohinder, dame la mano, ya verás como no pasa nada."

El profesor se quedó quieto mirando a Peter, no estaba seguro de lo que su compañero le pedía. Llevaba días sin tocar a nadie, asegurándose de un usar sus poderes y estar extremadamente tranquilo, pero todavía no había hecho la última comprobación y descubrir si realmente había pasado lo peor y por fin podía volver a tocar a otro ser humano sin atacarle.

"Creo que deberíamos esperar." Dijo por fin el profesor, en tono dubitativo.

"No quiero esperar, ya hemos practicado estos días y ya ves que puedes hacer una vida normal sin usar tus poderes como era antes. Hemos pasado unos días terribles, te has preocupado mucho por mi y se que no te lo mereces. Pero a partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente, vamos a estar juntos, con los chicos y no voy a volver a ver a mi madre."

Mohinder sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta que Peter se acercaba lentamente a él con las manos extendidas. El profesor dio un paso atrás y luego otro más, hasta que su cuerpo dio con la pared. Pero Peter no se iba a detener, no hasta que cogiera las manos de Mohinder hasta que comprobara que todo estaba bien.

El profesor se escabulló y salió de la habitación, casi corriendo, aunque no lo hizo así para que si alguien le veía no le preguntara. Salió de la casa, necesitaba aire libre; se sentía encerrado y temeroso de poder hacer daño a alguien y sobretodo a Peter o a los niños.

"Mohinder espera." Escuchó decir a Peter tras él, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al jardín.

El día era tranquilo, una mañana preciosa para salir con los hijos, ir la parque como una familia normal y estar con la persona a la que s quiere, pensó él; siempre y cuando estés seguro de no matar a nadie porque lo electrocutes.

"Mohinder, basta ya."

"No voy a hacer esto hoy, no me siento preparado y por mucho que te puedas regenerar, no voy a practicar contigo a ver si no te electrocuto."

Peter se quedó tras él, sin tocarlo, sin ponerle una mano encima, simplemente a su lado, junto a él, esperando a que se diera la vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos. Tenía tantas ganas de ayudarle; lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba que su familia estuviera bien. Había recuperado la relación con su hermano, adoraba a Claire y tan sólo quería ser feliz junto a Mohinder y con sus niños. No podía ser tan difícil como le parecía al profesor.

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que estés seguro y puedas darme la mano."

"Puede llevar bastante tiempo que eso pase."

"No me importa, tengo tiempo. Ahora no tenemos enemigos, bueno al menos ninguno de ellos nos está molestando ahora mismo, así que mi mayor prioridad ahora mismo es esperar a que te relajes y quieras dejar que te ayude."

Mohinder se dio la vuelta. Sabía que no podía querer más a Peter, sabía que era el hombre de su vida y sabía que Peter lo haría todo por él. Pero no podía arriesgarle, no podía poner su vida en peligro, de la misma manera que no podía poner la de sus hijos. Estaba asustado, como nunca se había sentido, ninguna de las personas que había tratado de hacerle daño le había hecho sentir tan vulnerable, como se lo hacía sentir él mismo.

"Podría fulminarte."

"No sería la primera vez, recuerda lo que hiciste cuando empezamos a practicar con tus poderes. En el despacho de mi hermano, te pedí que me atacaras y te recuerdo que casi mataste a mi hermano de un ataque al corazón cuando me encontró en el suelo. No creo que sea peor que eso." Peter dio un paso más hacia el profesor y levantó de nuevo la mano para que Mohinderl a tomara. "Vamos, dame la mano y ven conmigo. Confía en mi, se que nunca me harías daño."

Decir eso, le hacía recordar las palabras de su madre, cuando le había dicho lo que Mohinder haría en el futuro, que la elegiría a ella para salvar a los niños. Pero no podía creerlo, estaba convencido de que su madre había mentido, pues en ese momento estaba mirando a Mohinder, estaba penetrando en sus ojos oscuros y no veía más que miedo, pánico a unos poderes que no se sentía capaz de dominar y la posibilidad de hacer daño al hombre al que quería. Ese no podía ser el Mohinder que iba a traicionarle, definitivamente, su madre había intentado jugar con sus sentimientos para sacar provecho, no tenía ninguna duda.

"¿De verdad que confías en mi?"

Peter asintió, con una sonrisa amable y sencilla en su rostro. No le había dicho nada a Mohinder sobre aquellos sentimientos, por mucho que el profesor le había preguntado, no le había contado lo que le había dicho su madre o lo que ella decía saber sobre ese supuesto futuro, que ahora Peter estaba convencido que nunca ocurriría, sobretodo porque no iba a permitir que ocurriera, no dejaría que se hiciera realidad.

Había decidido, que por muy sinceros que fueran a ser el uno con el otro, eso se lo guardaría para él, las mentiras de Angela nunca romperían su relación. Entonces se dio cuenta y se preguntó si sería posible que fuera eso, que contarle lo que su madre sabía ahora, fuera a provocar su ruptura en el futuro. No lo sabía y tampoco quería hacer la prueba, simplemente lo dejaría ahí, en su memoria para proteger a Mohinder, a toda su familia de lo que su madre pudiera querer hacer.

"Ya sabes que confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho y no voy a empezar a dudar ahora después de todo lo que hemos pasado."

Peter dio un paso más hacia le profesor, estaba tan cerca que si se movía un milímetro más, podría tocarle y tal vez el simple contacto lo electrocutara. No le importaba, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

"Vamos, da el salto al vacío por mi."

Mohinder todavía dudo, pero inconscientemente alzó la mano también, para notar un segundo más tarde, que Peter entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. Se quedaron ahí, expectantes, tal vez la corriente eléctrica tardaba en llegar. Esperaron unos segundos más, pero nada ocurrió.

"Lo ves. Creo que se trataba simplemente de los nervios. No sabías si yo estaba bien, o lo que podía haberme hecho mi madre. Creías que venía a por los niños y eso te había descontrolado. Pero ya esta, todo está bien, vuelves a ser el de siempre."

Mohinder esperó todavía un momento más, tenía que estar seguro antes de intentar retomar su vida normal. Por mucho que le había costado, había pasado dos días sin tocar a sus hijos y sin tocar a Peter. Habían sido los días más difíciles de su vida, pero lo había hecho por ellos, ahora se daba cuenta, que todo estaba bien, Peter tenía razón, volvía a ser el de siempre.

Sin pensárselo más tiempo, el profesor tiró de Peter y lo abrazó con fuerza, le besó intensamente y se refugió entre sus brazos. Lo había echado tanto de menos, lo había tenido tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Verlo y no poder tocarlo, ni tan siquiera el roce de una mano, que le ayudara a relajarse y no poder darle las gracias con un beso, había sido la parte más difícil, junto con no poder coger a sus niños en brazos.

"Vamos con los chicos. Creo que ahora es a ti a quien echan de menos."

Peter volvió a entrar en la casa, llevando de la mano a Mohinder, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de los niños y los encontraron ahí sentados en sus cunas, como si los estuvieran esperando, mirándoles y sonriendo cuando vieron que sus padres se acercaban.

Peter se hizo con Kayle que rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió y se volvió hacia Mohinder y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

"Creo que alguien reclama tu atención." La mirada de Peter le llevó hasta la otra cuna en la que el pequeño Alex levantaba las manitas hacia él, mientras hacía ruiditos para que Mohinder le hiciera caso. "Puedes hacerlo, lo se, jamás harías daño a ninguno de los niños, de la misma forma que no me lo has hecho a mi."

Mohinder se mordió el labio durante un momento dudando. Pero al ver la excitación en el niño que se movía sin parar, para llamar su atención lo antes posible, sintió que era el momento, que no podía ocurrir nada malo, que todo saldría bien. Se acercó al niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Suspiró al notar que no ocurría nada, que Alex se quedaba tranquilo con él, que todo estaba bien, tal y como Peter le había dicho.

"Casi no me lo puedo creer." Dijo Peter.

"¿El que?"

"Esto, nosotros. Hace dos noches era prisionero de mi madre y estuve a punto de pensar que jamás saldría de allí. Ahora nos veo aquí, con los chicos, los cuatro, como si siempre hubiéramos sido una familia completamente normal. Eso es lo que me parece increíble."

"Quiero que siempre esa así."

Peter sonrió, pues eso si que parecía una auténtica utopía, pues siempre habría gente que querría estudiar a sus niños, gente que querría hacerles daño por considerarlos monstruos y lejanos miedos en el interior de los dos porque el futuro que habían visto, se hiciera realidad.

Pero no lo iban a permitir, los dos iban a trabajar en eso, iban a luchar por su pareja, por sus hijos, por lo que tenían y no iban a permitir que nadie les hiciera daño nunca. Ahora tan sólo les quedaba ser feliz y cuidar de sus hijos.

"Peter."

La voz de Nathan desde el piso de abajo, llamó la atención de los dos.

"Claire, Heidi y yo, nos vamos a tomar algo. ¿Por qué no cogéis a los chicos y os venís con nosotros? Creo que todos nosotros necesitamos un descanso."

Los dos se miraron, pues Nathan tenía razón, todos necesitaban un descanso, una tarde tranquila en familia, para los peligros que pudieran aparecer en el futuro. Que sin duda aparecerían.


End file.
